Seconde Chance
by Lupinette
Summary: Alors qu'elle rentre en septième année, Julia va voir sa vie changer du tout au tout... se passe durant le tome 5
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling, ainsi que le lieu d'évolution, à l'exception des personnages et lieux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler dans les romans!

**Remerciements:** un grand merci à Loufoca qui me relit avec tant de gentillesse!

**Seconde Chance**

**Prologue**

Le soleil se couchait sur une des premières journées du mois de mars. Un vent glacé soufflait en rafales, piquant comme un millier d'abeilles, hurlant comme un loup affamé, froid comme la mort. Les rayons de lumière rouge dessinaient des ombres incroyables sur le sol et sur les arbres d'une clairière perdue dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait ça et là des petits tas de neige, résidus du temps à la fois merveilleux et impitoyable propre à l'hiver. Mais on pouvait aussi apercevoir quelques touffes d'herbe parsemées de petites fleurs qui annonçaient avec certitude la venue prochaine du printemps.

Bravant les éléments déchaînés, un homme se tenait au milieu de la clairière, immobile, sa robe de sorcier volant autour de lui au gré des violentes rafales. Une écharpe lui cachait le visage. Des mèches de cheveux châtain clair suivaient les directions que leur imposait le vent. Son attitude était calme, impassible, et il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait, seul être vivant dans ce lieu inhospitalier. Ses yeux fixaient le vide infini que lui seul pouvait voir, au-delà de la lisière de la clairière, au-delà de la cime des arbres visibles, au-delà même de l'horizon rougeoyant. L'homme avait un regard chargé d'émotions qui n'avaient que ce seul moyen pour s'exprimer, car il luttait pour rester maître de lui. Ses yeux déversaient en premier lieu un torrent de rage et de révolte d'une violence inouïe qui foudroyait sur place. Ils exprimaient ensuite un chagrin immense, une tristesse inconsolable, un sentiment de profonde impuissance et de culpabilité que les larmes même ne pouvaient plus soulager. Finalement, une toute petite lueur remontait à la surface, éclat vivace que l'on ne trouve que dans des yeux qui ont un jour regardé avec passion un être aimé au-delà de toute compréhension, et qui ont vu cet être disparaître. Cette petite flamme restait alors le seul reflet d'émotion présent dans les yeux dorés de l'homme qui se tenait face au vent de tempête.

Après un long moment, il arracha son regard à la contemplation du vide profond et le dirigea vers une pierre posée sur le sol, non loin de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu relire une énième fois l'inscription qui s'y trouvait gravée, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… »


	2. Chp1 Un éternel recommencement

**Disclaimer:** le cadre et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de ce que j'ai inventé!

**Remerciements:** Loufoca, ma chère correctrice, sans toi que ferai-je?

**Contexte:** l'histoire se déroule pendant le tome 5 et commence le jour de la rentrée...

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 1 Un Eternel Recommencement**

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne quand un hibou s'attarda à l'une de ses fenêtres. Il tapota avec son bec jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût ouverte. Le hibou pénétra dans le compartiment et se posa sur la banquette face à l'unique occupante. Celle-ci lui caressa le plumage, puis détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte. En guise de remerciement, le hibou reçut un biscuit complet coupé en plusieurs morceaux. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'avaler et ensuite s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte. La jeune femme le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée visuelle, mais laissa la vitre en l'état, c'était une chaude journée de fin d'été. Elle tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe blanche et se demandait si c'était après tout une bonne chose. Puis, avec des gestes tranquilles, elle entreprit de l'ouvrir et en sortit une lettre d'une couleur blanc cassé, signe distinctif du parchemin. Elle la déplia sans hâte pour y découvrir quelques lignes écrites d'une main sûre à l'encre bleue.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Miss. Je serai au rendez-vous samedi à l'heure dite. Bonne rentrée. R.L. »_

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourtant, le remord ne la quitta pas, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se résoudre à l'ignorer. Elle relut la lettre pour en graver le contenu dans sa mémoire, puis elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcière, posa le parchemin sur ses genoux et y mit le feu. La lettre se consuma doucement sans brûler la robe, jusqu'à disparaître sans laisser de trace.

La jeune femme reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Elle était de petite taille, assez mince sans être maigre. Elle portait les cheveux longs, dont la couleur châtain était parsemée de mèches cuivrées et acajou. Ses yeux étaient d'une profonde couleur noisette chaleureuse qu'elle ne révélait qu'en de rares occasions. Une cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite, ne déformant pourtant pas ses traits simples et gracieux.

Un mouvement dans le couloir attira son attention. C'était Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il allait sûrement à la recherche de Harry Potter et autres Gryffondor pour leur causer des ennuis. Il était fâcheux qu'il ait été nommé Préfet cette année juste parce que son père avait eu de l'influence. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin en repensant qu'il avait voulu sortir avec elle, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était fille de parents Moldus. Il avait été outré de savoir qu'une telle personne appartenait à la maison des Serpentards.

Six années déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis que le Choixpeau magique s'était retrouvé face à elle, Julia McGregor, ou plutôt sur sa tête. Elle avait alors subi la plus grande humiliation de sa vie, avait-elle pensé à l'époque, car le Choixpeau n'avait pas su définir où elle irait. Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même s'était levé pour la prendre à part. Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait découvert comme étant le bureau du directeur.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Mademoiselle McGregor, vous êtes un mystère," déclara le professeur.

Julia rougit au point d'avoir la peau brûlante.

"- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver une solution."

"- Y en a-t-il vraiment pour moi ?"

"- Aucun élève accepté à Poudlard n'est exclu des maisons. Vous possédez sûrement des qualités qui vous qualifient pour chacune d'elles, mais aucune de ces qualités n'a de prédominance sur les autres."

Julia attendit la suite patiemment, ne sachant trop que penser.

"- Me permettrez-vous de pénétrer votre esprit ?"

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

"- S'il n'y a que cette solution, allez-y."

"- Merci. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez attentive, mais ne résistez pas."

"- Très bien, je suis prête."

"- Une, deux, trois, _Legilimens_ !"

Une brume voila les yeux de Julia. Elle ressentit un vide profond.

Puis la pièce reprit son apparence normale.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant le professeur reculer.

"- Vous l'ignorez donc ?" dit-il en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

Elle acquiesça, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

"- Mademoiselle McGregor, j'ai exploré votre esprit, tous vos souvenirs pendant près de quarante minutes. Vous êtes sensée avoir tout revécu en même temps que moi."

"- J… je suis désolée," bégaya la fillette, "je ne me souviens de rien du tout."

"- C'est curieux," marmonna le directeur dans sa barbe. "Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai pris la décision de vous envoyer à Serpentard si cela vous convient."

"- D'accord," dit Julia, encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu quarante minutes de sa vie.

"- Suivez-moi, nous allons retourner dans la Grande Salle."

§XXXXXXX§

Arrivés à destination par une petite porte près de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore s'était avancé face aux élèves, entraînant Julia à ses côtés et avait annoncé qu'une nouvelle élève appartenait à Serpentard.

Et depuis, des humiliations, elle en avait subies, autres que cette toute première fois qui faisait pâle figure à côté des suivantes. Mais les années aidant, cela s'était estompé jusqu'à ce que durant sa cinquième année, Drago, deux ans plus jeune qu'elle, avait décidé de s'attirer ses faveurs pour l'accompagner au bal. Ayant essuyé un refus catégorique, il avait cherché son point faible et lui avait jeté à la figure des « Sang-de-Bourbe » malintentionnés pendant quelques mois. Puis, comme les autres avant lui, il s'était essoufflé face à son indifférence et avait abandonné la partie.

À présent, sa situation dans le train reflétait sa vie à Poudlard : isolée. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne voulait pas être impliquée. Elle avait besoin de calme pour étudier, et son orientation, à savoir la recherche dans les sorts de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, n'était pas des plus simples. Cette année serait la décisive, et elle comptait obtenir tous les ASPICs des matières dans lesquelles elle s'était engagée.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste du trajet jusque Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas, elle descendit du train et se dirigea vers les diligences avec le reste des étudiants. Pendant que les Sombrals les entraînaient vers le château, Julia se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de les avoir vus depuis sa deuxième année ( la première arrivée se faisant sur le lac ), car elle n'aurait pas aimé les découvrir plus tard, en ayant cru pendant le temps précédent la découverte que les diligences avançaient toutes seules par un quelconque sortilège.

Arrivés au château, tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, chacun se dirigeant vers la table de sa maison. Julia observa le plafond qui reflétait le ciel extérieur ( une belle nuit étoilée d'été en ce moment ). Chaque année, elle le redécouvrait différemment. La Cérémonie de la Répartition se passa sans encombres comme tous les ans depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'école. Si un cas comme le sien devait à nouveau se produire, elle ne le saurait donc jamais.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, Julia rallia la Grande Salle un peu avant tout le monde. Elle permettait ainsi aux autres Serpentards de son année de l'éviter pendant le petit déjeuner. Les tables se remplirent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un joyeux brouhaha général régnât. Le professeur Rogue passa alors pour distribuer les horaires aux élèves. Julia examina le sien attentivement avant de le glisser dans une de ses poches. Son premier cours avait lieu dans les cachots du sous-sol : deux heures de Potions. Elle se leva pour aller chercher ses cahiers dans le dortoir, puis suivit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de classe.

La semaine se passa sans problèmes, et le samedi arriva bien vite tant les devoirs étaient prenants. Julia travailla avec acharnement toute la journée, dans le dortoir afin d'éviter les autres élèves dans la salle commune et le bruit qui les accompagnait. Enfin, à 21h40, après avoir rangé tous ses livres, elle sortit du dortoir, et passa la porte en pierre qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez les autres Serpentards. Une fois hors de la vue de tous, la jeune femme s'appliqua le charme Désillusion et déambula dans le château, puis sur les pelouses extérieures jusqu'à atteindre la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle hésita un instant, des doutes refaisant surface. Ce n'était même pas nécessaire, elle risquait des problèmes inutiles. Puis, son côté Gryffondor prit le dessus et elle passa la lisière de la forêt. Julia s'enfonça entre les arbres de plus en plus massifs, doucement de peur de se tromper, pour finalement atteindre une clairière où un homme était assis près d'un feu dansant. Quand elle le vit, ses doutes s'envolèrent définitivement. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle attendait ce rendez-vous.

La jeune femme s'enleva le charme d'un coup de baguette magique avant de pénétrer plus avant dans la clairière. L'homme, l'ayant aperçue, se leva et l'invita à se rapprocher d'un signe de la main avant de se rasseoir sur le tronc d'arbre. Acceptant l'invitation, Julia avança vers le feu et s'accroupit, tendant les mains pour se réchauffer quelque peu. L'homme ôta la capuche de sa robe qui lui cachait le visage. Julia le scruta du regard, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien celui qu'elle attendait. Des mèches de cheveux châtains clairs lui barraient le front, et dans ses yeux doux se reflétaient les flammes, illuminant son regard.

"- Bonsoir Remus," dit-elle finalement.

"- Bonsoir Julia," répondit l'interpellé. "Ta première semaine de cours s'est bien passée ?"

"- Pas trop mal, je dois dire. Pamela a désespérément tenté de me blesser par une remarque acerbe sur mon origine pendant le cours de Potions. Et j'ai alors été agréablement surprise, c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait."

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Severus Rogue m'a défendue !"

"- Réellement ? Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un remplaçant ?"

Julia éclata d'un rire cristallin. Remus Lupin sourit de sa plaisanterie.

"- Non, non, c'était bien lui," reprit-elle. "Il a dit, je cite : « Si vos préparations étaient du même calibre que celle de Miss McGregor, Miss Carter, vous pourriez vous permettre de la critiquer. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. »."

"- S'il continue comme ça," enchaîna Remus, "il deviendra bon."

"- Il ne faut quand même pas trop espérer. J'ai un atout, je fais partie de sa maison. Et comme il ne défavorise jamais les Serpentards…"

"- Toi et moi savons bien que tu n'es pas vraiment une Serpentard."

"- C'est juste. Mais je n'appartiens pas non plus aux autres maisons. Je suis un peu une sans-abri à Poudlard ! Remarquez, quand je sortirai, cela n'aura plus d'importance."

"- Rien n'est moins sûr, Miss !"

Julia hocha la tête sans conviction. Un silence s'installa. La jeune femme observa son ancien professeur du coin de l'œil. Il avait le dos légèrement courbé et les traits tirés. La Pleine Lune avait eu lieu à peine six jours auparavant. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir demandé une rencontre aussi tôt, mais l'été à l'orphelinat avait été long et leurs séances nocturnes lui avaient manqué, comme chaque été d'ailleurs depuis sa cinquième année d'études à Poudlard. Remus, qui avait contemplé le feu jusque-là, releva soudain la tête et demanda :

"- Alors, on s'y met ?"

"- Oui, professeur !" répondit Julia avec entrain. "Par quoi commençons-nous cette fois ?"

"- Une petite révision pour te remettre dans de bonnes conditions."

Et sans crier gare, Remus l'attaqua avec un _Expelliarmus_ des plus simples à parer pour la jeune femme, qui enchaîna sans perdre de temps. Un duel improvisé se passa dans la clairière, l'animant de toutes sortes de couleurs en plus de la lueur douceâtre des flammes qui donnaient l'impression de prendre vie à chaque mouvement des deux duellistes.

"- Très bien," cria Remus afin que Julia évite de l'attaquer de nouveau. "On va passer aux choses sérieuses !"

"- Pas de problème."

"- Avec les récents changements dans le monde sorcier, on doit s'attendre à ce que les Détraqueurs rejoignent Voldemort," reprit le lycanthrope. "Tu dois être capable de te défendre contre eux."

Le visage de Julia s'assombrit. Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha un douloureux soupir.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Remus, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"- Non, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi."

"- Si tu veux en parler…"

La jeune femme songea sérieusement à répondre à cette invitation qui était plus que tentante. Mais elle y renonça presque aussitôt. Même s'il était au courant, ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. De toutes façons, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter un Détraqueur, il n'y aurait aucun problème… normalement. Elle trouva rapidement une solution pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée ( elle n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien ! ).

"- C'est juste que je ne pense pas y arriver…"

Remus fronça les sourcils. C'était raté pour l'élève brillante qui ne recule devant rien et que les difficultés ne rebutent pas. La Serdaigle qui sommeillait en Julia fut attristée de voir son professeur déçu, mais bon, c'était un maigre sacrifice pour conserver ses secrets. Juste comme en réponse aux pensées de la jeune femme, Remus déclara :

"- Je te croyais un peu plus sûre de toi."

"- Le travail que j'ai cette année me met les nerfs en pelote !" répliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"- Après la première semaine seulement ?"

Julia hocha faiblement la tête. Pour se défendre, elle avait révélé une faiblesse, et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, surtout quand on demandait à recevoir des cours particuliers de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"- Je te comprends," dit Remus d'un ton réconfortant.

Julia le dévisagea d'un air interloqué. Il hocha la tête à son tour.

"- Quand j'étais à ta place," lui confia-t-il d'un air penaud, "je me suis battu avec mes meilleurs amis pour évacuer le stress."

"- Oh !" s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise par la révélation inattendue.

"- Je trouve que tu gères bien le tien, et je te crois capable d'apprendre ce que je veux t'enseigner, et cela en plus de réussir brillamment ton année."

Julia se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"- M… merci," réussit-elle à balbutier sous l'effet du compliment encore plus inattendu.

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête d'un air vague.

"- Bon, tu es prête ?"

"- Pour ?"

"- Apprendre à former un Patronus."

"- Heu… oui, allons-y."

Et la nuit fila ainsi sans que l'élève et son maître ne s'en rendissent compte.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour apparurent, Remus salua son apprentie et s'en fut après avoir néanmoins fixé leur prochain rendez-vous.

Julia se rappliqua le charme Désillusion et se remit en route vers le château. Elle parcourut silencieusement les couloirs jusqu'au passage secret menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois à l'intérieur ( Sang Noble, les mots de passe étaient toujours axés sur ce genre de pauvres considérations ), elle monta dans son dortoir et se coucha, encore habillée, l'épuisement ne lui permettant plus aucune autre action.


	3. Chp2 Les données changent

**Disclaimer:** je ne gagne pas une once d'euro sur la publication de cette histoire, les personnages étant à JKR.

**Remerciements:** Loufoca, continue, ton aide m'est plus que précieuse!

**Résumé:** après avoir passé une première semaine de cours plutôt tranquille et avoir eu son premier rendez-vous de l'année avec Remus

**RAR:**

**Gwen:** merci bcp, voici la suite donc!

**sandawn08:** t'inquiète pas, tu en apprendras des vertes et des pas mûres, en voici un petit avant-goût!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 2 Les Données Changent**

"- McGregor ?"

L'interpellée se retourna dans son lit, les yeux hermétiquement clos, pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux. Elle entendit alors qu'on tirait les tentures de son lit à baldaquins.

"- Debout, McGregor !"

Cette voix ! Que n'aurait-elle donné pour la faire taire. Mais cela semblait impossible. Julia sentit deux mains se poser sur elle et la secouer comme un vulgaire sac. Cette manière de faire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"- Allez, lève-toi !"

Le ballottement lui donnait la nausée. La jeune femme décida de ne plus ignorer la voix insistante.

"- C'est bon, c'est bon," marmonna-t-elle, "arrête de me secouer."

Julia se remit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux… pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière vive du jour l'ayant éblouie. Elle repoussa ses couvertures jusque sur ses hanches et atteignit difficilement la position assise, tant ses membres la faisaient souffrir. L'entraînement de la nuit avait été plus astreignant que prévu. Pourtant, seule une légère brume argentée était sortie de sa baguette, mais comme Remus était content de ses progrès, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

"- Bon, ça y est, McGregor ?"

"- Je t'ai déjà signalé, il me semble, que je m'appelle Julia."

La jeune femme ouvrit alors définitivement les yeux. Ses quatre compagnes de chambre la regardaient, assemblées autour de son lit.

"- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Et quelle heure est-il ?"

Pamela prit la parole.

"- Il est 8h30, et on a deux mots à te dire !"

Julia réfléchit. Cela lui faisait à peine deux heures et demie de sommeil. Jamais elle ne tiendrait le coup comme ça. Pourtant, les années précédentes, les quatre autres Serpentard l'avaient laissée dormir.

"- Et bien, allez-y," dit-elle. "Je vous écoute."

Pamela baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de Julia qui s'était posé sur elle.

"- On a besoin de ton aide," dit Lucy.

« Décidément, » pensa Julia, « je vais de surprise en surprise… »

"- Mais à quel propos ?" s'enquit-elle.

"- Pour les cours," reprit Lucy. "Tu t'en sors toujours très bien et on se demandait si, malgré ce qui a pu se passer et ce qui a pu se dire…"

Julia fixa de nouveau Pamela.

"- … pendant ces six années, si tu pouvais nous faire profiter de tes « trucs » personnels."

La jeune femme savoura un moment l'instant présent. Elle dominait et était reconnue comme telle. Puis elle se reprit. Jamais elle ne leur en avait voulu pour leur attitude, ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'elles voulaient se faire pardonner, qu'elle allait changer d'idée.

"- Bien sûr, sans problème," déclara-t-elle.

Les quatre jeunes femmes lui faisant face laissèrent leur étonnement s'afficher sur leur visage, puis remercièrent Julia.

"- Bon, on va manger ?" demanda Kimberley. "Il n'est pas bon de travailler le ventre vide."

"- Bien parlé," renchérit Victoria. "Tu viens, Julia ?"

N'étant pas encore habituée à tant de sollicitude, la jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'on s'adressait à elle.

"- Heu… je n'ai pas très faim…"

"- Allons, allons," coupa Lucy, "tu as entendu ce que Kim a dit, il ne faut pas sauter le petit déjeuner."

"- Très bien," capitula Julia. "Allez-y, je vous rejoins dès que je suis prête."

"- On t'attend dans la salle commune."

Elles sortirent toutes les quatre. En proie à une excitation mal contenue, Lucy, Kimberley et Victoria bavardaient joyeusement. Quant à Pamela, elle dissimulait sa fureur avec une grande peine.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la chambre, Julia se laissa retomber sur le lit et fixa le haut du baldaquin. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait soudain ? Bien sûr, elles avaient un intérêt à faire cette démarche, Julia étant la meilleure de sa promotion. Mais pourquoi en dernière année ? Pamela n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec ce revirement de situation qui était en sa défaveur, puisqu'elle perdait sa suprématie au sein du petit groupe. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu initier ce changement chez les trois autres ?

Sans se poser plus de questions, Julia se redressa et sortit de son lit. L'instant d'après, elle était sur le sol, pliée en deux, en proie à une douleur insurmontable. Celle-ci était telle que des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur ses tempes. Sa respiration devint saccadée et sa vision se troubla. Puis tout redevint clair. La douleur avait disparu. Julia resta un moment immobile, cherchant l'origine de cette douleur inhabituelle. Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante, elle se releva, s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre.

Quand elle eut rejoint les autres dans la salle commune, Pamela fit sentir à la jeune femme qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée :

"- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !"

"- Je ne trouvais plus ma robe," répondit Julia en guise d'excuse.

"- Tu n'as pas à te justifier," dit Lucy, son regard lançant des éclairs à Pamela.

"- Ce n'est rien," reprit Julia, "c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir compte des autres, mais ça va venir."

Elle sourit pour leur faire comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas ironiques. Puis elles se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle. Pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva, comme d'habitude, mais ce qu'il y eut d'étonnant, ce fut qu'un hibou lâcha une enveloppe au-dessus de Julia. Celle-ci reconnut aussitôt l'écriture, et déchira le papier qui retenait la lettre.

_« Petit changement dans nos plans, je ne pourrais pas venir samedi, j'ai trop de travail. Je te recontacterai par voie postale pour te tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Bien à toi, Miss. R.L. »_

Julia afficha une mine déçue.

"- De mauvaises nouvelles ?" lui demanda Kimberley.

La jeune femme se rendit compte de son erreur. À présent, on faisait attention à elle. Elle devrait dorénavant prendre garde à contrôler ses expressions faciales, reflets inévitables de ses émotions.

"- Une petite mise au point avec un ami, rien de grave."

Le mensonge lui était décidément trop facile. Dumbledore avait eu raison de la mettre chez les Serpentards.

"- Tu ne manges rien," s'étonna Victoria. "Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu avaler plus que ça !"

"- Je n'ai pas menti en disant que je n'avais pas d'appétit ce matin," rétorqua Julia que la seule odeur de la nourriture rendait malade.

"- Je propose qu'on fasse le devoir d'astronomie maintenant, et celui de divination cet après-midi."

"- Non, Pam, on n'a pas toutes Divination. Il vaut mieux faire Métamorphose après le déjeuner. On fera nos devoirs individuels pendant la soirée. Qu'en penses-tu, Julia ?"

"- C'est ce qui me paraît en effet le plus raisonnable, Lucy."

À ces mots, Pamela se renfrogna et n'adressa plus la parole aux quatre autres de toute la journée, si ce n'était des phrases usuelles du style « Passe-moi le sel. ». La laissant de côté, Julia commença à connaître un peu ses trois autres compagnes de chambre. Lucy était la plus amicale. Kimberley était un peu rêveuse. Et Victoria était la plus attentive de toutes. Le devoir d'astronomie fut le plus simple à réaliser, car Julia l'avait déjà rédigé la veille, et elle put donc faire profiter les autres de son avance. La métamorphose fut une autre paire de manches. Le devoir consistait en un exercice pratique. Elles devaient être capables de transformer une armoire en un ours, qu'elles étaient ensuite obligées de stupéfixer si elles ne voulaient pas se retrouver chez Madame Pomfresh. Julia avait proposé de vider sa propre armoire, qui ne contenait pas grand-chose, pour l'exercice, suggestion qui avait fait l'unanimité, les autres ne souhaitant pas se retrouver sans armoire Elles en étaient à leur 153e tentative (chacune à leur tour prononçant la formule, c'était à Kimberley), quand l'armoire prit enfin la forme voulue. Julia était trop près. L'ours agrippa son bras avec une de ses pattes avant, enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair.

_"- Stupefix_ !"

La bête s'effondra une seconde après que Julia ait retiré son bras meurtri, évitant ainsi de se faire écraser. La jeune femme se tourna vers les autres, et vit que c'était Pamela qui avait prononcé la formule salvatrice, car elle tenait encore sa baguette tendue vers l'ours, au cas où il aurait la mauvaise idée de remuer un poil. Julia brandit sa baguette et retransforma l'ours en parfaite armoire, afin d'éviter d'autres accidents.

"- Bravo Kim," dit-elle. "Joli travail."

"- Mais tu sais le faire !" s'exclama Victoria.

"- Oui," avoua Julia. "Mais je n'étais pas assez concentrée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Disons que le coup de patte m'a réveillée. Au fait, merci Pamela."

"- Pas de quoi," répondit cette dernière par automatisme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait adressé une parole gentille à Julia. "Bon, je vais faire mon devoir de Divination, puisqu'il est à rendre pour demain."

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre avec ses livres pour travailler dans la salle commune.

"- Dis, ça m'a l'air profond, ta coupure," remarqua Lucy. "Il vaut mieux aller te faire soigner à l'infirmerie."

"- Mais non, ça va…"

"- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne. Je t'accompagne pour être sûre que tu y ailles."

"- Bon, si tu insistes…"

Elles sortirent à leur tour de la chambre et passèrent ensemble la porte de pierre. Une fois dans les couloirs, Lucy reprit la parole.

"- Je voulais te parler seule à seule."

"- Ah ?"

"- Oui, c'est à propos de Pamela."

"- Oh."

Julia ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que des interjections. C'était mieux ainsi. Quand quelqu'un veut parler, il ne faut pas lui donner son propre avis afin de ne pas l'influencer.

"- Elle est jalouse de toi."

Julia s'arrêta net au milieu d'un couloir. Pamela, jalouse ?

"- Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas, mais c'est la vérité," reprit Lucy. "Elle a toujours été en compétition avec toi, mais elle ne t'a jamais rattrapée. Et ça la mettait chaque fois en rage parce que tu es de famille Moldue, alors qu'elle vient d'une lignée de Sang Purs. Tu sais combien ça compte dans notre maison."

"- Oui, j'en ai déjà fait les frais."

"- C'est pour ça qu'elle était contre mon idée de te demander ton aide."

"- Tu en es l'instigatrice ?"

"- Oui. Comme je suis la seule à avoir cours d'Arithmancie avec toi, je peux te voir en dehors de l'influence de Pamela. Vic et Kim n'ont pas cette chance."

"- Une chance ?"

"- Tu es loin d'être la fille décrite par Pam. Mais je me suis tue trop longtemps. Vic et Kim ont considéré comme acceptable ton aide éventuelle au vu de tes notes de cours, donc la majorité a tranché. Pam ne voulant pas être exclue, elle s'est jointe à nous, et voilà.

"- Et ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Mon aide est-elle utile ?"

"- Très !"

"- Ça me rassure, merci."

Elles avaient atteint l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et examina la blessure.

"- Avec quoi vous êtes-vous fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Un ours," répondit Julia.

"- Cours de Métamorphose ?"

"- Oui."

"- Elle ne changera donc jamais," maugréa l'infirmière en partant chercher quelque chose dans sa réserve.

Lucy adressa un coup d'œil en coin à Julia. Elle semblait dire que Mme Pomfresh non plus ne changerait jamais.

"- Voilà," dit l'infirmière en appliquant une potion sur le bras de Julia. "Demain, il n'y paraîtra plus. Tenez, appliquez-en encore ce soir, et de la nuit si ça vous démange."

"- Merci," répondit la patiente en prenant le flacon qu'on lui tendait.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en furent avant d'avoir à entendre de nouvelles remarques de l'infirmière. Elles marchèrent d'abord en silence. Puis, Lucy, n'y tenant apparemment plus, posa une question.

"- Dis-moi, ça t'ennuierait si je te demandais d'où te vient ta cicatrice ?"

Julia sourit. La question était tournée de telle manière que Lucy l'avait posée sans vraiment le faire.

"- Non, pas du tout," répondit Julia, taquine.

"- Et donc," reprit Lucy, se rendant compte de son erreur, "que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"- J'ai fait une mauvaise chute."

"- Tout simplement ?"

"- Oui."

"- Tu n'as jamais voulu l'effacer ?"

"- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"- Tu es bizarre," marmonna Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Je sais," répliqua Julia, pas embarrassée par la remarque. "Sang Noble," ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du mur qui s'ouvrit.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune, allèrent chercher leur livre d'Arithmancie et s'attablèrent dans un coin de la salle pour travailler. Julia nota au passage le regard noir de Pamela qui écrivait son essai pour Trelawnay avec Victoria et Kimberley, mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte.


	4. Chp3 Espoir et déception

**Disclaimer:** ce chapitre ne me rapporte pas un sou, les personnages et le cadre de l'histoire étant à JKR, mis à part ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

**Remerciements:** merci, merci, merci Loufoca, tu as toujours de bonnes idées!

**Résumé:** Julia a fait la paix avec ses camarades de chambre et les aide à présent pour les cours.

**RAR:**

**sandawn08:** le lien entre Remus et Julia, tu le découvriras peu à peu au court de la fic. Sinon, voici quelques éléments en plus, ça devient plus intéressant, le temps de tout mettre en place!

**Morrigane:** aaaaah, la cicatrice... Tu en sauras plus en avançant dans la fic, que ce soit pour ça ou pour la relation entre Julia et Remus! Je ne vais quand même pas gâcher tout mon suspense! Mais il est vrai que je mets du temps à lacer tous els éléments... Merci pour le compliment, tu me fais rougir!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 3 Espoir et Déception**

La nuit fut particulièrement difficile pour Julia. Elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Les évènements de la journée se retournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Quand enfin ses yeux se fermèrent, l'aube se levait.

"- Julia !"

« Ca y est, » pensa la jeune femme, « ça recommence… »

"- Julia, lève-toi, on a deux heures de Potions, Rogue va te trucider si tu n'y vas pas !"

La seule mention de son directeur de maison suffit à sortir Julia de sa torpeur. Elle se leva et s'habilla si vite qu'elle fut prête en même temps que les autres.

À la table des Serpentard, Julia tenta de paraître éveillée, alerte et dans une forme substantielle, mais le petit déjeuner ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide. Ecœurée par les odeurs de nourriture, elle se leva de table sans un mot, sous le regard étonné de ses nouvelles relations, et quitta la Grande Salle en hâte, à la limite du pas de course. Les toilettes l'accueillirent vaillamment, et elle en ressortit pâle comme un linge, devant une Lucy inquiète qui l'avait suivie.

"- Je crois que tu devrais rendre une autre visite à Madame Pomfresh," conseilla-t-elle tandis que Julia s'adossait au mur.

"- Non, ça va," souffla la malade. "Je dois aller au cours. Victoria a raison, si je n'y vais pas, Rogue me le fera regretter…"

"- Mais on dirait que tu vas y passer !"

Julia sourit. La passion de Lucy l'étonnait, tout en lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que sa collègue puisse un jour devenir une amie.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas," reprit-elle en se décollant du mur, "j'ai déjà été plus malade que ça. Ce n'est que de la fatigue."

Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre :

"- Il faut qu'on y aille. Si moi j'ai un semblant d'excuse pour un éventuel retard, toi tu n'en as aucune."

"- Bon, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais."

Julia acquiesça vaguement. Elle avait encore la nausée. La semaine s'annonçait mal.

Et en effet, elle fut catastrophique. Sa potion ne prit pas la couleur escomptée. Il poussa une fourrure à l'armoire test en Métamorphose, mais aucune trace de l'ours. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal ne pouvait même pas la rattraper puisque Ombrage en avait fait une séance de lecture parfaitement inutile. Julia vit arriver le week-end comme un ami salvateur. Elle se coucha tard le vendredi soir, après avoir fini son essai supplémentaire ( Rogue avait jugé utile de le lui donner, afin qu'elle ait l'occasion de se corriger pour les fautes commises lors de la préparation de la dernière potion ). Elle se permit de faire la grasse matinée le lendemain, même si le clairon de Victoria l'avait réveillée à huit heures tapantes. Sautant le petit déjeuner, il était neuf heures et demie quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour rallier la salle commune. Elle se dirigeait vers Lucy qui était attablée pour un autre devoir d'Arithmancie, quand apparut Rogue. Sa présence faisait incongru au milieu des élèves. C'était la première fois en sept ans que Julia le voyait là.

"- Professeur," dit Malefoy de sa voix la plus suave. "Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Mais Rogue le remit rapidement à sa place.

"- Pas cette fois, Malefoy."

Son regard fit le tour de la salle pour enfin se poser sur Julia.

"- Miss McGregor, suivez-moi."

Préférant ne pas discuter ce genre d'invitation, surtout après son fiasco au dernier cours, Julia fit un signe à Lucy et emboîta le pas à son directeur. Elle ne reçut pas plus d'information durant toute leur marche jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bureau que la jeune femme n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La cause en était simple, elle s'en tenait le plus éloigné possible. Rogue donna le mot de passe, et Julia se faufila par l'ouverture dans le mur ainsi révélé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en ce moment, c'était Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

"- Bonjour, Miss McGregor," dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

"- Bonjour professeur," répondit Julia.

Dumbledore la jaugea pendant un certain temps. Repoussant le moment où elle allait devoir lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, Julia fut soulagée de le voir prendre enfin la parole.

"- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air au mieux de votre forme."

Elle fut décontenancée par la question. À croire qu'il trouverait toujours le moyen de la surprendre, quelle que soit son expérience personnelle.

"- Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette semaine, en effet," répliqua-t-elle sur un ton courtois.

Il sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"- Je constate avec joie que Serpentard vous a aidée à développer la diplomatie."

Julia en resta interdite. Cet homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était pourtant fière de sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Mais il était vrai aussi que Dumbledore n'était pas directeur de Poudlard pour rien. Le vieil homme se rapprocha, et reprit :

"- La Nouvelle Lune aura lieu demain," déclara-t-il d'un ton badin.

"- Comment…"

"- N'oubliez pas ma chère, que j'ai eu connaissance de tous les souvenirs que vous possédez de vosdix premières années."

Julia fulminait à présent. Sa maîtrise d'elle-même se consumait lentement, mais sûrement. Pourquoi lui rappelait-il qu'il connaissait sûrement des choses sur elle dont elle ne se souvenait peut-être même plus ? Et que pouvait-il savoir de la douleur qui la brûlait tous les mois et parfois plus ?

"- Julia," dit-il alors, "j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Mais je ne vous en tiendrais aucunement rigueur si vous refusez."

Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom la ramena sur terre.

"- Je vous écoute," répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait moins froid qu'il ne le fut.

"- J'ai besoin de relier mon esprit au vôtre encore une fois."

La demande lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure. Comment expliquer ses rendez-vous avec Remus ?

"- Si vous avez peur que je n'apprenne quelque chose qui pourrait motiver votre renvoi, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai simplement demandé à Remus de faire attention."

Sidérée. Et le mot n'était pas encore assez fort.

"- Au fait, félicitations pour votre Charme de Désillusion, il est parfaitement au point."

Julia se reprit. Dumbledore était de son côté, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, elle posa une question.

"- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette demande ?"

"- Je ne préfère pas vous la révéler."

"- Très bien," accepta-t-elle. "Mais si cette fois-ci, j'étais consciente de ce qu'il se passe et que je voyais _vos_ souvenirs ?"

"- Je ne doute pas de vos compétences, Miss McGregor, mais j'avoue que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Et même s'il vous était possible de le faire, je vous le déconseille fortement. Mon esprit est rempli de choses que vos jeunes yeux ne devraient pas voir."

Julia hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se tint droite et ferma les yeux. Elle se félicita d'avoir mieux dormi cette nuit. Elle n'aurait pas pu garder la tête froide face à cet homme si déconcertant.

"- Une, deux, trois, _Legilimens_ !" entendit-elle.

Un voile se leva peu à peu devant ses yeux. Elle tenta de garder contact avec la réalité. Un moment, elle se sentit allongée sur le sol, secouée de spasmes. La douleur revint avec cette sensation. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, mais n'entendit rien. Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur. « Tenez bon ! ». La douleur ne voulait pas se taire, mais elle parlait moins fort. Julia avait focalisé son esprit sur d'autres paroles.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Albus, que se passe-t-il avec elle ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien, Remus. Mais je vous promets de le découvrir."

"- C'est de ma faute. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner."

"- Allons, ne vous culpabilisez pas pour rien. C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence…"

"- Elle n'a pas mérité ça."

"- La nature n'est pas familière de la justice, Remus."

"- Je sais…"

"- Gardez espoir. Au moins pour elle."

§XXXXXXX§

La douleur avait disparu, il faisait noir. Julia redécouvrit la pièce où elle se trouvait comme si, après avoir été embués, ses yeux revoyaient clair.

Le directeur s'était éloigné d'elle et la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"- J'ai vu quelque chose, enfin, non, plutôt entendu," dit-elle d'une voix atone.

"- Et ?" l'encouragea-t-il.

"- Je pense que j'avais déjà entendu ces paroles, mais je devais les avoir oubliées."

Comme elle y repensait, Julia recolla peu à peu les morceaux.

"- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ces paroles parce que je les ai entendues lors d'une de mes crises. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu les extirper de ma mémoire."

"- Plus précisément, juste après l'une de vos crises durant votre cinquième année, en effet. J'ai senti une différence alors que ce souvenir vous revenait en mémoire. Vous étiez présente pour le revivre. Mais pas les autres."

"- Les autres ?" s'exclama Julia. "Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?"

"- Une petite demi-heure."

"- Je vois," murmura la jeune femme.

Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle avait un peu progressé. Elle pouvait donc finir par y arriver complètement. Revivre ses souvenirs avec quelqu'un n'était pas une expérience plaisante. Mais dans son cas, il s'agissait de se remettre en mémoire ses souvenirs cachés, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il y en avait beaucoup comme ça.

"- Pourrait-on le refaire ?" demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Pouvez-vous encore pénétrer mon esprit ?"

"- C'est impossible."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Je vous demande de me faire confiance."

"- Mais je veux me connaître ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis !"

Tout en le disant, cela lui apparut comme étant l'évidence même. Voilà entre autres pourquoi le Choixpeau ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. La Julia McGregor qu'elle connaissait n'était qu'une surimpression, la vraie étant enfouie dans son cerveau. Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

"- Je vous comprends, Miss McGregor, et croyez que je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider. Mais il vous faut oublier cette solution."

"- Très bien," capitula la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait vidée, sans substance. C'était comme si on venait de tendre une sucette à un enfant et qu'on la lui reprenait aussi vite sans lui permettre d'y toucher. Elle sourit vaguement de la comparaison, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir.

"- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, Julia, ne vous découragez pas. La bibliothèque regorge de livres intéressants. Bonne journée."

L'entretien était terminé. Sans vraiment y faire attention, Julia enregistra les paroles du directeur quelque part sur un morceau du gruyère qu'était sa mémoire. Puis elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit l'escalier en colimaçon qui la ramena près de la gargouille.

Quand Julia eut repassé l'ouverture dans le mur de pierre, la gargouille reprit sa place, et la jeune femme se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Le lendemain, c'était la Nouvelle Lune. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Les évènements du week-end et de la semaine passés avaient occulté son esprit au point de ne plus se souvenir de ça ! Il était heureux que Remus eût annulé leur rendez-vous. Julia n'aurait pas été capable de supporter sa crise après une nuit d'entraînement. Remus ! Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait à supporter, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il ne devait rien se reprocher. Et il avait dit qu'il donnerait de ses nouvelles, pourtant, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Quel pouvait être ce travail qui l'accaparait ? Julia savait qu'un des décrets d'Ombrage ne lui permettait plus ou presque de trouver du travail La soudaine mise en mouvement de la gargouille la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du bureau. Au moment où elle s'éloignait, elle entendit son.

"- Miss McGregor…"

Julia se retourna vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait.

"- Oui, professeur ?" répondit-elle poliment.

"- Je suis heureux que vous soyez encore là. Voyez-vous, à mon âge, la mémoire fait parfois défaut…"

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » pensa la jeune femme, « au mien aussi ! »

"- J'ai une lettre pour vous. Notre ami commun me l'a confiée afin qu'elle vous soit remise en main propre, sans risque d'interception."

Julia prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait le directeur.

"- Je vous re-souhaite une bonne journée," ajouta-t-il.

"- Merci, à vous aussi, professeur."

Dumbledore inclina la tête et s'en fut.

Julia commença à errer dans les couloirs, ne sachant trop que penser. Pourquoi Remus était-il passé par Dumbledore ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important que ça ne devait pas être intercepté ? Et puis, qui voudrait intercepter du courrier lui étant destiné ? Les questions affluaient dans son esprit, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle trouva une classe vide, y entra, s'assit sur un des bancs du fond et entreprit de déchirer l'enveloppe. La lettre, cette fois, était loin d'être succincte.

_« Ma chère Julia, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je suppose que tu dois te poser quelques questions à mon sujet. Je vais essayer d'y répondre aussi clairement que possible. Tout d'abord, non, je n'ai pas trouvé de travail ( cette chère Dolorès y a pourvu, mais je ne m'étendrai pas plus sur ce point… ), cependant, je suis très pris depuis la fin du mois de juin. Avec le retour de Voldemort, j'ai réintégré le groupe de résistance qui avait été créé la première fois, appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Mangemorts savent qu'il existe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le savoir, toi aussi. Seulement je te demanderai de rester discrète, ton professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étant une employée du Ministère suivant scrupuleusement l'ordre de pensée établi pour le moment. Ce qui m'amène au fait que les missions que je remplis pour l'Ordre ne me permettent plus de te dispenser les cours particuliers. Crois bien que cela me désole autant que toi, sinon plus, tu es quelqu'un de tellement prometteur… Nos petites séances nocturnes vont me manquer. J'espère pouvoir au moins me libérer pour Noël. Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour que tu viennes me voir, on trouvera une solution. Excuse aussi cette façon un peu particulière de délivrer du courrier, mais c'était le seul moyen de te tenir réellement au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je reviendrai à une manière plus conventionnelle pour ma prochaine lettre. Tu peux également m'écrire, si tu souhaites me donner des nouvelles de toi, sur ta progression dans les cours, ou quoi que ce soit que tu voudrais me faire partager. Bonne continuation dans ton travail, je sais que tu ne te relâcheras pas, on a besoin de gens comme toi. À bientôt, j'espère. R.L. »_

Julia relut trois fois la lettre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Non seulement, il faisait partie d'un groupe de gens qui risquaient leur vie en se battant contre un fou et ses partisans, mais il n'avait jamais demandé expressément à avoir de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Bien sûr, ils s'écrivaient, mais uniquement pendant les périodes clé, ou en cas de besoin d'information urgent. Quant à passer impérativement Noël ensemble, Julia ne pouvait même pas le concevoir. Remus lui avait toujours envoyé un cadeau, mais elle avait fêté chacun de ses Noëls à Poudlard depuis ses onze ans. La jeune femme posa la lettre sur le banc, ferma les yeux et s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, tentant de vider son esprit, mais sans toutefois y parvenir. Lasse de cet exercice inutile, elle rouvrit les yeux. Alors, tout en se redressant, elle regarda où elle se trouvait, et fut surprise de constater que, sans le vouloir, ses pas l'avaient amenée dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se leva et promena son regard dans toute la classe. Peu importait son agencement actuel, Julia la voyait comme elle avait été durant sa cinquième année. Soudain, elle fut prise de vertiges, le décor autour d'elle commença à vaciller dangereusement, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se retenir au banc pour ne pas s'écrouler. Une douleur phénoménale s'empara d'elle, la forçant à se contracter tellement vite qu'elle percuta violemment le sol de la classe, ce qui pour seul effet d'augmenter encore la douleur. Alors Julia s'échappa, en pensant aux rares choses qui pouvaient la réconforter…

§XXXXXXX§

"- Professeur," dit une petite voix.

"- Oui," répondit l'interpellé, "qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête. Ne recevant pas de réponse à sa question, le professeur Lupin s'arracha bien malgré lui de son travail. Puis il sourit en contemplant la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

"- Julia ! Mais approche, je ne vais pas te m…"

Le mot resta dans sa bouche et il afficha un air penaud. La demoiselle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant quoi dire.

"- Vous savez bien que ça n'a aucune importance," déclara Julia quand elle eut reprit contenance.

"- Ça en a pour moi."

"- Et bien admettons qu'il ne se soit rien passé ! Attendez, je recommence…"

Elle sortit de la pièce, puis s'avança dans le cadre de la porte.

"- Professeur ?" redit-elle de sa petite voix.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, il articula :

"- Vas-y, Julia, je t'écoute."

"- Je viens vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie."

"- J'apprécie beaucoup l'intention, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend…"

"- Je vous ordonne de vous détendre ! Le travail n'est pas tout dans la vie…"

"- Très bien, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?"

Julia resta interdite un moment. Puis, mise au défi, elle releva le gant.

"- Que diriez-vous d'une balade à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"- Hmm," réfléchit tout haut la demoiselle, "vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile à contenter… Un tour dans le parc de l'école, alors ?"

"- C'est mieux ! En route, je vais te montrer les plus beaux coins que je connaisse ici."

"- Je vous suis !"

Et ils partirent en conversant gaiement de tout et de rien.

§XXXXXXX§

Seulement, le souvenir s'évanouit à ce moment-là, et la douleur aussi. C'en était fini pour l'instant, mais le pire restait à venir. Terrassée par cet assaut inattendu et par le manque de sommeil, la jeune femme s'endormit malgré elle au milieu de la classe.


	5. Chp4 La découverte

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et le cadre intervenant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartenant pas tous (la plupart étant la propriété de JKR), je ne gagne strictement rien en le publiant

**Remerciements:** grâce à toi Loufoca, je reste cohérente et mes lecteurs comprennent tout ce que je dis!

**Résumé:** Julia a maintenant des infos sur l'Ordre, mais la nuit de Pleine Lune est arrivée...

**RAR:**

**sandawn08:** la véritable source du mal de Julia ne sera pas révélée avant le dernier chap, dslée! mais c'est vrai qu'elle rigole pas tous les jours! merci pour le compliment, c'est trop...

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 4 La Découverte**

Julia se réveilla en sursaut, empêtrée dans des draps trempés de sueur. Tout en peinant pour se libérer, elle réfléchit à ce qui avait bien pu l'amener là. Ce « là » en question qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore identifié. Il faisait fort sombre, et ses yeux mirent un certain temps pour s'adapter à cette pénombre. Elle remarqua alors un paravent qui encadrait son lit. Plus de doute, elle était de retour à l'infirmerie. Estimant qu'elle y avait largement assez passé de temps, elle fit mine de se lever. Mais son pied était encore coincé dans les draps solidement ( peut-être même magiquement ) attachés au matelas, et la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol dans un grand fracas en faisant basculer le paravent avec elle.

"- Oh, misère…," se lamenta-t-elle en contemplant le désastre dont elle était la cause.

Le bruit n'avait pas manqué d'attirer Mme Pomfresh.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" s'exclama celle-ci. "Vous devriez vous reposer…"

Tandis que l'infirmière séchait les draps d'un coup de baguette magique, Julia, s'étant relevée, se demandait comment elle avait atterri à l'infirmerie. Puis, ne trouvant pas de réponse dans sa mémoire, elle décida d'essayer de piéger la maîtresse des lieux.

"- Je voulais rejoindre mon dortoir. Le professeur Rogue me l'a demandé…"

"- Le professeur Rogue ? Sûrement pas ! Vous divaguez. Quand il vous a amenée ici, il m'a fait jurer que personne ne vous voie dans votre état, et que vous ne rejoigniez votre dortoir qu'au lever du jour. Or nous sommes encore en pleine nuit. Recouchez-vous, cela vaut mieux, vous êtes encore fiévreuse."

"- Très bien," capitula Julia en se remettant dans le lit.

Une fois Mme Pomfresh repartie, la jeune femme afficha une mine mortifiée. Ainsi, Rogue l'avait vue pendant une de ses crises. Son directeur de maison n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'estime pour elle, qu'allait-il en être à présent ? Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce fût Dumbledore qui l'eût suivie, mais apparemment, elle avait attiré Rogue par ses cris de douleur, car elle était sûre de ne pas avoir quitté la classe du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal consciemment. Harassée de fatigue, Julia succomba au sommeil, sans avoir pu pousser plus loin la réflexion.

Deux semaines plus tard, Julia se réveilla en sursaut le samedi matin. Après avoir tiré les tentures de son lit, elle consulta la petite horloge sur sa table de chevet. Cinq heures. La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva, s'habilla et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Quitte à être debout, autant utiliser intelligemment son temps. Les révisions de la journée avec les autres en seraient d'ailleurs simplifiées.

Tandis qu'elle longeait les couloirs, un hibou surgit au détour de l'un d'eux, faisant sursauter Julia. Quand elle fut remise de sa surprise, elle tendit son bras, offrant un perchoir improvisé à l'oiseau qui s'y posa. Il leva la patte à laquelle était attachée une enveloppe. La jeune femme la détacha et le hibou s'en fut. C'était une lettre de Remus, la lettre hebdomadaire qu'il lui envoyait. Cependant, le hibou de la semaine précédente n'avait pas été pressé au point de la lui remettre à une heure si matinale. S'attendant au pire, Julia ouvrit l'enveloppe avec hâte et déplia le morceau de parchemin qu'elle contenait.

_« Rejoins-moi ce soir aux alentours de minuit. R.L. »_

Il agissait curieusement. Pas un mot d'explication, pas la moindre parcelle d'information. Et que faisait-il de sa présence obligatoire pour l'Ordre ? Julia se morigéna intérieurement. Elle était certes déçue de l'annulation de leurs séances, mais elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour autant. D'ailleurs, il prenait la peine d'en organiser une à l'improviste. Mais était-ce vraiment ça qu'il comptait faire ? Lui donner quelques leçons de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Il n'en laissait rien entendre dans sa lettre, enfin, dans sa phrase…

Après cela, Julia eut une peine infinie à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque. Quand elle réussit enfin à sortir le bout de parchemin de sa tête, son estomac commença à réclamer de la nourriture. Elle renonça à travailler et quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Arrivée à destination, elle se rendit compte que très peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis son réveil. Les tables des quatre maisons ne comportaient que quelques élèves chacune. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers celle des Serpentard, Julia remarqua du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un l'observait depuis la table des Gryffondor. Désireuse de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, en particulier aujourd'hui, elle décida d'ignorer l'observateur indiscret et s'assit de façon à ne plus le voir. Cependant, après qu'elle eut commencé à beurrer un toast, elle sentit une personne dans son dos.

"- Que me voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

"- Discuter."

C'était une voix féminine. Julia, sans mouvement brusque, se mit dans une position qui lui permettait de faire face à son interlocutrice tout en surveillant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

"- À quel propos ?"

"- À propos de vous…"

Cette fille était vraiment mystérieuse. Julia apprécia ( son côté Gryffondor ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner ) et hocha la tête.

"- Très bien, mais pas ici. Si on nous voit ensemble, nous risquons toutes deux quelques ennuis dans nos maisons respectives."

La Gryffondor acquiesça, l'air songeur.

"- Tout à fait d'accord, mais où pourrions-nous aller ?"

"- Je connais un endroit sûr."

"- Alors, allons-y."

Julia sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie de la Gryffondor. Elles marchèrent sans échanger un mot. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, la Serpentard ouvrit une porte.

"- Nous y sommes," déclara-t-elle.

"- Incroyable !" s'exclama son interlocutrice.

Julia lui fit signe d'entrer, puis elle referma la porte.

"- Je dirais plutôt fascinant," répliqua Julia.

"- Quand vous avez agrippé le vide, une poignée et la porte qui va avec sont apparues ! Et maintenant, il n'y a de nouveau plus rien !"

Julia sourit. L'étonnement de la Gryffondor était palpable.

"- Mais j'oublie les convenances," reprit celle-ci. "Je me présente, Hermione Granger, élève de cinquième année à Gryffondor."

"- Je suis Julia McGregor, en septième année à Serpentard, et je pense que nous pourrions nous tutoyer, cela simplifierai les choses."

"- Je suis d'accord… Julia. Mais comment l'as-tu découverte ? Elle n'est pas indiquée sur la carte…"

Julia comprit qu'elle parlait de la Carte du Maraudeur, mais elle savait que Hermione ne pouvait se douter que Julia en connût l'existence. La Serpentard répondit de manière à ne pas révéler cette information.

"- Elle ne peut s'indiquer sur aucune carte. C'est moi qui l'ai créée, il n'y a que moi qui la voit, et qui peut l'ouvrir."

"- C'est pratique."

"- En effet. Tu es une proche de Harry Potter, c'est bien cela ?"

"- Oui. D'ailleurs, je parle en son nom."

"- Je t'écoute."

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

"- Je t'ai beaucoup observée ces derniers temps, et je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire confiance. Tu as un comportement différent de celui des autres Serpentard."

"- Je suis née de parents Moldus."

"- Et le Choixpeau t'a envoyée à Serpentard ?"

"- Non, ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi."

"- Comment ça se fait ?" dit Hermione avec un regard effaré.

"- Il n'a pas su trouver ce qui prédominait en moi."

"- Alors c'est toi qui as choisi ?"

"- Non, c'est le professeur Dumbledore."

"- Oh, je vois. Mais pourquoi Serpentard alors ? Tu dois sûrement être la seule fille de Moldus à y être envoyée."

"- Oui, je pense. Mais je n'ai plus de problème maintenant. Je pense que c'est ma sournoiserie qui a décidé Dumbledore. Je suis très douée pour manipuler les autres, même si je n'en fais que très rarement l'usage."

"- Ça nous ferait un atout en plus. Sais-tu garder un secret ?"

Julia esquissa un sourire. « Si elle savait… »

"- Parfaitement."

"- Souhaites-tu avoir des cours pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

"- Donnés par qui ?"

"- Harry."

Julia fronça les sourcils.

"- Je crois savoir qu'il est très doué pour ça, mais comme je veux faire de la recherche dans cette branche…"

"- Je sais, mais tu aurais au moins l'occasion de pratiquer régulièrement, et tu pourrais aider ceux qui ont plus de mal…"

Hermione semblait chercher des prétextes pour que Julia participât, sans lui donner la vraie raison de cette invitation. Mais la Serpentard était de beaucoup plus entraînée à la dissimulation, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire dans la dentelle.

"- Écoute, Hermione, dis-moi directement ce que tu attends de moi."

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux, ennuyée d'avoir été démasquée.

"- Et bien," dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, "j'avais pensé que tu pourrais nous aider d'une manière un peu spéciale…"

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

"- Vis-à-vis de ta maison. Il faudrait qu'il n'y ait aucun soupçon à Serpentard sur nos agissements, car je suis sûre que Malefoy se ferait une joie de mettre Ombrage au courant."

Julia fixa sa nouvelle connaissance droit dans les yeux. Sachant pertinemment que sa taille était loin d'être imposante, elle se demandait d'où venait le malaise qui se reflétait dans le regard de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

"- Pourquoi pourrais-tu me faire confiance ?" demanda Julia. "Comment peux-tu être sûre que moi-même je ne vais pas tout raconter ?"

"- Tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole si tu avais eu foi en les idéaux de ta maison."

"- Un point."

"- Et tu n'aurais pas cherché à t'isoler avec moi pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire."

"- Un autre point."

"- Enfin, j'ai suivi mon instinct, et j'ai pris un risque."

"- Voilà la meilleure raison que tu pouvais me donner."

"- Alors, tu viendras à la Tête de Sanglier lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"- Non, mais je vais réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition. Je te ferai savoir ma réponse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai discrète."

"- Bon, de mon côté, je te tiendrai au courant de l'évolution des choses."

"- Très bien," dit finalement Julia. "Maintenant, je propose qu'on retourne à la Grande Salle, mais par des chemins différents. On se verraplus tard."

Elles sortirent après avoir décidé de leur itinéraire, à un intervalle de temps de cinq minutes, Hermione la première. Pendant qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, Julia se dit que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que de telles choses se produiraient.

La matinée s'écoula lentement pour la jeune femme. Les révisions ne la passionnaient pas cette fois, et elle consultait l'heure aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

"- Tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose, Julia ?" demanda Lucy pendant le déjeuner.

"- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"- Pourquoi tant d'erreurs dans tes explications ? Tu es malade ?"

"- Non, mais j'ai des mauvais jours comme tout le monde," répondit Julia d'un ton docte.

"- Moi je dirais que tu attends quelque chose impatiemment," dit Kimberley, les yeux dans le vague.

"- La soirée d'Halloween, comme tous les élèves, bécasse !" lança Victoria.

Julia, qui n'était pas encore habituée à toutes ces amabilités, fronça les sourcils en entendant le mot « bécasse », mais se ravisa rapidement. Kimberley était souvent sujette à ce genre d'appellation, et elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Julia fit mine de se concentrer sur sa pomme de terre. L'intervention de Victoria lui avait sauvé la mise. Comment expliquer que minuit serait l'heure la plus intéressante de la journée, à part peut-être la rencontre avec Hermione Granger ? Le repas se termina et une après-midi calme commença. Les demoiselles avaient convenu d'un commun accord de s'octroyer une petite pause. Julia, comme presque toujours à ses moments perdus depuis sa conversation avec Dumbledore, se rendit à la bibliothèque et continua ses recherches minutieuses. Mais la patience n'était plus tout à fait son fort depuis quelques temps, et elle se décida enfin à aller voir Mme Pince.

"- C'est pour quoi ?" demanda la bibliothécaire revêche.

"- Je souhaiterais consulter la liste des livres de la Réserve, s'il y en a une."

"- Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je ne chôme pas ici !"

"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu une telle chose," répliqua Julia d'un ton neutre. "Pourriez-vous me la prêter quelques instants ?"

"- Ne traînez pas avec," reprit Mme Pince en tendant ladite liste, "je vais en avoir besoin…"

Julia prit doucement le petit livre liste ( il y avait vraiment beaucoup de livres dans la Réserve ), et s'éloigna pour s'attabler dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince avait vraiment fait du bon travail, car les livres étaient classés par thème. La jeune femme fit glisser son doigt sur la liste de thèmes qui se trouvaient sous la lettre « L ». Bientôt, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait depuis six semaines. Le mot « lycanthropie » apparaissait en gras en tout dernier, juste avant les « M ». Julia se morigéna. Si elle s'était décidée plus tôt, elle aurait pu occuper son temps libre à autre chose. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à atteindre la liste de titres correspondant à ce thème. Celui qui lui sauta aux yeux en premier ( il était aussi en gras ), fut celui qu'elle décida d'emporter après avoir parcouru les autres titres. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la bibliothécaire, lui rendit son livre liste et demanda :

"- Je voudrais emprunter le livre « La lycanthropie et ses dérivés », s'il vous plaît."

"- Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation ?"

"- Ah, oui, voici ma carte d'autorisation permanente pour les livres concernant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

"- C'est bon," marmonna Mme Pince. "Je suis désolée, mais quelqu'un l'a déjà pris. Si vous aviez lu la légende, vous l'auriez su, les titres en gras sont manquants."

"- Ah," fit Julia, déçue. "Personne d'autre n'a demandé à l'avoir ?"

"- Non."

"- En ce cas, pourriez-vous me mettre sur la liste d'attente, et me dire quand il sera de retour ici ?"

"- Je peux vous mettre sur la liste, mais je ne vous garantis rien, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'a, et il dispose d'un temps illimité pour garder les livres."

"- Oh, je vois. Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre aide."

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé.

Julia se hâtait dans les couloirs du château, tentant désespérément de calmer les émotions conflictuelles qui l'assaillaient. L'excitation de la découverte se mélangeait maladroitement à la frustration due à l'inaccessibilité de cette découverte. Arrivée à sa destination, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, puis lança :

"- Chocogrenouille !"

La gargouille qui lui faisait face s'écarta et Julia se plaça dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui se mit en mouvement. Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à la porte du bureau, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis, alors qu'elle allait signaler se présence, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Habituée aux fantaisies de son directeur, Julia entra. Dumbledore cajolait un superbe oiseau que la jeune femme identifia comme étant un phénix. Son esprit fit automatiquement le lien avec l'information que Remus lui avait délivrée, et elle en déduisit que c'état son directeur qui avait fondé l'Ordre. Reconnaissant le privilège du professeur de la faire patienter, elle se tint debout au milieu de la pièce, silencieuse, tout en observant ce qui l'entourait. Dans les nombreux tableaux sur les murs, tous les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard sommeillaient. Tous, sauf un, mais celui-là n'avait été que directeur de Serpentard. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui faisait des clins d'œil et serrait le poing en dirigeant son pouce vers le haut, en signe d'encouragement. Julia haussa les épaules et l'ignora.

"- Asseyez-vous, Miss McGregor," proposa Dumbledore.

"- Merci, mais je préfère rester debout," répondit la jeune femme.

"- Comme vous voudrez," répliqua le directeur, les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il s'était assis derrière son bureau et y avait croisé les mains.

"- Alors, je vous écoute," reprit-il d'un ton amical.

"- J'ai d'abord une question d'ordre tout à fait général."

Le directeur hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

"- Selon quelle fréquence changez-vous le mot de passe de votre bureau, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

"- Je comptais laisser celui-ci jusqu'à ce que vous soyez revenue, ce qui est fait. Sinon, cela dépend vraiment du moment et des circonstances."

"- Ah, donc, vous m'attendiez…"

"- Précisément."

"- Cela signifie que vous aviez déjà le livre que vous m'avez envoyée chercher à la bibliothèque, pour que je vienne vous le réclamer."

"- C'est presque ça."

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Julia réfléchit pour reformuler sa conclusion.

"- En fait, vous vouliez être sûr que je souhaitais consulter ce livre avant de me le laisser."

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. La jeune femme attendit avant de se rendre compte que le directeur attendait aussi.

"- Puis-je avoir le livre sur « La lycanthropie et ses dérivés » ?"

"- Bien sûr !" répondit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Il se leva, disparut dans une pièce annexe, et revint avec dans les mains un ouvrage d'épaisseur moyenne.

"- Voilà, Julia, faites-en bon usage."

L'interpellée prit l'ouvrage que lui tendait Dumbledore. Tandis qu'elle le contemplait avec une certaine appréhension, le directeur, qui s'était rassis, s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête de la demoiselle.

"- J'allais oublier," dit-il, "le livre restera mentionné à la bibliothèque comme étant toujours en ma possession, ce qui vous permettra de le garder autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez."

"- Je vous remercie, Professeur. Bonne fin de journée."

"- À vous aussi, Julia, à vous aussi."

Et il afficha un sourire des plus énigmatiques. La jeune femme quitta le bureau et prit la direction des sous-sols de Serpentard, serrant le précieux livre contre elle. La dernière phrase de Dumbledore semblait sous-entendre qu'il était au courant du rendez-vous nocturne que Remus avait donné à Julia, et qu'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passât. Mais ce que le directeur savait ou pas n'intéressait pas la Serpentard, du moins, pas pour le moment. Elle avait enfin le livre qu'elle cherchait depuis deux semaines, qu'elle cherchait en fait depuis près de sept ans. Elle savait pertinemment que ce livre ne contenait peut-être pas la réponse à son problème, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait exister un lien, si faible fût-il. Et il ne fallait rien négliger…


	6. Chp5 Surprises

**Disclaimer:** ce chapitre est entièrement sorti de ma tête, mais les personnages et le cadre, à l'exception de ceux que j'ai inventés, appartiennent à JKR.

**Remerciements:** Loufoca, ne te décourage pas, tu en verras le bout, et tu seras la première!

**Résumé:** Julia a appris des choses grâce à Dumbledore et a acquis un livre qui pourrait se révéler utile pour elle...

**RAR:**

**Morrigane:** Ben si, ta review était passée, donc ça m'en fait une de plus, lol! Par contre, pas encore de miettes intéressantes, mais on progresse, patience, il va se passer des choses... dans quelques chapitres!

**sandawn08:** la torture, ça me connaît, Julia n'est pas mon personnage pour rien! Mais je suis désolée, je maintiendrai encore le suspense pendant un bout de temps... Allez, un indice de temps, les premières révélations auront lieu dans le chapitre 8... mais je ne dis pas sur quoi!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 5 Surprises **

Quand Julia atteignit sa salle commune, elle eut le réflexe heureux de plaquer le livre contre elle, de telle manière qu'on ne puisse pas en connaître le titre, car Lucy lui sauta presque dessus.

"- Ah, te voilà, Julia !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Lucy allait l'entraîner vers la sortie quand Julia l'arrêta :

"- Je dois d'abord aller ranger ce livre, j'arrive tout de suite !"

Et elle monta vers son dortoir tandis que Lucy criait :

"- D'accord, mais fais vite !"

Julia chercha une cachette appropriée pour le précieux ouvrage afin que personne ne pût le trouver par inadvertance. Sachant que les elfes de maison remettaient toujours à leur place les objets qu'ils déplaçaient pendant leur ménage, elle le glissa dans la taie de son oreiller, puis s'empressa de rejoindre Lucy. Celle-ci piétinait presque d'impatience.

"- Allez, dépêche-toi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Julia lui emboîta vivement le pas. Les deux jeunes femmes serpentèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une porte gardée par Victoria.

"- Ah, c'est vous," dit-elle d'un air rassuré.

"- Je vais voir où en est Kim," dit Lucy.

Et elle entra dans la pièce en prenant garde que Julia ne pût pas voir à l'intérieur. Celle-ci regarda ailleurs pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Victoria. Un certain malaise imprégnait l'atmosphère.

"- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?" demanda Julia sur le ton d'une conversation anodine.

"- Plutôt agitée," répondit Victoria avec un air malicieux, "mais très instructive. Et toi ?"

"- A peu près pareil…"

Et c'était loin d'être un mensonge. En repensant au vieil ouvrage caché dans son oreiller, Julia se sentit brûler vive de curiosité. La jeune femme se prit à espérer que ce que Lucy et, apparemment, Kimberley et Victoria voulaient lui montrer ne lui prît pas tout le reste de l'après-midi, ainsi elle pourrait entreprendre une lecture avide du vieil ouvrage. Le silence était retombé, et chacune des deux Serpentard évitait de regarder l'autre pour ne pas se mettre à rire de nervosité. Enfin, Lucy reparut à la porte.

"- Vic, tu fais comme on a dit maintenant."

Et elle referma la porte. Julia commençait à se demander si ses collègues n'étaient pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

"- Avec ta coopération, Julia," dit Victoria, "je vais te rendre momentanément aveugle…"

"- Fais à ta guise, Vic…"

Cette curieuse procédure ne l'enchantait guère, mais moins elle protesterait, plus vite cela se passerait. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

"- Tu es prête ?"

Julia hocha la tête.

"- Alors j'y vais."

Victoria prononça l'incantation et Julia ressentit une légère désorientation. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se stabiliser puisqu'elle n'y voyait plus.

"- Bravo, Vic," commenta-t-elle. "Parfaitement réussi."

"- Merci."

"- Maintenant, si tu avais la bonté de me guider, je me sens un peu perdue…"

"- Pas de problème…"

Julia sentit Victoria lui tenir le bras. Puis elle entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte, et son guide la tira en avant. Elle fut forcée de la suivre. La porte se referma derrière elle, et une odeur agréable parvint à ses narines. Victoria continuait de diriger lentement ses pas vers la source de l'odeur. Alors, l'incantation qui devait la délivrer du noir fut prononcée et, bien qu'elle s'y fût préparée, la lumière vive qui percuta ses rétines l'éblouit momentanément. Quand sa vue se focalisa à nouveau correctement, elle découvrit Lucy, Victoria et Kimberley derrière une table sur laquelle reposait un magnifique gâteau aux couleurs chocolat et pastels sur lequel était écrit : « Joyeux Anniversaire Julia ! ».

"- Surprise !" s'exclamèrent les trois Serpentard d'une même voix.

Alors qu'elles entonnaient le traditionnel chant d'anniversaire, Julia se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié quelle était la date du jour. Elle sourit maladroitement, confuse d'avoir souhaité que tout se passât très vite alors que les trois jeunes femmes avaient préparé une petite fête en son honneur.

"- Merci, c'est gentil…," dit-elle quand elles eurent fini de chanter.

"- Souffle sur tes bougies, et fais un vœu !" s'exclama Kimberley qui semblait impatiente de voir sa camarade à l'œuvre.

Julia acquiesça et réfléchit un instant. Que pourrait-elle bien souhaiter ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette question, elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla de toutes ses forces sur les bougies. Au moment où les premières d'entre elles s'éteignirent, Julia fit son vœu. « Je souhaite que ce que mon cœur désire se réalise. » Oui, ça faisait vœu à l'eau de rose, et elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas savoir ce que son cœur désirait, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à souhaiter.

"- Bravo !" applaudirent les trois autres.

"- A toi l'honneur de découper le gâteau," dit Lucy.

Julia prit le couteau qu'elle lui tendait. Elle s'apprêtait à couper l'œuvre qui se tenait sur la table quand elle interrompit son geste.

"- D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant le gâteau.

Lucy sourit et déclara fièrement :

"- On l'a fait nous-même, presque à la manière des Moldus !"

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

"- Mais où avez-vous eu les ingrédients ?"

"- On est allées faire un tour aux cuisines…," avoua Victoria. "Les elfes de maison ont été très gentils ! Ils nous ont même fourni la recette !"

Julia garda le silence pendant quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais pu partager ce jour particulier avec d'autres élèves. Et voilà que trois de ses camarades lui confectionnaient un magnifique gâteau.

"- Merci beaucoup…," dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Peut-être était-ce suffisant… Alors elle coupa franchement dans le gâteau, et constata avec surprise que les lettres en massepain qui le recouvraient se déplacèrent pour ne pas se faire trancher. Elle redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Presque à la manière des Moldus ?" s'enquit-elle avec un léger sourire.

"- C'est ça," acquiesça Lucy, "presque…"

Les quatre jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, puis s'attaquèrent au gâteau. La fin d'après-midi fut des plus agréables, mais Julia ne pouvait enlever de sa tête le grimoire qu'elle avait caché dans sa taie d'oreiller. Elle voulait tellement savoir. A tel point qu'elle incita les trois autres à rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois sur place, elle attendit dix bonnes minutes diplomatiques, puis prétexta un mal de tête et se rendit dans leur dortoir. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, la surprise qui l'attendait était d'un tout autre genre que celle de l'après-midi. Elle en resta paralysée pendant quelques secondes. Pamela, au milieu des affaires éparses de Julia, tenait le précieux grimoire, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Quand Julia récupéra la faculté de parler, elle garda son calme.

"- Rends-moi ce livre…," dit-elle.

Sa voix était très basse, mais d'une froideur et d'un tranchant qui décontenancèrent Pamela momentanément. Elle avait dû s'attendre à ce que Julia explosât. Mais elle reprit vite le dessus.

"- Tu as des devoirs sur les loups-garous, maintenant ?" demanda Pamela d'un ton ironique.

"- Rends-moi ce livre…," répéta Julia sans hausser la voix.

"- On dirait qu'il te manque, ton petit professeur chéri… Après deux ans et demi, on aurait pu penser que tu l'avais oublié…"

"- Rends-moi ce livre…"

Le calme olympien de Julia mit Pamela en colère.

"- Tu n'as que ça à la bouche !" s'exclama-t-elle. "« Rends-moi ce livre », tu es pitoyable…"

Julia se dit en elle-même que c'était son vis-à-vis qui était pitoyable. Elle attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et dit :

_"- Accio_ livre !"

Avant que Pamela ait pu réagir, l'ouvrage lui sauta des mains et vint se placer dans celles de Julia.

"- C'est très mesquin et puéril de ta part d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaires," fit-elle remarquer. "Je m'attendais à une attitude plus adulte, venant de toi."

Pamela haussa les épaules et quitta le dortoir. Julia resta un moment sans bouger, son précieux grimoire serré dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé cette brusque poussée d'intérêt chez sa camarade de chambre ? La jalousie était une chose, mais de là à vouloir faire autant de dégâts. Après ses effets personnels, ce serait à sa vie privée qu'elle s'en prendrait. Julia se remit en mouvement, ne désirant pas pousser plus loin la réflexion. Elle posa le livre sur son lit.

"- _Toutenordre_ !" dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers ses affaires.

Celles-ci eurent tôt fait de regagner leur place originelle, et Julia s'assit en tailleur sur son lit après en avoir fermé les rideaux. Enfin, elle se retrouvait seule, complètement isolée des autres. A sa grande surprise, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait grandi en solitaire, et à présent, cela lui manquait. Devoir expliquer presque tout ce qu'elle faisait, y compris à Remus, devenait pesant. Elle avait l'impression de rendre des comptes aux autres, et de ce fait, se sentait emprisonnée, privée de sa liberté de mouvement. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les oreillers moelleux, les jambes toujours repliées, et resta ainsi dans son havre de ténèbres enveloppantes pendant un long moment, n'ayant pas besoin de faire de gros efforts pour vider son esprit vu que c'était un gruyère dont les trous étaient plus importants que les parties plaines. Julia fixait le haut du baldaquin sans le voir, elle ne pensait à rien de compliqué, se laissant bercer et ressourcer par le silence rassurant de la pièce. Enfin, elle se redressa et attrapa le livre.

"- _Lumos minima_," murmura-t-elle.

Une faible lueur sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, donnant à l'espace confiné une ambiance tamisée. Toujours en tailleur, Julia entreprit de parcourir la table des matières de l'ouvrage. Cela étant fait, elle jugea préférable de commencer sa lecture par le début car, d'après ce sommaire, tout était imbriqué.

Pus tard, alors qu'elle avait déjà découvert quatre cas de figure auxquels menaient des morsures incomplètes, tous des plus incroyables les uns que els autres, Julia entendit que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le dortoir.

"- _Nox_," chuchota-t-elle sans perdre de temps.

Et elle resta immobile, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait.

"- Julia ?" demanda Lucy. "Tu dors ?"

L'interpellée ne donna aucune réponse. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler pour l'instant. Lucy s'approcha, mais ne tira pas sur les rideaux.

"- Julia ?" reprit-elle. "C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu ne viens pas ?"

Julia inspira profondément avant de répondre.

"- Si, je vous rejoindrai."

"- Ah," dit Lucy, apparemment embarrassée. "Bon, à tout de suite alors…"

Et elle quitta la pièce discrètement.

"- _Lumos_," dit Julia.

Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt, ses yeux n'étant plus habitués à une telle clarté. Après avoir recouvré une vue complète, elle ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et se leva. Elle posa le livre fermé à l'endroit où se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt ses oreillers, et tapota dessus avec sa baguette pour le Désillusionner. Puis elle remit les oreillers à leur place. Si Pamela voulait encore fouiller, elle se dirait que sa victime n'était pas assez bête pour remettre son livre au même endroit, et c'était ce sur quoi comptait Julia en partie. Le sortilège était une sécurité supplémentaire. Enfin, la jeune femme sortit du dortoir et rallia la salle commune où Lucy, Kimberley et Victoria l'attendaient.

"- Ça va ?" demanda Lucy, l'air inquiet.

Julia se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête.

"- Bon, on va manger ?" s'enquit Kimberley avec autant d'à-propos qu'à l'accoutumée.

"- Oui, je meurs de faim !" s'exclama Victoria.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route et Julia et Lucy suivirent le mouvement. Julia se demandait comment Victoria pouvait mourir de faim après le succulent gâteau de l'après-midi, quand elle remarqua que Lucy l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle devait avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Julia fit mine de ne pas s'être rendue compte de la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet. Pas plus que dans la chambre elle ne voulait aborder le sujet. Elle aspirait au calme et commençait à regretter l'isolement de ses six premières années. Les quatre jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle dans un silence accablant. Bien que ce fût un de ses plats préférés, Julia ne se servit qu'une petite assiette de pâtes aux quatre fromages. Son estomac semblait vouloir faire des cabrioles dans son ventre, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop de nourriture pour s'amuser avec. Pendant le dîner, plutôt que de croiser le regard assaillant de Lucy, Julia parcourut les autres tables des yeux. Chez les Gryffondor, elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher Hermione, qui détourna le regard après avoir affiché un sourire fugitif. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas exister de lien entre leurs deux maisons. Julia repensa un moment à un moyen d'empêcher les autres Serpentard de découvrir le secret qu'elle avait promis de garder, mais elle vida rapidement son esprit de cette réflexion. Son regard passa négligemment sur la table des Poufsouffle pour finalement parcourir celle des Serdaigle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle constata qu'on l'observait. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux rapidement, mais c'était trop tard pour lui, elle l'avait vu. Elle prit alors un malin plaisir à le dévisager ( la Serpentard qu'elle était l'étonnerait toujours ). Il était agréable à regarder. La courbe de son visage était douce et régulière. Il avait de grands yeux bleu turquoise fort expressifs, reflétant pour le moment une grande gêne. Emotion accompagnée d'un beau rouge aux joues qui mettait en valeur le noir brillant de ses cheveux impeccablement peignés. Son nez aquilin se fondait parfaitement dans la symétrie de son visage, et sa bouche semblait chercher une âme sœur. Instinctivement, Julia porta un doigt à ses lèvres, puis elle secoua la tête pour la vider de ces idées extravagantes qui avaient trop tendance à apparaître depuis quelques temps. « Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…, » songea-t-elle, « mais où ? ». C'était un sujet intéressant qui occuperait son esprit assez longtemps pour éviter de penser aux évènements passés ou à venir de la journée. Quand ses trois compagnes de chambre se levèrent, elle les imita, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs sombres du sous-sol, la réponse à sa question traversa l'esprit de Julia.

"- Je sais !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant net.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" demanda Lucy.

Julia réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une bourde.

"- Rien…," répondit-elle précipitamment. "C'est …euh, la réponse à un problème que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre depuis longtemps…"

"- Tu réfléchis aux cours même pendant le repas !" s'indigna Victoria.

Julia afficha un air penaud pour cacher son sourire. Cela l'amusait de passer pour une étudiante irréprochable aux yeux de ses camarades.

"- Oui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, ça m'ennuyait de ne pas connaître la solution…"

"- Elle est pas possible !" déclara Victoria en regardant Lucy.

Julia suivit des yeux la direction du regard de Victoria et découvrit que Lucy l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme commença à paniquer intérieurement : et si Lucy pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle mentait ? Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Mentir, elle ne la savait que trop bien, était pour elle comme respirer. Les jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent dans leur salle commune. Julia se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles, quand Lucy l'appela.

"- Où vas-tu, Julia ?"

La jeune femme se composa un visage neutre avant de se retourner. Ce que ce pouvait être exaspérant d'être ainsi surveillée…

"- Je vais me coucher, pourquoi ?"

"- Oh, pour rien… Bonne nuit, à demain !"

"- Oui, bonne nuit…"

Et Julia s'empressa de disparaître. Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'installa sur son lit et en tira les tentures. Il était heureux que celles-ci fussent opaques, car il faisait encore un peu clair dehors, et elle avait besoin de l'épaisseur silencieuse des ténèbres pour se calmer. Elle se demanda d'où lui venaient toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'elle ne parvenait plus à maîtriser. Quand avait-elle perdu le contrôle ? Elle se sentait rebelle, dominante, alors qu'elle avait toujours été calme et soumise. Non, pas toujours. Seulement à partir de ses dix ans, juste après… Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Julia sortit l'ouvrage de sa cachette et reprit sa lecture à la faible lueur de sa baguette. Les heures s'écoulèrent calmement, uniquement coupées par les quatre autres Serpentard qui se couchèrent vers vingt-trois heures. Une demi heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, Julia rangea le livre et quitta la chambre à pas feutrés. Comme à son habitude, elle se Désillusionna et suivit le chemin qui conduisait à la Forêt Interdite.

Quand Julia atteignit la clairière du rendez-vous, elle ne signala pas tout de suite sa présence. Remus se tenait au même endroit que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le feu dansait, dessinant des ombres fantastiques sur le tronc des arbres environnants. La jeune femme tenta d'observer l'attitude du lycanthrope afin de déterminer son état d'esprit. Il semblait impatient, mais serein. Pourtant, Julia savait que vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il serait sous la forme destructrice du loup-garou qui l'habitait. Mettant de côté ses considérations psychologiques, la jeune femme ôta le sortilège de Désillusion qui la dissimulait et s'avança vers le feu. Dès son premier pas, Remus avait relevé la tête, et il la regardait à présent approcher. Lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée près du feu, face à lui, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"- Bonsoir, Julia," dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

"- Bonsoir, Remus."

"- Tu peux t'asseoir," ajouta-t-il en désignant un tronc d'arbre qui formait un angle droit avec celui sur lequel il était lui-même assis.

Julia s'exécuta.

"- Alors, comment s'est passée ta semaine ?" demanda-t-il sans lui laisser la moindre chance de poser une question.

"- Pas trop mal," répondit-elle après un court silence. "Les devoirs sont toujours aussi astreignants. Ah, oui, j'ai discuté avec Hermione Granger."

"- C'est vrai ? Et sur quoi vous êtes-vous entretenues ?"

"- Un moyen de tenir les Serpentard hors de leur secret, afin qu'Ombrage n'y fourre pas son nez."

"- Et bien, tu as tout mon appui !"

"- Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant," acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se rendit alorscompteque la présence de Remus avait sur elle un effet apaisant. Si seulement il était resté à Poudlard comme professeur… Julia mit de côté ses pensées nostalgiques et reprit la parole.

"- Et pour vous, comment cela se passe-t-il ?"

"- Les missions se succèdent… J'ai beaucoup de surveillance à effectuer, c'est exténuant, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû annuler nos rendez-vous…"

Julia hocha faiblement la tête.

"- Tu n'en as pas fait mention dans notre correspondance," reprit-il, "mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…"

A ce moment-là, Julia se vit en train de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour la priver de ces séances de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui lui auraient permis d'évacuer tout le stress lié au changement récents dans sa vie.

"- Non," dit-elle, "pas de problème."

"- J'en suis heureux."

La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait eut pour but de ne pas le charger d'une inquiétude supplémentaire, ou si elle n'avait simplement pas voulu admettre la vérité. Remus la tira de sa réflexion en farfouillant dans sa poche. Elle le regarda faire avec attention. Quand la main du lycanthrope reparut hors des replis du tissu de sa robe, elle tenait une petite boîte, comme un écrin. Remus fixa Julia en souriant et lui tendit précautionneusement la boîte.

"- Joyeux anniversaire, Miss," dit-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues brûler et eut un sourire gêné.

"- Merci," dit-elle en prenant doucement le cadeau.

"- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier cette date…"

Julia sourit plus franchement.

"- C'est vrai que ce serait difficile. Ça fait déjà sept ans…"

"- Oui, il s'en est passé des choses cette nuit-là."

La jeune femme repensa soudain au Serdaigle qui, elle le savait maintenant, était avec elle en Arithmancie. Un instant, elle voulut en parler à Remus. Mais elle se ravisa bien vite. Il n'y avait strictement rien à en dire, et puis, elle avait comme le pressentiment que cela ne regardait pas son mentor. Le silence qui s'était installé devenait oppressant. Le lycanthrope se racla la gorge.

"- Hm, tu… tu ne l'ouvres pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Julia sentit une note de déception poindre dans sa voix. Elle baissa vivement les yeux vers son présent et se mit à ouvrir la boîte avec des gestes lents. Quand fut ouvert ce qui se révéla être effectivement un écrin, Julia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une superbe pierre brillait de mille feux. Malgré sa forme sphérique, elle donnait l'impression de posséder les angles d'un diamant taillé comme chez les Moldus. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme constata que la lumière que diffusait la pierre était douce. Un peu comme… Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La Lune était presque Pleine.

"- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace," remarqua Remus. "C'est un Cristal de Lune."

"- C'est très beau… Merci beaucoup."

Julia plongea dans le regard doux du lycanthrope. Ses yeux dorés semblaient étinceler… de l'intérieur, et cette lueur inhabituelle chez son professeur l'intriguait.

"- Tu sais," dit-il sans rompre leur lien visuel, "cette pierre n'est pas que décorative…"

"- Vraiment ?"

Les mains de la jeune femme parcouraient le Cristal de Lune, appréciant sa courbure lisse, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux de Remus. Une voix dans sa tête semblait vouloir l'arrêter, mais les yeux dorés la fixaient l'attiraient, l'invitaient à plonger davantage, à découvrir l'âme de laquelle ils étaient les fenêtres…

« Non ! » cria la voix dans sa tête, et Julia ferma les yeux. Ses mains arrêtèrent de tourner la pierre en tous sens, et elle la remit dans son écrin avant de le refermer. A ce moment seulement, elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Remus ne la fixait plus, il affichait un air songeur, son regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Julia, rompant le silence.

Le lycanthrope prit une profonde inspiration.

"- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais j'en connais la cause…"

Il releva la tête, et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la jeune femme avait compris.

"- Le Cristal de Lune," murmura-t-elle.

"- Exactement. C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire quand…"

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Julia lui évita cette peine.

"- Quand j'ai perdu le contrôle," compléta-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"- Mais le contrôle de quoi ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"- C'est ce que je ne peux pas expliquer. Le Cristal de Lune s'adapte au sorcier qui le tient. Les pouvoirs qu'il révèle sont propres à ce sorcier, ou plutôt à son aura magique."

Il fit une pause, semblant réticent à continuer. Julia s'interdit tout commentaire.

"- Ton aura est… particulière," reprit-il. "Très puissante, je pense. Mais…"

Il s'interrompit de nouveau.

"- Mais quoi ?" le pressa la jeune femme, sa curiosité en éveil.

"- Mais… tu ne sembles pas en être maîtresse…"

"- C'est un peu normal, non ?" dit-elle en souriant. "C'est la première fois que je l'utilise…"

"- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Je voulais dire que c'est comme si ton aura ne t'appartient pas."

"- Oh. Et c'est anormal, je présume…"

"- En effet."

"- C'est peut-être un autre effet secondaire ?"

"- Cette hypothèse n'est pas à négliger, mais on ne peut pas le savoir."

Julia hocha distraitement la tête. Elle avait à présent deux raisons d'éplucher son ouvrage.

"- Dites-m'en plus sur l'aura magique."

"- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, elle est propre à chaque sorcier. C'est un peu comme une seconde âme. Elle détermine chaque sort que tu lances. On peut la comparer aux empreintes. L'aura est la signature du sorcier pour quelqu'un qui sait la détecter."

"- Et comment peut-on la détecter ?"

"- A l'aide d'un sort très complexe que seuls les meilleurs d'entre nous parviennent à accomplir. Ou dans le cas d'un contact comme le nôtre…"

Julia baissa les yeux.

"- Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle.

"- Pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Qu'as-tu vu ?"

"- Rien, mais j'aurais pu, et j'aurais de ce fait violé votre intimité…"

"- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon esprit est très discipliné, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire à ta guise."

La jeune femme le regarda. Il souriait, et son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la sympathie, mis à part, peut-être, un peu de tendresse, Julia n'aurait su le dire avec certitude. Elle sourit à son tour.

"- Au fait," reprit Remus, "tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de ma proposition pour Noël ?"

Noël ! Cela lui était sorti de la tête.

"- Et bien, je ne sais pas…"

Elle n'avait pas mieux en réserve. La réplique était simple et vague, et aurait pu le décourager, mais il la balaya comme si de rien n'était.

"- Tu dois impérativement rester à Poudlard ?"

"- En fait… non…"

"- Alors pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas tout simplement ? Ça te changera les idées !"

"- Bon, c'est d'accord."

"- Parfait, je m'arrangerai avec Dumbledore."

"- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi de la sorte."

"- Sept ans se sont écoulés, mais je n'ai pas changé, Miss ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je dois faire une surveillance à huit heures. Encore joyeux anniversaire ! A bientôt !"

Et il disparut en s'enfonçant dans les arbres dans la direction opposée à celle que Julia devait prendre. Elle resta un long moment à contempler les flammes, son esprit vagabondant. Puis elle éteignit le feu et s'en fut à son tour.


	7. Chp6 Nouveautés

**Disclaimer**: à mon grand regret, je ne touche pas un sou en publiant ce chapitre, car les persos et les cadres appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés...

**Remerciements**: Ma chère Loufoca, tes précieux conseils se font de plus en plus rares, atteindrais-je la perfection? Merci pour ta correction!

**Résumé**: Julia a eu droit à un anniversaire comme elle n'en avait jamais vécu, même si Pam en a gâché une partie, et Remus lui a offert un Cristal de Lune. Elle a aussi accepté de passer la Noël avec lui.

**RAR:**

**sandawn08:** Sage résolution! Oui, il y aura des révélations dans le chapitre 8, mais ce ne sera pas avant un bout de temps, merci aux examens! Voilà la suite!

**Morrigane:** Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose il y a sept ans, mais je ne dirai pas quoi! Ce n'est pas bien d'être sadique comme ça aussi! Mauvais choix le Serdaigle? Va savoir... Quant à l'histoire du mot "mentor", pour moi c'était implicite, vu que notre cher Remus aide Julia depuis un certain bout de temps en DCFM. Et voici donc la suite! Tadadam!

**Snapette:** Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir d'être appréciée! Et oui, ça s'améliore parce que j'aime de plus en plus ce que j'écris! La suite tant attendue est donc maintenant à portée de lecture, fonce!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 6 Nouveautés**

La semaine suivante s'écoula paisiblement. Après l'avoir Désillusionné, Julia rangea le Cristal de Lune et n'y toucha plus, de peur qu'il ne se passât encore quelque chose d'imprévu. Les quatre Serpentard ( Pamela ayant été interdite au sein du groupe par Julia ) travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour finir leurs devoirs et révisions de la semaine afin d'avoir tout le week-end libre, en vue de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le samedi arriva donc bien vite, et Julia resta pour ainsi dire seule dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les première et deuxième années ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Le vieil ouvrage regorgeait d'informations passionnantes, mais aucune jusqu'alors ne pouvait aider Julia à comprendre. Et cela devenait de plus en plus frustrant. Vers onze heures, la jeune femme alla ranger le grimoire dans sa chambre et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour occuper le reste de la journée. Il était hors de question qu'elle étudiât encore. Elle partit donc en quête d'une occupation dans le dédale de couloirs du château, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle se souvint de la remarque de Hermione à propos des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée du fait que le cours était devenu une parodie avec Ombrage, parce que Remus devait l'entraîner régulièrement. Mais maintenant qu'il était trop occupé, il apparut clairement à la jeune femme qu'elle allait cruellement manquer de pratique pour son examen. Il était temps de remédier à ce problème. Sans plus attendre, Julia prit la direction des cachots.

Arrivée face à l'entrée d'un bureau dans lequel elle n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver, elle hésita un instant avant de frapper.

"- Entrez," fit une voix glaciale de l'autre côté de la porte.

Julia s'exécuta et pénétra plus avant dans le bureau à l'image de son propriétaire. Severus Rogue n'avait même pas relevé la tête. La jeune femme adopta la même attitude patiente qu'avec Dumbledore. Et elle en fut pour ses frais, car son directeur ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre attention pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Julia commençait à avoir des crampes dans les jambes quand elle sentit ses os se glacer au son de la voix de Rogue.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Miss McGregor ?"

Se disant qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à tourner autour du pot, Julia entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

"- Je suis venue vous demander de me dispenser des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

« Touché, » pensa-t-elle en le voyant redresser vivement la tête. « Tiens, on dirait la figure emblématique de la série Moldue Star Trek…, » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en remarquant le sourcil légèrement relevé du professeur.

"- Vous avez déjà des cours dans cette matière."

"- Je parle de vrais cours, Monsieur."

"- Quand bien même je pourrais le faire, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je serais intéressé ?"

"- Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'aval du Professeur Ombrage pour enseigner une matière que vous maîtrisez beaucoup mieux, et je suis la meilleure élève que vous pourriez jamais avoir."

« Mais tu es folle ! » s'engueula-t-elle, « autant lui demander de te fiche dehors de l'école tout de suite… ». Mais à sa grande surprise, un sourire quelque peu sadique s'affiche sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

"- Le franc-parler n'a jamais été une de vos qualités," remarqua-t-il.

« Ça y est, c'est à l'eau… Bon, qui d'autre pourrait enseigner cette matière… »

"- Néanmoins, je consens à vous former. Venez mercredi à vingt heures piles, ici même. Je n'accepterai aucun retard."

"- Très bien," acquiesça Julia, "je serai là. Merci Professeur. Au revoir."

Elle quitta le bureau sans se retourner, sachant que Rogue devait la détailler à son insu. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, et elle se dit que son audace avait occulté l'épisode de sa crise. Finalement, le comportement typiquement culotté du Serpentard était parfois payant. La jeune femme erra sans but dans les couloirs du château, et quand son estomac réclama d'être nourri, elle se dirigea doucement vers la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi fut longue et ennuyeuse, Julia n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce fût. Enfin, les autres commencèrent à rentrer de Pré-au-Lard. Vers dix-huit heures, Lucy passa la porte en pierre de la salle commune. Julia la vit faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et Lucy se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

"- Viens avec moi," dit-elle sans autre préambule, "je dois te parler…"

Julia obtempéra sans mot dire, et suivit sa camarade jusque dans leur chambre.

"- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?" s'écria alors Lucy.

Julia la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

"- A propos de quoi ?"

"- De Pam !"

"- Oh, ça…"

"- Oui, ça ! Comment se fait-il que je l'apprenne de sa bouche et pas de la tienne ?"

"- Probablement parce que tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi…"

"- Mais elle a mal agi, elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, que j'avais réussi à te prouver que je ne croyais pas tout ce que Pam raconte…"

Julia soupira.

"- Tu pensais correctement, mais cela ne te regardait pas."

"- Je vois…"

"- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout ! Lucy, tu es la seule personne de toute notre maison qui ait essayé de se lier d'amitié avec moi, et ça me touche beaucoup. Seulement, même si j'essaye de te le rendre, je suis quelqu'un qui ne révèle pas facilement ses sentiments. Alors, si tu veux toujours être mon amie, accepte-moi comme je suis !"

Quand elle eut fini sa tirade, un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Julia pensa qu'elle tentait trop la chance en utilisant toute son audace dans la même journée.

"- Tu as raison," déclara Lucy après un moment. "Excuse-moi…"

Elle tendit sa main.

"- Amie ?" demanda-t-elle.

Julia serra la main tendue en signe de paix.

"- Amie," répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un nouveau silence, gêné cette fois.

"- Alors ?" demanda Julia pour détendre l'atmosphère. "C'était bien à Pré-au-Lard ?"

"- Oh, j'allais oublier !"

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Fabian est venu me parler."

"- Fabian ?"

"- Oui, tu sais bien, Fabian Johnson, un Serdaigle qui est avec nous en Arithmancie."

"- Ah, oui…"

"- Et bien, il pensait te voir à Pré-au-Lard, mais comme tu n'y es pas allée…"

Une lampe rouge s'alluma dans le cerveau de Julia.

"- Me voir ?" s'exclama-t-elle, interrompant Lucy.

"- Oui, attends, je t'explique. Donc, comme il ne t'y a pas vue, il est venu me demander si tu pouvais le retrouver dans le hall après le dîner…"

"- C'est impossible," l'interrompit de nouveau Julia, "j'ai quelque chose à faire, je n'aurai pas le temps."

"- Mais il va t'attendre. Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?"

"- Quelque chose de personnel. Lucy, je peux te demander une faveur ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire ?" demanda Lucy d'un air soupçonneux.

"- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais que tu demandes à Fabian de me retrouver au pied des grands escaliers vers vingt heures et demi."

"- D'accord."

"- Merci beaucoup. Bon, tu me racontes comment s'est passée ta sortie ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes conversèrent tranquillement, assises chacune sur leur lit, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Pendant qu'elles marchaient vers la Grande Salle, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

"- Pourquoi es-tu si secrète ?"

"- Je te demande pardon ?"

"- Tu as toutes sortes d'activités en-dehors du travail scolaire, et pourtant tu n'es inscrite à aucun parascolaire."

"- Tu as fait une enquête pour répertorier toutes mes activités ?" dit Julia d'un ton devenu plus froid.

"- Non, pas moi. Cela fait partie de ce que Pam nous a dit."

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Lucy la devança.

"- Mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'a pas découverte. Elle ne sait pas que tu fais des sorties nocturnes."

Un ange passa. Julia ne prit pas la peine de nier.

"- Comment le sais-tu ?"

"- J'ai le sommeil très léger, je t'ai souvent entendue te lever très tard et te recoucher quatre ou cinq heures plus tard. Ce que tu fais pendant ce temps, je ne le sais pas, d'ailleurs, ça ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudente."

"- Lucy…"

"- Non, écoute-moi Julia. Avant, personne ne s'occupait de toi, mais maintenant, tu as en Pamela une ennemie qui cherche à te nuire par tous les moyens qu'elle aura à sa disposition. Fais en sorte que personne d'autre ne sache ce que tu fais."

Elles atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle.

"- Merci, Lucy," dit Julia avant de se diriger vers la table de Serpentard.

"- De rien. Chouette, j'adore la purée !"

Après le dîner, Julia quitta rapidement la Grande Salle pendant que Lucy se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle. Julia savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle, alors elle se dépêcha de rallier le couloir donnant accès au passage secret de la Tour Gryffondor. Elle n'avait croisé personne, car tout le monde profitait de ce que c'était samedi pour traîner en-dehors des salles communes, et c'était heureux, une Serpentard n'ayant rien à faire dans cette partie du château. Une fois sur place, elle se Désillusionna et se plaça dans un coin sombre afin que personne ne pût repérer sa silhouette. Elle attendit dix bonnes minutes dans cette position inconfortable, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations superficielles des plus jeunes Gryffondor, les troisième année étant les plus volubiles après leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Puis elle vit la personne qu'elle attendait arriver de loin. Longeant le mur, Julia parvint à agripper la main de Hermione Granger sans se faire remarquer. La Gryffondor sursauta mais n'eut pas le temps de crier car Julia plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"- Chut, Hermione, c'est Julia. Rejoins-moi près de ma porte secrète."

La Serpentard se remit contre le mur et vit Hermione acquiescer. Toujours le long du mur, Julia quitta le couloir et s'éloigna un maximum des endroits fréquentés avant de redevenir visible. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la petite pièce que Remus lui avait appris à aménager. Une fois près de la porte qu'elle seule pouvait voir, elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur en face et attendit de nouveau. Hermione arriva bientôt.

"- Julia ?" dit-elle. "Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

"- Chut. Attends."

La Gryffondor afficha une mine boudeuse, mais Julia s'en fichait. Elle ouvrit la porte et invita Hermione à entrer.

"- Bon, j'accepte de vous aider," dit-elle après avoir isolé la pièce.

"- C'est vrai ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !"

"- Que faut-il faire ?"

"- Mettre au point une stratégie pour faire échouer toutes les tentatives de rumeur sur le groupe par les Serpentard."

"- Il y a toujours la manière Moldue qui consiste à démentir de façon habile."

"- Oui, ça fera déjà beaucoup, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il va falloir user de magie…"

"- Je t'écoute."

"- Et bien, je ne voudrais pas t'influencer, alors je te laisse décider. Après tout, c'est toi qui veux faire de la recherche."

"- En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pas en Sortilèges, même si ça aide…"

C'est en le disant que l'idée lui vint.

"- Hermione, on pourrait créer un rat."

La Gryffondor la dévisagea avec une expression d'incrédulité.

"- Un rat ?"

"- Oui ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Un rat est attiré par tout ce qui s'apparente à de le nourriture, que ce soit sain ou pourri, on est d'accord ?"

"- Jusque-là, oui, je te suis."

"- On a besoin de quelque chose qui traque toutes les rumeurs sur votre groupe, fondées ou pas, donc il nous faut un rat."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"- Heu," dit-elle, "je comprends le concept, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait y arriver. Je n'ai jamais rien lu qui s'en approche de près ou de loin…"

"- C'est normal, personne n'a encore utilisé cette méthode. Elle est basée sur une façon de filtrer les données diffusées sur la World Wide Web."

"- La quoi ?"

"- C'est une technique assez récente que les scientifiques Moldus ont développée afin de partager leurs résultats sans devoir traverser la moitié du globe. Ils préconisent que d'ici peu, tout le monde pourra y avoir accès, moyennant codes et argent, mais c'est un détail… Toujours est-il que les sorciers ne s'intéressant pas à l'informatique Moldue, ils n'ont forcément pas connaissance de la méthode du rat."

"- Mais comment va-t-on faire pour créer ce rat alors ? On n'a aucune base…"

"- Bien sûr que si. Tout ce qu'on a appris va nous aider à imaginer la mise au point du sortilège… il faut lui donner un nom avant de commencer…"

"- Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"- J'en ai déjà fait auparavant. Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé, que penses-tu de _Inforatus_ ?"

"- Oui, si tu veux. Tu as déjà _inventé_ un sort ?"

"- En effet, c'est très intéressant."

Julia repensa à la première fois où elle avait mis un sort au point, durant sa cinquième année, ce qui lui avait valu un Optimal en Sortilège. Elle en avait éprouvé une grande satisfaction personnelle,e t elle avait dans l'intention de réitérer son exploit pour son ASPIC.

"- Alors, Hermione, on fait comme ça ?"

"- Non, tu le fais comme ça, moi j'en serai incapable. D'ailleurs, il ne faut absolument pas que l'on nous voir ensemble, donc il est préférable qu'on ne reprenne contact que lorsque tu auras fini."

"- Mais ça va mettre beaucoup de temps pour un sortilège de cette complexité…"

"- Ce n'est pas grave. En attendant, on fera sans, puisqu'il n'y a quand même pas d'autre solution. Bon, je vais retourner à ma salle commune."

Julia ouvrit la porte que Hermione était incapable de voir, et elles sortirent dans le couloir désert.

"- Bonne nuit, Hermione."

"- Bonne nuit, Julia."

La Serpentard regarda la Gryffondor s'éloigner et soupira. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette tournure des choses. Seule, il lui faudrait des mois pour y arriver, sans compter le fait que sa dose de travail serait décuplée. La jeune femme consulta sa montre. 20h25, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard à son rendez-vous avec Fabian. « Rendez-vous, » se répéta-t-elle. Non, il voulait sûrement lui poser des questions sur le cours d'Arithmancie. Il était déjà rare qu'il y eût un dialogue entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, alors plus, c'était inconcevable, et de fait, inexistant. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait accéléré le pas, sa respiration en ayant fait autant. Elle en était à se demander ce qu'un Serdaigle pouvait bien ne pas avoir compris pour requérir les explications d'une Serpentard, quand elle atteignit le bas du grand escalier. Elle leva les yeux et vit Fabian qui descendait les marches doucement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si une étincelle s'allumait entre eux. Julia chercha d'où pouvait provenir une étincelle de ce genre. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle qui n'aurait plus servi depuis longtemps s'était remis à fonctionner.

"- Bonsoir Julia," dit-il lorsqu'il fut à son niveau.

"- Heu, bonsoir, Fabian," bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait réussi à s'attarder sur les choses bizarres qui se passaient en elle alors qu'elle n'était pas seule, quel manque de contrôle, elle allait devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure avec elle-même. Comme le silence se prolongeait, Julia reprit la parole.

"- Tu… tu voulais me voir ?"

"- En fait, oui, j'ai une requête à te présenter…"

La jeune femme attendit, le détaillant discrètement. Il était grand, de carrure assez impressionnante. Elle n'osait pas remonter jusqu'à son visage, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise.

"- Et quelle est-elle ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment, voyant qu'il attendait son assentiment.

"- Et bien, tu es la meilleure de notre promotion, et comme j'ai des difficultés, j'aimerais que tu m'aides, en vue des ASPICs."

"- Pour tous les cours ?"

"- Heu… ceux qu'on a en commun,ce serait déjà bien gentil de ta part…"

Julia réfléchit un instant. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait se faire payer pour son aide.

« Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de cours particuliers… » lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

« Et alors, où est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle à la voix.

« Il cherche autre chose, il n'est pas franc. »

« Peut-être que cet autre chose, je le cherche aussi… »

« Non ! Pas avec lui, il ne te mérite pas ! »

« JE décide. Tais-toi. »

"- Julia ?"

La jeune femme leva brusquement la tête vers Fabian, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne rompit le contact. Julia se perdit dans l'océan turquoise qui la fixait, et, au bout d'un moment, une lueur dorée semblable à un lever de soleil commença à illuminer l'océan, jusqu'à le faire disparaître pour qu'il ne reste qu'un soleil flamboyant. Julia se demandait pourquoi ce contact altérait sa perception des couleurs, mais seul le bleu de l'océan s'était envolé, car son humidité était toujours là et, doucement, elle plongea, découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Alors la nuit tomba et Julia reprit conscience de la réalité. Fabian avait fermé les yeux, et le doré comme le turquoise avaient disparu. Les deux jeunes gens étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu me dégoûtes… » reprit la voix.

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

Et la jeune femme continua d'explorer les tendres lèvres du jeune homme. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté, semblait-il, mais elle le redécouvrait sous une autre forme, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, ni comment. Tandis que le baiser se prolongeait, elle cessa d'analyser les choses et se laissa enfin envahir par ses émotions. Quand Fabian la lâcha et s'éloigna doucement, le temps s'écoula de nouveau. Après un court silence gêné, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

"- Je suppose que tu es d'accord pour les cours ?"

Il avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, à la fois tendre et discret. Julia le lui rendit.

"- Oui, bien sûr. Quel jour ?"

"- Le samedi, ça te va ?"

"- Je peux m'arranger, oui, ça ira. Je te dirai quoi au petit déjeuner demain."

"- Très bien."

Un nouveau silence.

"- Julia ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- On peut se revoir demain ? Pas si tard, de l'après-midi…"

"- C'est une bonne idée. Vers quinze heures ?"

"- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Julia."

"- Bonne nuit, Fabian."

Il lui sourit, puis remonta l'escalier, en suivant le chemin par où il était venu. La jeune femme détourna finalement le regard et prit la direction des sous-sols de Serpentard. Elle était à mi-chemin et rêvassait quand sa respiration devint difficile. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais c'était presque impossible, ses poumons refusaient d'absorber l'air vital. Elle ressentit alors une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine et tomba à genoux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Des étoiles noires commencèrent à danser à la limite de sa vision. Julia ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber vers l'avant, ses bras à peine tendus pour amortir sa chute. À quatre pattes au milieu du couloir, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'agoniser. Heureusement, elle parvint à refouler la douleur avant de perdre conscience, et sa respiration reprit peu à peu une vitesse normale. Quand elle fut totalement sûre de tenir sur ses jambes, Julia reprit son chemin. De retour dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'isola derrière ses tentures avec parchemins, plume et encrier.

"- _Lumos minima_," murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle se mit à écrire.

_« Cette semaine est semblable aux autres, et j'ai pu clôturer tous mes devoirs et révisions. Aujourd'hui, c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais je n'y suis pas allée. J'ai consulté mon directeur pour des informations complémentaires sur ce dont nous nous entretenions auparavant pendant de longues heures et il m'a été d'une grande aide, de telle sorte que je vais pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui. »_

Julia tint sa plume en l'air pendant quelques minutes. D'abord, elle chercha à codifier sa nouvelle relation avec Fabian. Puis elle se ravisa. Remus n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Ensuite, elle songea à la crise qu'elle avait subie moins d'une demi heure auparavant. Ce devait être le genre de choses qu'il aimerait savoir, mais elle décida de garder l'information pour elle et clôtura sa lettre.

_« En espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous. Amitiés. Miss. »_

**Note de l'auteur** (je sais, ça fait pompeux...):

Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que, avec l'arrivée du blocus et des examens, je serai probablement dans l'impossibilité de publier avant la fin du moi de juin. Pitié, ne vous découragez pas, je vous promets que la suite arrivera, mais faut bien que je réussisse mon année!

**Lupin-le-Lycanthrope**


	8. Chp7 Cours particulier

**Disclaimer:** Ce chapitre est entièremrnt gratuit, car les persos et le cadre ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR! A l'exception, bien sûr, de ceux que j'ai inventé moi-même...

**Remerciements:** je sais que j'écris vraiment trop bien, et que tu ne trouves pas grand-chose à corriger, mais meric quand même de ta relecture Loufoca!

**Résumé:** Julia doit inventer un sort pour protéger le groupe de l'AD, elle a demandé à Rogue des cours de DFCM, et elle sort avec Fabian...

**RAR:**

**sandawn08:** merci pour ce compliment, et merci pour les exams, mais bon, j'ai quand même pris le temps de faire ce chapitre-ci! Bonne lecture!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 7 Cours Particulier**

"- Nous allons à présent aborder un chapitre plus compliqué, surtout, soyez attentifs."

Mais Julia n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de la classe d'Arithmancie qui avait vue sur le parc. La pluie tombait sans cesse depuis le début de la semaine, annonçant à grand renfort de rafales de vent que l'hiver arrivait plus vite qu'on ne pouvait le croire. La jeune femme se repassait en continu le tranquille après-midi du dimanche qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Fabian. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Il dessinait sur son parchemin, pas très concentré non plus. Puis elle reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur, repensant une fois de plus à ce moment privilégié où elle avait découvert un charmant jeune homme, intelligent, à la conversation agréable, et aux lèvres divines.

Lucy lui donna un coup de coude qui n'eut aucun effet car c'était le énième que Julia recevait depuis le lundi, et elle s'y était habituée. Elle resta immergée dans sa rêverie jusqu'à la fin du cours, rangea négligemment ses affaires dans son sac, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie avec dans l'idée de discuter un peu avec Fabian. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lucy qui l'agrippa et l'éloigna rapidement de la classe pour s'isoler dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

"- Julia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"- Tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

La jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les jérémiades de sa camarade. Elle était même plutôt encline à l'envoyer paître pour lui avoir fait manquer l'occasion de parler à Fabian. Qu'avait-elle à toujours vouloir se mêler ainsi de ses affaires ?

"- Et bien, depuis lundi, tu n'es plus attentive aux cours, tu accumules du retard dans tes devoirs, et tu manges à peine. Ça ne te ressemble pas."

Julia prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment d'exploser.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble, j'ai des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde."

En voyant Lucy froncer les sourcils, et pour avoir la paix, elle ajouta :

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réellement bien."

Lucy soupira, résignée.

"- Très bien, puisque tu le dis."

Elles rejoignirent leur salle commune et Julia s'isola à nouveau dans la chambre, derrière ses tentures, pour replonger dans son grimoire. Ainsi que pour ne rien trouver…

"- C'est pas possible !" s'exclama-t-elle après deux heures de lecture acharnée. "Je suis vraiment un cas à part !"

Elle contempla le vieil ouvrage quelques minutes.

"- Ce soir, je le rends à Dumbledore. Ça n'a servi à rien, retour à la case départ."

Pendant le dîner, elle balaya la Grande Salle du regard. À la table des Serdaigle, Fabian était en grande conversation avec ses camarades. Julia se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Puis, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à la table des professeurs. Elle les détailla tous discrètement, jusqu'à arriver à Rogue. Alors elle se souvint du rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné pour le jour même. « Zut ! » pensa-t-elle. « Mon gruyère a encore perdu des infos en cours de route. »

"- Julia ?"

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son nom. C'était Kimberley qui appelait.

"- Oui ?"

"- Tu pourras m'aider pour mon devoir de potions ? Je n'y arrive pas…"

"- Et moi aussi ?" enchaîna Victoria.

"- Je suis désolée, les filles, ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai un engagement à respecter."

"- Ohoh !" s'exclama Victoria. "Un galant ?"

« Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas… » se lamenta Julia pour elle-même.

"- Loin s'en faut," répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Rogue y était toujours.

"- Bon, je vous laisse," dit-elle en se levant.

Tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du château, la jeune femme se remémora les derniers sorts que Remus lui avait enseignés, ainsi que tous les conseils qu'il lui avait prodigués pour améliorer ses performances. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Rogue l'occasion de l'insulter.

Vers 19h30, elle commença à se rapprocher du bureau tant redouté. Mais elle avait besoin de ces leçons. Et puis, elle avait hâte de savoir quelle était la méthode d'enseignement du maître des potions, mis à part faire découvrir que son confrère faisait partie de la matière enseignée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. À 19h45, elle tenta sa chance et frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison.

"- Entrez."

Julia s'exécuta.

"- Vous avez un quart d'heure d'avance, Miss McGregor," dit-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

La jeune femme avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque. La meilleure attitude à adopter était de montrer un profil bas et de garder le silence.

"- Je suis au courant de vos… aptitudes… pour cette matière," reprit-il. "C'est pourquoi j'ai préparé une liste afin de connaître votre niveau, plutôt que de perdre mon temps et le vôtre dans la pratique de sorts que vous maîtrisez déjà."

Julia acquiesça, on ne peut plus en accord avec son professeur. Elle prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendit et parcourut la liste des yeux. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle les connaissait tous, à l'exception du Charme du Patronus. Consciente de cette lacune, elle s'obligea à garder un visage impassible quand elle rendit le parchemin à Rogue.

"- Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Je les maîtrise tous, Monsieur, sauf le Patronus."

"- L'avez-vous au moins abordé ?"

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- Et quel est le problème ?"

Julia fronça les sourcils. Une question piège, de toute évidence.

"- Permission de parler ouvertement, Monsieur ?"

Rogue hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"- Et bien, comme vous avez pu le constater il y a de ça plus de trois semaine, ma vie n'est pas toute rose et violette, et je n'ai en mémoire aucun souvenir suffisamment heureux pour nourrir ne fut-ce qu'une approximation de Patronus."

"- Qui vous a donné les « bases » que vous possédez ?"

Julia entendit clairement les guillemets dans la voix du professeur.

"- Je ne pense pas que cela ait un quelconque intérêt, Monsieur. Si mes bases sont mauvaises, je vous sais capable d'y remédier."

"- En effet. La première chose que vous devez abandonner comme concept erroné, c'est l'idée du souvenir heureux."

"- En quoi est-ce erroné ?"

"- Le Patronus est une force positive. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour le produire est une projection imagée du bien que vous procure un sentiment de bonheur. Le « souvenir heureux » est une vision simpliste des choses."

"- Donc, si je vous ai bien suivi, même quelque chose sorti tout droit de mon imagination peut fonctionner ?"

"- Vous m'avez bien suivi. Allez-y."

Prise au dépourvu, Julia brandit sa baguette, qu'elle serrait dans sa poche, et imagina une vie sans tous les problèmes qu'elle avait.

"- _Spero Patronum_ !"

Elle sentit une coulée de nature inconnue filer dans son bras tendu et donner naissance par le bout de sa baguette à des faibles filets d'argent s'amplifiant légèrement en une brume de couleur identique.

"- Clairement insuffisant, Miss McGregor. Recommencez."

Julia inspira profondément, tentant de calmer la colère que cet échec éveillait en elle. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui clouer le bec avec ses stupides insinuations sur la façon d'enseigner de Remus. Son ancien professeur particulier l'aurait encouragée, au moins. Si seulement il avait pu continuer à lui donner cours…

"- _Spero Patronum_ !"

La jeune femme sentit la même coulée dans son bras, mais cette fois d'une telle puissance qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sa baguette tant elle tremblait. Lentement, les filaments d'argent donnèrent forme à un animal, brillant comme la Lune… Comme la Lune qui le faisait naître. Devant les yeux ébahis de Rogue, un loup-garou d'argent hurla silencieusement, regarda d'un œil méfiant autour de lui, et disparut en s'évaporant. Julia reprit doucement conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait vidée, mais la découverte de la forme de son Patronus la maintenait sur ses deux pieds.

"- Très bien, je pense que vous avez une chance face à un véritable Détraqueur," reprit Rogue. "C'était donc la seule chose que vous ne maîtrisiez pas. Nous en avons fini pour vos cours extrascolaires."

Julia avait de la peine à reprendre ses esprits, mais la dernière phrase de son directeur lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

"- Il n'y a plus rien à apprendre ?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Rogue releva lentement la tête de ses parchemins. Il sembla la jauger pendant un instant.

"- Si, il y a encore des choses à savoir, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prête à les apprendre, bien que vous en ayez le niveau."

C'était une insulte dissimulée sous un compliment. Julia réagit au quart de tour.

"- Si je suis venue vous trouver, Monsieur, c'est que je suis prête à tout apprendre."

Un horrible sourire, carnassier, déforma le visage du maître des Potions.

"- Bon, si vous voyez les choses de cette façon, Miss McGregor, il vous reste à apprendre comment utiliser les Impardonnables."

Julia ouvrit grand les yeux. Le sourire de Rogue s'intensifia.

"- Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir continuer ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis…"

Il la testait, elle en était sûre.

« Vas-y, c'est une occasion en or, personne d'autre ne voudra te les apprendre ! » lui glissa la voix.

« Ça prouve combien c'est dangereux. »

« Peu importe, ça pourra te servir… comme défense, évidemment. »

« Mouais. Bon, j'espère que je fais le bon choix. »

"- Tant qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre, je continue, Monsieur."

"- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser le choix. Par lequel voulez-vous commencer ?"

"- Julia prit une inspiration lente."

"- L'Avada Kedavra, Monsieur."

Il sourit de nouveau, et il y avait quelque chose qui faisait penser à un vautour sur son visage, ce qui provoqua chez Julia un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

"- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss McGregor. Alors, allons-y. vous connaissez l'incantation, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable."

Il lui présenta une minuscule vipère qu'il immobilisa sur son bureau. Puis il se plaça dans une direction perpendiculaire et croisa les bras. Elle avait les mains moites, et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle sentait que son cœur et sa respiration accéléraient en crescendo, mais elle avait fait son choix et devait, voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle tendit sa baguette d'une main légèrement tremblante vers le serpent, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer, puis les rouvrit.

"- _Avada Kedavra_ !" lança-t-elle.

Quelques étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa baguette, mais rien d'autre ne se passa. La vipère tentait toujours désespérément de se décoller du bureau pour s'enfuir. Julia soupira, déçue. Comme Rogue gardait le silence, elle se risqua à faire une autoanalyse.

"- Il est évident que je n'ai pas encore toutes les données en main pour y arriver, Monsieur."

Le professeur la regarda calmement.

"- Hormis le fait que face à un véritable ennemi vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous préparer, il est en effet clair que vous ne savez pas comment utiliser ce sortilège. Même si vous possédez une base, c'est inconsciemment que vous l'utilisez."

"- Quelle base ?"

"- Ce qui donne sa source à l'Avada Kedavra, c'est la volonté. Vous devez vouloir que la personne en face de vous –ici, en l'occurrence, la vipère- meure. J'irai jusqu'à dire que vous devez le désirer. Vous avez en vous une partie de cette volonté. Vous devez apprendre à la nourrir, à en faire, au moment de prononcer l'incantation, votre seule raison de vivre."

Julia réfléchit un instant à la réponse de son professeur.

"- Vis-à-vis d'une personne, à moins d'avoir une haine profonde à son égard, on ne peut pas la tuer, alors ?"

"- C'est à peu près exact. La haine, le mépris, le dégoût, tous ces sentiments sont propices à l'Avada Kedavra."

"- Comment peut-on utiliser ce sortilège pour se défendre, si on ne connaît pas du tout la personne qui attaque ?"

"- Quand quelqu'un veut vous tuer, vous pouvez en l'espace d'un instant développer une grande haine envers cette personne. La pratique du sortilège aide beaucoup aussi."

"- Pauvres serpents…"

Julia ne réalisa qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Le dialogue avec un Rogue ouvert s'avérait très instructif, et elle s'était sentie plus à l'aise. Elle attendit que les foudres de sarcasmes s'abattissent sur elle, mais elles ne vinrent pas.

"- En effet. À présent que vous avez toutes les cartes en main, Miss McGregor, je vous suggère de réessayer."

La jeune femme imagina que la vipère était menaçante pour sa vie, que si jamais elle vivait, elle pourrait mordre et donner la mort par son venin. Il était donc indispensable de la tuer.

"- _Avada Kedavra_ !"

Le sort atteignit sa cible, qui cessa tout mouvement. Rogue se pencha pour examiner le serpent.

"- Etourdie," déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. "Recommencez."

Alors que le professeur lui présentait une autre vipère, Julia intensifia le sentiment d'obligation de tuer l'animal.

"- _Avada Kedavra_ !"

Ce fut un coma, mais ce n'était pas encore la mort, que fallait-il faire pour venir à bout de ces sales bêtes ? Alors, la jeune femme eut l'inspiration : elle allait se venger. Pour toutes les fois où ces bestioles l'avaient mordue, où elle avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en en voyant une dans le bois près de son village, et pour avoir refusé de mourir comme il se devait, cette vipère-ci allait subir son courroux.

"- _Avada Kedavra_ !" s'écria-t-elle avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

Une lueur verte emplit la pièce et foudroya le serpent. Le silence revint alors, du moins, ce fut l'impression de Julia qui avait le sentiment d'avoir essuyé une tempête. Rogue frappa trois fois des mains.

"- Félicitations, Miss McGregor, vous avez réussi."

"- Merci," dit-elle, encore un peu secouée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, même heure."

"- Très bien, Monsieur. Bonsoir."

Julia s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se rappela du livre dans sa chambre.

"- Professeur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Oui ?"

Il s'était rassis derrière son bureau et écrivait quelque chose.

"- Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, pourriez-vous me donner le mot de passe ?"

"- Pas ce soir, retournez dans votre dortoir maintenant."

"- Mais, c'est important, je…"

"- N'abusez pas, Miss McGregor. Bonsoir."

"- Bonsoir."

Quand elle fut hors du bureau de Rogue, elle prit la direction de sa salle commune d'un pas rageur.

"- Quel chameau !" s'exclama-t-elle dans un couloir vide. "« Pas ce soir, n'abusez pas, Miss McGregor ! » Quelle andouille…"

Puis elle s'arrêta net où elle était, retourna sur ses pas et serpenta dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un bureau dans lequel elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais pour une fois, la chance était avec elle, car de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Elle frappa.

"- Entrez."

Julia en était presque à jubiler. Tandis qu'elle entrait, elle jeta un œil discret à la pièce. C'était austère, mais agréable. Le professeur McGonagall leva la tête des documents arrangés de manière ordonnée sur son bureau, et haussa les sourcils.

"- Miss McGregor ? Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous vu l'heure ?"

Julia consulta sa montre, il était près de vingt-deux heures, sa séance avec Rogue avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

"- Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard, Professeur, mais je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore. Puis-je avoir le mot de passe ?"

"- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait cette demande auprès de votre directeur ?"

"- Je l'ai fait. Mais il n'a pas voulu me le donner."

"- Et quelle était sa raison ?"

« Avoir le plaisir malsain de ne pas satisfaire à ma demande, et s'en délecter. »

"- L'heure tardive."

"- Je pourrais vous donner la même réponse, mais si vous êtes venue me voir, c'est que vous attendez autre chose…"

"- En effet, Professeur, le fait est qu'il est indispensable que je m'entretienne rapidement avec le directeur."

McGonagall la fixa pendant un instant par-dessus ses petites lunettes carrées. Julia supporta l'examen sans broncher, elle avait tout à gagner à être patiente. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le professeur reprit la parole.

"- Très bien, Miss McGregor, je vous accompagne."

Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau. Julia s'empressa de la suivre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'aux yeux de la directrice de Gryffondor, elle n'était qu'une Serpentard à qui on ne pouvait pas faire entièrement confiance. Elles marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, et Julia priait pour que Rogue ne se fût pas décidé pour une promenade nocturne.

"- Soda Cerise," dit McGonagall quand elles furent à hauteur de la gargouille de pierre.

"- Avec ou sans glaçons ?" demanda celle-ci alors qu'elle s'écartait pour les laisser passer.

Julia fronça les sourcils en se plaçant dans l'escalier mobile en colimaçon : entendre une gargouille faire des mauvaises plaisanteries était curieux, mais elle n'encombra pas son esprit outre mesure avec ce détail. En haut de l'escalier, la directrice de Gryffondor poussa doucement la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et la franchit à moitié.

"- Albus ?" dit-elle. "Je ne vous dérange pas ?"

"- Non, entrez Minerva."

McGonagall fit signe à Julia de la suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta. Quand elle entra, il y avait un silence oppressant qui l'entourait, qui passait même à travers elle. Elle ne put retenir un frisson. Dumbledore était debout, penché au-dessus d'une bassine de pierre sur laquelle Julia aperçut des runes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées, et dont elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification. Les deux sorcières se turent jusqu'à ce que le directeur relevât la tête et sourît.

"- Cette élève voulait vous voir de toute urgence," commenta McGonagall.

"- Très bien, Minerva. Au fait, il y a un petit changement dans votre mission pour l'Ordre, Remus vous en donnera les détails."

Julia observa tour à tour les deux sorciers. McGonagall semblait éberluée sous ses airs sévères, et Dumbledore restait calme, comme hors d'atteinte par quoi que ce fût, même le temps.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas," reprit-il à l'attention de la directrice de Gryffondor, "Miss McGregor est un futur membre de l'Ordre, on peut lui faire confiance."

"- Oh, oui, bien sûr," bafouilla la sorcière. "Bonne nuit."

"- Bonne nuit, Minerva."

"- Bonne nuit, Professeur."

Quand ils furent seuls, Dumbledore déclara :

"- Je vous écoute, Julia."

"- En fait, Professeur, j'avais dans l'intention de vous rapporter le livre, mais je ne pensais pas rencontrer de telles difficultés pour connaître votre mot de passe, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer le prendre dans ma chambre."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, le mot de passe restera inchangé jusqu'à ce que vous ayez eu le temps de le ramener. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?"

"- Aucun précédent, aucun indice ! Même si c'est une pure coïncidence, cette régularité n'est pas innocente !"

"- Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord. J'avais espéré que votre inconscient fasse un lien quelconque lors de votre lecture, mais il n'y a en effet aucun précédent à votre situation. D'ailleurs, votre condition est miraculeuse."

Oui, elle était une miraculée, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour la décrire. Il s'était passé tant de choses cette nuit-là…


	9. Chp8 L'origine du problème

**Petite Mise à Jour:** pour ceux quile désireraient, je conseille d'écouter "Somewhere" de Within Temptation, ça m'a toute retournée pendant que je tapais ce chapitre...

**Disclaimer:** tout appartient à JKR, à l'exception de mes personnages et des cadres que j'ai inventé, sortis tout droit de mon esprit tortueux...

**Remerciements:** ma chère Loufoca, que ferais-je sans toi... mais t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher! Lol...

**Résumé:** Julia a eu un cours de DCFM très inattendu avec Rogue, découvrant à la fois son Patronus et ses dons pour les Impardonnables. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle se pose des questions très sérieuses sur ce qui fait qu'elle est ce qu'elle est...

**Remarque:** Je précise ceci pour les novices, car autrement certains détails de ma fic perdent leur sens... Ne confondez pas la Nouvelle Lune avec la Pleine Lune. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais la distinction. La Nouvelle Lune est le moment où il fait nuit noire! Je rajoute aussi que le Premier Quart se situe une semaine après la Nouvelle Lune, et le Dernier Quart une semaine après la Pleine Lune. Ceci est donc pour bien fixer les idées, ça vous sera utile pour le suite...

**RAR:**

**sandawn08:** ben vi, le suspense, si tu ne t'y habitue pas, tu vas avoir du mal avec moi parce que j'adore ça! Mais voici enfin quelques réponses! Mais est-ce suffisant? Vous n'en saurez pas plus...

**Morrigane:** ce que j'adore dans tes reviews ma chère, c'est qu'elles sont absolument trop folkloriques! Ton hypothèse est intéressante... Mais souviens-toi que Julia ressent effectivement des effets assez bizarre, comme les crises lors de la Nouvelle Lune, et celles qui lui arrivent en-dehors. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle cherche des origines dans la lycanthropie... Ce chapitre arrive juste à point il me semble... Quant à ton minimum syndical, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper. Le problème, c'est que ton idée pour Remus est trop exagérée, tu sais bien comment il est, il n'ose pas s'imposer, il préfère de loin rester en retrait que de créer des tensions... Cela dit, c'est un avis en général sur Loulou et ce n'est en aucun cas un indice pour la suite de ma fic. Pour savoir quoi, il faudra lire...

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 8 L'origine du Problème**

Julia se promenait au clair de Lune. Dix ans, une date à fêter, elle avait à présent deux chiffres ! Et on l'avait fêté, tout l'orphelinat avait entonné le refrain du Joyeux Anniversaire en son honneur. Ils s'en fichaient tous de son âge, tant qu'ils avaient du gâteau. Mais bon, ç'avait quand même été une jolie fête. Sauf que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Julia aimait la nuit, les étoiles et, une fois par mois, la Pleine Lune. Sa lointaine confidente, satellite terrestre, lui avait fait une surprise pour son anniversaire, pour ses dix ans. Alors la fillette se devait de la remercier en personne. On ne l'avait pas vue sortir, on ne la voyait jamais. Personne ne se souciait réellement d'elle. Bientôt, elle atteignit le petit bois à côté du village. On racontait qu'il était dangereux de s'y promener la nuit, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa clairière habituelle, s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort, et contempla la Lune dans toute sa splendeur, lumière trouble parmi les points scintillants qui s'éclairaient la nuit noire. Après un moment perdu dans l'épais silence ponctué par les cris des animaux nocturnes, un hurlement strident paralysa Julia pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres, son premier réflexe fut de courir dans la direction opposée de celle d'où venait le son. Mais…

« Va voir ! »

La fillette se figea. Elle avait cru entendre une voix dans sa tête.

« Mais vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Julia ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans sa tête. Une peur sourde lui intimait de retourner à l'orphelinat, mais la curiosité grandissante devint la plus forte, et la fillette s'enfonça dans le bois, à la recherche de la source du cri. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la lumière diffuse de la Pleine Lune lui parvenait de moins en moins, et bientôt, elle ne put plus distinguer les choses à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, Julia ralentit l'allure, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Et elle en fut pour ses frais. Un craquement sonore retentit dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face malgré la terreur qu'elle ressentait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit deux yeux noirs, immenses, qui la fixaient avec une expression d'envie violente. Puis elle se sentit valser dans les airs, rouler au sol, et cogner dans ce qui devait être le tronc d'un arbre. Morte de peur, contusionnée, Julia n'avait plus la force de se rouler en boule comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Encore une fois cependant, la curiosité l'emporta, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait frappée. Ce qu'elle découvrit la terrifia davantage, mais elle continua de l'observer. C'était une bête gigantesque, au corps et aux membres longs et minces, au museau fin et aux oreilles aplaties sur la tête, et dont les yeux d'un noir d'encre la fixaient encore avidement. L'animal releva la tête dans l'alignement de son corps, et poussa un long hurlement plaintif. Alors Julia se rappela les contes de fées qu'elle avait lu. Nuit de Pleine Lune, loup-garou. S'il la mordait, elle en deviendrait un, elle aussi. Il était tout près d'elle maintenant, près de son visage, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue. La fillette se releva précipitamment, mais il était déjà trop tard, sa joue la brûla instantanément, une douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, une horrible douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie, la transperçant de partout. Elle hurla. Alors la douleur s'en fut, de la même façon qu'elle était venue, irradiant sa joue, tout son visage. Tout devint noir.

"- Merlin, qu'elle soit encore en vie…"

Julia avait froid, elle avait mal, elle se sentait épuisée, elle voulait encore dormir.

"- Elle respire ! Elle est vivante !"

Elle voulait surtout qu'il arrêtât de crier et de la secouer, mais cela semblait impossible. À contre-cœur, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa vue mit un certain temps à redevenir partiellement claire. Elle ne sentait presque pas ses membres.

"- Bonjour, Miss," dit une voix rauque.

Julia tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, mais dut très vite refermer les yeux, la nausée s'emparant d'elle.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda la voix.

C'était une voix d'homme. La fillette, d'une curiosité insatiable, rouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui se tenait à son chevet. Drôle de chevet, en fait, à ciel ouvert, sur tapis d'herbe. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle eût froid. Le visage de l'homme était tourné vers elle. Il paraissait vieux et fatigué, mais ses yeux étaient extrêmement vifs. Leur couleur dorée fascina Julia, qui en oublia momentanément la question qu'il lui avait posée.

"- Tu ne sais pas parler ?" dit-il, inquiet.

"- Si… ça va…"

Il sourit faiblement.

"- Où habites-tu ?" reprit-il.

"- À l'orphelinat du village."

Elle sentait sa joue brûler chaque fois qu'elle parlait, et sa tête semblait vouloir exploser.

"- Penses-tu que tes gardiens s'affoleront si tu n'es pas rentrée très vite ?"

"- Ils ne savent même pas que je suis sortie, et ils ne m'accordent pas beaucoup d'attention…"

"- Alors, je te propose de m'accompagner pour que je puisse te soigner, si tu es capable de marcher, car je suis trop faible pour te porter…"

Julia se souvint alors d'une phrase qu'on ne cessait de lui répéter : « Ne suis jamais un étranger. » Ses intentions étaient-elles sincères ?

« Suis-le, tu peux lui faire confiance, » lui dit la voix dans sa tête.

« Il a l'air gentil… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici dans le bois ? »

« Demande-le-lui ! »

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans le bois ?"

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça et ses yeux reflétèrent une grande lassitude à laquelle Julia fut très sensible. C'était comme si elle était face à un miroir. Les autres orphelins étaient tellement méchants que, depuis quelques temps, la fillette en avait assez de rester avec eux.

"- Je me nomme Remus Lupin. Et quel est ton nom ?"

"- Julia McGregor."

"- Enchanté Julia. Avant de te donner la raison de ma présence ici, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé."

La fillette hésita.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien, raconte-lui, » reprit la voix.

"- J'aime beaucoup la Pleine Lune, alors je suis partie de l'orphelinat pour me promener. Puis j'ai entendu un cri, et j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et là…"

Julia revit soudain les yeux noirs, la bête, ses crocs.

"- Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire," dit-elle, amère.

"- Pourquoi ne te croirais-je pas ?"

"- Parce que vous allez penser que j'invente pour me rendre intéressante."

"- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui raconte des histoires."

"- Bon, mais ne vous moquez pas de moi !"

"- Je te le promets."

"- Et bien, j'ai vu un… un loup-garou."

Elle attendit, mais il ne réagit pas.

"- Je pense," ajouta-t-elle encouragée par son silence, "que c'est lui qui m'a blessée…"

"- Sans aucun doute," dit Remus Lupin. "Donc tu t'en souviens…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Je te crois, Julia. Maintenant, je vais répondre à ta question."

Il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Julia attendit.

"- Le loup-garou que tu as vu, c'était moi."

Nouveau silence. Julia pensa d'abord qu'il se moquait d'elle. C'était contre nature, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle savait parfaitement que ça n'existait pas ces choses-là ! Pourtant, elle était certaine de n'avoir pas rêvé, la douleur de son visage était là pour en témoigner. Alors, bien vite, elle eut la conviction qu'il disait la vérité.

"- Ça vous arrive à chaque Pleine Lune ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Oui, mais il existe une potion qui neutralise la perte de contrôle. Quand je la prends, mon esprit reste humain pendant toute la durée de la transformation."

"- Mais cette fois, vous ne l'avez pas prise ?"

"- On ne peut rien te cacher… Julia, je te présente mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé."

La fillette fut prise d'un élan de sympathie envers l'homme qui lui demandait pardon.

"- Vous savez, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me soigner, ils le feront à l'orphelinat, je dirai que je suis tombée."

Il sourit, de ce genre de sourire désespéré qu'on avait quand on était un peu triste.

"- Quoi ?" s'enquit Julia.

"- Rien, c'est juste que… tu me rappelles une jeune fille que j'ai bien connue…"

Il se tut de nouveau et poussa un soupir plein d'émotion contenue.

"- Ta proposition est très généreuse," reprit-il d'un ton détaché, "mais il y a un évènement qui me fait penser que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire."

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, alerte.

"- Mais je t'expliquerai ça chez moi. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste pas là, les promeneurs matinaux risquent de se poser des questions…"

Il se leva difficilement, apparemment en proie à une certaine douleur. Julia l'imita, mais eut un mouvement trop rapide. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la position debout, elle lui tourna le dos, se pencha en avant et remit copieusement tout ce que son estomac contenait encore. Quand elle se redressa, elle sentit deux mains fermes sur ses épaules. Elle ne bougea pas, retenant sa respiration.

"- Ça va mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?"

Elle acquiesça doucement, attendant qu'il la lâchât.

"- Bon, alors allons-y."

Il se mit en route et Julia lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps en silence, la fillette gardant une certaine distance pour éviter qu'il ne vît qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Tout son corps était douloureux, son visage surtout, à cause de sa joue droite qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus vouloir s'arrêter d'enfler. Elle commençait à voir des étoiles dans son champ de vision. Au début, elles étaient noires, puis elles prirent des couleurs, c'était très joli. Quand Julia tenta de les attraper, elle entendit une voix lointaine qui s'adressait à elle.

"- Julia ! Julia !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle les avait fermés, et fut forcée de constater qu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si faible, il fallait me dire que tu ne pouvais pas suivre !"

"- Je suis désolée, monsieur Lupin," dit-elle tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

"- Allons, ce n'est pas grave."

Il se tint accroupi à côté d'elle pendant un instant, l'observant. Julia détourna le regard, gênée. Puis elle sursauta alors qu'il approchait la main de son visage. Il suspendit son geste.

"- Tu me laisses jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

La fillette acquiesça. Avec des gestes lents, il décoinça les cheveux qui s'étaient pris dans le sang coagulé. Julia avait fermé les yeux, sûre à présent qu'elle était entre des mains expertes.

"- C'est incroyable," murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"- Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. "Il y a un problème ?"

"- Non, ce n'est pas un problème, en fait, mais…"

Il inspira profondément, puis reprit.

"- On n'est plus très loin… Si je te soutiens, tu pourras marcher ?"

"- Je pense, oui."

"- Alors en route."

Il l'aida à se relever et lui prit fermement la main pour avancer, adaptant son rythme à celui de la fillette. La petite escapade qu'elle avait effectuée dans les étoiles de l'inconscience lui avait donné des forces pour quelques minutes. Ces minutes passées, la douleur revint, dure, assourdissante. Julia ne put retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à couler, silencieuses. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à la main qui la soutenait, sa vue étant devenue trop floue. Enfin, ils atteignirent ce qu'elle distingua être une petite cabane. Remus Lupin l'entraîna à l'intérieur et la fit s'asseoir. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, elle essuya vivement ses larmes et examina la pièce. Ce n'était pas accueillant, la cabane semblait inhabitée, et les meubles semblaient sur le point de se briser. Julia eut un frisson. L'homme loup-garou vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ses yeux contrastaient avec toute sa personne qui donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli trop vite. La lueur dorée de ses iris exprimait beaucoup de douceur. La fillette se sentit plus rassurée.

"- Je sais que ça doit être extrêmement douloureux," dit-il, "mais je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose."

Julia acquiesça. Il quitta la pièce pendant quelques instants, puis revint avec un bout de bois joliment taillé dans les mains.

"- Je voudrais que tu utilises ceci."

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

Pour toute réponse, il renversa un vieux vase qui éclata au sol.

"- Tu me le répares ?" dit-il.

Julia se demanda si finalement, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas tout simplement fou.

"- Comment ?"

"- Alors, tu dois dire « _Reparo_ », imaginer que le vase est intact et pointer cette baguette vers les débris. Le tout en même temps."

Malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa joue, Julia trouva cela amusant en fait. Elle décida d'essayer.

"- _Reparo _!" dit-elle en souhaitant vraiment voir le vase se recomposer.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Les morceaux de porcelaine se recollèrent les uns aux autres pour reformer le vieux vase. La fillette dévisagea l'adulte d'un air ébahi.

"- Comment avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je n'ai rien vu ! C'est quoi le truc ?"

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait.

"- Il n'y a aucun truc. Julia, tu es une sorcière. Et très douée qui plus est."

"- Moi, une sorcière ? Ça existe peut-être, puisque vous êtes un loup-garou, mais moi je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques…"

"- Et ce que tu viens de faire avec le vase ?"

"- Je peux le faire sans cette… baguette ?"

"- Non, toutes les incantations doivent être focalisées par une baguette magique."

"- Alors, ce n'est pas moi qui ai les pouvoirs, c'est la baguette…"

"- Tous les sorciers ont besoin d'une baguette. Celle-ci, c'est la mienne."

"- Vous êtes un sorcier ? Mais vous avez dit que vous étiez un loup-garou…"

"- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Un Moldu peut être aussi un loup-garou."

"- Un Moldu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Ce sont les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça après t'avoir soignée."

"- Pourquoi vouliez-vous d'abord vérifier si j'étais une sorcière ?"

"- Parce que cela expliquerait pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformée en loup-garou après ma morsure."

"- Mais vous avez dit que les deux étaient possibles…"

Remus Lupin arrêta tout mouvement et lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

"- Julia, tais-toi et écoute. Et surtout, ne bouge plus, sinon je pourrais aggraver la plaie. Je ne suis pas un guérisseur…"

La fillette acquiesça, un peu perdue, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais n'osant plus dire un mot. L'adulte avait pris sa baguette en main, et il la pointait vers la joue de Julia. Il prononça des mots incompréhensibles, et elle vit une lumière orangée sortir du bout de la baguette pour atteindre sa joue meurtrie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur s'était apaisée. La fillette porta la main à sa joue. La blessure était toujours là, mais c'était juste une grosse griffe, plus de sang ni d'hématome.

"- Bon, maintenant, je m'explique," reprit l'adulte. "Quand je t'ai mordue, en tant que loup-garou, je t'ai d'abord vue te tordre de douleur. Puis tu as hurlé, et un éclair de lumière est sorti de ta joue, de la morsure. Ça m'a assommé. Quand j'ai repris conscience, je m'étais retransformé."

Julia ne fit aucun commentaire, de peur qu'il ne la réprimandât.

"- Ce qui m'a fait penser que ce que tu as fait était un acte de magie est que je n'ai aucun souvenir du moment où j'ai repris forme humaine. La transformation est très douloureuse, mais je n'ai rien senti. Cela prouve que tu es une sorcière très douée, car pour neutraliser un loup-garou à ton âge, il faut beaucoup de puissance. Mais si jamais ç'avait été une coïncidence, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de révéler à une jeune Moldue l'existence de la communauté des sorciers. Je devais donc vérifier avant de te soigner ouvertement."

Il se tut et la regarda, l'air curieux. Julia soutint son regard, fascinée par la couleur de ses yeux doux.

"- Tu n'as plus de questions ?"

"- Si, mais vous m'avez dit de me taire…"

Il éclata de rire. La fillette fronça les sourcils, agacée par la réaction bizarre de l'adulte.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?"

"- Excuse-moi," dit-il en reprenant son souffle à grand peine. "Je te promets que je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec quelqu'un d'aussi spontané."

Son sourire triste réapparut. Ne souhaitant plus être comparée à quelqu'un d'autre, Julia reprit la parole.

"- Comment ça se fait que je suis une sorcière ? Mes parents ne l'étaient pas…"

"- Ça arrive."

Et ils discutèrent du monde sorcier toute la matinée, faisant plus ample connaissance par la même occasion.

"- Bon," dit le lycanthrope en consultant sa montre, "il est temps que tu retournes à l'orphelinat."

"- Oui. Quand pourrais-je vous revoir, monsieur Lupin ?"

"- Il y a une condition pour qu'on se revoie," répondit-il d'un air malicieux, "appelle-moi par mon prénom."

"- D'accord Remus," répliqua-t-elle, pas effarouchée. "Mais quand ?"

"- Je t'enverrai un hibou, ça te va ?"

"- Oh oui !" s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. "Et je pourrai répondre par hibou aussi ?"

"- Bien sûr," dit-il en la raccompagnant à la porte. "Allez, à bientôt Miss !"

"- À bientôt, Remus !"

Julia s'éloigna de la cabane en faisant un grand signe à celui qui venait de transformer sa vie monotone en un véritable conte de fées, puis elle s'en fût en courant.

§XXXXXXX§

Non, ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait rencontré Remus cette nuit-là. La voix dans sa tête avait commencé à lui parler juste avant.

"- C'est quand j'ai inconsciemment repoussé le loup-garou," déclara-t-elle à Dumbledore.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à associer la bête à l'homme qu'elle connaissait, et elle trouvait tout-à-fait normal d'en parler comme d'une entité parfaitement distincte.

"- En êtes-vous sûre ?" demanda le directeur.

"- Il a dû se passer quelque chose à ce moment-là. D'après Remus, la morsure était assez profonde pour que je me transforme à mon tour. Je me souviens d'avoir senti comme du feu se répandre dans tout mon corps, puis tout a disparu et ma joue m'a fait atrocement mal."

"- Vous avez rejeté le venin du loup-garou."

"- Oui, je sais. Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est comment."

Le silence s'installa, tandis que Julia réfléchissait à ce comment.

"- Vous devez le refaire," affirma-t-elle après un moment.

Dumbledore la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard ne pétillait plus, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

"- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible."

"- C'est certainement tout sauf impossible !" s'emporta la jeune femme.

"- Je le reconnais, mais c'est bien trop dangereux," répondit calmement le directeur.

"- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça !"

Dumbledore la regarda encore plus attentivement, en silence. Julia tremblait presque de rage. Elle en avait assez qu'on la surveillât, qu'on la protégeât, qu'on lui interdît de prendre sa vie en main. Le directeur reprit la parole.

"- En effet, Julia, vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Mais quand je parlais de danger, c'était pour vous comme pour moi."

La colère de la jeune femme s'évapora.

"- Pour vous aussi," dit-elle d'une voix sourde. "Mais quel danger ?"

"- Je ne saurai vous le dire avec précision. Il y a une force en vous qui semble refuser le fait que j'accède à certains de vos souvenirs, et elle s'était déjà manifestée lors de notre dernier contact mental."

Julia se souvint de ce que Remus lui avait dit à propos de son aura qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Elle soupira.

"- C'est une épée de Damoclès que j'ai au-dessus de la tête. La vérité sur ma propre existence contre ma vie, voire une autre."

"- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire cela. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si radical."

Il regarda la bassine aux runes étranges. Julia ne savait pas quoi dire. Dumbledore était loin d'être le sorcier tout-puissant qu'on avait coutume de dépeindre. Après un moment, il porta le bout de sa baguette à sa tempe. Quand il l'éloigna, un fil argenté suivit le mouvement jusqu'à se décrocher de la tête de Dumbledore et prendre au bout de la baguette. Puis le directeur plongea le fil dans la bassine. Julia était trop petite pour voir se qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'objet insolite. Dumbledore répéta son petit manège plusieurs fois, puis regarda de nouveau Julia.

"- Je suis prêt à faire une autre tentative. Mais entendons-nous bien, si je sens encore la présence de cette force, je couperai tout de suite le lien."

"- Très bien. Et… merci."

"- Je vous en prie. Attention, à trois. Une, deux, trois, _Legilimens_ !"

Comme à chaque fois, un voile se leva devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Toujours consciente, elle guida Dumbledore vers le souvenir creux, le plus important parmi tant d'autres. Elle revit les yeux noirs, la bête, les crocs près de son visage. La terreur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Puis vint la douleur qui s'insinua dans tout son corps. Julia hurla avec toute la force qui lui restait.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je sais, ça devient une habitude... Je veux juste signaler que je sais bien que le terme "venin du loup-garou" n'est pas vraiment approprié, mais c'est celui que j'ai déjà utilisé dans mon OS "Tempête dans la Monotonie", et je ne vois pas trop quoi mettre d'autre. Si des puristes ont une idée en tête, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, mais je préviens que je ne retiendrais l'idée que si elle me plaît, et je ne ferai pas de modification dans cette fic-ci pour rester cohérente. Merci de votre compréhension...

**Lupin-le-Lycanthrope**


	10. Chp9 Hors du temps

**Disclaimer:** Ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit entièrement sorti de ma tête, ne me rapporte pas une once d'euro, pour la bonne et simple raison que les personnages et le cadreappartiennent à JKR, excepté ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Remerciements:** Ma chère Loufoca, mon baromètre des lecteurs, tu es une relectrice très précieuse, ne m'abandonne pas!

**Résumé:** Julia s'est remis en mémoire sa première rencontre avec Remus, et un détail la chiffonne. Elle a demandé l'aide de Dumbledore pour explorer ce souvenir plus en détail...

**Conseil:** Pour ce chapitre, la musique "Ruska" d'Apocalyptica est tout indiquée...

**RAR:**

**Harana:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes! Et je suis contente de parvenir à faire passer les sentiments que je veux depuis les personnages jusqu'aux lecteurs. Et oui, c'est toute la question: comment n'est-elle pas devenue un lycan? Réponse... dans beaucoup de chapitres! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue sur ma lancée! D'ailleurs, voici le chapitre suivant, apprécie...

**sandawn08:** Merci beaucoup, tous ces compliments me font ressembler à une tomate! C'est le principe de ma fic, des réponses qui amènent d'autres questions, tu auras ça jusqu'au bout! Et voici la suite, un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup aussi.

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 9 Hors du Temps**

"- Je devrais lui retirer des points pour la désobéissance dont elle a fait preuve !"

"- Mais vous ne le ferez pas car vous mettriez en péril les chances de votre maison de gagner la coupe."

"- Je vous rappelle à tout hasard que c'est vous qui lui avez donné l'accès."

"- Albus semblait l'attendre, donc j'ai bien agi ! Si vous faisiez plus attention à vos élèves…"

"- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Regardez, elle reprend conscience…"

Julia ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait mal partout et se sentait terriblement désorientée.

"- Allez, reculez ! Cette enfant a besoin de soins et de calme."

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, » pensa Julia. Elle vit l'infirmière se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Encore l'infirmerie ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les quatre directeurs des maisons étaient là, Rogue et McGonagall se lançant des regards assassins. Chourave et Flitwick regardaient dans une autre direction. La jeune femme suivit leur regard et poussa un cri étouffé. Dumbledore était allongé sur le lit d'à côté, inconscient.

"- Miss McGregor, vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer…," dit Rogue avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

L'interpellée cligna des yeux, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait supplié Dumbledore pour une nouvelle tentative d'incursion dans ses souvenirs. Ça avait marché, jusqu'au moment crucial, le moment auquel Julia n'avait pas accès. Et puis c'était le trou noir complet.

"- Je… je ne sais pas," articula-t-elle péniblement. "Je ne me rappelle pas."

"- Comme c'est pratique," fit remarquer Rogue.

"- Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir aucun souvenir de cet accident ?" demanda McGonagall après avoir foudroyé Rogue.

"- Aucun souvenir," confirma Julia. "Pourquoi, vous pensez que c'est moi ?"

"- Nous ne pensons rien, nous nous en tenons aux faits," déclara Flitwick. "Que faisiez-vous à une heure si tardive avec le directeur ?"

"- Ça ne vous regarde en rien !" s'exclama Julia, sur la défensive.

Pourquoi tout le monde la traitait-il comme une gamine ? C'était tellement agaçant !

"- Bon, puisque votre mémoire vous joue des tours," reprit Rogue, "je vais vous aide à vous souvenir…"

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Julia réalisa alors ce qu'il comptait faire.

"- Non !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

Le directeur de Serpentard la dévisagea avec un air méfiant.

"- Vous êtes familière de la Légilimencie ?" demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

"- Oui. Et je vous conseille de ne pas en faire usage sur moi."

"- Vous me conseillez ? En voilà, de l'arrogance…"

"- C'est dangereux, pour vous comme pour moi."

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit, dissimulant sa fureur derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Que ce gus pouvait être ennuyeux !

"- Mais si vous pensez qu'une enfant telle que moi ne peut rien contre le grand Occlumens que vous êtes, allez-y, je suis curieuse."

Elle se délecta des émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Rogue. Le doute, la rage, la peur. Mais elle apprécia particulièrement la vague de déception qui déferla sur le professeur quand tous entendirent :

"- Ne faites rien, Severus."

Julia n'eut pas besoin de tourner le tête pour savoir qui avait parlé : Dumbledore venait de reprendre conscience. Rogue rangea sa baguette à contrecœur. La jeune femme avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être pitoyable…

"- Maintenant," reprit le directeur de Poudlard, "je vais vous demander de sortir, tous sauf Julia."

"- Mais…," commença McGonagall.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, il n'y aura aucun problème."

La directrice de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. D'un pas digne, elle rejoignit les trois autres directeurs qui étaient déjà près de la porte, et ils sortirent. Julia jeta un coup d'œil à Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière affichait un air de contentement que la jeune femme trouva exagéré au vu de ce qui allait se passer. Et comme pour confirmer ses prévisions, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

"- Pompom, je vous demanderai de nous laisser seuls."

L'expression sur le visage de l'infirmière passa par l'indignation avant d'atteindre la résignation. Elle rallia son bureau avec les pieds lourds et en claqua la porte. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie, qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la nervosité et l'irritation de Julia. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il avait demandé à rester seul avec elle, et maintenant il se taisait, où était l'intérêt ? La jeune femme hésita pendant un certain temps : « Je le regarde, ou je l'ignore ? Je lui dis ma façon de penser, ou je la garde pour moi ? Mais quel est le fond de ma pensée, en fait ? » Comme les choses s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, elle se secoua mentalement, et prit alors la décision de regarder le directeur. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se retrouvèrent directement dans ceux de Dumbledore. Elle ne cilla pas et garda un air impassible, mais son esprit s'emporta dans de violentes considérations à l'égard du directeur. Pourquoi se permettait-il de l'observer ainsi sans même s'expliquer ? Que cherchait-il ? Julia se sentait comme un volcan qui aurait été en repos depuis trop longtemps et qui à présent menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

"- Julia, vous êtes une énigme pour moi," déclara soudain Dumbledore.

Leurs regards étaient toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre.

"- Qu'y puis-je ?" demanda la jeune femme d'un ton irrité.

"- Peut-être rien, peut-être tout, je ne peux pas le savoir, et vous non plus."

"- Ça, je m'en étais déjà aperçue !" s'exclama-t-elle avant d'avoir pu ravaler ses paroles.

Elle détourna les yeux, désorientée. D'habitude, la voix qui l'accompagnait lui aurait suggéré ces mots, et Julia les aurait rejetés avant de trouver autre chose à dire. À présent, la voix ne se manifestait plus, c'était elle-même qui pensait ces choses, et les disait. La jeune femme ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais elle n'était pas prête à présenter des excuses pour avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait.

"- Il serait intéressant," reprit Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était, "de demander son avis à Remus."

Sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, une lampe rouge s'alluma dans la tête de Julia.

"- Non !" s'écria-t-elle avec virulence.

Elle bondit de son lit, et se campa au bout de celui du directeur, face à lui.

"- Il a déjà donné sa version des faits ! Si cela m'avait apporté quelque chose, je ne vous aurais pas demandé votre aide !"

"- Quand vous en a-t-il fait part ?"

"- Le lendemain de l'accident…"

"- Vous aviez seulement dix ans, comment pouvez-vous vous rappeler avec exactitude…"

"- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas sur moi, mais ce dont je me souviens est très clair ! Pourquoi toujours mettre ma parole en doute ? J'en ai assez que l'on me traite comme une gamine ! J'ai grandi…"

Oui, elle en avait assez. Elle jeta un regard empreint de mépris au vieux sorcier, puis quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas. Dans les couloirs, elle ralentit quelque peu l'allure, ne cessant de repenser à l'accident. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en elle à ce moment-là pour que son corps parvînt à expulser le poison lycan ? Instinctivement, ses doigts parcoururent la fine cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Elle grimaça au souvenir de la douleur, pas quand le loup-garou ( elle se refusait à l'assimiler à Remus ) l'avait mordue, mais au moment où tout le sang contaminé avait reflué vers cet unique endroit de son corps, et l'avait brûlée au passage. La cicatrice était parfaite, presque invisible, pourtant Julia avait l'impression que la plaie était encore ouverte, que l'accident venait de se produire. Elle sourit. « Au moins, je comprends mieux Harry Potter. »

"- Sang Noble," dit-elle à l'attention du mur de pierre.

La salle commune se remplissait doucement avec les lève-tôt, mais Julia ne leur prêta aucune attention, et rejoignit sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de ne pas aller aux cours. Elle y trouva ses camarades, à l'exception de Pamela, ce qui ne la dérangea nullement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur son lit, les trois autres l'assaillirent de questions.

"- Pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici ?" demanda Lucy.

"- C'est parce qu'elle était avec quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? N'est-ce pas, Julia ?" dit Victoria.

"- Avec qui étais-tu ?" s'enquit Kimberley.

"- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a envie de le dire ?" rétorqua Victoria.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Julia sentit la rage qu'elle avait cru évacuer revenir en force et commencer à bouillonner à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'en supporterait pas davantage. La jeune femme s'éloigna doucement du petit groupe sans qu'aucune des trois autres ne s'en rendît compte, trop occupées qu'elles étaient à se chamailler. Elle fut bien vite de retour dans les couloirs. C'était une froide matinée d'octobre, et Poudlard n'était pas ce qui existait de plus imperméable au vent glacial agrémenté de l'humidité pluvieuse caractéristique de l'automne. Il en résultait que les couloirs de l'école n'étaient pas vraiment hospitaliers pour y passer beaucoup de temps, mais Julia s'en fichait. Pour elle, cela signifiait qu'elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer beaucoup de monde, et c'était bien là tout l'intérêt. La jeune femme se laissa porter au gré des intersections et des artères les moins fréquentées. Elle se délectait du silence qui l'enveloppait, entrecoupé par le bruit de ses pas, quand une voix criarde vint tout gâcher. Julia tendit l'oreille afin de distinguer les paroles prononcées. C'était un caquètement ininterrompu, rien de cohérent. Mais ça se rapprochait très vite, et la jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la rencontre, se trouvant au beau milieu d'un couloir sans aucune porte. Quand elle vit à qui appartenait la voix, elle se dit que se réfugier dans une classe n'aurait servi à rien. Peeves était en train de déblatérer des insanités quand il l'aperçut.

"- Tiens, mais c'est la petite McGregor !" s'exclama-t-il. "McGregor, tu ne vaux pas de l'or ! McGregor, tu…"

"- Peeves," dit tranquillement Julia, "je pense que tu cherches les ennuis."

"- Moi je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ma jolie chanson ! McGregor, tu ne vaux pas de l'or !"

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit lentement en direction de l'esprit frappeur, qui se tut à l'instant.

"- Avant de prévenir le Baron Sanglant du fait que tu insultes des Serpentard," déclara-t-elle, "je vais te faire une petite démonstration de ma capacité de te mettre hors d'état de nuire si tu ne disparais pas tout de suite."

Le petit fantôme lui fit une de ses plus belles grimaces avant de s'enfuir rapidement par le mur le plus proche. Julia ressentit alors une intense satisfaction, et le sentiment de pouvoir qui s'était manifesté dans le bureau de Rogue de façon extrêmement fugace se manifesta à nouveau, emplissant la jeune femme d'une soif qu'elle avait toujours refoulée. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi puissante, en pleine possession de ses moyens grâce à une assurance nouvelle. Elle pouvait tout faire, elle le savait, rien ne lui résisterait à présent. Ce fut une Julia survoltée qui repartit en direction de la Grande Salle, bien décidée à reprendre les choses en mains. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé et rapide dans les interminables couloirs du château, quand, au détour de l'un d'eux, elle renversa quelqu'un qui débouchait en sens inverse. La jeune femme fit mine de tendre la main à l'autre personne mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle la reconnut.

"- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !" s'exclama Pamela en se relevant. "Espèce de…"

Elle s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte de qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Puis un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

"- Tiens, mais c'est McGregor ! Il parait que tu ne vaux pas de l'or…"

Julia fronça les sourcils. Si ses yeux avaient été des armes, Pamela serait déjà morte. Mais cette réaction l'encouragea seulement à continuer.

"- Et je suis bien d'accord. C'est Peeves qui me l'a apprise. Jolie chanson, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Julia avait déjà dépassé le stade où elle aurait fulminé. À présent, elle était complètement tendue, la main sur sa baguette, prête à rendre muette cette imbécile en face d'elle.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ça ?" reprit Pamela. "C'est bien dommage. Mais, il me semble que tu perds ton calme…"

Cette petite écervelée n'allait pas tarder à comprendre ce que signifiaient les mots « aller trop loin ». Une image floue commença à apparaître dans la tête de Julia.

"- Tu vois, McGregor, quand on veut jouer à la plus maligne et qu'on ne l'est pas, on finit toujours par perdre."

L'image était en train de se préciser. C'était Pamela qui se roulait par terre, grimaçant de douleur. La vision était réjouissante, Julia s'en délectait.

"- Et comme tu n'as plus ton petit professeur Lupin pour te protéger…"

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Julia avait tendu sa baguette vers Pamela et prononcé le mot qui n'aurait jamais dû franchir ses lèvres. « _Endoloris_ ». Il résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Pamela se tordait de douleur au sol, et Julia en ressentait une immense satisfaction. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait le moment où elle pourrait remettre cette idiote à sa place. Mais bien vite, la réalité reprit ses droits, et la jeune femme baissa sa baguette. Sans pour autant regretter son geste, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas rester dans les parages. Elle devait même disparaître pour un certain temps, car Pamela ne se priverait pas de raconter comment Julia McGregor avait utilisé un Impardonnable sur elle. La jeune femme laissa son adversaire sur le sol et prit la seule direction qui s'imposait : celle de la sortie du château. Tout en marchant rapidement, elle se repassait le fil des évènements qui l'avaient conduite à faire l'irréparable. Des images confuses défilaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle parvînt à en faire le tri. Balayant toutes les idées confuses qui lui venaient en tête, elle se concentra sur son but actuel : disparaître. Et il valait mieux commencer tout de suite. Elle se cacha dans un coin et se Désillusionna. Il était heureux qu'elle n'eût encore rencontré personne. Se hâtant de nouveau, elle atteignit finalement la grande porte et se précipita à l'extérieur. Dans un état proche de la panique, la jeune femme traversa le parc en courant et franchit bientôt la lisière de la forêt. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour s'orienter, mue par un instinct qui la dominait et la dirigeait. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, entre les arbres de plus en plus serrés de la forêt, trébuchant ça et là sur les grosses racines, le visage fouetté par les branches trop basses, les vêtements déchirés par les buissons épineux. Puis elle déboucha sur la clairière, et s'arrêta net, désorientée. C'était tellement bizarre de s'y rendre de jour. Inondée de clarté, elle semblait moins accueillante, moins chaleureuse. Julia avança lentement vers les troncs d'arbres morts, légèrement tremblante, et s'assit à sa place habituelle, celle de l'élève. Mais cette fois, le maître n'était pas là, il n'y avait aucune leçon à apprendre, juste des évènements à ressasser. Elle était encore étonnée du fait que l'unique séance avec Rogue avait suffi pour lui permettre d'utiliser les Impardonnables à sa guise. Ou alors, peut-être que…

« Ne m'accuse pas, je n'y suis pour rien, tu as fait ça toute seule ! »

« C'est pourtant depuis que tu es là que j'ai des ennuis. »

« J'ai toujours été là… »

« Non, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai failli devenir un loup-garou, et que je suis depuis lors différente des autres. »

« Tu as toujours été différente des autres. Pourquoi t'évertuer à te faire des amis ? Tu es brillante, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour réussir. »

« Je ne les ai jamais cherché ! Ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes. »

« Et te voilà sur le point d'être renvoyée. Tu ne sais pas canaliser tes sentiments. Tu les as toujours refoulés au lieu d'apprendre à vivre avec. À présent, ils t'éclatent à la figure. »

« Je… ne comprends pas… »

La colère de Julia s'était tournée vers cette voix qui l'accompagnait depuis la nuit fatidique. La jeune femme avait mille fois souhaité qu'elle n'eût jamais fait partie de sa vie, mais, dans le même temps, cette présence dans sa tête avait été la seule chose qui l'avait aidée à avancer. Julia avait une théorie pour expliquer ce drôle de phénomène. La nuit où la voix c'était manifestée pour la première fois précédait de quelques heures la découverte de sa condition de sorcière. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de conscience bien distincte, propre aux sorciers. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il était très pratique de converser avec une part de soi-même qu'on ne contrôlait pas, qui pouvait mettre en évidence des choses auxquelles on n'avait pas pensé. Comme en l'instant présent, où la colère de Julia s'était soudain transformée en incompréhension. La jeune femme secoua la tête comme pour chasser tout ce qui s'y trouvait, mais c'était impossible. L'image de Pamela sous le sortilège Doloris ne la quittait pas, et le sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle avait alors éprouvé se muait lentement en regret. La replongeant brusquement dans la réalité immédiate, le vent froid souffla violemment. Julia se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que sa robe de sorcière pour la couvrir. Comme pour souligner ce point particulièrement ennuyeux, la pluie se mit à tomber. La Serpentard se leva précipitamment et courut s'abriter sous les arbres. Certes ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se laisser tremper au milieu de la clairière. Julia y jeta un dernier coup d'œil, quelque peu désemparée, puis se détourna et entreprit une marche au hasard dans la forêt. La densité des arbres augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, ainsi que les embûches devant les pas de la jeune femme. Des minutes, voire des heures s'écoulèrent, mais elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle marchait à cause de l'obscurité permanente qu'imposait les arbres. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la pluie était assez forte pour l'avoir trempée jusqu'à l'os, et que tout son corps protestait contre le douleur due aux égratignures, à la fatigue et à l'engourdissement.

« Dis-toi que ce que tu as n'est rien à côté de ce que Pamela a subi avec le Doloris, » murmura la voix.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

Bientôt, Julia dut s'asseoir, grelottante de froid, son estomac réclamant de la nourriture. Elle n'avait rien à manger, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle était déjà passée par de longues périodes sans se nourrir, ce n'était qu'une question de discipline personnelle. Installée en tailleur sur le sol, contre le tronc massif d'un arbre, Julia posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentait ses longs cheveux ruisseler contre le dos de ses mains froides, et elle assimila cette sensation aux bruits de la pluie dans le feuillage épais et du vent se faufilant dans les étroits passages que lui laissaient les gigantesques troncs. Elle voyait la pluie tomber dans ses cheveux à perte de vue, et le vent les agitait, leur faisant prendre des formes insensées. Puis, les gouttes grossirent pour devenir énormes et curieusement chaudes. Elles noyaient les cheveux, les collant grossièrement. Un crépitement se fit entendre, et une lueur rougeâtre emplit le décor : les cheveux prenaient feu !

"- Non !" s'écria Julia en se redressant, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle redoutait de la sorte.

"- Du calme, jeune humaine !" lui intima une voix profonde.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un genre de cabane qui lui sembla primitive. De très hauts murs avec un toit percé au centre pour permettre à la fumée d'un feu de s'échapper. En y regardant de plus près, Julia se dit qu'il devait y avoir de la magie dans cette bâtisse, car la pluie ne passait pas par le trou alors que la jeune femme venait d'apercevoir par l'immense porte qu'il pleuvait encore. La porte qui, d'ailleurs, ne laissait entrer aucun courant d'air. Réalisant qu'elle était encore à moitié redressée sur ses coudes, Julia se laissa retomber sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de couchette. Elle jeta un regard à la ronde et découvrit loin au-dessus d'elle la tête inversée d'un homme penché vers elle. Quand il se déplaça, elle le suivit des yeux et remarqua qu'il n'avait d'homme que le buste. En fait, c'était un centaure.

"- Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Au cœur de notre habitat," répondit-il, volontairement énigmatique.

"- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?"

"- Mes compagnons et moi-même t'avons trouvée et amenée."

"- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les humains…"

Au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, Julia le regretta. Il n'était pas judicieux de se mettre à dos ses hôtes.

"- Tu n'es pas comme les autres," déclara le centaure.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Tandis qu'elle tentait de réfléchir, elle prit conscience de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait fébrile, avait très chaud et très froid dans le même temps, sa tête lui faisait mal, et sa vue se brouillait de temps à autre.

"- Tu dois te reposer, tu es malade," reprit le centaure.

"- Pourquoi vous occupez-vous ainsi de moi ?" se révolta Julia. "Je ne comprends pas…"

"- Tu dois accepter ton destin, et moi le mien. Ainsi vont les choses. Maintenant dors."

Et il sortit de la cabane.

« Tu n'es pas diplomatique, » lui glissa la voix.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'en faire grand cas, » répliqua Julia.

Trop fatiguée pour continuer à penser, elle décida de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et se laissa couler vers un sommeil agité et fiévreux.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait aussi épuisée qu'avant d'avoir dormi. Pire, son visage était couvert de sueur et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Le feu dansait toujours sous ses yeux mais il ne l'aidait en rien à se réchauffer. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, allongée sur son côté. Quatre pattes apparurent dans son champ de vision, puis se replièrent. La jeune femme se força à regarder plus haut et vit le centaure à qui elle avait déjà parlé. Il tenait un bol fumant dans ses mains.

"- Il faut que tu boives ceci," lui dit-il. "Tu guériras plus vite."

Julia n'avait la force de manifester son assentiment d'aucune manière. Le centaure plaça une de ses mains sous la nuque de la jeune femme, l'aidant ainsi à se relever, et de l'autre main, il porta le bol à la bouche de Julia qui avala doucement le liquide dont la température était idéale. Quand elle eût fini, il s'éloigna, et elle se rendormit bien vite.

"- Debout, jeune humaine !" entendit-elle au loin.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec l'horrible impression que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le centaure lui avait apporté le breuvage.

"- Je m'appelle Julia !" déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur, avec la voix la plus caverneuse qu'elle eût jamais eue. "Ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme un animal domestique…"

« Tu vas le regretter…, » commenta la voix.

« Peu importe ! » répliqua-t-elle.

"- Très bien… Julia," reprit le centaure. "Suis-moi."

La jeune femme s'assit sur la couchette et dévisagea ostensiblement son hôte.

"- Et vous, quel est votre nom… si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea à son tour, mais elle ne cilla pas sous son regard dur. Elle savait qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de la détailler pendant qu'elle dormait.

"- Je me nomme Benaja. Maintenant suis-moi."

Julia se leva, non sans difficultés.

"- Très bien," dit-elle, "allons-y."

Benaja sortit et elle lui emboîta le pas. À l'extérieur, elle put constater qu'il ne pleuvait plus, et que la nuit était tombée. Curieusement, le ciel était complètement dégagé et l'on y voyait scintiller des millions d'étoiles. Julia eut l'impression que certaines d'entre elles tentaient de lui faire signe, mais elle mit ces manifestations bizarres sur le compte de la fièvre qu'elle sentait encore bien présente. La jeune femme nota qu'elle se trouvait dans une vaste clairière, mais celle-ci était dissimulée car ça et là, un arbre énorme coupait l'espace vide. Il y avait également beaucoup de cabanes semblables à celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Benaja la conduisit vers ce qui lui sembla être la plus grande bâtisse. À l'intérieur, il rejoignit le cercle formé par une quinzaine de centaures tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Julia s'immobilisa à l'entrée, sa petite taille lui rappelant qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille.

"- Approche, jeune humaine !" lui intima un centaure au pelage brun.

"- Julia !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant au milieu du cercle pour lui faire face. "Je m'appelle Julia !"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"- L'appellation que j'ai utilisée est correcte," dit-il, hautain.

"- Je ne suis pas d'accord !" répliqua-t-elle.

Mais elle n'osa pas continuer, se souvenant qu'elle aurait dû rester à sa place.

"- Exprime ton avis," lui dit le centaure d'un ton autoritaire, le regard méfiant.

"- Et bien," reprit Julia, à moitié sûre d'elle, "vous pouvez appeler n'importe quelle chaise, « une chaise », pace qu'il y en a des milliers d'autres comme elle et que c'est un objet inanimé. Mais les humains, les centaures, tous les êtres doués de conscience sont différents les uns les autres au sein de leur espèce. Je suis l'unique Julia McGregor de mon espèce, même si j'ai des caractéristiques semblables à des milliers de « jeunes humaines ». voilà pourquoi je tiens à mon nom."

Le centaure la toisa pendant un instant, puis il reprit la parole.

"- Bien, Julia. Mon nom est Magorian. Assieds-toi entre Benaja et Ronan. Nous allons commencer."

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme se plaça dans le seul espace libre que lui faisaient les centaures. À sa gauche se trouvait Benaja, ce devait donc être Ronan à sa droite. Julia lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Magorian, ayant réalisé que sa curiosité était réciproquée. Tous les centaures s'assirent, ou du moins, ils replièrent leurs pattes sous leur corps. Même lorsqu'ils étaient dans cette position, Julia était encore plus petite que certains d'entre eux. Néanmoins, par respect, elle s'assit en tailleur. Magorian fit quelques gestes, et soudain, toute la voûte étoilée fut à leur portée. Peu importait que le toit fût devenu transparent ou eût tout simplement disparu, le spectacle était magnifique, selon Julia.

"- Pose ta question, Julia McGregor," dit Magorian.

La jeune femme se figea.

"- Ma question ? Quelle question ?"

"- Il y a dans ton cœur une question qui n'a pas son pareil dans ce monde," reprit le centaure. "Mais comme bien des questions, sa réponse ne sera pas univoque. Pose ta question."

Julia s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples explications, quand Benaja prit la parole.

"- Elle la connaît, mais elle l'ignore, car c'est ainsi qu'elle l'a voulu. Elle ne peut poser la question, mais elle peut en recevoir la réponse."

Ça ou du chinois, c'était la même chose, Julia n'avait rien compris.

"- En es-tu sûr, Benaja ?" demanda Magorian.

"- Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux."

"- Bon, ce sera plus compliqué, mais cela nous…"

"- C'est une perte de temps pour une humaine !" s'emporta un centaure au pelage noir.

"- Nous avons déjà pris la décision, Bane," répondit Ronan, "et tu le sais. La discussion sur ce point est close."

Le dénommé Bane afficha un air révolté mais n'ajouta rien.

"- Ainsi que je le disais," reprit Magorian, "cela nous permettra de renouer avec les niveaux fondamentaux."

Julia sentait qu'ils étaient presque tous de son côté, se préparant à accomplir quelque chose de difficile pour elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de ce dévouement. Au risque de donner du crédit à Bane, elle décida de leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler sa requête. Magorian se mit à parler, mais Julia ne comprit aucun mot de ce qu'il dit. Les autres centaures l'accompagnèrent dans cette suite incohérente de syllabes aux oreilles de la jeune femme, mais bientôt, cela n'eut plus la moindre importance. Julia fixait le ciel rempli d'étoiles, bercée par le murmure des voix. Les étoiles commencèrent à se rapprocher, de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement former une sphère. La jeune femme flottait dans cette sphère, s'y déplaçait, consultait les points lumineux dans un ordre précis, se laissant guider par un instinct inconnu, notant mentalement tout ce qu'elle voyait. C'était si simple, comment n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ! Mais là… il y avait un autre élément dont elle n'avait pas tenu compte. Tout devint confus, sa tête commençait à bourdonner, elle ne comprenait plus, que pouvait signifier cet élément, quel impact… ? Julia ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'abîme de ténèbres.

§X§

"- Julia McGregor, lève-toi, tu dois manger," dit une voix profonde.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque le flou habituel se fut dissipé, elle distingua Benaja qui avait de nouveau un bol dans les mains. Il avait replié ses pattes sous son corps et fixait Julia d'un air patient. Elle s'assit sur sa couchette et tendit les bras pour prendre le bol. Elle mangea doucement, en silence, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans les souvenirs de la veille.

"- Benaja, combien de temps suis-je restée dans la sphère des étoiles ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

"- Presque toute la nuit."

"- Et qu'y ai-je fait pendant tout ce temps ?"

Elle se souvenait d'avoir déchiffré un tas de choses, mais leur signification lui échappait à présent.

"- Posé ta question. Mais la réponse est encore incomplète, c'est pourquoi tu dois y retourner cette nuit."

"- C'est long pour une seule question."

"- Ta question est simple de forme, mais la réponse doit tenir compte de toute la complexité sous-tendue."

"- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux poser une question que j'ignore, et recevoir une réponse dont je n'ai aucun souvenir."

"- En temps utile, tu te souviendras, Julia McGregor."

Le sujet était clos. Julia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, mais discuta avec Benaja tout l'après-midi car elle avait dormi la matinée entière. Lorsqu'il ne répondait pas tout le temps par énigme, il était assez simple de parler avec Benaja. La jeune femme en apprit ainsi énormément sur l'ancien peuple qu'étaient les centaures. De son côté, Benaja admit qu'il voyait les humains au travers de beaucoup de préjugés que Julia s'empressa de rectifier. La soirée tomba bien vite, les journées d'octobre n'étant pas réputées pour leur longueur. Bientôt, Ronan apparut à l'entrée de la cabane pour les appeler. Ils allèrent tous trois dans la grande bâtisse et reprirent leur place de la veille. Magorian parla.

"- Nous allons terminer ce que nous avons commencé hier. Es-tu prête, Julia ?"

"- Heu… oui," dit-elle sans trop de conviction.

"- Alors ne traîne pas, tes forces s'amenuisent."

Et il enchaîna avec le même langage incompréhensible qu'il avait utilisé la veille. Julia fut emportée plus vite que la première fois et se retrouva à nouveau dans la sphère céleste. Elle se reporta directement à l'élément qui l'avait perturbée et en chercha les raisons. Les étoiles répondirent à toutes ses questions, il suffisait de les poser correctement. Mais c'était compliqué. Les réponses étaient longues et apportaient de nouvelles questions. Julia sentait qu'elle faiblissait, mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle était tellement proche de la solution. Et comme de fait, celle-ci apparut. La jeune femme la contempla pendant presque une éternité pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Puis elle ferma les yeux et hurla.

"- Noooon !"

Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais des poignes de fer l'agrippèrent à chacun de ses bras et la maintinrent immobile.

"- Ça ne se peut pas, ça ne se peut pas," ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de répéter, "ça ne se peut pas…"

Alors elle sentit une main l'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe d'impuissance.

"- Ouvre les yeux," lui ordonna Magorian, ce qu'elle fit. "Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas ?"

Elle le fixa, absente, remettant en ordre les mots pour qu'ils eussent un sens. Quand elle comprit la question, elle hésita :

"- Je… je ne sais pas."

"- Très bien. Ton séjour parmi nous est fini. Benaja va te raccompagner jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Adieu, Julia."

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"- Adieu," dit-elle.

Et elle suivit Benaja hors de la grande cabane, hors du village. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant longtemps, facilement quelques heures, mais Julia n'avait aucune envie de parler. Songeuse sans toutefois penser à quoi que ce fût, elle suivait docilement son guide, pas plus loquace qu'elle-même. Quand ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt, près de la cabane de Hagrid, le jour commençait déjà à se lever. Benaja se tourna vers Julia.

"- J'enseignerai tout ce que tu m'as appris sur les humains à mon peuple," déclara-t-il.

"- Je ne révèlerai aucun des secrets des centaures à mes semblables," répondit-elle.

"- Ça, nous le savions déjà. Adieu, Julia."

"- Adieu, Benaja."

Et le centaure repartit au galop dans la Forêt Interdite. Julia continua son chemin seule vers le château.

**Note de l'auteur (je ne peux plus m'en passer!)**

A la base, la visite chez les centaures ne devait pas être si détaillée, mais l'inspiration faisant, voilà ce que ça a donné. Du coup, la fameuse question est devenu un point central. Des idées? Je parie ma chemise que personne ne trouve...

**Lupin-le-Lycanthrope**


	11. Chp10 Romance trouble

**Disclaimer:** Aaaah, et dire que j'étale tout mon talent sans me faire payer...

**Remerciements:** Ma chère Loufoca, je publierais un tas de fautes et de mauvaises tournures si tu n'étais pas là! En fait, ce devrait être mes lecteurs qui devraient te remercier!

**Résumé:** Après avoir lancé un Doloris sur Pam, Julia s'est enfuie dans la forêt, où elle a vécu une expérience peu banale avec les centaures. Elle rentre maintenant au château...

**RAR:**

**Harana:** Ah, la question de Julia... Ben non, c'est pas ça, et avec ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant, il est en fait impossible de savoir ce qu'elle veut comme réponse, puisqu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même! Choquée par le Doloris de Julia? C'est pourtant une Serpentard, élement à ne pas perdre de vue même si elle a un côté plutôt bon... Pour les réactions à Poudlard, les voici, les voilà! Tout est ici... et dans le chapitre suivant! Ben vi, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose... Je devrais avoir 18 chapitres en tout, avec un épilogue après. Et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me rend toute chose... ;-)

**sandawn08:** C'est clair que Pam avait mérité ce châtiment! Quant à la justification de son absence, tu vas avoir des élements de réponses dans ce chapitre, ça va continuer dans le suivant, et tu ne découvriras vraiment quoi que dans le chapitre 12... Sorry, c'était plus fort que moi, j'adore mettre la pression... Et pour la question, ben t'es à côté de la plaque, comme Harana (voir rar ci-dessus). Et voici la suite tant attendue!

**Snapette:** Merci, merci beaucoup! Et c'est pas grave si tu reviewes pas tout le temps... Pour les descriptions physique, j'ai énormément de mal, car je ne vois pas moi-même comment ils sont, alors je reste vague. Je m'attache plus à leurs pensées... mais je ne suis pas Morrigane, et j'aime aussi qu'il y ait de l'action, pas que de la réflexion, donc désolée de te décevoir sur ce point, mais ça, ça ne changera pas, c'est comme ça que j'écris. Sinon, j'espèreque tu aimeras la suite!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 10 Romance Trouble**

"- Alors, on revient se constituer coupable ?"

À peine Julia avait-elle franchit la porte du château que Rusard lui était tombé dessus, sa chatte Miss Teigne dans les bras.

"- Venez avec moi, le professeur Rogue tient à avoir une petite discussion avec vous."

Julia obéit sans rechigner, et marcha devant le concierge qui tenait absolument à la surveiller de près. Sur son chemin, la jeune femme constata que les élèves matinaux reculaient en l'apercevant, l'appréhension se lisant dans leurs yeux, et même la peur chez les plus jeunes. Elle n'en tint pas compte, continuant de marcher vers la destination annoncée. Quand elle fut arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Rusard lui fit signe de frapper.

"- Entrez," entendit-elle distinctement.

Toujours sous le commandement du concierge, Julia pénétra dans la pièce et se planta devant le bureau de son directeur de maison.

"- Tiens, tiens," dit Rogue en abandonnant ses copies, "Miss McGregor. Merci Rusard, j'ai la situation en main."

Le concierge ressortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il eût refermé la porte, Rogue reprit la parole.

"- Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"

"- Je n'ai aucune excuse, Monsieur," répondit Julia d'un ton las.

"- C'est aussi mon avis, mais c'est un peu faible. Vous rendez-vous compte que votre camarade est encore à l'infirmerie à pleurer pour voir ses parents ?"

"- Je ne pense pas être assez entraînée pour infliger de sérieux dégâts, Monsieur."

"- Quand vous êtes-vous entraînée pour lancer le Doloris, Miss McGregor ?"

"- Jamais, Monsieur, c'était la première fois."

"- Impressionnant," souffla Rogue.

Il détailla Julia, pensif.

"- Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ces sortilèges serviraient de défense."

"- C'était une défense, Monsieur, elle m'a agressée."

"- Physiquement ?"

"- Non, Monsieur, moralement."

"- Vous êtes trop sensible. Cela vous coûtera une retenue par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tous les vendredis soirs."

"- Très bien, Monsieur."

"- McGregor ?"

"- Oui, Monsieur ?"

"- Regrettez-vous votre geste ?"

"- Non, Monsieur."

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

"- Si la même situation se représentait, le referiez-vous ?"

"- Il y a de fortes chances, Monsieur."

Rogue se leva et se pencha vers la jeune femme par-dessus le bureau, étrécissant ses yeux au possible.

"- Je vous conseille de tenir un autre langage devant le directeur si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée," siffla-t-il.

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais, Monsieur. D'ailleurs, vous pensez comme moi."

Les yeux toujours plissés, rivés sur Julia, Rogue se rassit.

"- Vous n'avez jamais été aussi franche et insolente, Miss McGregor. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ?"

"- Rien, Monsieur."

"- Bon, j'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez partir."

Julia s'exécuta et quitta le bureau de son directeur. Elle remonta des cachots, affichant toujours un air absent. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle déambulait au hasard, quelqu'un l'appela.

"- Julia ! Eh, Julia ! Attends-moi !"

Elle s'arrêta et regarda qui voulait la rejoindre.

"- Bonjour, Julia," dit Fabian en la rattrapant.

"- Bonjour," répondit-elle machinalement.

Il semblait mal-à-l'aise.

"- Dis, c'est vrai la rumeur qui court sur toi parmi les septième année ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Et quelle est-elle ?"

"- Que tu as lancé un Impardonnable sur une autre Serpentard."

"- Oui, c'était le Doloris."

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"- Parce qu'elle m'avait agressée."

"- Elle t'a jeté un sort ?"

"- Non, elle m'a insultée."

"- Et c'est tout ?"

"- Oui."

"- Tu es bizarre, Julia."

"- On me l'a déjà dit."

"- Et comment ça se fait que tu es dans un tel état ? Tu fais peur à voir. On dirait que tu s vécu dans la forêt !"

"- Précisément, c'est le cas."

"- Oh."

Fabian se tut un instant. Julia attendit une autre question.

"- Heu, Julia, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait travailler ensemble aujourd'hui ?" reprit-il.

"- Non. Je vais aller me changer, prendre mes affaires, et je te rejoins à la bibliothèque."

"- Je vais d'abord prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tu ne viens pas ?"

"- Non, je n'ai pas faim."

"- Et bien, à tout-à-l'heure."

"- A tout-à-l'heure."

Julia repartit en direction des sous-sols jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard qu'elle traversa sans se soucier du regard des quelques traînards. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, attrapa une nouvelle robe dans sa valise ainsi que son nécessaire de toilette, et prit la direction des douches les plus proches. Dans la cabine, elle resta immobile sous l'eau pendant un bon moment, laissant la poussière qui la recouvrait couler vers l'évacuation. Puis elle se savonna rapidement, se rinça et utilisa un sort de séchage avant d'enfiler sa robe propre. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle entendit des coups de bec à la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit un nuage de couleurs filer devant elle pour se poser sur son lit. C'était le phénix de Dumbledore. Il attendit patiemment que Julia eût fini de lui détacher l'enveloppe qu'il portait, puis repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu. La jeune femme rangea la lettre qui lui était adressée, puis elle troqua ses affaires de toilette contre celles de cours et se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. Quand elle y entra, elle aperçut Fabian qui était déjà installé, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"- Par quoi commence-t-on, Professeur ?" demanda Fabian, plein d'entrain.

"- Je ne suis pas professeur," répliqua Julia d'une voix monocorde, "et c'est à toi de me dire pour quel cours tu souhaites recevoir mon aide en premier lieu."

"- Heu… et bien, il y a d'abord l'Arithmancie où j'ai quelques difficultés."

"- Sur quels points ?"

Une heure studieuse se passa, mais Julia constata que Fabian n'était pas très attentif. Le jeune homme s'étira.

"- On pourrait faire une pause ?" suggéra-t-il. "Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"- Comme tu voudras," répondit Julia en posant sa plume.

Alors Fabian se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste. Le jeune homme recula vivement, devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"- Tu sais," dit-il, "si tu as changé d'avis, il faut me le dire."

"- Mais c'est toi qui as demandé une pause. On peut recommencer à travailler si tu veux."

"- Je parlais de nous," soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Julia ne répondit rien. Elle attendait qu'il lui en dît plus afin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de cela, il commença à ranger ses affaires et se leva.

"- Ça t'amuse peut-être, Julia McGregor, mais moi je ne joue plus."

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Julia le regarda un moment, puis rangea elle aussi ses cours, plumes et bouteille d'encre avant de quitter la bibliothèque à son tour. Elle retourna directement aux sous-sols de Serpentard et rallia bien vite sa chambre, où elle trouva Lucy, Kimberley et Victoria, occupées à lire des livres de cours chacune sur leur lit. Victoria fut la première à réagir à l'arrivée de Julia.

"- Je te promets que je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que ce que disait Pam était vrai, Julia !" s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Julia la regarda, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"- Arrête de dire des bêtises," répliqua Lucy en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue. "Alors, Julia, qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a dit ? Il était furibard quand il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé."

"- Et bien, il ne l'était plus," répondit posément Julia. "Il m'a punie pour mon acte, et je devrai voir le professeur Dumbledore."

"- Tu n'es pas renvoyée alors ?" demanda Kimberley.

"- Non."

"- Et c'est quoi ta punition ?" reprit Victoria.

"- Une retenue par semaine, le vendredi soir, jusqu'à a fin de l'année."

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, visiblement impressionnées. Julia profita de cette interruption pour ranger une partie de ses cours.

"- Tu veux que je te prête mes affaires pour te remettre en ordre ?" proposa Lucy.

"- Oui, merci."

Tandis que Julia s'installait sur son lit, Lucy farfouilla dans ses cours, puis lui donna plusieurs liasses de parchemin.

"- McGonagall nous a donné un énorme travail à faire en Métamorphose, tu voudras bien nous aider quand tu auras fini ?"

"- Bien sûr."

Le ton que Julia employait était toujours monocorde et indifférent. Lucy retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et reprit son étude. Le temps s'écoula. Julia recopiait les notes claires que Lucy avait prises aux cours du jeudi et du vendredi. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour éviter le torticolis, et elle apercevait les coups d'œil en coin que lui jetaient ses trois camarades. Se disant que c'était probablement une façon de surveiller si elle faisait effectivement son travail, la jeune femme les ignorait.

"- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, je vais aller déjeuner," déclara Victoria après que son estomac eût gargouillé un nombre considérable de fois.

"- Moi aussi," répondit Kimberley.

"- Bonne idée," enchaîna Lucy. "Tu viens aussi Julia ?"

"- Non je n'ai pas faim."

"- Très bien, on te retrouve ici, alors."

Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre. Julia finit de se remettre en ordre et entama sans attendre les longs essais à rendre aux prochains cours. Elle relisait celui des Potions quand les autres revinrent.

"- Ah," dit Lucy, "tu as fini de recopier mes notes…"

"- Oui," répondit Julia en attrapant les feuilles empruntées. "Les voici."

Lucy prit ses cours et s'empressa de les ranger.

"- Alors ?" demanda Victoria. "On se met à la Métamorphose ? J'ai commencé, mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose…"

Julia rangea ses devoirs, lut l'énoncé de celui qui posait problème à ses camarades, et exposa d'une voix toujours aussi monocorde ce qu'elles devaient expliquer en détails dans leur essai.

"- Voilà," conclut-elle.

Et elle prit un parchemin pour rédiger son devoir.

"- Julia, tu pourrais me réexpliquer le principe d'apparition d'Illusion ?" demanda Kimberley une demi-heure plus tard.

"- Il y a un schéma dans le livre," répliqua placidement Julia sans relever la tête.

"- Mais il n'est pas clair."

"- En voici un plus clair, alors."

La jeune femme brandit sa baguette et projeta au centre de la pièce un schéma en trois dimensions, animé.

"- Ouah !" s'exclama Victoria. "Super, Julia, chapeau !"

L'interpellée acquiesça sans s'interrompre d'écrire. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la même ambiance, tranquillement. A l'heure du dîner, Julia refusa de nouveau la proposition de Lucy avec la même réponse.

"- Mais tu n'as rien mangé de la journée !"

"- En effet."

"- Tu es bizarre, Julia."

"- On me l'a déjà dit."

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec ce que tu as fait à Pam ?"

"- Tout va bien."

"- Bon, je n'insiste pas. Travaille bien, alors."

"- C'est ce que je compte faire."

Lucy sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les deux autres dans la salle commune, et Julia replongea une nouvelle fois dans ses cours afin de rédiger l'essai d'Arithmancie. Quand elle l'eut terminé, cela faisait une bonne heure que le bruit avait augmenté dans la salle commune, indiquant que la plupart des élèves s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme enfila son pyjama et se coucha après avoir fermé les tentures de son baldaquin. Elle ne tarda pas à être envahie par un profond sommeil.

§X§

"- Non !"

Julia se redressa si vivement dans son lit que la tête lui tourna aussitôt.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda une voix étouffée par les épaisseurs de tentures.

Julia inspira profondément pour diminuer son mal de tête. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle faillit avoir une attaque quand Lucy ouvrit violemment les tentures de son lit.

"- Julia, c'est toi qui as crié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Lorsque Julia tourna la tête pour la regarder, Lucy étouffa un cri.

"- Merlin, tu es aussi pâle que la mort, et tu as les cernes de quelqu'un qui n'a plus dormi depuis une semaine !"

Mais Julia n'écoutait pas. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. A cause de l'incantation des centaures, elle avait agi comme un robot avec tout le monde. Horrifiée par ses réactions, elle entreprit de se lever, tâche que Lucy rendît plus difficile que prévue.

"- Julia, on est dimanche, il n'y a rien d'urgent, tu devrais te reposer."

"- Au contraire, j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à régler."

Elle quitta son lit du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait Lucy et commença à s'habiller.

"- Tu vas au moins manger, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Lucy.

"- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner."

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme quitta rapidement la chambre pour éviter de continuer la conversation. Laissant la salle commune derrière elle, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa destination et n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte.

"- Entrez."

Elle obtempéra et pénétra dans l'antre de Rogue.

"- Vous êtes matinale, Miss McGregor," dit-il sans relever la tête. "Que voulez-vous ?"

"- Vous présenter mes excuses, Monsieur."

"- A quel sujet ?"

"- Pour mon comportement d'hier, Monsieur."

"- Et vous pensez peut-être que je vais diminuer votre punition ?"

"- Non, Monsieur, ma punition a pour cause le Doloris. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai vécu deux jours avec les centaures, et je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même en revenant."

"- Rogue posa alors sa plume et consentit enfin à la regarder."

"- Chez les centaures ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- J'en référerai au professeur Dumbledore. Très bien, Miss McGregor, j'accepte vos excuses. Maintenant, disparaissez, je vous ai assez vue."

Julia hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Elle se rendit lentement vers la Grande Salle, essayant de faire disparaître de sa mémoire les évènements de la veille, sans succès. Elle aurait volontiers fait un échange entre eux et les souvenirs qui lui échappaient encore, mais comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, la nature n'était pas familière de la justice. Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle constata qu'il était encore tôt, malgré le détour qu'elle avait emprunté, car les tables n'accueillaient que quelques élèves par maison. Quand son regard se porta sur la table des professeurs, Julia le détourna aussitôt. Dumbledore, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, écoutait ce que Rogue lui murmurait. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui tourner le dos, mais elle devait surveiller la table des Serdaigle. Elle s'assit donc au vu de tous, mais d'où elle pouvait aussi tout voir, et commença à se beurrer un toast. Ses trois compagnes de chambre ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre, mais Julia ne leur prêta pas grande attention. Elle scrutait l'entrée de la Grande Salle, quand elle vit Fabian passer les portes. Le jeune homme regarda dans sa direction et Julia baissa aussitôt la tête, soudain passionnée par ses œufs brouillés. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait tout avalé et se leva de table.

"- A plus tard, les filles," dit-elle.

"- Hey, où vas-tu ?" demanda Lucy.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien !" s'exclama Julia, exaspérée.

Et elle quitta la Grande Salle sans s'en éloigner. Dans le hall, elle contempla les Sabliers sans vraiment les voir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enfin, d'autres élèves commencèrent à rejoindre le hall. Elle observa alors attentivement les portes donnant sur la Grande Salle. Bientôt, Fabian apparut, entouré de trois autres Serdaigle. Julia s'avança doucement, mais s'arrêta à plus de trois mètres du petit groupe, signifiant à Fabian qu'elle souhaitait lui parler, mais qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas.

"- Allez-y sans moi, les gars," dit-il, "je vous rejoindrai plus tard."

Julia attendit que les trois Serdaigle eussent disparu dans les couloirs, puis elle approcha de Fabian qui n'avait pas bougé, en gardant toutefois une certaine distance.

"- Ça t'ennuierait si on s'éloignait pour parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Non, pas du tout," répondit-il.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Julia s'adossa à un mur.

"- Ecoute," dit-elle, "et laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne prétends pas avoir agi comme il se doit, mais ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. Seulement, cela m'a donné à réfléchir, et je suppose qu'à toi aussi. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te supplier, mais nous pourrions rester amis. Je suis désolée Fabian, mais je suis une personne à qui il ne vaut mieux pas s'attacher. Je te demande pardon si je t'ai fait de la peine."

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

"- Je te pardonne, Julia. Et effectivement, l'épisode d'hier m'a donné à réfléchir. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent et tu es très jolie…"

Julia se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"- … mais nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre," poursuivit Fabian. "Si tu veux qu'on reste amis, ça me convient."

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Le seul garçon qui se fût intéressé à elle sortait de sa vie une semaine après y être entré, et par sa faute.

"- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, alors ?" dit-elle en tendant la main.

"- Tout-à-fait d'accord," répondit Fabian.

Mais au lieu de serrer la main tendue de Julia, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite, juste à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

"- J'ai toujours trouvé que cette cicatrice te donnait de la distinction," ajouta-t-il. "Ne la fais surtout jamais disparaître, ça fait partie de ton charme."

"- Vraiment ? C'est gentil…"

Julia sentait ses yeux piquer sous le coup de l'émotion. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Fabian, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait encore tout gâché… Une larme roula le long de sa joue droite, comme si elle voulait laver le baiser. Fabian la remarqua.

"- Ne pleure pas," dit-il, "ça va aller, tu t'en remettras, tout comme moi."

Elle le regarda, impressionnée par sa maîtrise de soi, et prit sur elle d'en faire autant, sans toutefois retrouver immédiatement la faculté de parler. Le temps où elle dominait les autres par sa froide logique était bel et bien révolu.

"- Mais…," ajouta-t-il, "la transition serait plus facile si on prenait le temps de parler. Que penses-tu de passer l'après-midi entre amis ?"

"- Oui, c'est une bonne idée," répondit-elle, recouvrant enfin la voix. "Après le déjeuner, dans le parc ?"

"- Très bien, tant que tu me fais voir d'autres endroits que ceux de la semaine passée !"

"- Accordé," dit-elle en riant. "A tout-à-l'heure."

"- A tout-à-l'heure, Julia."

La jeune femme fit un petit signe de la main et partit rapidement vers les sous-sols. Lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune, Lucy lui bondit presque dessus.

"- Alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Alors quoi ?" répliqua Julia, de nouveau agacée par le comportement de sa camarade.

"- Je t'ai vue partir avec Fabian. Comment ça se passe entre vous ?"

"- Il n'y a rien entre nous."

"- Mais je pensais que…"

"- C'était voué à l'échec," coupa Julia pour mettre fin aux allégations de Lucy. "On n'en parle plus."

"- Très bien. Tu as des projets pour cet après-midi ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et ce soir ?"

Julia fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

"- A priori, non…," commença-t-elle.

"- Tant mieux, parce que…"

Mais la jeune femme continuait de réfléchir. « La Nouvelle Lune… »

"- Et donc, en fait…," disait Lucy.

"- Non, désolée," répliqua Julia.

"- Quoi, non ?"

"- Je ne peux pas me libérer ce soir."

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ?"

"- Lucy, tu n'es pas ma mère !" s'écria Julia, et plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête, dérangés dans leurs occupations. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles, je sais ce que j'ai à faire."

"- Ça va, ne t'énerve pas, fais ce que tu veux !"

Lucy s'éloigna avec un air boudeur, mais Julia s'en fichait. Elle avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Cherchant une occupation, la jeune femme se souvint que Remus lui avait envoyé une lettre la veille. Mais ce qu'il y avait de curieux, c'était qu'elle était arrivée avec le phénix de Dumbledore. Elle monta dans sa chambre et déchira l'enveloppe qui retenait la lettre.

_« Julia, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te passer par la tête, mais j'espère que tu vas rapidement reprendre tes esprits et redescendre sur terre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courent de la situation, contre ta volonté, je le sais, mais tu avoueras que tu as de loin dépassé les limites. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, il envisage de te renvoyer, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire pour ta défense. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as aucun ordre à recevoir de ma part, je me contenterai donc de te prier instamment de suivre ce conseil : garde un profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'il te convoque, et ne t'énerve surtout pas en face de lui. J'espère recevoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Fais attention à toi, Miss. R.L. »_

Julia resta immobile, serrant la lettre dans ses mains plus fort que de raison. Elle n'avait pas réalisé la gravité de son acte jusqu'alors, en partie à cause du fait que Rogue n'avait pas menacé de la renvoyer. A présent, elle se sentait complètement vidée. Six années de travail acharné, d'isolement forcé, pour tout détruire en l'espace de cinq minutes. Un stupide manque de contrôle, un soudain désir de vengeance et un esprit assez discipliné pour réussir n'importe quoi, ces trois éléments réunis au même moment l'avaient conduite à sa perte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ne pas mêler Remus à ses problèmes personnels. Mais non, Monsieur Lupin plongeait la tête la première dans sa stupide petite vie, et il se permettait en plus de lui donner des conseils sur la bonne façon d'agir. Maintenant en proie à une fureur incontrôlable, Julia attrapa de quoi écrire et entreprit de dire sa façon de penser au lycanthrope.

_« Remus, vous pensiez peut-être bien faire, mais vous vous êtes royalement trompé ! Quant à Dumbledore, les seules personnes auxquelles il aurait pu s'adresser auraient été mes parents si j'en avais eu. Il est donc en tort, et il a réduit à néant la seule raison qui m'ait poussé à « perdre la tête » comme vous le sous-entendez si bien, à savoir, vous maintenir hors de propos pour ce qui me concerne. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous ne vous occupiez plus de mes affaires, peu importe si c'est pour mon bien ou pour toute autre raison. J.M. »_

La jeune femme avait inconsciemment pensé que de coucher les mots sur un parchemin l'aiderait à se calmer, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse, peut-être même plus, car la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre Remus se tournait doucement vers elle. Julia quitta la chambre, la lettre enfermée dans une enveloppe scellée, et se rendit rapidement à la volière. Là, elle s'approcha des hiboux de l'école. L'un d'eux descendit vers elle, et se posa sur le bras qu'elle avait tendu. Julia accrocha la lettre à une des pattes de l'oiseau.

"- Attends, ne bouge pas," lui intima-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

Elle prit sa baguette de sa main libre et tapota sur la tête du hibou qui se Désillusionna, puis s'envola. Julia contempla le bout de ciel qui semblait onduler jusqu'à ce qu'il se fut immobilisé. Après quoi, elle s'en fut.


	12. Chp11 Mise au point

**Disclaimer:** Malgré mon incroyable imagination et mon don inné pour l'écriture, je ne gagne absolument rien sur ces quelques lignes, car elles sont tirées d'une très petite inspiration prenant sa source dans l'univers de JKR...

**Remerciements:** Ma chère Loufoca, cette correction m'a bien plue, tu as saisi l'essence même des sentiments que je voulais faire passer! J'ai donc rempli ma part du contrat!

**Résumé:** Après avoir agi comme un automate pendant une journée, Julia a tenté de réparer les choses. Cependant, sa réponse à la lettre de Remus n'a pas tout-à-fait été dans la même ligne de conduite...

**RAR:**

**Snapette:** Merci beaucoup. Comme je te l'ai déjà fait savoir, mon Rogue est (enfin j'essaye de le faire être) celui de JKR. Et voici la suite!

**Morrigane:** Ohlala, je vais devenir toute rouge... Merci infiniment, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, et que tu en apprécies la forme! Oui, je reconnais que les chamailleries entre filles sont parfois lourdes, mais c'est nécessaire pour définir le caractère de Julia. Tu auras remarqué qu'il y a un monde de différence entre ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle pense être! Pour le suspense, j'avoue, il va encore s'accroître de chapitre en chapitre! Alors plus vite tu lis, plus vite tu sais! Quoique... Niark niark niark...

**Harana:** Oui, j'adore décrire les réactions de cette façon, comment dire, cinématographique! J'imagine tellement bien les choses que la plupart du temps, je trouve les mots pour le retransmettre. Et je suis contente que ça passe! Dumbledore, Pamela, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, on veut savoir la suite à l'avance? Je ne dirai rien, si ce n'est: Bonne lecture!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 11 Mise au Point**

"- Où vas-tu, Julia ?"

La jeune femme venait de se lever d'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Après être revenue de la volière, elle s'était confortablement installée, et donnait des conseils de-ci, de-là à ses trois camarades de chambre qui finissaient leurs devoirs. Puis, elle avait vu l'heure.

"- Déjeuner, pourquoi ?"

"- Tu ne nous attends pas ?"

Julia se demanda un instant si Victoria n'avait pas décidé de prendre le relais de Lucy qui ne parlait plus depuis le début de la matinée.

"- Vous avez bientôt fini ?" s'enquit-elle.

"- Moi oui," répondit Victoria.

"- J'ai encore un problème," dit Kimberley.

"- Alors je vais t'aider, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ?" reprit Julia.

"- Tu avais l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important, je ne voulais pas te déranger."

"- C'est gentil de ta part. Lucy ?"

L'interpellée ne releva pas la tête, mais Julia ne prit pas la peine de l'appeler de nouveau. Lucy n'était pas sourde, si elle voulait faire la tête, c'était son problème.

"- Bon, montre-moi ce qui ne va pas, Kim."

Tandis qu'elle expliquait le principe de la potion d'Insensibilité, Julia aperçut Lucy qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Pendant le laps de temps que durèrent les nombreux artifices que Julia utilisa pour faire admettre à Kimberley les différentes étapes de composition de la potion, Victoria termina son propre devoir.

"- Voilà, tu as tout compris, cette fois ?" demanda Julia.

"- Oui, merci," répondit Kimberley. "D'habitude, je n'ai pas tant de mal à saisir."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Mais comme tu le dis si bien," reprit-elle, "on a tous des hauts et des bas."

Julia acquiesça.

"- Allons déjeuner."

"- Tu as vraiment faim aujourd'hui !" remarqua Victoria, perspicace. "Tu te rattrapes d'hier ?"

"- En quelque sorte…"

"- Tu viens, Lucy ?" demanda Kimberley.

"- Non, je n'ai pas faim," dit Lucy sans les regarder.

Julia fronça les sourcils quand elle vit les yeux de Victoria passer alternativement de Lucy à elle.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" s'enquit-elle, agacée.

"- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas échangé vos corps…"

Victoria souriait, et sa remarque fit également sourire Kimberley. Lucy ne bronchait toujours pas. Julia se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la selle commune. Les deux autres la rejoignirent, et elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Lucy ?" s'enquit Kimberley.

"- Elle boude parce que Julia lui a crié dessus," répondit Victoria.

"- Pourquoi tu lui as crié dessus ?"

"- Je l'ai remise à sa place, elle fait des enfantillages," dit Julia d'un ton dur et froid.

Kimberley ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, ce qui facilita les choses à Julia. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de la situation actuelle. Lucy devenait vraiment trop protectrice. Julia ne l'avait pas attendue pour se prendre en main. Elle jugeait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'assez de patience envers sa camarade. De toutes façons, avec le renvoi qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, Julia considérait que cela ne valait plus la peine de faire des concessions. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les trois jeunes femmes perdura pendant le déjeuner. Julia, ignorant royalement ses deux camarades, jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle. Fabian n'était pas encore arrivé. Victoria et Kimberley avaient recommencé à parler. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation, Julia mangeait doucement. Sa viande décida alors de lui faire des misères. La jeune femme dut s'acharner pendant environ cinq minutes pour parvenir à en découper un morceau. Fichu nerf ! Quand elle releva la tête, elle constata que Fabian déjeunait avec ses trois amis. Elle vida alors rapidement son assiette et se leva de table.

"- À plus tard," lança-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres qui lui répondirent par un petit signe.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et attendit patiemment dans le hall. Les élèves allaient et venaient en groupe, discutant de tout et de rien, insouciants en quelque sorte. Julia les observait discrètement, ne se souvenant pas avoir jamais été comme eux. Bientôt, Fabian la rejoignit. Elle le regarda pendant un moment, et il lui sourit. Il avait un sourire vraiment magnifique, mais Julia savait qu'il ne lui était pas réservé. Elle se mit en route, et il la suivit, silencieux. Ils sortirent du château et traversèrent doucement le parc jusqu'au lac près duquel ils s'assirent.

"- Ça te va, ici ?" demanda alors Julia.

"- Oui, c'est très bien," répondit Fabian.

La jeune femme ne regardait pas son compagnon. Elle savait que si elle tournait les yeux vers lui, il pourrait y voir toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. Elle se contentait donc de fixer l'horizon devant elle.

"- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?" s'enquit Fabian.

"- J'ai essayé de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête."

Au lieu de lui demander à quelles conclusions elle était parvenue, il garda un instant le silence.

"- Moi aussi," dit-il enfin. "Julia ?"

Elle réagit automatiquement à la mention de son prénom avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et tourna la tête. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, mais il appuya son doigt sous on menton et l'obligea à plonger dans son regard turquoise si expressif.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- Mais… pourquoi ?" dit-elle en se dégageant.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

"- J'aurais dû apprendre à mieux te connaître avant d'envisager quelque chose de plus sérieux."

"- Je porte autant cette faute que toi."

"- Non, c'est moi qui ai demandé à te voir en premier lieu."

"- Ça ne change rien à ma part de responsabilité. Il faut être deux pour prendre ce genre de décision."

Il regarda au loin, comme pour chercher l'inspiration d'un autre argument.

"- Tu as raison," avoua-t-il. "J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre, mais je devais t'entendre le dire pour en être persuadé, je crois."

Julia acquiesça doucement. Elle savait ce qu'il en était, elle avait donc très vite résolu ce problème de mauvaise conscience. C'était une toute autre chose qui avait occupé son esprit pendant la majeure partie de la matinée. Si jamais elle était renvoyée, ce qui serait probablement le cas, on briserait sa baguette et elle ne pourrait plus jamais exercer la magie. Sachant pertinemment que le monde Moldu était aussi rapace que le monde Sorcier, et n'ayant aucune formation dans les métiers moldus, elle se retrouverait rapidement à la rue. Sa seule perspective d'avenir, et elle répugnait à l'admettre, serait de rejoindre Voldemort. Il lui avait fallu toute la matinée pour oser envisager cette solution. À présent, son esprit de Serpentard était en train de faire germer cette idée.

« Fais du chantage à Dumbledore ! » lui glissa la voix dans sa tête.

Julia réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Dumbledore avait effectivement dit à McGonagall que la jeune femme était un futur membre de l'Ordre. Elle pourrait donc obliger le directeur à la garder dans l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sous peine d'aider Voldemort avec les quelques informations qu'elle possédait et ses talents récemment révélés en magie noire. Pourtant…

« Remus m'a dit de me tenir à carreau avec Dumbledore…, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tiens, tiens, ce qu'a dit Remus t'intéresse, maintenant ? »

Julia ne dit rien. C'était l'autre sujet qui avait taraudé sa conscience toute la matinée, et dont elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser. La réaction qu'elle avait eue après la lecture de la dernière lettre de Remus était absolument non justifiée. Il avait simplement essayé de l'aider, agissant comme un professeur dans l'intérêt de son élève. Peut-être même comme un ami… La jeune femme regrettait amèrement la réponse qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

« Oui, ça m'intéresse, il a toujours été de bon conseil, » finit-elle par dire pour clouer le bec à la voix.

"- Julia ?" appela Fabian.

"- Hm ?"

"- À quoi penses-tu ?"

"- Rien de particulier."

"- Ce rien doit être très important pour que tu le retournes autant dans ta tête."

Julia se tourna pour être totalement face à Fabian, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe encore mouillée des pluies de la semaine. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'accrochant aux iris turquoise, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle repensa au Cristal de Lune, et regretta de ne pas le porter sur elle avant de se dire que ç'aurait été déloyal. De toutes façons, elle ne savait pas s'en servir, et ignorait ce dont il était capable.

"- Tu es très perspicace," dit-elle sans lâcher Fabian du regard.

"- Merci, mais il est évident que tu es préoccupée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

En effet, quelque chose, et même un tas de choses n'allaient pas. Mais en digne Serpentard qu'elle était, Julia trouva une échappatoire.

"- Ça ira mieux demain."

Il acquiesça, comme s'il avait entièrement compris. Il la connaissait si mal… Remus ne se serait pas laissé prendre avec ce genre de banalité. Mais le lycanthrope était le seul à vraiment la connaître. Il l'avait toujours protégée depuis leur première rencontre, et elle avait simplement voulu lui rendre la pareille, mais c'était loin d'être une réussite. La jeune femme frissonna de regret. Alors, Fabian fit une chose tout-à-fait inattendue. Il se leva et se rassit derrière elle, puis l'entoura de ses bras.

"- Tu as moins froid, comme ça ?" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux, mais elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Un malaise s'empara d'elle peu à peu. Elle commençait à réaliser toute l'ampleur de l'attitude qu'elle avait choisie d'adopter sept ans auparavant. Elle s'était tout bonnement condamnée à vivre en solitaire toute sa vie, ne supportant la compagnie des autres que de façon très limitée, ne pouvant accepter aucune forme d'amitié, ne pouvant même pas espérer plus. Cette prise de conscience la secoua si fort que la tête lui tourna au point de voir des étoiles noires à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle se sentit comme privée d'oxygène et se mit à suffoquer.

"- Julia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

La voix de Fabian lui parvenait de très loin, comme si elle avait porté un casque presque insonorisé. Sa vue était brouillée au point de ne quasiment plus rien voir. Elle avait froid, tellement froid…

§XXXXXXX§

Il lui souriait, de ce genre de sourire qu'on utilise pour rassurer quelqu'un. Mais doucement, presque imperceptiblement, son visage se contracta, exprimant une douleur insoutenable. Et pendant ce temps, il tombait. Elle voyait sa détresse, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il lui sembla que le temps était suspendu, et qu'il allait tomber indéfiniment. Pourtant, il atteignit soudain le sol, et elle parvint à se précipiter vers lui. Il s'était écroulé face contre terre. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, le retourna doucement, et le positionna de telle sorte qu'il avait le buste sur ses genoux, la tête contre son ventre, et elle le tenait dans ses bras. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et dirigea son regard vers elle. Il était doux, comme toujours. Elle sentit ses propres yeux piquer, mais soutint son regard. Il sourit, du sourire qu'il lui réservait, et elle lui rendit celui qu'elle n'utilisait qu'envers lui. Alors, il ferma les yeux, doucement, et elle sentit qu'il s'affaissait.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Nooon !"

"- Julia !"

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle était ruisselante de sueur et submergée par une douleur indicible. Mais elle trouva quand même l'énergie nécessaire pour s'arracher au sol sur lequel elle était tombée et se mettre debout.

"- Julia, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," supplia Fabian.

Elle le regarda d'abord sans le voir, puis fixa le sol et murmura comme pour elle-même :

"- Remus est mort…"

"- Quoi ?"

Elle releva les yeux. La douleur commençait à diminuer.

"- Remus est mort," répéta-t-elle, "je l'ai vu…"

Fabian fronça les sourcils.

"- Julia, il ne s'est rien passé, tu as juste perdu conscience pendant quelques minutes…"

La jeune femme reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Elle était dans le parc avec Fabian, et elle avait encore eu une crise inattendue. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Son cycle de douleur mille fois maudit s'en était toujours tenu à suivre la Lune, et voilà qu'à trois reprises, il dérogeait à la règle, ajoutant cette fois une hallucination plus réelle que la réalité elle-même.

"- Qui est Remus ?" demanda Fabian.

Julia hésita avant de répondre. C'était une question qu'elle se posait elle-même, mais pas tout-à-fait avec la même signification que le jeune homme. Dans son échelle de valeur, qui était Remus ?

"- Un ami," dit-elle.

"- Il a des problèmes ?"

"- Pas que je sache."

"- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour lui, tu as rêvé…"

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il n'y avait en elle plus trace de douleur, si ce n'était une grande fatigue. Elle se tourna face au lac et contempla la nature qui s'étendait devant elle. Fabian vint se placer à côté d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Elle regretta aussitôt ce contact. Il lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Remus. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement car ç'avait été la seule fois en sept ans. Mais ne voulant pas froisser le jeune homme, elle supporta ce geste d'amitié et de soutien dont elle ne voulait pas. Le malaise qu'elle éprouvait à rester avec Fabian grandissait, comme si une force répulsive s'installait entre eux, et qu'elle fût la seule à s'en rendre compte.

"- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie dans la forêt ?" demanda inopinément le jeune homme.

Julia réfléchit. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse elle-même. Un instinct avait dirigé ses pas alors qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Mais comme à son habitude, la jeune femme inventa un mensonge avec une part de vérité.

"- Pour m'isoler et reprendre mes esprits. Comme tu l'as certainement compris, je n'étais plus tout-à-fait moi-même ces derniers jours…"

"- Je le reconnais, même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre," dit-il en la lâchant.

"- Je peux le comprendre."

"- Merci. Tu vas mieux ?"

"- Oui, ça va."

Fabian se plaça face à elle et l'observa.

"- Tu as les traits tirés," dit-il. "Tu devrais te reposer."

"- Mais…"

"- On pourra encore se voir plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas."

"- Tu es sûr ?"

"- Mais oui. Allez, rentrons, il commence à faire noir."

Julia acquiesça et ils repartirent en direction du château. Le silence du retour était oppressant. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait cherché Fabian en demandant à passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ils avaient à peine parlé, comme si tous leurs intérêts communs avaient disparus avec leur pseudo-relation. Le jeune homme avait beau dire qu'ils se reverraient plus tard, Julia avait le sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils échangeaient quoi que ce fût. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, et se quittèrent. Julia prit d'abord la direction du sous-sol, puis, alors que le bruit des pas de Fabian s'était éteint, elle rebroussa chemin et repartit vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas passer un seul instant avec les autres avant sa crise mensuelle. Elle s'y était toujours préparée seule, à l'image du mode de vie qu'elle avait choisi de suivre. C'en était presque devenu un rituel, dont les préliminaires ne variaient pas. Le changement dans ses habitudes avait été seule cause de l'écart qu'elle avait fait le mois précédent. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'écart. Agir de la sorte lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir renouer avec son passé encore tout proche, fait de paix et de solitude. Elle savait que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant, trop de choses s'étaient produites pour faire comme si elles pouvaient être ignorées ou effacées. Mais pour cette nuit, elle avait besoin de cette illusion de réconfort, et elle comptait bien en abuser. La jeune femme pénétra doucement dans l'infirmerie. Curieusement, tous les lits étaient vides. Mme Pomfresh, ayant détecté la présence de Julia, fit son apparition.

"- Ah, Miss McGregor !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Contente de voir que vous allez être raisonnable, cette fois-ci."

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"- Pamela Carter n'est plus ici ?"

"- Non, elle s'est remise dans le courant de la journée et est retournée avec les autres."

"- Cela vaut peut-être mieux…," murmura Julia.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, choisissant de ne faire aucun commentaire. Après un court silence dans lequel Julia commençait à s'abîmer, Mme Pomfresh reprit la parole.

"- Voulez-vous que nous nous occupions des formalités tout de suite ?"

La jeune femme revint sur terre l'espace d'un instant. Elle aurait toute la soirée pour penser.

"- Oui," dit-elle. "Allez-y."

"- Très bien, ne bougez plus. _Silencio_."

Julia sentit ses cordes vocales se paralyser une fraction de seconde, puis redevenir normales. De cette façon, elle pourrait hurler de douleur aussi fort qu'elle le voudrait, personne ne l'entendrait.

"- Venez," reprit l'infirmière, "je vous ai préparé un lit."

Julia la suivit docilement jusqu'au lit situé derrière le paravent.

"- Voilà," conclut Mme Pomfresh. "Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?"

La jeune femme fit non de la tête et sourit faiblement en signe de gratitude.

"- Bon, si vous changez d'avis, vous savez comment m'appeler. Je vous laisse."

Et elle retourna à son bureau. Julia s'assit sur le lit. Elle se sentait tellement lasse. Elle était rongée par le remord sans pour autant regretter ses actes, mais simplement leurs conséquences. Un tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et finalement, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour ne plus y penser consciemment. Elle devait dormir, sa seule échappatoire était le sommeil. Alors elle s'allongea sur le lit sans prendre la peine de le défaire, ni de se déshabiller. Ses paupières s'alourdirent rapidement, et elle sombra dans le pays des songes.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Tu as tout gâché !"

"- Ce n'est pas vrai !"

"- J'avais placé ma confiance en toi ! La meilleure élève qu'un professeur puisse avoir ! Détachée de toutes les basses considérations infantiles, adulte avant l'heure… Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, avant cette lettre !"

Remus Lupin brandit le parchemin que Julia avait écrit dans un accès de fureur.

"- C'était une erreur !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"- Oui, une erreur de t'estimer !"

"- Non ! Je voulais vous protéger, vous ne comprenez pas…"

"- Me protéger de quoi ? TU es l'élève, ce n'est pas à toi d'agir de la sorte !"

"- J'étais en colère, je suis désolée…"

"- Imperfection !"

"- Comment serais-je parfaite ?"

"- Tu l'étais ! Tu as changé…"

"- On m'a forcée à m'adapter !"

"- Tu aurais dû résister !"

"- Impossible !"

"- Je me suis donc bel et bien trompé."

"- Non ! Je vais redevenir comme avant…"

"- C'est trop tard…"

Il s'éloignait, imperceptiblement.

"- Non ! Pitié, ne m'abandonnez pas…"

Mais il ne répondait plus, il lui tournait le dos.

"- Remus ! J'ai peur…"

L'écho reprit ses paroles et les répéta mille fois. Il faisait noir, mais elle voyait distinctement ce noir. Il faisait froid également. Julia resta immobile et silencieuse. Soudain, un spot s'alluma dans le ciel et l'éblouit. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, elle regarda le spot. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, c'était la Pleine Lune. Mortifiée, elle scruta les alentours. Remus avait disparu, mais il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Et elle redoutait cet instant plus que tout autre. Soudain, deux grands yeux noirs emplirent son champ de vision. La douleur prit possession d'elle presque aussitôt. Julia hurla…

§XXXXXXX§

Elle avait mal partout, et tout son corps était trempé de sueur. Elle avait froid et ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement qui la parcourait. Elle entendit des voix sourdes.

"- C'est la pire crise qu'elle ait jamais eue, Monsieur le Directeur."

"- Je le vois, Pompom. Mais je suis impuissant, je ne sais rien sur le mal qui la ronge ainsi."

Julia se battit avec ses paupières pour ouvrir els yeux. Elles étaient tellement lourdes…

"- Regardez," dit la voix de l'infirmière.

Un court silence. La jeune femme avait beau lutter, elle ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus.

"- Miss McGregor ?"

Elle finit par reconnaître la voix de Dumbledore. La douceur dont elle était empreinte sonnait pourtant bizarrement.

"- Julia ?"

Encore un petit effort, et elle y arriverait.

"- Prenez votre temps, Julia, je ne suis pas pressé."

Elle savait qu'il parlait pour l'aider à maintenir le contact avec la réalité. Enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Le directeur et l'infirmière étaient près d'elle, debout de part et d'autre du lit. Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête et Mme Pomfresh s'éclipsa.

"- Vous sentez-vous en état de parler ?" demanda le directeur.

"- Oui," répondit faiblement Julia.

Sa voix était extrêmement rauque. La première fois, la jeune femme avait appris à ses dépends que le Silencio annulait seulement le son, pas les efforts faits pour hurler. Le résultat restait donc inchangé : elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son sans forcer sur ses cordes vocales.

"- Très bien," dit Dumbledore. "J'ai besoin de connaître votre version des faits pour l'accident, ainsi que ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps dans la forêt, Miss McGregor."

Julia raconta sans réticence mais sans détails inutiles. Quelle importance, après tout ?

"- Bon, j'en sais assez," dit Dumbledore quand elle eut fini son récit. "Je vous conseille de vous reposer, vous êtes dans un état de fatigue plus avancé que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je donnerai à Mme Pomfresh un mot signé de ma main à vous remettre afin qu'aucun professeur ne vous tienne rigueur de votre retard aux cours ce matin."

"- Merci," dit Julia sans grande conviction.

Le directeur s'éloigna vers le bureau de mme Pomfresh. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et suivit le conseil de Dumbledore. Ses lourdes paupières ne demandaient qu'à retomber sur ses yeux, et la fièvre qu'elle savait avoir la fit rapidement replonger dans le sommeil.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Julia était loin de se sentir au mieux de sa forme, mais sa fièvre devait être tombée. La jeune femme s'assit péniblement et se donna quelques minutes avant de se lever. Sa robe avait été posée sur une chaise à côté du lit, et elle portait une sorte de pyjama qui semblait être passé par des moments difficiles. En y regardant de plus près, Julia vit du sang sur le bord des manches. Elle examina aussitôt ses mains et constata qu'elle avait dû passer une partie de la nuit à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Un miroir était à portée de main. Elle hésita un instant, puis l'attrapa et examina son reflet. Des bandages ensanglantés recouvraient une partie de son visage. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et ne put s'empêcher de remettre le peu de nourriture que son estomac contenait. Reprenant alors le contrôle d'elle-même, elle prit sa baguette qui avait été posée à côté du miroir.

"- _Recurvit_," souffla-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi rauque.

Mme Pomfresh arriva au moment où tout disparaissait.

"- Mais ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas l'habitude… Oh, mais ça resaigne ! Je vais m'occuper de ça, maintenant que vous êtes consciente, vous ne risquez plus d'ouvrir les plaies, et ce sera cicatrisé d'ici demain."

"- Je me suis fait ça toute seule ?" demanda la jeune femme, abasourdie.

"- Oui."

L'infirmière semblait réticente à donner plus de détails, alors Julia n'insista pas. Elle se laissa soigner, puis s'habilla alors que Mme Pomfresh allait chercher le mot de Dumbledore.

"- Quelle heure est-il ?" s'enquit la jeune femme tandis que l'infirmière lui tendait le billet.

"- Dix heures et demie."

"- Merci. Au revoir."

"- Miss McGregor, si vous avez un quelconque problème durant la journée, vous êtes autorisée à venir ici sans donner d'explications à vos professeurs."

"- Très bien."

Et Julia quitta l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de ne pas y retourner à moins qu'on ne l'y forçât. Elle se présenta au cours de Potions vingt minutes avant la fin. Avant que Rogue n'eût la possibilité de faire le moindre commentaire, elle lui donna le mot du directeur, et il garda le silence. Julia jeta un coup d'œil à ses condisciples en rejoignant sa place. Elle remarqua que Pamela reprenait les cours en même temps qu'elle-même. Tous les élèves avaient un air légèrement effrayé en la voyant. Elle se dit que sa tête ne devait pas inspirer la confiance en ce lendemain de Nouvelle Lune particulièrement douloureux. La matinée ne la marqua pas beaucoup, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien. À midi, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle comme tout le monde, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Lucy, qui n'avait rien dit pendant le cours de Rogue qu'elles avaient en commun, s'assit en face d'elle.

"- Julia ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Je te prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude hier."

"- Je t'excuse."

"- Merci."

Un silence.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien," reprit lucy.

"- En effet."

"- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?"

"- Non."

"- Bon. Ton après-midi s'est bien passé, hier ?"

"- Plus ou moins, oui."

"- Nous, on a fait quelques révisions, mais on voit clairement la différence quand tu n'es pas là."

"- Ah oui ?"

"- On n'avance pas."

"- J'en suis navrée."

En vérité, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais il valait mieux ne pas le mentionner. Lucy ne parla plus, ce qui ravît Julia, et le déjeuner se termina dans le silence. L'après-midi fut calme également, et Julia retourna directement dans sa chambre après les cours. De nouveau en proie à la fatigue, elle s'allongea sur son lit après avoir fermé les tentures, et s'endormit aussi vite.

Un hululement de hibou la fit sursauter. L'oiseau était posé sur le bord du lit. Julia détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte, et il repartit. La jeune femme écarta les tentures après son passage, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, elle devait avoir dormi longtemps. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et déplia le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Il avait un en-tête officiel.

_« Miss McGregor,_

_Veuillez vous présenter au bureau du directeur dans les plus brefs délais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mot de passe, la gargouille vous laissera entrer. »_

Julia soupira. Cette fois, elle devait y aller…


	13. Chp12 Exil ou pas

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce chapitre...

**Remerciements:** Ma chère Loufoca, si tu n'avais pas veillé si tard pour me corriger, je n'aurais pas pu publier avant quelques jours! Merci pour tes sages conseils...

**Résumé:** Après une mise au point inutile avec Fabian, Julia a passé une nuit de Nouvelle Lune particulièrement pénible. Elle a à présent été convoquée chez le directeur...

**RAR:**

**Harana :** Alors, la discussion avec Dumbledore, ben, la voilà, mais c'est peut-être pas c que tu attendais… La réaction de Remus au parchemin, tu vas aussi l'avoir, je te laisse découvrir et te délecter… Pour ce que cherchait Fabian, je suis désolée, j'avoue, j'ai bâclé cette partie, elle ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, et je te rassure, il n'y avait rien de louche, juste une discussion plate entre deux personnes dont la relation est morte… Julia, cruelle ? Peut-être, c'est un point de vue que je n'avais pas encore adopté. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est une Serpentard. Pour savoir ce qui a fait de Julia ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, tu devras attendre le dernier chapitre, le 18e donc… Ben vi, là, c'est moi qui suis cruelle ! Drama, c'est sûr, je n'ai pas mis ce genre pour rien… Bonne lecture !

**Elfie :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait un grand plaisir ! Le flou, mon élément principal, tu devras t'y faire, ça dure comme ça jusqu'à la fin ! Remus, mort ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai clairement fais savoir que c'était un « cauchemar » de Julia, lors d'une crise hors Nouvelle Lune… Et voici la suite tant attendue !

**Morrigane :** Ah, les rêves de Julia durant ces crises… C'est un grand mystère pour tous ! Je dois t'avouer une chose, je ne suis moi-même pas encore sûre de leur explication ! Mais tu sauras tout dans le dernier chapitre ! Pour l'heure, les réactions de Remus et Dumbledore n'attendent que toi ! Faire souffrir Julia, moi ? Enfin, voyons ! Ben, quand même, un petit peu, mais pas toujours de la même façon, il faut varier les plaisirs !

**Snapette :** Rogue va revenir, mais pas tout de suite… Désolée si je te déçois… N'oublie pas que le passage avec Remus n'est pas la réalité… C'est un, comment dire, rêve n'est pas approprié, disons… que tu en sauras plus dans le dernier chapitre, car sinon, je vais faire des révélations ! Bonne lecture !

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 12 Exil… ou Pas**

Julia était dans le Poudlard Express. Elle ne l'avait jamais pris de nuit, à l'instar de la plupart des élèves. Seulement, elle n'était pas une élève normale. Dumbledore le lui avait fait clairement comprendre, quelques heures plus tôt…

§XXXXXXX§

Julia se présenta à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

"- Je suis Julia McGregor," dit-elle sans savoir si elle devait le faire. "Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend."

Le mur s'écarta lentement. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que l'escalier en colimaçon ne l'emmenât face à la porte, et monta les marches aussi rapidement que la décence ne le lui permettait. Elle n'attendit pas non plus qu'on lui donnât la permission d'entrer, et poussa la porte. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau.

"- Professeur ?" dit Julia. "Vous vouliez me voir ?"

Le directeur releva la tête.

"- Oui, Miss McGregor. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie."

Elle s'exécuta, il n'était pas nécessaire de protester.

"- Je suppose que vous connaissez le motif de cette convocation," s'enquit-il.

"- Mon renvoi."

"- Pas tout-à-fait."

Les idées préconçues de la jeune femme s'envolèrent et elle donna toute son attention au directeur.

"- Julia, nous savons tous deux que vous avez commis une faute grave en utilisant le Doloris sur une de vos camarades. En temps normal, en plus du renvoi, vous auriez été envoyée à Azkaban. Mais les temps ne sont pas normaux, et vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qu'on traite comme tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas vous renvoyer."

La Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

"- … du moins, pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Vous ne resterez pas à Poudlard, le professeur Ombrage ne l'admettrait pas. Mais je vais vous donner la possibilité de finir votre année, dans des conditions de sécurité plus élevées qu'ici. Vous êtes devenue un danger pour les autres, et pour vous-même, car à présent, à l'approche de la Nouvelle Lune, vous ne vous maîtrisez plus."

L'explication de Dumbledore illumina les réflexions de la jeune femme sous un nouvel angle. Toutes ces réactions n'auraient en fait qu'une seule et même cause…

"- Dans un environnement beaucoup plus restreint, je pense que vous parviendrez mieux à vous contrôler. Vous partez ce soir, les elfes de maison se sont chargés de faire votre valise."

Julia se souvint du cadeau de Remus.

"- Mais...," protesta-t-elle.

"- Ils savent détecter les objets Désillusionnés, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous souhaite un bon retour. On s'occupera de vous à Londres, lorsque vous quitterez le Poudlard Express."

"- Monsieur, pourquoi ne puis-je pas transplaner jusque la gare de King's Cross ?"

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla.

"- Il aurait été étonnant de votre part que vous ne me posiez pas la question, Julia. Je dirai simplement que cela fait partie de vos obligations. Vous pourrez en profiter pour récupérer quelque force. Cette semaine ne vous a pas réussi, me semble-t-il…"

§XXXXXXX§

Julia avait acquiescé et avait pris congé. Elle s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard avec la diligence habituelle, tirée par un Sombral, comme toujours. Sur le quai de la gare, un elfe de maison l'avait rejointe avec sa grosse valise. Il avait failli pleurer quand elle lui avait proposé de s'occuper elle-même de ses bagages afin de lui permettre de retourner plus vite au château. Puis, elle était montée à bord du train. Et à présent, elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit, n'ayant pas la possibilité de regarder par la fenêtre du compartiment. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait un tel traitement de faveur. Surtout sous le nez d'Ombrage. Et où allait-elle atterrir ? Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Toutes les questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posées sur son avenir, tant elle était sûre du chemin qu'elle allait suivre, se bousculaient maintenant dans sa tête et ne pouvaient pas trouver de réponse adéquate. Soudain, elle remarqua une ombre au sol. Elle continua d'agir comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais surveilla tout mouvement de la silhouette. Or, celle-ci restait immobile, comme si son seul but avait été d'observer la jeune femme. Julia tenta d'abord de l'ignorer, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Seulement, à cause de la nuit noire, la vitre s'était transformée en miroir flou, et la silhouette qui s'y refléta était trop familière à Julia pour qu'elle ne la reconnût pas. Elle oublia aussitôt qu'elle devait l'ignorer et se retourna vivement. Son regard plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Elle y trouva un écho de sa propre tristesse qui lui serra le cœur et lui noua la gorge. La honte qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là atteignit des sommets. Comment avait-elle pu user de tant de méchanceté envers la seule personne qui se préoccupait réellement de son sort ? Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, et bien vite, son regard fut embué, mais elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Remus Lupin entra.

"- Bonjour, Miss," dit-il du ton de voix qu'il employait habituellement avec elle.

Elle fut incapable de répondre à son salut tant le nœud dans sa gorge était tendu.

"- Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds ?" reprit-il.

Elle fit non de la tête, baissa les yeux et entreprit de fixer le sol pour se donner une contenance. Maintenant qu'elle avait rompu le contact visuel, elle ne supportait plus de le regarder en face après l'attitude de gamine écervelée qu'elle avait eue.

"- Julia," dit-il après un long silence, "je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne plus m'immiscer dans tes affaires…"

À peine avait-il commencé à parler que la jeune femme sentit couler les premières larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas les retenir plus longtemps.

"- Mais," poursuivit le lycanthrope, "bien que je m'étais résolu à respecter ta demande, le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je t'accompagne durant ce trajet. Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, parce que rien ne t'empêchait de transplaner, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre."

Les larmes roulaient toujours silencieusement le long des joues de Julia. Elle écoutait attentivement, mais garda la tête baissée.

"- J'ai donc eu quelques heures pour trouver ce que j'allais faire ou dire. Pourtant, avant de te rejoindre dans ce compartiment, je ne savais toujours pas."

Il soupira, et la jeune femme entendit clairement une note de désespoir. Ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

"- Je pense," ajouta-t-il," que je n'étais pas à ma place. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette attitude familière avec toi. Je te prie de m'excuser."

Julia releva vivement la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle l'excusât alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ?

"- Non !" s'écria-t-elle, des larmes de fureur s'ajoutant aux autres. "Je suis la seule fautive !"

Remus fronça les sourcils, et peu à peu, ses yeux tristes s'emplirent de douceur. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, et le bruit des sanglots qui la secouaient résonnait dans le compartiment. Pourtant, malgré la culpabilité et la honte de sa présente fragilité émotionnelle, Julia soutint le regard de son professeur. Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulât.

"- Julia," dit alors Remus," ne pleure pas. S'il-te-plaît. Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive, mais je suis au courant de la manière dont cela t'a affecté. Tu ne dois pas te sentir si coupable pour quelques mots sur du papier. Sèche tes larmes."

Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle était redevenue la petite fille apeurée qui avait vu mourir ses parents sous ses yeux, et qui s'était alors demandée ce qu'elle allait devenir. Grâce à sa petite taille, Julia put aisément poser ses pieds sur la banquette et passer ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle-même. Elle se sentait tellement faible et minable. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait verser toutes les larmes qu'elle y avait enfouies depuis près de douze ans. Elle posa le front sur ses genoux et continua de pleurer doucement. Sans gestes brusques, Remus était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Puis, avec délicatesse, il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Involontairement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un long soupir. Contre toute attente, le poids qui semblait alourdir son cœur s'évapora, et elle sentit son corps se détendre de lui-même. Lentement, sans en être vraiment consciente, elle se laissa glisser dans les bras du lycanthrope qui l'enserra avec douceur. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Julia lâcha ses jambes, laissa rouler sa tête contre le torse de Remus et ferma définitivement les yeux. Son professeur bougea un bras et elle l'entendit murmurer une formule. La lumière qui cognait dans les paupières de la jeune femme s'adoucit jusqu'à devenir presque absente. Julia perçut des mouvements, des bruits, mais elle n'y prêta aucune réelle attention. Puis elle entendit la porte du compartiment claquer et sursauta. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur la banquette, la tête posée sur un oreiller. Son regard se posa directement en face d'elle où Remus était assis.

"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée," dit-il. "Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux."

Julia s'assit et secoua la tête.

"- Ça ira, merci," dit-elle.

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait groggy, mais elle était certaine d'être en meilleure possession de ses moyens que quelques heures auparavant. Le lycanthrope avait reprit sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Julia l'observa à son insu pendant un petit moment. Il portait un pantalon d'une couleur brune passée, usé aux genoux. Elle se remémora la chemise blanche qu'elle avait aperçue à son réveil et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à ses poignets car il en avait relevé les manches. Elle regarda ses propres vêtements et songea que son uniforme de Serpentard ne serait pas adéquat dans l'environnement moldu de la gare de King's Cross, surtout froissé tel qu'il l'était actuellement. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait encore le temps de se changer quelques minutes avant l'arrivée à Londres.

"- Remus ?"

"- Oui ?" dit-il sans baisser le journal.

Elle se trompait peut-être, mais elle pensait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas attentivement si elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire," ajouta-t-elle du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait employer.

L'attitude du lycanthrope changea du tout au tout. Il referma le journal, le posa à côté de lui, et croisa les bras en affichant un air concerné.

"- Je t'écoute," dit-il alors.

Julia inspira, mal à l'aise. Elle s'était lancée sans se douter que ce serait si difficile.

"- Je vous demande pardon."

"- Mais pourquoi ?" s'enquit-il, surpris.

"- Pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit depuis environ une semaine."

La jeune femme crut déceler une lueur d'exaspération dans les yeux de Remus, mais elle s'en fichait, elle tenait à faire cette démarche.

"- Julia, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de te sentir coupable…"

"- Non," coupa-t-elle, "cet… excès de sensiblerie… fait partie de ce pourquoi je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé mes débordements émotionnels."

Elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle espérait que ce ressaisissement apparent parviendrait à la faire remonter dans l'estime de son mentor. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être confiée à lui, bien qu'il n'y eût pas eu grand-chose à dire. Elle avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, tout simplement craqué. À présent, elle se sentait comme une casserole à pressions dont on aurait brutalement enlevé le couvercle, mieux en fait. Mais elle se disait que Remus n'avait peut-être pas du tout apprécié. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, le lycanthrope secoua la tête.

"- Bon, maintenant Miss, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, et une bonne fois pour toutes !"

Il avait haussé le ton, et Julia fut impressionnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Remus s'énerver en sa présence. Elle devait avoir sérieusement dépassé les limites, et, embarrassée, elle baissa les yeux.

"- Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà dit que je ne supporte pas les gens qui s'excusent continuellement ?" reprit-il.

"- N… non," bafouilla-t-elle, étonnée par la question.

"- C'est probablement dû au fait que je n'ai jamais eu le besoin jusqu'à présent de te le mentionner. Dans ce cas précis, je vais considérer que je n'ai rien entendu, nous sommes d'accord ?"

Julia releva la tête et le regarda fixement.

"- Non," dit-elle. "Vous agissez bizarrement…"

"- Je te retourne le compliment."

"- Je ne comprends pas."

"- Je dois avouer que le sentiment est réciproque."

"- Quel sentiment ?"

"- Celui que tu ne comprends pas…"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et Remus sourit.

"- Pourquoi plaisantez-vous ?"

"- Pour dérider l'expression sévère qui déforme tes traits."

"- J'ai une expression sévère ?"

"- Oui, depuis que tu tentes de présenter des excuses qui n'ont aucune raison d'être pour moi."

"- Mais si moi je considère que je n'ai pas agi comme il se doit ?"

"- Julia, tu as mieux agi que la plupart des personnes ne le feraient dans la même situation. Tu as été honnête, et reconnu tes torts. Ce ne sont pas tes quelques larmes qui y changeront quelque chose."

La jeune femme garda le silence.

"- Bon, maintenant tu es d'accord pour oublier ta tentative d'excuses inutiles ?" conclut-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, songeuse. Décidément, rien ne lui réussissait. Elle s'était complètement fourvoyée sur la façon dont son professeur voyait les choses. Elle décida de ne plus analyser les gens, car au final, cela ne menait à rien de bon.

"- Puis-je te faire une suggestion ?" demanda Remus.

"- Oui…"

"- Tu devrais te changer."

"- Hm, cela me semble impossible."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que vous êtes dans le même compartiment que ma valise…"

"- Oh… Alors je te laisse…"

Il prit son journal, se leva et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Julia sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers sa valise.

"- _Locomotor__barda_ !"

La lourde malle s'éleva dans les airs et la jeune femme la fit se poser sur la banquette où se trouvait encore Remus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla parmi les quelques vêtements moldus qu'elle possédait. Elle opta rapidement pour un simple jeans et un sweat-shirt mauve, et rangea lentement son uniforme défraîchi, remettant de l'ordre dans sa valise par la même occasion. Elle prit son temps afin de réfléchir tranquillement. D'expérience, elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus aisé de se remettre physiquement que moralement d'une épreuve telle que celle qu'elle venait de vivre, et qui semblait d'ailleurs vouloir se prolonger. Elle avait l'impression que la personnalité qu'elle s'était construite petit à petit s'était effondrée d'un bloc, et pire encore, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais réellement correspondu. La jeune femme se voyait comme un champ de ruines d'où dépassaient ici et là quelques structures à moitié stables. Qui était-elle, en fin de compte ? « Quelqu'un qu'on ne traite pas comme tout le monde, » avait dit Dumbledore. Quelqu'un d'anormal en somme. Julia soupira de mélancolie et prit une autre grosse décision. En plus de ne plus analyser les gens, elle allait cesser de s'auto analyser et de s'adapter aux autres. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin découvrir qui elle était vraiment…

"- Prête, Miss ?"

Julia sursauta imperceptiblement. Depuis combien de temps était-il revenu ?

« Arrête d'être paranoïaque, ou tu finiras par y rester ! »

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps… »

« Je ne t'abandonnes pas. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que la voix semblait compatissante.

"- Oui, ça y est," dit-elle à l'adresse de Remus.

"- Très bien, on va bientôt arriver."

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'entrée en gare de King's Cross se passa dans le silence complet. Les deux voyageurs n'échangèrent aucun mot sur le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent pour trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards moldus.

"- Il y a tout de même une chose qui me chiffonne," dit Remus en s'appuyant négligemment contre un mur.

Julia attendit un instant, mais comme il ne se décidait pas, et que sa curiosité l'emportait toujours, elle l'invita à poursuivre.

"- Et quelle est cette chose ?"

"- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais obtenu ton permis pour transplaner avant tes dix-sept ans. Comment as-tu fait ? Le Ministère a pourtant pour habitude de ne pas déroger à ce genre de réglementation."

"- Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de l'été que de les convaincre de me permettre d'essayer, et ils ont finalement cédé à la fin du mois d'août, au vu de mes résultats l'année passée pendant les essais. Mais ils m'ont formellement interdit de transplaner avant la date officielle."

Un silence.

"- Pourquoi ne pas avoir posé la question au moment où je vous l'ai dit ?"

Le regard de Remus croisa celui de Julia. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, les yeux dorés auraient été insondables. Mais la jeune femme connaissait trop bien son mentor, et elle comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

"- J'étais assez occupé quand j'ai reçu ta lettre fin août, et la pleine Lune se profilait, je n'y avais donc pas accordé une grande attention."

L'excuse était la plus plausible et logique qui fût, mais elle sonnait faux aux oreilles de Julia. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas insister.

"- Alors," demanda-t-elle, "où allons-nous ?"

"- Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a rien donné ?"

"- Pas que je sache…"

La jeune femme tenta de se remémorer la discussion avec son directeur. Celui-ci était resté assis pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se souvint d'un geste qui avait attiré son attention quelques secondes. Dumbledore avait glissé ses mains sous son bureau.

"- Que pourrait-il m'avoir donné ?" s'enquit Julia.

"- Un morceau de parchemin par exemple…"

"- Je vais regarder dans les poches de mon uniforme…"

"- Je t'en prie."

Elle étendit sa valise sur le trottoir, l'ouvrit et entreprit de retourner toutes les poches de sa robe de Serpentard. Et effectivement, il s'y trouvait un parchemin. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Julia se redressa et déplia sa découverte.

« L'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres, » lut-elle mentalement.

"- Il est le gardien du secret ?"

"- Brillante déduction," acquiesça Remus. "Bon, maintenant que tu sais où cela se situe, allons-y."

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à bouger.

"- C'est là-bas que je vais vivre à présent ?"

"- Oui, pourquoi ?"

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'accorderait une telle confiance," murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention du lycanthrope.

"- Julia, le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien que s'il avait fait l'erreur de te renvoyer, cela équivalait à te pousser à rejoindre Voldemort."

Elle ne répondit rien. Mieux valait ne pas révéler qu'elle avait largement songé à cette option. Malgré tout, quelque chose la rebutait dans le choix de Dumbledore. Auparavant, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de discuter avec Remus plus souvent. Mais tout avait changé. Ses actes, sa nouvelle prise de conscience, et les récents évènements avaient contribués à détruire ce sur quoi elle se basait. Voyant que Remus s'impatientait, elle prit sa valise en main et fit un bref signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient tous deux sur une place déserte. Julia constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un espace vide entre les maisons numérotées 11 et 13, mais bien vite, elle vit une vieille demeure, presque un antique manoir apparaître. Le lycanthrope se dirigea vers la porte. Julia lui emboîta le pas avec une certaine appréhension.

"- Ne fais pas trop de bruit dans le couloir," murmura Remus une fois à l'intérieur. "Et laisses-y ta valise."

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à ce qui devait être la cuisine. Deux personnes y étaient attablées, une femme rousse d'âge mûr et une autre, plus jeune, avec des cheveux d'un mauve éclatant.

"- Bonjour, vous deux, vous êtes des lèves-tôt il me semble," lança Remus.

Par automatisme, Julia consulta sa montre. Il n'était pas encore six heures.

"- Remus !" s'exclama la femme rousse. "Bonjour, le voyage s'est bien passé ?"

"- Oui, Molly, comme tu peux le voir."

"- Et c'est la demoiselle que tu es allé chercher ? ajouta-t-elle en détaillant Julia.

"- En effet. Molly, Tonks, je vous présente Julia McGregor, futur membre de l'Ordre."

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de la table et inclina légèrement la tête. Remus se tourna vers elle et désigna tour à tour la femme rousse et celle aux cheveux mauves.

"- Julia, voici Molly Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks."

"- Mais appelle-moi Tonks," intervint cette dernière. "Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon père et son goût pour les prénoms antiques."

"- Très bien," acquiesça Julia, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"- Vous allez prendre un petit déjeuner tous les deux ?" s'enquit Molly en se levant de table.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment à l'attention de Molly. Elle imita le geste du lycanthrope.

"- Alors, asseyez-vous, je vous prépare ça tout de suite."

"- Je vais vous aider, Molly !" s'exclama Tonks en se levant.

"- Non, ça ira, ils ne sont que deux, je me débrouillerai seule."

Tonks se rassit, affichant une mine déçue.

"- Elle est d'une maladresse inqualifiable," glissa Remus à l'oreille de Julia en prenant place à table.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de son mentor et l'observa discrètement. Il avait les traits aussi tirés que si ç'avait été une nuit de Pleine Lune. Pourtant, le satellite entamait à peine sa croissance lumineuse.

"- Vous n'avez pas dormi," chuchota Julia.

"- Effectivement," se contenta de répondre Remus, sans la regarder.

Bon, s'il ne voulait pas en dire plus, qui était-elle pour le faire parler ? Elle porta son attention sur la pièce et se mit à la détailler. Molly revint à table avec une montagne de toasts, des œufs et du bacon pour une dizaine de personnes, selon l'estimation de Julia. La jeune femme attendit que Remus se fût servi pour prendre deux toasts avec une tranche de bacon. Elle contempla son assiette pendant quelques secondes, se demandant comment elle arriverait à faire passer la nourriture sans que son estomac ne la rejetât. Puis elle entama son premier toast.

"- Julia," dit Remus, "je vais t'expliquer ce que le professeur Dumbledore a prévu pour toi."

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda attentivement le lycanthrope.

"- Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue te donneront les cours de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, d'Arithmancie, d'Astronomie et de Potions le dimanche, matin ou après-midi en alternance, selon leurs obligations respectives."

"- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les professeurs Vector, Sinistra et Flitwick qui me donnent les cours d'Arithmancie, d'Astronomie et de Sortilèges ?"

"- Parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de l'Ordre."

Julia fronça les sourcils.

"- Le professeur Rogue… est membre de l'Ordre ?"

"- Oui."

Comme c'était curieux… Et ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient pu discuter des cours extrascolaires qu'elle avait reçus de Rogue. D'un autre côté, ils n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde.

"- Et pour ton cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je serai là en cas de besoin."

"- Pas d'entraînement ?"

"- Seulement quand j'en aurai le temps."

"- Très bien."

La jeune femme reprit la contemplation de son assiette. Elle avait les paupières lourdes, et son petit déjeuner ne l'intéressait plus. Les trois autres discutaient tranquillement, et le bourdonnement de leur conversation était apaisant. Surtout la voix de Remus. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir trouvée dure lors de leur première rencontre, mais c'était à cause de la transformation. Et dire qu'elle avait failli ne jamais le revoir, bien des années auparavant…

§XXXXXXX§

"- Oh ! Regardez !"

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"- Peut-être qu'il a froid…"

Elles n'arrêtaient donc jamais de chahuter ? Julia ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le dortoir. Les autres orphelines étaient debout autour d'un lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. La fillette leva les yeux à son tour et aperçut l'objet de leur émerveillement : un hibou. Elle fit un bond hors de son lit et repoussa ses camarades.

"- Hé ! Mais dégage, Julia !"

"- Fiche-moi la paix ! Il est là pour moi !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les hiboux n'appartiennent à personne !"

"- Et on n'a pas le droit d'avoir un animal !"

"- Oh, mais poussez-vous !"

Julia grimpa sur le lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou entra et alla se poser sur le lit de la fillette. Celle-ci prit un air supérieur et s'approcha de l'oiseau. Elle vit qu'il avait un bout de papier enroulé autour d'une patte, et s'empressa de le détacher. Puis elle sortit de sous son oreiller un biscuit et le donna au hibou comme Remus lui avait dit de faire. Le rapace avala le biscuit en quelques coups de bec, et s'envola par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment-là que Julia se rendit compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

"- Comment ça se fait que tu as un hibou qui t'apporte des choses ?"

"- Et puis d'abord, c'est interdit !"

"- C'est interdit aux Moldus !" répliqua Julia.

"- Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Les cris des orphelines avaient inévitablement attiré l'attention d'un des gardiens, en l'occurrence, celle que Julia détestait le plus : la surveillante des filles.

"- C'est Julia, madame !"

"- Oui, elle a un hibou !"

"- Et il lui apporte des lettres !"

Julia se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ces fichues cafteuses n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire ?

"- Alors, Julia ?" reprit la surveillante. "Qu'as-tu à dire ?"

"- Je n'ai rien à dire !" s'exclama Julia.

Elle savait que cette bravade ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, mais son orgueil l'emportait toujours.

"- Qu'as-tu en main ?"

La fillette avait oublié qu'elle tenait la lettre dans sa main.

"- Rien…"

Elle savait également que ce mensonge ne suffirait pas à éviter que sa lettre ne fût confisquée.

"- Viens ici."

Julia s'approcha lentement. La surveillante agrippa violemment son bras et lui arracha la lettre malgré sa main crispée sur le papier. Après l'avoir dépliée, elle la parcourut rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda sévèrement Julia.

"- Dépêchez-vous de vous recoucher, je ne veux plus vous entendre !" lança la surveillante à la cantonade.

La fillette s'apprêtait à imiter ses camarades quand elle sentit une main broyer son épaule.

"- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi."

Lorsque la surveillante quitta le dortoir, Julia la suivit en traînant les pieds. Elles entrèrent dans le petit bureau exigu que Julia détestait pour l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois.

"- Alors ?" demanda l'adulte.

"- Alors quoi ?" répondit la fillette avec fougue et insolence.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" reprit la surveillante en brandissant la lettre.

"- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai même pas lue."

"- Si je ne connaissais pas ton écriture, je dirai que c'est toi qui as écrit ce torchon !"

Julia fronça les sourcils, surprise. Qu'est-ce que Remus avait bien pu raconter pour qu'on pût croire qu'elle fabulait ?

"- Lis ça à voix haute !"

La fillette prit le papier – qu'elle identifia comme étant du parchemin – et commença sa lecture :

"- _« Julia, quitte les Moldus au Dernier Quart comme à la Pleine. R.L. »_"

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous au même endroit, à la même heure, une semaine après leur première rencontre. Elle devrait donc patienter encore trois jours avant d'en apprendre plus sur son don.

"- Alors ?" questionna de nouveau la surveillante.

« Reste calme, surtout, sois diplomate, ne la provoque pas, » dit soudain la voix dans sa tête.

"- Heu, je… je ne comprends rien…"

« Bien, continue comme ça, tu dois la convaincre de ton innocence, penses-y… »

"- C'est bien ce que je pensais, du charabia ! Et cette histoire de hibou ?"

« Tu n'as rien vu. »

"- Je n'ai rien vu. Je dormais, et elles m'ont réveillée en criant."

La surveillante la regarda d'un air suspicieux, et Julia pensa de toutes ses forces : « Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait… ». Enfin, l'adulte prit un air satisfait.

"- Bon," dit-elle en chiffonnant le parchemin, "retourne te coucher."

Julia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta rapidement le bureau.

« Le hibou doit attendre une réponse… » suggéra la voix.

La fillette s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. C'était juste, elle devait répondre, mais comment allait-elle faire ? Elle reprit sa marche, mais dans la direction de la salle de fournitures. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte. Elle prit une feuille et gribouilla une réponse concise :

_« J'y serai. J.M. »_

Après quoi, elle se précipita dans la cour. A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil de la porte que le hibou vint se poser sur son épaule. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle attacha sa lettre tant bien que mal autour d'une de ses pattes.

"- Voilà," dit-elle à l'oiseau. "C'est pour Remus Lupin, tu peux y aller."

Le rapace prit son envol et disparut dans la nuit. Julia rejoignit vite son dortoir sans se faire repérer. Malheureusement pour elle, les autres orphelines l'attendaient.

"- Tu as une belle punition, j'espère," dit Alicia, son ennemie par excellence.

Les deux fillettes étaient en perpétuelle compétition. Julia avait dans l'intention de lui replacer une remarque bien cinglante, quand la voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Ne réplique pas, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Garde un profil bas, ou tu ne sauras pas aller voir Remus… »

Julia avait bien envie de ne pas suivre le conseil, mais il était vrai qu'elle risquait gros. Alors, elle ignora Alicia et sa cour d'esprits inférieurs (quelques filles facilement influençables, toutes plus jeunes), et se coucha tranquillement.

"- Regardez ça !" s'exclama Alicia. "Julia est une trouillarde ! Julia est une trouillarde !"

Les autres reprirent l'insulte et la répétèrent en boucle. Julia fulminait, les poings serrés sous sa couverture.

"- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ce vacarme ?" s'écria la surveillante en entrant en trombe dans la dortoir.

Le petit groupe se dispersa pour rejoindre les lits. Julia, qui était tournée vers la porte, vit l'adulte regarder immédiatement dans sa direction, puis hocher la tête d'un air approbateur en constatant que la fillette était déjà dans son lit.

« Merci, » pensa-t-elle à l'attention de la voix.

Elle venait de réaliser que de s'écraser face aux autres avait parfois du bon.

« De rien. Tu leur feras la leçon une autre fois… »

La fillette sourit et s'endormit rapidement.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent avec une lenteur inhabituelle, et quand elle en vit enfin le bout, Julia atteignait des records d'impatience, tant elle était énervée. Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'éclipsa doucement comme elle en avait coutume chaque mois, et partit s'enfoncer dans le bois. Elle retrouva le chemin de la cabane assez facilement. Arrivée sur place, une silhouette se tenait sur le seuil d'entrée.

"- Remus ?"

"- Julia ?"

§XXXXXXX§

"- Julia ?"

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda les trois visages qui étaient tournés vers elle.

"- Elle tombe de sommeil, la pauvre. Je vais lui montrer sa chambre."

"- Non, laisse Molly, je vais le faire."

Sans chercher à protester, Julia se leva de table et suivit Remus qui avait pris la direction de la porte. Dans le couloir, il attrapa la malle avant que la jeune femme n'eût pu esquisser un geste. Mais quand il commença à grimper les escaliers, elle prit son bien par l'autre poignée afin de soulager son mentor. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire avant de continuer son ascension. Ils s'arrêtèrent de monter après avoir atteint le deuxième étage et s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Julia savait qu'elle devrait chercher pour retrouver le chemin de la cuisine, mais elle était trop épuisée pour parvenir à retenir les détails du chemin.

"- Voilà," dit Remus en ouvrant une porte, "c'est ici."

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et posèrent la lourde malle au pied du lit. Mis à part celui-ci, il y avait également une petite commode surmontée d'un miroir, à la manière d'une coiffeuse, une armoire, et une table de nuit sur laquelle était posée une modeste lampe de chevet. Une chose curieuse frappa Julia d'étonnement : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

"- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre ?" demanda Remus comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. "C'est une pièce interne."

"- C'est bizarre, mais non, ce n'est pas dérangeant."

"- Alors te voici dans ta nouvelle demeure."

Elle voulut répondre un merci, mais dut se contenter de hocher la tête en étouffant un bâillement. Remus sourit.

"- Je vais te laisser récupérer. Si tu as besoin de moi, c'est la porte à gauche en sortant."

"- Merci, ça ira."

Le lycanthrope hocha vaguement la tête, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

"- Au fait, Julia…"

L'entrée en matière ne présageait rien de bon. C'était pareil chaque fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son surnom.

"- Pas d'Impardonnable sous ce toit."

La jeune femme garda le silence.

"- C'est clair ?" reprit-il. "Je veux une réponse."

"- Très clair," répliqua-t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Comme si c'était utile de le rappeler…

"- Bon, repose-toi bien."

Il sortit de la chambre. Julia contempla son nouveau domaine en soupirant. La vie à Square Grimmaurd s'annonçait difficile…


	14. Chp13 Révélations

**Disclaimer:** Ce chapitre est un pur produit de mon imagination, sauf que j'utilise des personnages et des cadres de JKR, alors je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent en le publiant!

**Remerciements:** Un ban pour Loufoca, la meilleure correctrice de tous les temps!

**Résumé:** Après être passée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Julia a été envoyée Square Grimmaurd pour finir son année scolaire. Dans le train, elle s'est racommodée avec Remus, mais le lycanthrope la surveille toujours...

**RAR:**

**Harana:** Et oui, plus que six chapitres, et un épilogue! Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi pour les descriptions concernant Remus, merci à toi de confirmer! Pour satisfaire ta curiosité quant à la suite, je ne peux que te conseiller de lire!

**Snapette:** Ton souhait se réalise, Rogue est de retour, fidèle à lui-même! Quant à ce que je vous réserve, tu n'as qu'un moyen de le savoir: lire ce chapitre... et les suivants!

**Smitty de Funkadelik:** Je suis heureuse que cette partie de l'histoire t'ait plu! Et oui, Julia n'a pas eu une enfance des plus faciles... Pour le message codé, c'est pas grave, tu n'es sûrement pas la seule dans le cas! Et voici donc le chapitre suivant!

**Choups:** Oui, le flou est ma grande spécialité! Je poste environ tous les mois, mais je ne suis pas régulière, comme tu peux le constater! Bonne lecture, savoure, le prochain n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 13 Révélations**

La vie à Square Grimmaurd était effectivement loin d'être facile. Le soir de son arrivée, Julia avait fait connaissance avec le légendaire Sirius Black.

§XXXXXXX§

Julia sortit de sa chambre et se décida à tenter de retrouver son chemin toute seule. Elle parcourut le dédale de couloirs afin d'en repérer les détails. Mais tandis qu'elle scrutait le plancher, elle vit deux pieds apparaître devant ses yeux. Trop engourdie pour manifester une quelconque surprise, elle releva tranquillement la tête et découvrit un homme aux cheveux longs, au visage fin et au regard vif. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, faisant appel à sa mémoire qui ne se déciderait donc jamais à fonctionner comme il se devait. Elle connaissait ce visage, mais où donc l'avait-elle vu ? Puis, elle se souvint.

"- Bonjour, monsieur Black."

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle recula d'un pas et fit une courbette exagérée.

"- Flatté que vous me reconnaissiez," dit-il en se relevant. "Mais à qui ai-je donc l'honneur de m'adresser ?"

"- Julia McGregor," répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant doucement.

"- Enchanté ! Quel joli prénom… mais moins joli que la demoiselle qui le porte…"

"- Merci. Je suis confuse de vous demander cela, monsieur Black, mais…"

"- Une petite minute," l'interrompit-il. "Pour vous, gente demoiselle, ce sera Sirius…"

"- Très bien, mais à condition que vous me tutoyiez et m'appeliez Julia."

"- C'est entendu, Julia. Pardon de t'avoir interrompue, je te prie de continuer…"

"- Merci. En fait, je souhaiterais simplement me rendre à la cuisine, mais…"

"- Hm, l'éternel dédale de la maison des Blacks…"

"- C'est votre maison ?"

"- Oui, mise à disposition comme QG de l'Ordre. Une petite revanche familiale… Mais c'est une longue histoire. Ainsi donc, ma chère Julia, tu cherches la cuisine… Et bien, rendons-nous à la cuisine ! Je crois savoir qu'il y a encore pas mal de bièreaubeurre…"

"- C'est mon élève, Sirius, ne la pervertis pas. De plus, elle est trop jeune pour toi."

Julia sourit de la remarque, nullement offensée.

"- Ah, Remus, tu tombes bien !" reprit Sirius. "Nous allons pouvoir nous rendre tous ensemble à la cuisine pour dîner…"

"- Dîner ?" s'enquit Julia ? "Il est déjà si tard ?"

"- Plus de sept heures, Miss," répondit Remus. "Alors allons-y, comme le suggérait Sirius. Sinon, Molly va encore s'impatienter."

"- Comme toujours," glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Julia.

La jeune femme vit Remus sourire tout en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Elle sourit à son tour. Uniquement des adultes, sans rivalités de maison, sans stupides préjugés, le paradis sur terre, en fait…

§XXXXXXX§

Comme elle se trompait lourdement… Les adultes, pour la plupart, étaient de grands enfants. Elle en fit la malheureuse expérience moins d'une semaine après son arrivée, lors de son premier dimanche de cours…

§XXXXXXX§

Alors que Julia prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius, le carillon d'entrée retentit.

"- Tu m'excuseras," dit-il, "le devoir m'appelle…"

Julia sourit et acquiesça. Sirius était le seul qui eût réellement accordé de l'importance à la présence de la jeune femme. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient uniquement de passage, pour livrer une information, pour une réunion, ou pour la nuit. Et Remus travaillait en horaire décalé : de la journée, il dormait. Julia avait donc appris à connaître l'illustre évadé d'Azkaban, qui s'était révélé être un homme charmant et plein d'humour. Soudain, la jeune femme entendit des éclats de voix. Si Sirius haussait le ton dans le couloir, prenant ainsi le risque de réveiller le portrait de sa mère, alors il se passait sûrement quelque chose. Julia finit d'avaler son petit déjeuner tandis que les malédictions habituelles de Madame Black se déclenchaient et s'arrêtaient presque aussitôt face à l'injonction de son fils. Elle se levait de table quand Sirius reparut… suivi de Rogue.

"- C'est pour toi," lâcha Sirius d'un ton tendu à l'adresse de Julia.

"- Miss McGregor," salua Rogue sur le même ton que son prédécesseur.

"- Professeur," répondit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

"- On m'a chargé de continuer à vous dispenser le cours de Potions, et de vous prendre en charge en Astronomie."

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

"- La cuisine, bien qu'inadéquate, fera l'affaire pour la préparation du Veritaserum," reprit le directeur de Serpentard.

"- Le Veritaserum, Monsieur ? Il faut bien une lunaison pour le faire mûrir ?"

"- C'est exact. Le stock de l'Ordre commence à s'épuiser, et nous sommes à la bonne période pour commencer à en préparer. Le Premier Quart est idéal à cause du croisement entre la Nouvelle et la Pleine Lune."

"- Le Denier Quart a-t-il la même influence ?"

"- Non, mais c'est encore passable. La Nouvelle Lune est à éviter, mais le meilleur moyen de rater cette potion est de la commencer à la Pleine Lune, celle-ci n'étant génératrice que de mauvaises choses."

Julia prit l'insulte à l'encontre de Remus de plein fouet, mais ne broncha pas. Mieux valait ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Par contre, Sirius sortit de la cuisine en claquant violemment la porte. Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention et sortit de sa poche un parchemin qu'il tendit à Julia.

"- Vous aurez besoin d'environ une heure et demi pour cette partie de la préparation," dit-il. "Ensuite, nous ferons de l'Astronomie."

La jeune femme acquiesça en prenant le parchemin, puis s'empressa de débarrasser la table. Durant ce laps de temps, Rogue s'était assis et avait sorti un tas de copies d'élèves. Julia s'attabla également, le temps de lire attentivement la procédure afin d'avoir bien en tête les étapes de la préparation. C'était impératif pour une composition qui s'étalait sur un mois. Cela fait, elle releva la tête, regarda le maître des potions qui semblait plongé dans un fastidieux travail de correction, et se décida à s'éclaircir la gorge après deux minutes. Rogue dirigea immédiatement son regard vers elle.

"- Oui, Miss McGregor ?" demanda-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

Il était vrai que Julia n'avait pas coutume de poser des questions à son cours.

"- Et bien, Monsieur, je me demandais où je pourrais trouver les ingrédients…"

Elle baissa la voix en terminant sa phrase, consciente que sa question, bien qu'essentielle, laissait poindre un peu d'ironie.

"- Demandez à Mr Black, il sait où se trouve la réserve, moi je suis occupé."

Le ton était des plus cassants, mais la jeune femme ne releva pas, et partit en quête de son informateur. Il n'était dans aucune des pièces communes, ni dans sa chambre. Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche, elle dénicha enfin sa cachette : il se trouvait dans la pièce la plus haute avec son hippogriffe. Elle sourit en voyant la créature. Quelle partie de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait vu ce prétentieux de Malefoy dans les bras de Hagrid le jour où Buck l'avait puni pour son impolitesse ! Mais la jeune femme reprit rapidement son sérieux.

"- Sirius ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'être dérangé, mais elle interpréta son silence comme une invitation à continuer.

"- Le professeur Rogue…"

"- Peut se garder ses commentaires !" s'exclama Sirius.

Julia ne se laissa pas démonter.

"- … m'a demandé de préparer du Veritaserum. Seulement, je ne sais pas où trouver les ingrédients…"

"- Oh, c'est pour toi…"

"- Oui."

"- Bon, suis-moi."

Il la guida jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis lui montra une porte dérobée, pas très loin de la cuisine.

"- Voilà, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin ici, c'est Dumbledore qui approvisionne."

"- Merci beaucoup."

"- Pas de quoi. Ça ira avec la chauve-souris ?"

Julia fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que Sirius parlait de Rogue.

"- Oh, oui oui, j'ai l'habitude, pas de problème."

"- Si jamais il y avait quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler."

"- Très bien."

La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise une fois de plus. Se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre froide n'avait rien de plaisant. À son grand soulagement, Sirius repartit vers les étages alors qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine. Elle avait perdu une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle devrait donc accélérer la manœuvre sans faire d'erreur. C'était plutôt stressant pour une première fois, mais elle s'en acquitta relativement bien. L'heure et demi passée, Rogue fit le tour de la table pour inspecter les premiers préparatifs.

"- Hm, bien," commenta-t-il. "Vous tâcherez de suivre les instructions correctement durant la semaine à venir."

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- Bon, passons à l'Astronomie. Avez-vous vos cartes ?"

"- Elles sont dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher."

Julia décida sur le moment qu'elle irait bien plus vite en transplanant, ce qu'elle fit donc. Une fois sur place, elle prit le cahier magique qui contenait toutes ses cartes d'Astronomie et retransplana aussitôt. Rogue lui demanda alors la recherche la plus compliquée qu'elle eût jamais eue à faire. Bientôt, elle occupa la moitié de la table avec ses cartes afin de garder à portée visuelle le maximum d'information. Après dix minutes de consultation laborieuse, elle secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

« Tu es une sorcière, oui ou non ? » lui rappela la voix.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » répliqua Julia, énervée.

« Alors, sers-toi de ta baguette ! »

La jeune femme prit son instrument dans sa poche et réfléchit un instant. Comment se simplifier la vie en Astronomie ? Alors, une idée lui vint. Elle pointa sa baguette vers les cartes éparses et commença à les faire voler au-dessus d'elle, en les regroupant par partie du ciel. Puis, tout en les maintenant suspendues, elle en changea les couleurs afin de donner aux étoiles leur éclat réel et de rendre le fond suffisamment foncé et opaque pour oblitérer le décor ambiant. Après quoi, elle superposa les étoiles communes et rassembla le tout en une sphère céleste à échelle variable permettant d'augmenter la précision des parties du ciel à consulter. Elle recula en observant la sphère. Une fois à l'intérieur, il faudrait la faire tourner pour avoir accès à tout, et ce n'était pas pratique. La jeune femme se concentra et fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour trouver une solution. Puis elle tendit sa baguette vers la sphère et inspira profondément. _Nulla_ _Gravita_ était ce qui conviendrait le mieux, mais ç'allait être difficile. Une fois qu'elle l'eût lancé, mentalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue, le sort d'anti-gravité commença à imprégner la sphère. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car Julia devait faire en sorte qu'il fût maintenu même avec le changement d'échelle interne. Elle eut l'impression que la stabilisation durait une éternité et lui pompait toute son énergie. Enfin, elle sentit que la sphère supporterait n'importe quelle masse en mouvement et en apesanteur en son sein, et elle baissa sa baguette. Des applaudissements soudain la firent sursauter, et elle se retourna. Sirius et Remus se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblaient admirer la sphère. Julia eut un mauvais pressentiment et tourna la tête vers Rogue. Celui-ci observait également la conception de la jeune femme.

"- Julia ?" appela Remus.

"- Oui ?"

"- Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la sphère.

"- Heu…, bien sûr."

Le lycanthrope s'approcha et fit mine d'enjamber le bord.

"- Non," dit Julia en lui attrapant le bras. "Il vaut mieux plonger."

Remus la regarda et sourit.

"- Très bien, Miss, c'est toi l'inventeur."

Et il s'exécuta. Il tendit les mains vers l'avant et enfonça ses bras dans la sphère jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent presque disparu. Alors, il pencha la tête en avant et se donna assez d'élan avec les jambes pour être totalement englouti. De longues minutes commencèrent à s'écouler pour Julia. Le professeur pour lequel elle avait le plus d'estime était en train de tester une de ses inventions normalement destinées à usage personnel. Enfin, il émergea, mais pas de la bonne façon. Ses jambes apparurent beaucoup trop haut. Julia eut le bon réflexe et se plaça rapidement face à l'endroit où le lycanthrope allait tomber, seulement, elle n'avait pas compté avec leur différence de poids. Remus tomba, tenta de se rattraper avec l'aide de Julia, et l'entraîna dans sa chute. La jeune femme s'écroula sur le dos et Remus s'étala de tout son long sur elle. Julia en eut le souffle coupé, ce qui la força à prendre une grande inspiration pour compenser. Elle fut surprise de l'odeur qui emplît ses narines. Son mentor sentait vraiment très bon. Il se releva presque aussitôt.

"- Tu devrais incorporer des panneaux avec les indications « haut » et « bas »," dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ça gâcherait le plaisir de la découverte," répondit-elle en acceptant son aide et en lui rendant son sourire.

"- Alors, Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.

Remus se tourna vers lui, reprenant son air sérieux.

"- Mis à part le fait qu'il est plus facile d'y entrer que d'en sortir, c'est de loin plus simple et pratique que de consulter les cartes du ciel. J'ai pu largement observer ta constellation," ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sirius.

"- C'est la plus belle," confirma ce dernier.

"- Bon," coupa Rogue, "Miss McGregor, je vous mets un A pour votre devoir d'Astronomie. Vous aurez un E si vous terminez la recherche dans l'heure."

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- Mais, Julia, tu te laisses faire ?" s'exclama Sirius. "Rien que pour la conception de cette sphère, elle mérite un O !"

"- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Black," dit Rogue d'un ton à glacer le sang. "Mais toujours est-il qu'elle n'a pas fait ce que je lui ai demandé, donc en principe, elle ne mérite rien du tout."

"- Depuis quand tu ne favorises plus tes élèves, Rogue ?" lança Sirius d'un ton méprisant. "C'est quand même une Serpentard, non ?"

Julia jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, mortifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vu des adultes se comporter de cette façon. Mais le lycanthrope ne remarqua pas la détresse de la jeune femme ; toute son attention était retenue par Sirius et Rogue.

"- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard," déclara Rogue.

"- Alors elle est devenue une moins que rien à tes yeux, c'est ça ? Parce que ses parents étaient des Moldus, j'imagine…"

"- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Black, mais il est vrai que le cerveau s'atrophie quand le corps reste enfermé dans l'inactivité…"

Un battement de cils plus tard, Julia vit la baguette de Sirius pointée sur le cou de Rogue tandis que celui-ci dégainait la sienne. La jeune femme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

"- Allons, allons," dit Remus en s'approchant des deux duellistes, "Sirius, Severus, vous étiez d'accord pour mettre vos différends de côté. Vous aurez tout le loisir de régler vos comptes quand tout sera fini."

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux sorciers semblaient ne pas vouloir céder un iota de terrain à leur adversaire. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, semblables à des heures. Enfin, Sirius recula en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche, et Rogue l'imita. Julia relâcha sa respiration, ne se souvenant pas du moment où elle l'avait retenue.

"- Viens," reprit Remus en s'adressant à Sirius, "laissons Julia travailler."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais juste avant de la franchir, Sirius se retourna vers Julia.

"- Peu importe les notes qu'il te met," lui dit-il, "je peux t'assurer que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant. Ne te laissa jamais décourager."

"- Comptez sur moi," répondit Julia en souriant timidement.

Il acquiesça. Puis les deux hommes s'en furent, et Julia resta seule avec son professeur furibond.

§XXXXXXX§

Elle avait eu un E à son devoir d'Astronomie, ainsi qu'à tous les autres qu'elle faisait pour Rogue. Mais elle s'en fichait, car elle s'estimait déjà fort chanceuse d'avoir encore la possibilité de faire des devoirs. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, et elle commençait à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie qui, au final, était plus stable et simple que l'ancienne. À compter du jour de sa dispute avec Rogue, Sirius était devenu le chevalier servant de la jeune femme. Et Julia appréciait la complicité qu'ils avaient développée. Il avait insisté une journée entière pour qu'elle le tutoyât, et elle avait cédé, même s'il lui avait fallu une semaine entière pour ne plus le vouvoyer accidentellement. À présent, ils étaient en train d'aider Molly à préparer le festin de la soirée. Une mission dont Julia n'avait aucune idée avait été accomplie avec un franc succès. L'Ordre se devait donc de fêter cela dignement, et la jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas rater ça.

"- Julia, ma chérie, tu veux bien me passer ce plat à ta droite ?"

"- Tout de suite, Molly."

Au moment où Julia attrapait le plat, Sirius attira son attention et elle éclata de rire. Il avait mis deux ronds de concombre sur ses yeux et une moitié de tomate évidée sur son nez.

"- Sirius, si c'est pour faire des pitreries," dit Molly, "la salle à manger est tout aussi bien…"

Elle avait un air mi-fâché, mi-amusé.

"- Mais Molly, les instruments de mes pitreries sont dans cette cuisine, ainsi que mon meilleur auditoire."

Il fit une de ses courbettes exagérées devant Julia, qui inclina la tête en souriant. Tonks choisit ce moment pour faire irruption.

"- Oh," dit-elle, "je peux vous aider moi, aussi ?"

"- Non, Tonks," répliqua Molly. "D'ailleurs, Sirius est déjà de trop. Retournez avec les autres, tous les deux."

"- Oh, bon, d'accord," dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Julia.

"- À plus tard," lança la jeune femme tandis qu'ils sortaient.

Quand elles eurent fini de préparer le plus gros du repas, Moly envoya Julia dresser la table.

"- Je m'occupe des fioritures," ajouta-t-elle. "Distrais-les s'ils ne tiennent plus en place."

"- Très bien, à tout de suite."

Julia écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle eut franchi la porte. Une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles de bièreaubeurre étaient disposées sur la longue table à manger, et pas moins de dix bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu les accompagnaient.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Julia," dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle. "On n'a pas encore tout bu. Il en reste le double, donc tu auras ta part !"

"- Ah, merci, c'est gentil," répondit-elle, pas très convaincue. "Tu pourrais demander à tout le monde de les retirer, parce que je vais mettre la table."

"- D'accord."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Écoutez-moi, tout le monde !" cria-t-il, et tous les membres se turent. "Cette gente demoiselle, et Molly, se mettent en quatre pour nous préparer un superbe festin, et comment les remercions-nous ? En laissant traîner tous ces cadavres ! Alors, nous allons tous mettre la main à la pâte pour dresser la table !"

Ils s'exécutèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha.

"- Et voilà," dit Sirius à Julia.

"- Merci, mais je n'en demandais pas tant."

"- Rien n'est trop beau pour la princesse que tu es."

Julia sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

"- Vous êtes trop galant, Mr Black," dit-elle, "cela cache quelque chose."

Il afficha un air angélique, mais son sourire gâchait l'effet d'innocence recherché.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?" s'enquit Julia.

"- Moi ? Mais rien ! À moins que…"

"- Oui ?"

"- M'accorderas-tu la première danse ?"

"- On va danser ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Une fête sans musique n'en est pas vraiment une !"

"- Bon, alors d'accord."

"- Merci, gente demoiselle," dit-il en faisant à nouveau une courbette.

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Cela la fit rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être attaché aux manières des chevaliers.

"- Viens, je t'offre une bouteille," reprit-il. "Bièreaubeurre ou Whisky ?"

"- Une bièreaubeurre. Je ne bois pas souvent."

"- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. On fait la fête !"

Et il lui déboucha une bièreaubeurre. Bientôt, Molly fit son entrée avec deux plats superbement garnis, et tous les convives se mirent à table. Julia se retrouva entre Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier attrapa prestement l'assiette de la jeune femme.

"- Que prendras-tu, princesse ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Et bien, un peu des deux…"

Sirius s'empressa de la servir, puis reposa l'assiette devant elle.

"- Merci," dit-elle.

"- Mais de rien."

Il se servit à son tour, puis se leva pour ramener quatre bouteilles de bièreaubeurre.

"- Remus, Tonks, voici de quoi carburer," dit-il en posant deux bouteilles devant leurs assiettes respectives.

"- Merci, Sirius," dit Remus avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Tonks qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

"- Et voilà pour toi et moi, princesse."

"- Mais je viens à peine d'entamer la précédente !"

"- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour après."

"- Mais je t'ai dit que je ne buvais pas beaucoup."

"- Non, tu as dit « pas souvent ». Nuance."

"- Cela donnera le même résultat si tu continues à m'alimenter à ce train-là…"

"- Bon, je promets de ralentir."

"- Alors, ça va."

Et il tint promesse. Il attendait qu'elle eût fini une bouteille pour lui en apporter une autre, ce qui la fit sourire quand sa troisième bièreaubeurre atterrit devant elle. Mais après tout, c'était la fête, donc pourquoi pas ? Elle discuta avec Sirius pendant la majeure partie du repas, et apprit ainsi comment, avec Remus, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, il avait fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard. Julia connaissait déjà une partie de l'histoire grâce à Remus, mais celui-ci s'était bien gardé de lui donner les détails exotiques. L'alcool aidant, car il carburait à présent au whisky, Sirius en vint à confier à la jeune femme combien il regrettait d'avoir sympathisé avec cet être fourbe qu'était Peter, comment il s'était fait la promesse de venger James, et les douze années perdues à Azkaban. Julia pouvait voir toute la colère mêlée de tristesse qui vibrait dans ses yeux.

"- Excuse-moi, princesse, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Julia se retrouva sans personne à qui parler, tous les autres convives étant déjà pris dans leurs conversations. Elle fit mine de prendre sa bouteille pour boire, mais constata qu'elle était vide, encore. Alors, elle se leva et, d'un pas chancelant qui l'amusa, alla chercher une nouvelle bièreaubeurre avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle déboucha la bouteille avec un geste automatique acquis au cours de la soirée, but trois longues gorgées du liquide ambré, et contempla le récipient après l'avoir reposé sur la table.

"- Tu devrais arrêter de boire," lui murmura Remus.

"- C'est la fête, non ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait usé d'un ton plutôt agressif, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air très réjouie, Miss."

"- Je ne vais pas rire toute seule. Sirius est sorti."

"- Il n'y a pas que Sirius à cette table."

"- Je ne connais pas le quart des autres, et ceux que je connais n'ont ni l'envie ni le besoin de parler avec moi."

"- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"- Tous sont adultes et membres de l'Ordre. Je n'ai rien de commun avec eux."

C'était l'évidence même, non ? Pourquoi ces questions stupides ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça… Pas envie de réfléchir.

"- Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Tonks et Molly."

"- Simple courtoisie respective."

"- Je suis là aussi."

"- Vous parliez avec Tonks."

"- Mais maintenant, c'est avec toi que je parle."

"- Après m'avoir ignorée pendant un mois."

Durant le silence qui s'ensuivit, Julia but quelques gorgées supplémentaires. Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Peut-être la laisserait-il tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, guettant Sirius. Il lui avait promis une danse…

"- C'est ce que tu penses réellement ?" reprit Remus. "Où as-tu été chercher ça ?"

"- Ce sont les faits."

"- Mais Julia, je travaillais de nuit."

"- Pourtant, nous nous sommes souvent croisé dans cette pièce…"

"- Soit tu faisais tes devoirs, soit je rédigeais mes rapports."

"- Pas pendant les repas."

"- Mais, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'as jamais engagé la conversation."

"- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'imposer. Vous aviez toujours l'air de ne pas me remarquer."

"- Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs," dit-il en regardant ses mains jointes devant lui.

Julia garda le silence. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, oh non. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Puis, elle vida sa bièreaubeurre et se leva de table.

"- Je croyais naïvement que je comptais un peu plus à vos yeux," dit-elle avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte.

"- Julia, attends !" entendit-elle dans son dos, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle monta rapidement la première volée d'escaliers, tandis que Sirius revenait.

"- Hey, Julia !" dit-il, mais elle entamait déjà la deuxième volée.

"- Ah, bravo, Sirius !" entendit-elle.

"- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"- Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ? Elle ne supporte pas l'alcool !"

"- Pas besoin de me crier dessus ! Une cuite n'a jamais…"

Les cris de la matriarche Black couvrirent le reste de la conversation, mais Julia s'en fichait. Elle rallia sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Une grande tristesse avait commencé à s'emparer d'elle, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. À présent, son cœur semblait envahi, et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se retourna sur le ventre, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

"- Julia !" dit la voix assourdie de Remus. "C'est moi, je peux entrer ?"

Elle ne lui donna aucune réponse. À lui de décider. Et ses larmes coulaient toujours, sans qu'elle pût les arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, il y eut des bruits légers de pas, puis la porte se referma.

"- Julia ?"

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Quel être pitoyable elle faisait ! De nouveaux bruits de pas, puis Remus s'assit doucement sur le lit. Alors elle sursauta. Il avait posé la main sur son dos.

"- Julia, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi."

Ah, non ! C'était trop facile comme ça ! Elle se redressa vivement et s'assit les jambes repliées sous elle.

"- Alors c'est une simple question de devoir ?" s'écria-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !"

"- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je voulais m'occuper de toi, mais…"

"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter !" le coupa-t-elle. "Je suis capable de me prendre en charge !"

Sa voix vibrait de colère, et elle sentait son visage ravagé par les larmes qui redoublaient à chaque phrase prononcée.

"- Julia, je…"

"- Non ! Je ne veux plus d'excuses ! Je croyais que vous m'aimiez bien…"

Il soupira profondément.

"- C'est le cas."

"- Pourquoi m'avoir évitée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"- Tu n'as rien fait."

"- Alors, pourquoi ?"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle respirait difficilement à cause des pleurs, et la vue de ces yeux dorés si doux augmenta encore la sensation de tristesse qui semblait maintenir son cœur dans un étau. Remus ne détourna pas le regard, et Julia put y lire la même tristesse que la sienne. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle partageait ce sentiment de cette façon avec le lycanthrope. Alors, ses pleurs commencèrent à diminuer. Pourtant sa respiration était toujours aussi saccadée, et son corps était secoué de légers tremblements. Julia n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui de Remus. Elle souhaitait s'y fondre, espérant ainsi dissoudre leur tristesse respective. Mais pour s'y fondre, elle devait d'abord y plonger. Elle s'avança, imperceptiblement. Elle était hypnotisée par cette lueur dorée, source de tant de douceur, et pourtant si triste. À présent, elle était tout près, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup bougé. Le souffle chaud de Remus s'introduisait dans sa bouche entrouverte. Sa propre respiration était toujours aussi irrégulière. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Et bientôt, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Celles de Remus étaient parfaitement lisses et douces. Puis, la jeune femme sentit les deux bras du lycanthrope l'enlacer, et elle relâcha la tension qui raidissait tout son corps. Le léger effleurement des lèvres devint un baiser tendre, pour ensuite se transformer en un partage du trop-plein d'émotions qui enserrait leurs deux corps. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser longuement, respirant aussi lentement et profondément que s'ils dormaient paisiblement. Remus commença ensuite à goûter chaque parcelle du visage de Julia, et elle s'empressa de faire de même. À chaque petit baiser qu'il déposait sur elle, elle frissonnait, envahie par une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là. Puis, il la fit basculer sur le lit, sans la lâcher. Le contact du corps tout entier du lycanthrope contre le sien procura à la jeune femme un sentiment de perfection. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait bouger. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Remus, avec des gestes plein de tendresse, ouvrît chaque bouton du chemisier de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à son tour à défaire doucement la chemise de son partenaire. Ils s'effeuillèrent ainsi peu à peu, s'embrassant longuement entre chaque vêtement enlevé. Quand ils furent complètement dépouillés de leurs habits, de tendres caresses vinrent ponctuer les baisers infinis. Alors, avec une extrême douceur, Remus fit découvrir à Julia de nouvelles sensations, par lesquelles elle se laissa emporter et submerger. Enfin, elle se blottit dans les bras de son amant, posa la tête contre son torse, et coula doucement vers le sommeil.


	15. Chp14 Tensions

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartient à JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant!**  
**

**Remerciements:** A ma gentille Loufoca qui a corrigé mon chapitre après une longue nuit de fête! Merci bcp, il y avait vraiment trop de fautes de frappe!

**Résumé:** Julia a fait connaissance avec Sirius, et elle peine dans ses cours avec Rogue. Après une fête bien arrosée au QG, elle s'est rapprochée de Remus...

**RAR:**

**Harana:** Et oui, ça y est, Julia progresse... Mais une précision de taille: Julia n'est pas lycanthrope! Remus l'a mordue, mais elle a rejeté le "poison", et ses nuits de douleur se passent à la Nouvelle Lune, pas la Pleine... Elle ne se transforme pas... Ce n'est pas une louve donc! Pour ce qui est de leur tristesse, pour moi elle est inérente au personnage de Remus, c'est comme ça que je le vois, toujours avec un côté un peu triste, et Julia, quant à elle, vit des choses tellement dures qu'elle ne voit jamais les côtés positifs de la vie. Cela se finira-t-il bien entre eux? Hm, la suite arrive, à toi de lire! L'absorption d'alcool, une excuse? Héhé... Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Choups:** Moi, sadique? Mais non... Enfin, peut-être un peu... Et oui, Remus et Julia ont fait des "choses"... Ben la voilà la suite! Pourquoi trépigner autant?

**Kyana:** Je sais, je suis douée pour mettre les gens ensemble! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite continuera dans cette voie! Big biz, et je sais que tu ne m'oublie pas!

**smitty de funkadelik:** Comme si Tonks avait ses chances auprès de MON Remus! Héhé! Non mais... Les états d'âme de Remus dans ce chapitre? C'aurait pu, mais non, vois-tu, Loulou est un personnage fort dans cette histoire, et il s'en fiche bien des autres... Merci encore pour ton soutien, ça fait plaisir, même si dans le fond, c'est pour moi que j'écris, je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs assidus! J'espère ne décevoir personne... Bizzzz.

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 14 Tensions**

"- Papa, Maman, il y a du bruit en bas…"

Julia avait peur. Elle avait rejoint la chambre de ses parents et s'était approchée du lit. Les deux adultes mirent du temps à réaliser que leur fille de cinq ans était près d'eux.

"- Julia ?" dit son père. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Il y a du bruit en bas, des gens qui parlent…"

"- Oh, viens près de moi, ma chérie," dit sa mère d'une voix rassurante.

Julia alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que son père se levait et enfilait une robe de chambre.

"- John, tu crois que ce sont eux ?" demanda sa mère.

"- Il y a de fortes chances, Martha."

"- Je viens avec toi."

"- Et la petite ?"

Martha McGregor se tourna vers sa fille.

"- Ecoute-moi bien, Julia. Tu connais une bonne cachette dans la maison ?"

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Alors, vas-y sans bruit, et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que maman ou papa t'appelle, d'accord ?"

Julia acquiesça de nouveau. Elle suivit ses parents hors de la chambre, puis se dépêcha de retourner dans la sienne tandis que les adultes descendaient l'escalier. La fillette s'introduisit rapidement dans les conduites d'aération en prenant bien soin de refermer l'entrée derrière elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas attendre là toute seule, alors elle se dirigea vers le salon, d'où elle savait qu'elle verrait ce qui se passait. Quand elle y arriva, elle ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. Trois hommes masqués tenaient ses parents en joue avec des revolvers.

"- Où est-elle ?" cria un des hommes.

"- Je ne sais pas !" répliqua son père. "On m'a retiré sa charge."

"- Tu mens !"

"- Non !" s'écria sa mère. "Par pitié, on vous dit la vérité."

"- Ta gueule, salope !" cria l'homme en giflant sa mère.

Julia avait de plus en plus peur. Pourquoi ces méchants hommes étaient-ils dans la maison ?

"- Bon, McGregor, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, où est la disquette ?"

"- Et je vous le répète, je ne le sais pas."

"- Tu l'auras voulu."

Il leva son arme.

"- Nooon !" hurla sa mère.

Mais l'homme avait déjà tiré. Julia vit son père s'effondrer au sol. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle devait rester cachée, elle aurait hurlé avec sa mère. Mais elle resta muette, des larmes roulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

"- Pourquoi, pourquoi ?" se lamentait sa mère. "On n'a pas cette satanée disquette… Pourquoi ?"

"- Ta gueule, j'ai dit !"

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

"- John, mon chéri, réveille-toi, je t'en prie…"

"- Tu la fermes, oui ? Il est mort !"

"- Mon amour, John…"

L'homme leva à nouveau son arme et tira dans le dos de sa mère, qui s'écroula sur son père. Julia sentit son corps se déchirer de l'intérieur, et elle hurla dans sa tête, tant la douleur qui l'envahissait était forte.

§XXXXXXX§

La douleur était si forte, impossible de l'ignorer. Cette fois, elle ne survivrait pas. « Julia… ». Quelqu'un l'appelait, peut-être un de ces hommes qui en voulaient à sa vie. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir ! « Julia… ! ». Pourtant, la voix lui était familière, et elle faisait le lien avec quelqu'un de gentil…

"- Julia !"

"- Papa ?" demanda-t-elle, espérant voir le visage doux de son père penché au-dessus du sien.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

"- Non, Julia, c'est Remus."

Tout était flou à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans succès. Elle avait mal partout, à l'intérieur de chacun de ses membres, au niveau de chaque articulation.

"- Remus ?" dit-elle en levant le bras vers la silhouette qu'elle distinguait à peine dans la pénombre.

Il lui attrapa fermement la main et la cala contre lui.

"- Je suis là," dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

"- Ils m'ont cherchée tellement longtemps que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me trouver et me tuer."

Elle avait dit ça très vite, comme pour se soulager.

"- Qui ça ?" demanda Remus.

"- Les assassins de mes parents."

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant. Elle prenait de longues inspirations pour se détendre.

"- Tes parents ont été assassinés ?"

"- Oui."

"- Tu veux en parler ?"

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, elle lui raconta comment, âgée d'à peine cinq ans, elle avait vu ses parents froidement abattus par des inconnus.

"- Ils ont vu les photos de famille," expliqua-t-elle, "et ma chambre. Alors ils ont fouillé toute la maison et même attendu des heures dans le salon, au cas où je finirais par me montrer. Mais je n'ai pas bougé, et j'essayais de respirer le plus doucement possible. Puis, avant l'aube, ils sont partis. J'ai encore attendu. J'avais peur qu'ils ne reviennent et ne me tuent. Et ma mère m'avait dit que ce serait elle ou mon père qui m'appellerait, alors, je ne savais pas très bien quoi faire. Puis, mon estomac a commencé à gargouiller, et j'ai pensé que même si je restais cachée, on m'entendrait et on me trouverait. Alors, je suis sortie de ma cachette, et j'ai appelé la police."

Elle marqua une pause, abattue de devoir revivre ce pénible souvenir.

"- Je n'ai même pas pleuré, Remus," reprit-elle d'une voix lointaine. "Je n'ai versé aucune larme sur la mort de mes parents. J'ai eu tellement peur pour moi que cela a balayé le chagrin que j'avais ressenti en les voyant tous les deux s'écrouler. Quand la police est arrivée, je ne faisais que les regarder, je ne pleurais pas. Au commissariat, je ne pleurais pas. Quand on m'a emmenée à l'orphelinat, je ne pleurais toujours pas. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot pendant un mois. Puis, j'ai commencé à revivre normalement, mais c'était trop tard, plus personne ne s'intéressait à moi."

Elle se tut de nouveau et ferma les yeux en poussant un très long soupir. Elle sentit alors une main caresser son front, remettre doucement ses cheveux emmêlés en arrière, puis glisser le long de sa joue droite, là où courrait la balafre qui avait marqué un changement dans sa vie. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et son regard plongea droit dans celui de Remus. Ses doux yeux dorés la regardaient avec une telle tendresse… Comme un magnifique coucher de soleil réchaufferait le cœur. Alors, Julia réalisa ce qui l'avait surprise plus d'un mois auparavant. Quand pour la première fois, elle avait plongé dans le regard de Fabian, le bleu océan de ses yeux avait d'une façon subtile viré à l'éclat du soleil. Et cette illusion, c'était son cerveau qui l'avait créée, reproduisant ce que son inconscient souhaitait réellement voir. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce fait : elle s'était voilé la face, s'imaginant que Remus la considérait presque comme sa fille, et qu'il était normal qu'elle l'aimât comme un père. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle éprouvait un amour bien plus fort à l'égard de son professeur. Et cela ne se pouvait pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle gâchât les instants passés avec la personne pour laquelle elle avait le plus d'estime. Alors elle referma les yeux et bascula la tête de côté de telle sorte que la main de Remus glissât sur l'oreiller.

"- C'était une erreur," dit-elle d'une voix atone.

"- Julia," répondit Remus avec douceur, "tu avais cinq ans et tu venais de subir une grande perte. Il ne faut pas te juger si durement."

"- Non, Remus, je parlais de cette nuit…"

Le lycanthrope se figea d'un coup, et mit un certain temps avant de parler à nouveau.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Julia sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge, mais se força à continuer.

"- Parce que je n'étais pas moi-même, j'avais beaucoup trop bu, et c'était juste avant la Nouvelle Lune…"

"- Et voilà, ça recommence," dit-il en se levant brusquement du lit.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu te caches encore derrière des excuses !"

Il avait haussé le ton. La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

"- Mais…"

"- Il n'y a pas de mais, Julia ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de prétendre que tu es capable de te prendre en charge, mais tu fais tout sauf ça ! Tu n'assumes aucun de tes choix, tu mets tout sur le compte des évènements qui t'arrangent, et tu t'en laves les mains. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que ta petite technique ne fonctionne pas quand elle implique des gens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, tu n'évolues pas ! Tu te complais dans ton petit confort personnel."

Il semblait extrêmement blessé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si méchant avec elle.

"- Tu es injuste…"

"- Oh, là ! Une petite minute, mademoiselle, puisque tu le souhaites ainsi, je suis toujours ton professeur ! Alors qui t'a permis de me tutoyer ?"

"- Personne !" s'emporta Julia, au bord des larmes. "Mais de toutes façons, VOUS vous êtes toujours défié de moi parce que je suis une Serpentard ! Comment aurais-je pu évoluer ? Vous avez toujours restreint mon horizon d'accès. Vous avez essayé de jouer au père avec moi, mais vous m'avez mise dans une bulle, et maintenant vous m'accusez de ne pas en sortir ! Je ne vous satisfais jamais !"

Toutes ces pensées qu'elle avait eues à diverses occasions étaient ressorties d'un seul coup, fondées ou non.

"- L'adolescente incomprise est de retour ! Quand grandiras-tu ?"

Son ton était sarcastique et blessant.

"- Si ça ne vous plaît pas, allez-vous-en !"

Sans rien ajouter, Remus lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

"- Bon vent !" s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

Puis, doucement, comme si le temps avait diminué son écoulement de moitié, Julia se leva et s'approcha du miroir de la coiffeuse. Pendant une éternité, la jeune femme contempla son reflet.

"- Je te hais !" hurla-t-elle à la copie.

Et elle abattit son poing avec toute la force dont elle disposait dans l'image insolente qui la fixait.

§X§

"- Julia, tu peux m'expliquer ?"

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Pourquoi tu fais la tête depuis le lendemain de la soirée ?"

Julia soupira légèrement. Sirius et elle étaient installés dans le salon du premier étage, sirotant une tasse de thé fumant. La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis.

"- Je ne fais pas la tête."

Sirius sourit.

"- Bon, reprenons," dit-il. "Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu faisais la tête ou non, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi."

Cette fois, elle était piégée. L'évadé d'Azkaban était parvenu à la coincer dans un cul-de-sac. Julia fit mine d'être réticente à s'expliquer, mais en réalité, elle réfléchissait à quel mensonge elle allait avoir recours.

"- Je ne suis pas satisfaite," déclara-t-elle enfin, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui donne une information malgré lui.

"- À quel propos ?"

"- Mes cours."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, alerte.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes cours ?" demanda-t-il, hautement intéressé.

C'était gagné, elle avait réussi à le dévier sur un sujet qui l'inquiétait même s'il se refusait à l'avouer. Le tout était de l'y maintenir correctement, et de donner l'impression de ne pas vouloir tout révéler.

"- Et bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais."

"- Mais encore ?"

"- Ils ne sont pas… assez consistants."

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Je pense que je ne serai pas prête pour mes ASPICs. Surtout dans ma matière principale," ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, la rancœur remontant à la surface de sa conscience.

Sirius afficha soudain un air plus dégagé, rassuré. Et voilà, son ressentiment à l'encontre de Remus avait fait perdre à Julia son meilleur atout : sa capacité à manipuler les gens.

"- Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, ta matière principale est la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?" demanda Sirius.

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement.

"- Et ce n'est pas Remus qui se charge de te l'enseigner ?"

"- Si."

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas sa manière de donner cours ?"

Julia soupira de nouveau. Et puis, elle se dit que Sirius était peut-être la seule personne à qui elle pourrait jamais se confier, alors elle se jeta à l'eau, tout en gardant ses distances.

"- C'est plutôt l'inexistence de cours qui me pose problème."

"- Comment ça, l'inexistence de cours ?"

"- Il juge que je n'ai pas besoin de pratique régulière, et que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre."

"- Bah, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'à Poudlard, d'après ce que Harry m'a laissé entendre…"

Julia ne dit rien. Effectivement, les cours d'Ombrage n'étaient pas faits pour réussir.

"- Et avec la chauve-souris, pas de problème ?" s'enquit Sirius.

"- Non, tout se passe bien."

Encore un mensonge. Rogue passait le plus clair de son temps à l'ignorer, puis il critiquait ce qu'elle avait fait et la notait bien au-dessous de ce qu'elle méritait réellement. Mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. La jeune femme ne voulait pas encore être le témoin d'une bagarre entre sorciers.

"- Et dans les autres cours ?"

"- Ça va…"

Oh non ! L'erreur du débutant ! La manipulatrice manipulée… Sirius avait réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"- Donc, c'est avec Remus que tu as un problème…"

Julia fit mine de porter son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

"- Que s'est-il passé après la soirée ?"

"- Rien," répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

Sirius n'insista pas, au grand soulagement de Julia. Elle se laissa dériver vers les souvenirs de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Remus et elle s'étaient à peine vus, et quand cela arrivait, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Cette situation oppressait Julia et nourrissait un sentiment de colère grandissant, doublé d'une froideur qui remplaçait peu à peu son impassibilité habituelle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, couvertes de plaies. On lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait prétexté une chute et refusé tout soin : ça passerait bien tout seul. Et puis, la douleur sourde et lancinante lui permettait de ne pas oublier qu'elle se détestait cordialement. Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent, et la situation restait inchangée. McGonagall avait donné ses cours de Métamorphose, Arithmancie et Sortilèges à Julia de la matinée, et c'est avec les pieds lourds que la jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine en milieu d'après-midi pour rejoindre Rogue. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci donna quelques directives, puis s'attabla avec ses propres documents, comme s'il avait été seul. Julia s'installa à l'autre bout de la table et entama sa préparation sans zèle. De toutes façons, Rogue la critiquerait quand même, alors à quoi bon faire de l'excellent travail ? Elle ajoutait méthodiquement les ingrédients préparés sans y prêter une réelle attention quand une troisième personne entra dans la cuisine. Julia releva la tête de son chaudron, curieuse. Alors, un bref instant, elle croisa le regard de Remus qui avait tourné la tête vers elle. La jeune femme rompit aussitôt le contact pour se remettre à sa potion. Mais le cœur n'y était vraiment plus. Elle se demandait ce que le lycanthrope cherchait réellement. À quoi jouait-il avec elle ? S'il ne voulait plus lui parler, pourquoi l'avait-il regardée de cette façon si déroutante ?

"- Miss McGregor," dit Rogue d'un ton cinglant, "concentrez-vous sur votre potion plutôt que sur des pensées aussi frivoles."

Julia se figea. Elle releva lentement la tête vers son professeur de Potions. Une haine féroce à son encontre s'était emparée d'elle.

"- Comment osez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

"- Mon travail est de vous enseigner la préparation de potions, et vos peines de cœur compromettent cet apprentissage."

Il avait répondu avec une ironie marquée, et Remus avait à son tour relevé la tête.

"- Vous êtes répugnant !" s'exclama Julia avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

"- Tenez votre langue, Miss McGregor," répliqua Rogue un demi-ton en dessous de la normale.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ?" demanda Remus, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"- Il viole mes pensées !" rugit Julia, hors d'elle.

Le lycanthrope se tourna complètement vers le maître des Potions. La jeune femme perçut un mouvement de la part de ce dernier, et réagit immédiatement : elle brandit sa baguette en direction de Rogue. Sa pensée à ce moment-là : elle voulait qu'il payât cher son affront. Et le sort suivit presque aussitôt : « _Endoloris_ ». Seulement, le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Rogue leva sa propre baguette et contra le Doloris de Julia en le rétrodiffusant à moitié. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Des étoiles noires apparurent à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle vacilla, se rattrapa au chaudron, mais son bras droit glissa dans la potion, tant le rebord était visqueux. La souffrance provoquée par le Doloris s'éteignit aussitôt, remplacée par une autre, bien pire : l'impression que son bras fondait et que, dans chaque plaie sur sa main blessée, des millions d'aiguilles s'affolaient en tous sens. Julia n'avait même plus la force de crier. Seules des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses deux joues. Elle retira son bras du liquide ambre et le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Severus ?" s'écria Remus en désignant le bras de Julia.

"- De l'inattention," répondit Rogue en croisant les bras.

"- Oh, par pitié, quelle potion ?" reprit le lycanthrope, exaspéré.

"- La tienne, Lupin…"

Remus se tourna vers la jeune femme et commença à avancer vers elle.

"- Julia, il faut…"

"- Stop !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Pas un pas de plus !"

Elle voulut brandir sa baguette mais se rendit compte que l'instrument magique n'était plus en sa possession. Il était resté au fond du chaudron. Elle regarda attentivement son bras ravagé.

« Oui, » se dit-elle, « c'est le seul moyen… »

Et elle replongea son bras dans la potion inachevée.

"- Non !" cria Remus.

"- Là, c'est de l'inconscience," fit remarquer Rogue.

Mais Julia les entendit à peine. La douleur était encore pire maintenant que tout son bras était déjà meurtri. Retenant sa respiration et ses larmes, la jeune femme fouilla le fond du chaudron jusqu'à trouver sa baguette. En ressortant de nouveau son bras à l'air libre, elle inspira à fond face à la nouvelle vague de souffrance. Mais elle tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle examina le morceau de bois magique et constata avec un léger soulagement qu'il n'avait rien. Quand elle releva la tête, Remus était près d'elle. Elle recula vivement et brandit sa baguette vers lui avec sa main gauche.

"- Je vous ai dit de ne pas avancer !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"- Julia, tu…"

"- Non !"

Et elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine. À peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle transplana directement dans sa chambre, sans même se demander comment elle y était parvenue. Elle ensorcela la porte et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Une nouvelle fois, elle examina son bras blessé. La douleur était omniprésente, lancinante. L'adrénaline qui avait parcouru ses veines tant elle était en colère contre les deux hommes s'estompait relativement vite. Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Julia recommença à voir des étoiles noires à la limite de son champ de vision. Et puis, il faisait horriblement chaud dans cette fichue pièce. Vraiment trop chaud. Et l'air était trop raréfié. Comment pouvait-on respirer convenablement dans ces conditions ? Les poumons de Julia accélérèrent leur cadence, la tête commença à lui tourner, ses oreilles se bouchèrent et un bruit de sourdine se mit à siffler à ses tympans. La pièce s'assombrit peu à peu, et la jeune femme suffoquait de plus en plus. Bientôt, le noir fut complet. Loin, très loin, elle entendit des voix. Puis elles se turent, et un silence de mort s'imposa.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité et à la fois une fraction de seconde, les voix reprirent leur lointaine conversation. Petit à petit, leur tonalité augmenta, et des bribes de phrases parvinrent à Julia.

"- …très peu de chance…"

"- …résistance incroyable…"

"- …contamination…"

La jeune femme voulait que ça s'arrêtât, elle désirait replonger dans la quiétude et le silence, mais ses perceptions s'accrurent.

"- Comment avez-vous pu vous libérer ?"

"- Les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci sont dans mes priorités, Remus."

"- Vous arrivez à point nommé, nous avons quelques questions."

"- Et je n'ai aucune réponse. Messieurs, sa vie est-elle hors de danger ?"

"- Bien sûr ! Mais…"

"- Alors, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir."

Un certain brouhaha, des grommellements de mécontentement, et puis tout redevint calme. Bien que Julia n'eût pas eu envie de se réveiller, elle l'était. Alors autant en profiter pour écouter ce qui se disait. Elle avait reconnu les voix de Remus et Dumbledore, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, ce dernier avait mis les médicomages à la porte.

"- C'est une chance que vous soyez ici," dit Remus.

"- Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"- Julia a eu un comportement très agressif envers moi," répondit le lycanthrope. "Si elle avait repris conscience avant que vous n'arriviez, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu gérer la situation avec les médicomages."

Julia repensa à la façon dont elle avait repoussé Remus dans la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre. Mais elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui fît mal. Elle savait que s'il avait pu l'approcher, il lui aurait fait mal. Même juste pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal.

"- Vous devriez avoir plus de confiance en vous, Remus. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que Julia agissait dans un but agressif. N'est-ce pas, Miss McGregor ?"

Vendue ! Comment, aucune idée, mais Dumbledore était très fort à ce jeu-là. Pourtant, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, choisissant de ne pas feindre l'inconscience plus longtemps. Une fois ses lourdes paupières soulevées, elle dut se battre avec un brouillard persistant provenant en grande partie des pointes de douleur générées par son bras droit. Enfin, elle cligna des yeux une dernière fois, et constata la présence effective des deux sorciers les plus importants de sa vie : Dumbledore à sa gauche, et Remus à sa droite.

"- Et bien, Julia ?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

"- Ma réponse est déjà connue, Monsieur," répliqua la jeune femme de la voix rauque à laquelle elle était habituée.

"- Très bien," reprit Dumbledore, ne laissant pas Remus intervenir. "Expliquez-moi donc ce qui vous a amenée dans ce lit."

"- Rogue s'est introduit dans mon esprit."

"- Le _professeur_ Rogue a fait ça ?"

"- Je ne le considère plus comme tel, et je refuse de recevoir tout autre enseignement de sa part. je passerai mes ASPICs de Potions et d'Astronomie sans… son « aide »."

"- En êtes-vous sûre ?"

"- Absolument certaine, Monsieur."

"- Au vu de vos notes exceptionnelles jusqu'à présent, je consens à vous accorder ce caprice."

"- Caprice, Monsieur ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il était de mise de ne pas s'introduire dans l'esprit de ses alliés… Si toutefois allié il y a…"

« Terrain glissant… » souffla la voix dans la tête de Julia.

Et comme de fait, le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus dur.

"- Je peux vous retourner la question, Miss McGregor : allié y a-t-il ?"

Son ton n'était ni agressif, ni cassant, et c'en était seulement plus irritant. Julia choisit la voie diplomatique tout en essayant de gagner du terrain.

"- Si chacun se pose cette question envers tous, quel est l'intérêt de fonder quelque chose ensemble ?"

"- C'est aussi mon avis."

"- Mais si la tête fait une erreur, alors tous la font, et la structure s'écroule comme un château de cartes."

"- Les choix déterminent la personnalité. Bien lâche celui qui n'a jamais commis d'erreur."

"- Le calcul et la ruse sont souvent bien plus utiles que le courage aveugle."

"- L'honnêteté, la fidélité et la confiance sont des qualités indispensables pour être membre d'une structure."

Julia se redressa dans son lit. Dumbledore venait de lui lancer un coup bas. Il lui signifiait à mot couvert qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au sein de l'Ordre. Encore une fois, elle pensa à Voldemort. Mais cette fois, elle prit une véritable décision à ce sujet. Tous les partisans de ce mégalomane de pouvoir étaient comme Rogue, ou pire. Et cela ne l'intéressait pas : plutôt vivre comme une paria.

"- Mais tous peuvent changer," ajouta Dumbledore.

La jeune femme ne pouvait accepter cette conclusion hâtive, même si elle était en sa faveur. Tout son être se révoltait contre cela, comme si elle avait eu la preuve que c'était impossible.

"- Non ! Tous ne peuvent pas changer ! Même s'ils avaient eu une seconde chance !"

Dumbledore la regarda attentivement. Julia ne cilla pas : elle était persuadé d'avoir raison.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à dire ça ?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

"- Quand vous avez été marqué par quoi que ce soit dans votre enfance, il vous en reste toujours quelque chose que personne, même vous, ne pouvez changer. Et tôt ou tard, cela guidera vos faits et gestes."

Un silence, lourd, oppressant. Dumbledore devait être au courant de l'assassinat des parents de Julia, mais il ne l'avait pas vécu. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais son regard était clair comme de l'eau de roche : il était partagé entre ce qu'il pensait, et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le directeur ne se reprît.

"- Un point de vue à méditer, Miss McGregor," dit-il. "Le professeur Rogue a donc usé de Légilimencie sur votre personne. Et ensuite ?"

"- Je me suis révoltée, et le professeur Lupin, qui était dans la pièce, est intervenu."

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, mais Julia n'en tint pas compte et continua.

"- Le _professeur_ Rogue a attrapé sa baguette, j'ai voulu le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il m'a renvoyé mon sort. J'ai été déstabilisée et, en voulant me rattraper au chaudron, mon bras a glissé dans la potion."

Elle frissonna en repensant à la succession de souffrances dues au Doloris et à la brûlure.

"- La potion, qui était ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"- La Potion Tue-Loup, Monsieur."

"- Et où en étiez-vous dans la préparation ?"

"- J'avais presque terminé la première phase. Puis j'aurais dû attendre une semaine pour que la neutralisation se fasse, avant de continuer."

"- Hm, je vois. Et bien, vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir vivante. Comme les médicomages le soupçonnent, et comme j'en suis persuadé, il y a quelque chose en vous, dans votre chair, votre sang, qui refuse toute contamination. À ce stade de la préparation, la Potion Tue-Loup est un puissant poison extrêmement rapide."

Julia ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dît, elle savait ce que donnait le mélange des ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisé, pour avoir passé un nombre incommensurable d'heures à étudier des listes d'ingrédients magiques. Finalement, sa réaction envers Remus à ce moment-là, qui visait d'abord à la protéger, avait permis d'empêcher le lycanthrope d'être contaminé. Elle n'aurait qu'à tourner les choses à son avantage, comme toujours. C'est-à-dire, encore mentir, ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

"- Très bien, Miss McGregor," reprit Dumbledore. "Je vais continuer mes recherches dans ce sens. Peut-être trouverai-je un semblant d'explication quant à votre particularité."

"- Merci, Monsieur," répondit Julia sans grande conviction.

"- Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. À bientôt."

"- Au revoir, Professeur."

"- Au revoir," dit Remus.

Le directeur de Poudlard quitta la chambre, et le silence retomba, enveloppant ses deux occupants. Julia ne voulait pas parler la première. C'était Remus qui avait commencé à ne plus lui adresser la parole, c'était donc à lui de renouer le dialogue. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, pourquoi serait-il resté ? Se souvenant de sa résolution de ne plus s'auto analyser, elle refoula la pensée qui disait qu'elle se réfugiait effectivement toujours derrière des excuses. Et pour bien l'enterrer, elle décida de regarder Remus.

"- Mais…," ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Le lycanthrope la regardait aussi, immobile, et des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant un instant fugace, puis Remus secoua faiblement la tête et passa rapidement le dos de sa manche sur son visage pour essuyer ses pleurs. Julia baissa les yeux et fixa un bouton de la chemise du lycanthrope pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise tout en lui montrant qu'elle ne se défilait pas.

"- Et bien, Miss," dit-il d'une voix rauque, "comment te sens-tu ?"

"- J'ai connu pire," répondit Julia en souriant doucement.

Un nouveau silence.

"- Tu sais," reprit Remus, "tu m'as vraiment fait peur, hier."

"- Ce n'était pas mon intention," dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Il sourit.

"- Je m'en doute. Tu n'étais pas vraiment en possession de tes moyens…"

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

"- D'avoir ensorcelé la porte. Après, tout est flou…"

"- Hm. Il est heureux que tu n'aies pas réfléchi à ce que tu faisais. La porte n'a pas été un obstacle pour nous puisque nous avons transplané dans ta chambre."

"- Nous ?"

"- Severus et moi."

Julia fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de cet imbécile de Rogue.

"- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?" reprit Remus.

"- Absolument pas. Il n'est pas de notre côté, croyez-moi."

"- Dumbledore lui fait confiance…"

"- Je suis sûre que s'il en avait la possibilité, Dumbledore trouverait le moyen de racheter Voldemort…"

"- C'est un point de vue. Et tu parles de « notre » côté, tu as donc enfin pris position ?"

"- On peut dire ça comme ça…"

"- J'en suis heureux. Je n'aimerais pas l'idée de devoir un jour me battre contre toi."

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement. Quand elle avait envisagé de rejoindre Voldemort, elle n'avait pas voulu considérer les choses sous cet angle déplaisant. Mais Remus était dans le vrai : qu'aurait-elle pu faire si celui qu'elle aurait dû appeler Maître lui avait ordonné de tuer le lycanthrope ? Elle arrêta net sa réflexion : « Ça, c'est dans la partie auto analyse, donc censuré ! »

"- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé…," reprit-elle.

"- Et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre, tu n'étais déjà plus qu'à moitié consciente, et ton bras était ruisselant de sang. J'ai tout de suite voulu le bander, au moins avec un drap, mais Severus m'a retenu…"

"- C'est étonnant de sa part…"

"- … me disant," continua Remus sans tenir compte de l'interruption, "que si je ne souhaitais pas que tout mon corps ressemblât à ton bras en moins de dix seconde, j'avais plutôt intérêt à éviter de toucher le moindre goutte de ton sang. Mais il fallait transplaner avec toi jusqu'ici, ce qui impliquait d'être collé à toi. Alors il a fait apparaître autour de toi une fine couche invisible qui empêcherait de te toucher. Après quoi, je t'ai emmenée ici, et les médicomages se sont attelés toute la nuit pour trouver un antidote."

"- Pour trouver ?"

"- Personne n'a jamais survécu assez longtemps pour que l'idée d'un antidote ne soit considérée. C'est pourquoi ils attendent impatiemment que ton rétablissement soit complet pour faire des analyses sur ton sang."

"- Et où en suis-je de mon rétablissement ?"

"- Tes plaies sont pratiquement toutes cicatrisées, cicatrices qui disparaîtront après une bonne semaine. Et ton sang devrait être totalement purifié demain ou après-demain."

"- Ai-je encore un quelconque traitement à suivre ?"

"- La prise de l'antidote jusqu'à purification totale, il me semble."

"- Comment vérifient-ils le niveau de pureté de mon sang ?"

"- Oh, c'est très simple, regarde…"

Il attrapa un thermomètre, ou plutôt, quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais sur lequel était inscrite la mention : « Sang de Julia McGregor ».

"- Alors," dit Remus, "comme c'est ton bras qui a été le plus contaminé, c'est sur lui qu'on prend la mesure."

Il tendit le thermomètre bizarre à la jeune femme. Elle le prit, puis jeta un regard d'incompréhension au lycanthrope. Il afficha un air amusé.

"- Pose simplement le côté sensible sur ta peau."

Elle prit l'engin dans le sens apparemment approprié et fit comme Remus le lui avait dit. Le liquide vert monta dans la tube capillaire jusqu'à atteindre la barre de graduation 83.

"- C'est un pourcentage ?" s'enquit-elle.

"- Exactement."

"- Bon, alors je vais quitter l'hôpital. Je ne tiens pas à devenir un sujet d'expérience pour ces rapaces."

"- Je suis bien d'accord, mais il va falloir les convaincre de te laisser sortir."

"- Vous voulez bien m'aider ?"

"- Bien sûr, Miss !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et le temps suspendit son cours. Julia savait ce que Remus ressentait, ou du moins en était-elle quasiment certaine. Mais quant à ses propres sentiments, c'était la terre inconnue.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Pitié, ne me tapez pas! Je sais, tout le monde était content de les voir enfin ensemble, et cette imbécile de Julia a tout gâché! Ben vi, c'est la vie... Mais attendez d'avoir lu toute l'histoire avant de me lancer des pommes!

Lupinette


	16. Chp15 Manipulation

**Disclaimer:** Toutes les références aux cadres et personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce chapitre.

**Remerciements:** Un gros bisou à ma chère Loufoca qui a relu ce chapitre pendant un gros blocus!

**Résumé:** Après avoir rompu avec Remus, Julia ne sait plus quoi penser. Rogue l'ayant découvert dans son esprit la reprend, et c'est une phénoménale catastrophe qui en découle. La jeune femme se retrouve à Ste-Mangouste, ayant survécu à un poison mortel. Elle se réconcilie avec Remus et décide de ne pas devenir le cobaye des médicomages.

**Avis:** Vous qui êtes inscrits sur ff, n'oubliez pas de vous logger pour me laisser une review! Pour les autres, laissez-moi votre adresse email si vous souhaitez recevoir une réponse!

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 15 Manipulation**

"- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?" s'indigna Sirius.

"- Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps," répliqua doucement Remus. "Et tu ne pouvais quand même pas espérer que Severus te préviendrait ?"

"- Non, venant de la chauve-souris, cela m'aurait fortement étonné…"

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Julia étouffa un rire. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, un point d'interrogation inscrit sur leur visage. Ils étaient tous deux installés dans les confortables fauteuils du salon du premier étage, sirotant une tasse de thé, tandis que Julia avait choisi un pouf et du chocolat chaud.

"- Vous êtes comiques, tous les deux," dit-elle en souriant. "On dirait un vieux couple…"

Sirius sourit à son tour.

"- Oui, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il. "Remus et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Tu es d'accord mon chéri ?" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du lycanthrope.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, affichant un air à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

"- Mais dis-moi, princesse, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de plonger ton bras là-dedans ?"

"- La chauve-souris a violé mes pensées."

"- Julia !" s'exclama Remus.

"- Non," répliqua la jeune femme, "pas besoin d'indignation feinte. Il n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais mon professeur. Je ne lui dois donc plus le respect dû à un professeur, et il n'en mérite pas d'autre."

"- Bien dit, princesse ! Et comment as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de lui ?"

"- Je l'ai décidé."

"- Dumbledore le lui a accordé," rectifia Remus.

"- Décidez-vous," réclama Sirius.

"- Peu importe," reprit Julia. "Si Dumbledore m'avait forcée à continuer cette mascarade de cours, cela se serait soldé par un massacre."

"- Pourtant," répliqua Remus, "habituellement, la diplomatie est ton fort."

"- Pas cette fois."

Un silence. Julia regardait Remus avec un air de défi, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter.

"- Bon, de toutes façons," reprit Sirius, "tout est bien qui finit bien. Julia ne devra plus supporter Rogue, et elle est guérie, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?"

"- Elle n'est pas encore guérie," répliqua Remus.

"- Ah ? Et les médicomages l'ont laissée sortir ? Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes…"

"- Ils n'ont pas été réticents quand je leur ai demandé," expliqua Julia. "Mes arguments étaient assez convaincants."

"- Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient !" s'exclama Remus. "Mais ils te voulaient comme cobaye ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont accepté si vite…"

"- Comment ça, comme cobaye ?" demanda Sirius.

"- À cause du fait que je n'ai pas succombé au poison qui est mortel."

"- C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment pleine de ressources ! Un membre précieux pour l'Ordre, c'est moi qui te le dis !"

"- Tous ne sont pas du même avis…"

"- Rogue ne compte pas voyons !"

"- Hm, oui."

Julia ne voulait pas expliquer les véritables raisons qui faisaient d'elle un membre inacceptable. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Remus ne renchérissait pas sur le sujet. Que cet homme était déroutant… Père, professeur, ami, et, sûrement malgré lui, amoureux, il enfilait chacun de ces rôles dans un ordre parfaitement aléatoire qui ne cessait de déstabiliser Julia. Parfois, elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais rencontré le lycanthrope. Et immédiatement après, elle se demandait quel aurait été son parcours s'il ne l'avait pas mordue cette fameuse nuit de Pleine Lune. Qui serait venu convaincre le directeur de l'orphelinat qu'elle avait obtenu une bourse pour aller à Poudlard ? Probablement un des professeurs… Et avec qui aurait-elle partagé ses progrès ? Qui lui aurait appris les mœurs des sorciers ? Aurait-elle éprouvé le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie parmi les élèves, de s'intégrer ? Et quel œil aurait-elle posé sur le professeur Lupin durant sa cinquième année ? Année qui avait d'ailleurs mal commencé…

§XXXXXXX§

Julia soupira longuement en tentant désespérément de regarder par la fenêtre. Quel sale temps pour la rentrée ! De la pluie, encore de la pluie… Et il faisait horriblement sombre. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait l'impression que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du compartiment se refroidissait sensiblement. Soudain, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, et la lumière vacilla. Julia entendit du remue-ménage dans le couloir. Les autres élèves devaient voyager pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le train se remit alors en marche comme il s'était arrêté, et le bruit diminua. Mais la lumière ne revint pas pour autant. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Julia frissonna, à la fois de froid et de peur, car elle était seule dans ce compartiment plongé dans l'obscurité. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à une immense créature encapuchonnée. La respiration de la jeune fille devint glacée, et tout ce qui l'entourait perdit sa clarté…

Un coup de feu, un cri… « Mon amour, John… » Un autre coup de feu… Une énorme douleur…

"- Julia ? Allez, debout…"

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quand elle vit la personne qui la sortait de sa torpeur, elle se redressa vivement.

"- Remus ? Mais, que faites-vous ici ?"

Il lui sourit doucement.

"- Dorénavant, Miss, ce sera Professeur Lupin. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme…"

"- Professeur ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Ouille, ma tête…"

"- Du calme, voyons… Tu as pensé à prendre du chocolat, comme je te l'avais dit ?"

"- Heu, oui, dans ma veste, là…"

"- Attends, ne bouge pas."

Le lycanthrope attrapa la veste désignée e en sortit la tablette de chocolat qui s'y trouvait. Il la déballa partiellement et en coupa un morceau pour le donner à Julia.

"- Mange, ça te fera du bien."

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et mordit doucement dans le morceau de chocolat. Et effectivement, après avoir avalé le premier bout, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

"- Vous prenez la place de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?" demanda-t-elle alors, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

"- C'est exact."

"- Mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?"

"- Une surprise… Je ne voulais pas me révéler avant le banquet, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça."

"- Hm, je vous aurais vu monter dans une des diligences…"

"- Peut-être pas… J'aurais fait attention…"

"- C'est possible."

Elle garda le silence pendant un instant.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?" s'enquit-elle enfin.

"- Un Détraqueur…"

"- Un des Gardiens d'Azkaban ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?"

"- Ils sont à la recherche de Sirius Black. Ils ont fouillé tout le train apparemment."

"- Mais c'est dangereux pour les élèves ! Vous croyez que tout le monde a reprit connaissance ?"

"- Julia, mis à part toi, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui ait perdu conscience."

"- Ah oui ?"

"- Harry Potter…"

"- Oh. Et bien, ça me fait un point commun avec la célébrité…"

"- Julia, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça…"

"- Désolée Rem… Professeur. Pardonnez-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais ce Sirius Black est bien celui dont vous m'avez souvent parlé ?"

"- Oui, mais que ça reste entre nous."

"- Très bien."

"- Bon, je vais aller dire un mot au conducteur et envoyer un message à Poudlard pour les prévenir de ce que Harry et toi avez subi…"

"- Non, je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine pour moi."

"- Le Détraqueur pompe tous tes bons souvenirs pour ne te laisser que les pires. Plus ceux-ci sont horribles, plus tu t'affaiblis…"

"- J'ai appris à vivre avec mes mauvais souvenirs depuis que je suis orpheline. Et ils ne sont pas si horrible que ça, mentit-elle. S'il vous plaît, oubliez que vous m'avez vue…"

"- Bon, d'accord, mais promets-moi d'avaler au moins la moitié de ta tablette de chocolat, alors."

"- Je le promets."

"- À plus tard, Miss."

"- Au revoir, Professeur."

§XXXXXXX§

En y réfléchissant bien, les choses se seraient presque passées de la même façon, puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu la laisser comme ça. Seulement, ç'aurait été une première rencontre, en supposant qu'elle eût subi les mêmes tourments durant les années précédant l'incident, causes de son évanouissement. Mais qui aurait-elle été alors ?

"- Qu'est-ce qui te torture, princesse ?" demanda soudain Sirius.

"- Rien du tout…"

"- Alors, tu nous expliques comment tu as charmé les médicomages ?"

"- Mais je n'ai rien fait, je leur ai juste exposé la situation."

"- Il y a pourtant eu quelque chose," intervint Remus. "Je l'ai vu changer d'attitude pendant que tu lui parlais…"

"- Il avait mis le doigt sur un point."

"- Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. Au début, il était hautain et il ne m'écoutait pas."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'écoute ?" s'enquit Remus, très attentif.

"- Et bien, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avec, je pense, une lueur sanguinaire, et là, il s'est intéressé à ce que je lui disais…"

"- C'est tout ?" reprit le lycanthrope.

"- Heu, ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose que vous apprécierez…"

"- Dis toujours, j'oublie mes oreilles chastes, le moindre détail peut être important."

"- Dis-moi, Remus, tu t'affranchis, on dirait…," plaisanta Sirius.

Mais le lycanthrope regardait attentivement la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse.

"- Et bien," reprit Julia, "le seul moyen d'afficher un regard d'assassin est de penser à quelque chose qui le nourrit, non ?"

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de cette situation plutôt bancale.

"- Oui," répondit Remus, le plus sérieusement du monde, c'est logique. "À quoi as-tu pensé ?"

Julia avala sa salive et prit une légère inspiration, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

"- Bon, j'ai pensé : « Maintenant, espèce de caricature de guérisseur, tu vas m'écouter sinon même tous tes petits collègues ne pourront plus rien pour toi ! »"

Un silence. La jeune femme avala une nouvelle fois sa salive. Puis Sirius éclata de rire.

"- Excellent !" s'esclaffa-t-il. "Magnifique ! Tu aurais dû lui dire en face, ç'aurait été folklorique ! Digne d'un Maraudeur."

Mais Remus gardait son sérieux, et la regardait intensément. Alors elle comprit ce qu'il pensait : elle avait manipulé l'esprit du médicomage, et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait laissée partir.

"- Sirius," dit Remus d'un ton calme, "Julia l'a réellement dit au médicomage…"

L'interpellé s'arrêta de rire et regarda son ami avec un air suspicieux.

"- Mais, elle l'a seulement pensé…"

"- Justement, c'est pour ça que ça a si bien fonctionné."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers Julia.

"- Tu as fait ça consciemment ?" demanda Remus.

"- Non !" rétorqua la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

"- Et cela t'est déjà arrivé dans le passé ?"

"- Heu, je ne sais, je dois y réfléchir…"

"- Je t'en prie…"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau, et Julia but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Il commençait à refroidir… Elle prit sa baguette et pensa « _Caloria chocolat_ », puis remit son instrument magique dans sa poche. Elle regarda alors le liquide à nouveau fumant et repensa à la première expérience similaire qu'elle avait vécue. C'était à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'elle avait reçu son premier hibou. Elle avait réussi à convaincre la gardienne des filles de son innocence alors que toutes les preuves étaient contre elle. Et par la suite, elle avait sauvé sa peau de cette manière à plusieurs reprises. Mais la gardienne était Moldue, et pas très futée. Rien à voir avec l'esprit d'un médicomage. Comment avait-elle fait, après tant d'années ? Remus la sortit de sa rêverie.

"- Julia ?"

"- Hm ?"

"- Tu as trouvé ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et ?"

"- Vous vous souvenez de ma gardienne revêche à l'orphelinat, sans doute ?"

"- Celle avec qui tu as failli te faire prendre une bonne cinquantaine de fois en un an ? Oui…"

"- Et bien, si je ne me suis jamais faite prendre, c'est parce que j'arrivais toujours à la convaincre que je n'avais rien fait. À l'époque, je ne savais pas comment, mais maintenant, j'ai compris."

"- Et personne d'autre depuis ?"

"- Non."

"- Il y a pourtant une nette différence de niveau entre manipuler l'esprit de ta gardienne et celui d'un médicomage…"

"- C'est ce que je me dis aussi…"

Julia replongea son regard dans son chocolat chaud. Il y avait certainement encore une règle obscure qui interdisait de manipuler inconsciemment l'esprit des gens. Quelle fichue régulation ! Il valait même parfois mieux être Moldu…

"- Je sais !" s'exclama Sirius, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" demanda Remus.

"- Ce qu'on va faire, pardi ! On va être ses cobayes pour savoir de quoi elle est capable…"

Julia dévisagea Sirius.

"- Tu es fou," déclara-t-elle. "Je ne sais même pas comment je fais !"

"- Justement, comme ça tu vas apprendre !"

"- … à te contrôler," compléta Remus. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…"

"- Quoi ?" s'exclama Julia.

"- Seulement," reprit le lycanthrope comme si Julia n'avait rien dit, "il faudra que quelqu'un d'extérieur puisse constater ce qu'il se passe. Et comme tu t'es si vivement proposé au poste de cobaye, Sirius, l'honneur te revient de l'être…"

"- Dégonflé !" dit Sirius.

"- Lucide," répliqua Remus.

"- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?" s'enquit Julia d'un ton rageur.

"- Je te dénonce," dit Remus.

"- Mais… c'est injuste !"

"- C'est mon privilège de l'être. Tu dois absolument te maîtriser, on ne manipule pas l'esprit des gens comme on veut…"

Julia fronça les sourcils.

"- Parce que sous certaines règles, on peut ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton mi-étonné, mi-ironique.

"- C'est déjà arrivé, oui," répliqua Remus.

Le professeur et l'élève, car c'étaient ces rôles qu'ils endossaient à présent, se faisaient de nouveau face.

"- Allez, princesse, ça va être marrant !" lança Sirius, désireux de détendre l'atmosphère. "Et toi, Remus, pas de menaces inutiles, nous sommes entre gens de confiance, ici !"

Julia sourit. Cet homme était incroyable : sous ses airs de macho adolescent, c'était un véritable diplomate avec un cœur en or.

"- Bon, d'accord," dit-elle.

"- Je suis heureux que tu te ranges à la raison," dit Remus.

"- Que du contraire, croyez-moi. Et si Sirius et vous échangiez vos places, cela me comblerait…"

"- Et lui donner la partie amusante ?" intervint Sirius avant que cela ne dégénérât encore. "Même pas en rêve !"

Julia sourit à nouveau.

"- Hey, princesse, fais-moi faire des choses vraiment très bizarres, sinon on ne verra pas la différence !"

"- Ce n'est pas un Imperium, c'est ce que tu crois qui va changer. Je vais faire ce que je peux."

La jeune femme pensa directement à une forme de vengeance sournoise contre Remus. Il la considérait comme une adolescente écervelée ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'il était dans le vrai…

« Tu es folle, ne fais pas ça ! » s'inquiéta la voix.

« Je vais me gêner… »

« Mais tu vas lui faire du mal… »

« Je ne supporte plus son attitude ! Ce que moi je ressens, ça ne compte pas ? »

« Pas dans ce cas-ci ! C'est toi qui l'as repoussé, et tu voudrais qu'il agisse avec condescendance ? »

« Je ne veux rien… »

« A d'autres… »

Julia soupira… et se défila. Elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas le faire : ce serai mettre un terme à son amitié avec Sirius que de lui faire croire qu'il désirait l'embrasser pour faire réagir Remus. Mais que voulait-elle à la fin ? Qui était cet homme pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle : celui de faire ressortir la nature sournoise et vile qu'elle avait enterré au fond d'elle ?

« Arrête de te voiler la face, tu l'aimes… »

« Après tout, peut-être que oui… »

« Et tu ferais tout pour le défendre. »

« Oui. Mais je ne dirai rien, il ne doit pas savoir… »

« Il le sait déjà. Il n'y a que toi qui l'ignorais… »

Refusant d'aller plus loin, Julia s'approcha de Sirius.

"- Dis-moi, quelle est ton hypothèse quant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois semaines, après la soirée ?" demanda-t-elle inopinément.

"- Heu," dit Sirius, soudain mal à l'aise, "je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis…"

"- En toute franchise, s'il-te-plaît," insista Julia. "Je ne te tiendrai rigueur de rien."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Vraiment. Même si tu en as déjà parlé avec Remus, peu m'importe, explique-moi, je suis désireuse de savoir."

"- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment…"

"- Pourquoi te faire prier ?"

"- Bon, d'accord. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé…"

"- Bien. Ai-je bien fait ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Que penses-tu de ma réaction, suis-je dans le vrai ? Tu dois me dire la même chose qu'à Remus, sinon tu es un menteur."

« J'avais raison, » pensait-elle de toutes ses forces, « j'avais raison… »

"- Et bien, je dois avouer que c'est toi qui avais raison, tu as bien fait."

Julia se tourna vers Remus, qui secoua la tête.

"- Mais si, c'est ce que je lui ai dit !" s'exclama Sirius.

"- En es-tu sûr ?" demanda Julia.

« J'avais tort, j'avais tort… »

Sirius hésita, puis reprit.

"- Je suis sûr de lui avoir dit que tu avais tort…"

La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Remus, qui semblait étonné.

"- Je pense que c'est suffisant, non ?" dit-elle.

"- En fait, je suis impressionné, Miss," répondit-il.

"- Évidemment, aucun de ces avis simplistes n'était le sien," ajouta-t-elle. "Mais je devais marquer une grande différence. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui rendre sa propre opinion. Je vous écoute, Professeur."

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu modifierais quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Tu aurais pu lui demander sa couleur préférée, on aurait pu faire marche arrière…"

"- C'est de ma faute, maintenant ! Je vous rappelle que c'était votre idée ! Maintenant, j'en ai assez, débrouillez-vous sans moi, et dénoncez-moi si ça vous chante, je m'en fiche !"

Et elle quitta rapidement le salon. Elle grimpa la volée de marche qui menait au deuxième étage et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle claqua violemment la porte.

"- Il va me rendre folle !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

« Tu l'es déjà…, » fit remarquer la voix.

"- Oh, ça va !"

Elle regarda son reflet disséqué dans le miroir brisé. Elle l'avait laissé en l'état pour éviter de vouloir recommencer, ce qui s'avérait une bonne idée car son poing la démangeait.

"- Julia fais ci, Julia fais ça, et dès qu'il y a un problème, c'est parce que JE n'ai pas pris toutes les précautions nécessaires… Quel culot ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être un bouc émissaire !"

"- Tu ne l'es pas," dit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement. Sa rage fondit en un instant et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer comme jamais.

"- Remus !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas… enfin, je…"

"- Non, tu as raison," l'interrompit-il. "Mon comportement envers toi est tout à fait injustifié. Je suis d'ailleurs venu te présenter mes excuses."

Julia le regarda, effarée.

"- Heu, et bien," se décida-t-elle enfin à dire, "je… je les accepte."

"- Merci," répondit Remus.

Un silence. Julia allait finir par croire qu'elle n'était pas capable d'entretenir la moindre conversation quand le lycanthrope reprit.

"- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour rendre à Sirius son opinion personnelle, Miss."

"- Mais je ne la connais pas ! Je ne suis pas Legilimens, moi, je ne fais qu'imposer mon idée…"

"- Tu es capable d'apprendre la Légilimencie, Julia."

"- Comment ?"

"- Je peux t'aider. Tu essayes de lire mes souvenirs, et je te confirme ce que tu as vu."

"- Je ne me résoudrai jamais à faire une chose pareille. Et quand bien même, le souvenir de Sirius à propos de son opinion est déjà effacé."

"- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu n'as fait que le recouvrir de ta propre couche de peinture. En grattant un peu, tu devrais parvenir à lui rendre toute son efficacité."

C'était joliment symbolisé et expliqué. Cet homme était fait pour être professeur. Néanmoins…

"- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait violer votre intimité."

"- C'est moi qui te le propose, donc il n'y a pas de viol."

Julia soupira. Elle était plus que tentée par la proposition. Apprendre une nouvelle matière avec son professeur favori avait de quoi l'intéresser. De plus, que Remus lui donnât un accès total à ses souvenirs était inespéré. Le lycanthrope lui offrait une seconde chance par une approche dissimulée. La jeune femme n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter si elle voulait rester cohérente avec elle-même.

« Enfin tu te décides à écouter d'abord ton cœur ! » lança la voix d'un ton triomphal.

« Je voulais juste que ça n'aille pas trop vite… »

« Quelle exigence ! »

« Boucle-la ! »

"- Bon, d'accord," dit-elle. "Quand commençons-nous ?"

"- Tout de suite, si possible."

"- Comme vous voudrez, mais je ne garantis absolument rien."

"- Tu as déjà montré que tu pouvais lancer des sorts très compliqués sans les avoir pratiqués auparavant."

"- Oui, mais les circonstances étaient très spéciales."

"- En quoi l'étaient-elles ?"

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Ça y était, il avait réussi à l'amener sur un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas discuter. Elle décida de rester calme et vague.

"- C'était une perte de contrôle."

Remus haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec un air quelque peu amusé.

"- Si tu vas dire à Severus que tu as lancé un Doloris parce que tu avais perdu le contrôle, je pense que ses cheveux deviendront blancs…"

Julia sourit en imaginant la situation, puis redevint sérieuse tout en gardant le silence.

"- Honnêtement, Miss, lancer un Doloris requiert une extrême concentration. Fort de cette connaissance, je gage que tu dois avoir l'esprit qui convient pour pratiquer le Légilimencie."

"- Très bien, c'est vous le professeur."

Julia sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jeans et la pointa vers Remus.

"- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous vous asseyiez, il se peut que je vous assomme…"

"- J'espère bien que non !" répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"- Attention, une, deux, trois ! _Legilimens _!"

Tout en prononçant l'incantation, Julia focalisa son esprit dans les profondeurs du regard de Remus. L'instant d'après, elle voyait un jeune garçon allongé sur un lit, et qui regardait les trois adultes qui l'entouraient, inquiet.

"- On ne peut rien faire, alors ?" demanda la femme.

Julia sut instantanément que c'était la mère de l'enfant. Elle tenait la main de l'un des deux hommes : le père.

"- Non, je suis désolé, Mme Lupin," répondit l'autre homme, "votre fils se transformera à chaque Pleine Lune…"

Julia regardait le garçon : des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues à la mention de son calvaire à venir.

L'image s'estompa pour faire place à un autre décor. C'était Poudlard, dans un dortoir de Gryffondor à en juger par l couleur des rideaux des lits à baldaquin. Trois adolescents s'y trouvaient, dont le garçon qui était auparavant allongé sur le lit, plus âgé.

"- C'est des cracks, Remus !" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Sirius. Et le plus proche de lui avait un visage extrêmement familier à Julia, sauf les yeux : James Potter.

"- Oui, tu vas encore nous dire que tu t'es blessé en tombant ?" renchérit James. "Tous les mois, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance…"

"- Écoutez," tenta d'intervenir Remus.

"- Non, cette fois, tu écoutes, Remus ! On sait que tu es un loup-garou !" déclara James.

Le jeune Remus afficha un air désespéré.

"- Alors," reprit Sirius, c'est comment ?"

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du lycanthrope.

"- Vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber ?" demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

"- Tu es fou !" s'exclama Sirius. "Je réalise seulement que j'ai eu la meilleure idée de ma vie en voulant devenir ton ami ! Allez, raconte comment ça se passe avec l'école ?"

Il souriait, ainsi que James. Remus les imita.

Tout devint à nouveau flou pour se fondre dans un paysage boisé, de nuit. Une jeune fille était allongée sur le sol dans une position improbable, exsangue. Un homme était agenouillé près d'elle, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

"- Un monstre," murmura-t-il, "je suis un monstre…"

Nouveau changement : une chambre, faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des pâles rideaux de la fenêtre. Dans le lit, une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu azur reposant dans les bras de l'homme qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Ils se regardaient intensément, affichant tous deux un sourire crispé par la tristesse. Puis, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer. L'homme enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je t'en prie, arrête…, » souffla une voix.

Julia reprit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait et quitta l'esprit de Remus, tout en baissant sa baguette. Elle le regarda attentivement revenir à son tour dans le présent. Il semblait épuisé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le laissa se remettre de l'expérience pendant quelques minutes.

"- Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle enfin doucement.

Il hocha faiblement la tête. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Désemparée, elle chercha un moyen de se faire pardonner sa maladresse.

"- Je… je suis désolée…"

Remus tourna enfin la tête vers elle, affichant à la fois un air perdu et étonné.

"- Pourquoi ?" s'enquit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Encore une chose qui déstabilisa Julia. Remus avait toujours été un modèle d'assurance et de maîtrise de soi, ou du moins en la présence de la jeune femme.

"- Parce que je n'aurais pas dû plonger si profondément dans vos souvenirs," dit-elle. "C'était impoli de ma part."

Le lycanthrope sourit, semblant rassuré.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il, "c'était normal. Te voilà donc Legilimens confirmée. Mais comment fais-tu pour apprendre à cette vitesse ? Tu ne m'as jamais montré ces capacités durant nos séances…"

Julia se sentit soulagée de le voir enfin se raccrocher au présent.

"- Je ne sais pas," dit-elle. "Peut-être ne suis-je pas vraiment douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

"- C'est bien possible, tu sais. Ton terrain de jeu relève surtout des compétences de l'esprit, il me semble. C'est parce que tu es très disciplinée que tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends, mais il faudrait penser à revoir ton orientation…"

"- Hm, j'y songerai…"

C'était intéressant, mais la jeune femme avait autre chose à l'esprit.

"- Puis-je vous poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Tu peux toujours," répondit-il, "mais je ne garantis pas une réponse."

"- Qui étaient les deux filles que j'ai vues ?"

Le demi-sourire de Remus s'effaça, et il détourna le regard. Il mit tant de temps à reprendre la parole que Julia crut l'avoir offensé une fois de plus.

"- La première," dit-il après avoir poussé un long soupir," se prénommait Lara. Je l'ai tuée…"

"- Une nuit de Pleine Lune…"

"- C'est exact. Quant à la deuxième, c'était… ma fille, Gwendoline."

Julia ouvrit de grands yeux, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Remus remarqua sa réaction et sourit faiblement.

"- Adoptive, en fait. Tout a été officialisé quelques heures avant sa mort, dont je suis partiellement la cause."

Il parlait de façon monocorde, comme s'il voulait faire croire que cela ne l'affectait pas alors que c'était tout le contraire.

"- Remus, je suis désolée…"

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et sourit de nouveau.

"- Il ne faut pas, Miss, rien de cela ne te concerne. C'est du passé…"

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Julia.

"- Mais peut-être que cela me concerne quand même !" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'ai un point commun avec elles, j'ai vécu une nuit de Pleine Lune avec vous…"

"- Et la différence, c'est que tu n'as pour ainsi dire rien eu."

"- Rien eu ?" s'emporta-t-elle. "Si vous saviez ce que j'endure tous les mois, vous…"

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase, réalisant la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire.

"- Je le sais," murmura Remus en baissant la tête pour contempler le parquet de la chambre.

Son ton était celui de quelqu'un de résigné, qui endurait la peine et le remord sans broncher. Julia se sentit malheureuse pour lui. Il avait vécu des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait subir, et elle, pauvre petite idiote, s'évertuait à le faire souffrir, encore, et encore. La jeune femme portait soudain le fardeau de la honte et de la culpabilité. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus. Au même moment, une décharge parcourut tout son corps. Le lycanthrope ne releva pas la tête tandis que Julia reculait doucement. Puis, gênée du silence qui perdurait elle se leva.

"- Nous devrions rejoindre Sirius," proposa-t-elle.

"- Hm, oui," répondit Remus d'un air absent.

Il se leva, et ils quittèrent la chambre. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du couloir quand le lycanthrope s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

"- Vas-y," dit-il, "j'arrive dans quelques minutes."

"- Très bien."

Julia reprit son chemin jusqu'au salon où elle retrouva Sirius.

"- Julia ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Où est Remus ?"

"- Il va arriver, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Par contre, je vais pouvoir te rendre ton opinion d'origine."

"- Donc tu l'avais modifiée… C'est pour ça que ça me chiffonnait…"

"- Je vais d'abord devoir user de Légilimencie pour identifier clairement ce qui pose problème. J'ai ton accord ?"

"- Oui, mais…"

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, et semblait réfléchir.

"- Mais quoi ?"

"- Évite de te perdre dans mes souvenirs, tu as déjà assez de préoccupations…"

"- Je ferai de mon mieux, mais il faut que tu m'aides. La résurgence des souvenirs est très aléatoire."

"- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire."

"- Il faut te concentrer sur le souvenir de ta conversation avec Remus après la fameuse soirée."

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"- Tu es prêt ?"

"- Oui."

"- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Attention, une, deux, trois… _Legilimens_."

L'esprit de Julia plongea au cœur de ténèbres froides et enveloppantes. Et soudain, une lumière opalescente vint éclairer une horrible scène. Sirius était en train de recevoir le baiser d'un Détraqueur.

« Concentre-toi ! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le décor se mua doucement en un endroit plus chaleureux. Julia retrouva le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, mis à part que les rideaux étaient tirés et qu'un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Remus et Sirius se faisaient face, assis dans les fauteuils.

"- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis," disait Remus.

"- Mon pauvre vieux, tu n'as jamais su t'y prendre avec les femmes !"

"- Je n'ai jamais rien cherché. Mais Julia est tellement… exceptionnelle. Pourquoi a-t-elle agi ainsi ?"

Un brouillard enveloppa toute la pièce, et Julia entendit Sirius déclarer : « Elle a eu tort. ». Puis, tout revint à la normale.

"- Tu crois ?" dit Remus. "Bon, alors, je vais garder mes distances, je ne veux plus la déranger…"

Julia quitta l'esprit de Sirius pour réintégrer la réalité.

"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose," déclara Sirius. "Comment vas-tu faire pour arranger ça ?"

"- Et bien," se donna le temps de réfléchir Julia qui devait improviser en donnant l'impression de maîtriser les choses, "je vais obliger ton esprit à rejeter la modification."

"- Ah, très bien."

"- Mais comme tu le sais, c'est la première fois que je vais faire ça, donc si tu refusais, je comprendrais…"

"- Non, non, je serai ton cobaye jusqu'au bout, princesse !"

"- Tu as raison de lui faire confiance, elle va y arriver."

Julia se retourna vivement en entendant Remus.

"- Ouah, la classe," approuva Sirius.

Le lycanthrope avait troqué sa robe de sorcier habituelle contre quelque chose de plus décontracté, à savoir un pantalon en velours bleu marine et une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches et laissait ouverts les deux boutons supérieurs.

"- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Sirius," répondit-il. "Et ne faites pas attention à moi, je vais d'ailleurs aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger à la cuisine."

"- Et quelque chose à boire !" lança Sirius tandis que Remus quittait la pièce.

Julia se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le lycanthrope des yeux. Elle fit de nouveau face à Sirius et constata qu'il la regardait en souriant.

"- Et oui, quand il décide de se mettre en valeur, moi je n'ai plus qu'à aller me rhabiller…"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et feignit l'indifférence.

"- On y va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Quand tu veux, princesse !"

"- Attention, une, deux, trois, _Legilimens _!"

Julia retrouva rapidement le cadre chaleureux du souvenir de Sirius. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle tenta vainement de libérer l'opinion enfouie sous la modification. Et puis, elle se souvint d'une chose que faisait souvent Remus : se représenter le résultat pour savoir quoi faire exactement. Et ce que la jeune femme voulait obtenir, c'était la dissipation du brouillard qui enveloppait le souvenir. Dans le monde de l'esprit, une simple pensée devenait réalité. Alors Julia souffla sur le brouillard avec un vent spirituel, et le souvenir fut libéré.

"- Je n'ai jamais rien cherché," disait Remus. "Mais Julia est tellement… exceptionnelle. Pourquoi a-t-elle agi ainsi ?"

"- Écoute, Remus, Julia n'a jamais connu de famille, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, d'amis non plus. Tu es la seule personne qui interagisse vraiment avec elle. Alors il est normal que tu incarnes tous les rôles : père, ami, professeur, et maintenant qu'elle a grandi, amant. Seulement, je pense que moralement, elle se dit que tu ne peux pas être père et amant à la fois. Elle a donc choisi le rôle dans lequel elle te connaissait le mieux."

"- Mais elle est très complice avec toi."

"- Parce que j'ai fait le premier pas. Mais Julia ne recherche pas le contact avec les autres. Elle n'a pas besoin d'eux, elle t'a toi. Elle accepte une amitié superficielle si on la lui propose, mais elle ne sait pas s'investir. Elle a essayé de sortir avec un jeune homme à Poudlard, et ça a échoué."

"- Ah bon ? Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit."

"- Ç'aurait été admettre que pendant un moment, elle a voulu te mettre au second plan. Et ça, jamais elle ne te l'avouera, elle te vénère trop. Et c'est de ta faute, Remus, tu as trop voulu la protéger."

"- Tu connais mes motivations, on en a déjà parlé…"

"- Alors ne t'étonne pas de son comportement. Tu l'as façonnée de telle sorte qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et à présent tu lui reproches. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne soit pas perdue ?"

"- Mais comment puis-je réparer ce que j'ai fait, alors ? Je ne peux pas remonter le temps…"

"- Non, mais tu vas devoir lui en laisser, du temps, parce qu'à mon avis, elle est complètement déboussolée."

"- Tu crois ? Bon, alors je vais garder mes distances, je ne veux plus la déranger…"

Julia se retira brusquement de l'esprit de Sirius. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme quitta le salon en courant et manqua de peu de renverser le plateau que Remus apportait.

"- Julia, attends !" s'écria Sirius tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Remus.

Julia n'entendit pas la réponse car elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale de couloirs qui menaient à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle brandit sa baguette.

"- _Collaporta _!"

Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit, tremblante, et cala son oreiller dans ses bras. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sirius avait dit la vérité à son sujet, et cela se résumait en peu de mots : asociale et attardée. Bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que des voix.

"- N'y va pas, Remus."

"- Écoute Sirius, je veux discuter avec elle, alors laisse-moi."

"- Mais elle est furax après moi, et après toi, pour m'avoir écouté."

"- C'est de ma faute, et je vais essayer d'arranger les choses."

"- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute."

Les bruits de pas se turent. Ils devaient être derrière la porte.

"- Maintenant, laisse-moi faire."

"- Bon, à tout de suite."

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Sirius avait transplané.

"- Julia ?" dit Remus en frappant à la porte. "C'est moi, je peux entrer ?"

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"- Julia, s'il-te-plaît, je voudrais qu'on parle."

Nouveau silence. Julia vit la clenche s'abaisser, mais la porte resta close.

"- Bon, quand tu daigneras m'adresser la parole, tu me feras signe."

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner doucement, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombât. Elle serra plus fort l'oreiller contre elle en prenant sa décision : elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait disparaître. La question était de savoir quand.


	17. Chp16 Un sens dans l'essence

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, je ne touche aucun euro, aucune livre sterling, rien en publiant ce chapitre, car l'auteur de mon personnage favori appartient à JKR, ainsi que le cadre de vie que j'utilise...**  
**

**Remerciements: **A ma chère Loufoca qui me corrige toujours mes chapitres en un temps record! Et à mes chères lectrices assidues, je vous adore!

**Résumé:** Julia découvre qu'elle peut manipuler l'esprit des gens... Mieux encore, qu'elle est une Legilimens confirmée. Mais après avoir fait quelques expériences avec Sirius, elle apprend une partie de ce que Remus pense d'elle, et décide de partir de Square Grimmaurd...

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 16 Un sens dans l'essence**

_You can't expect from me_

_This chain reaction_

_You can't imagine from me_

_This great affection _

_See the structure of my pride_

_It wasn't easy to build it away from this_

_I 've never walked away from you_

_I've never walked alone_

_"Purify", Lacuna Coil _

"- Julia, je t'en prie, réponds !"

Cela faisait deux jours que Remus insistait régulièrement derrière la porte de la chambre la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci était bien décidée à ne pas lui parler, certaine qu'il finirait par la faire changer d'avis. Et cette option n'était pas envisageable. Alors, elle gardait le silence.

"- J'en ai assez, Julia !" s'écria le lycanthrope. "Si tu ne te décides pas, j'enfonce cette porte !"

La jeune femme savait que c'était impossible. Mais le ton vibrant de désespoir qu'il avait employé, probablement sans la vouloir, la fit frissonner. Elle entendit soudain le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix lasse. "On t'entend hurler jusqu'au premier."

"- Si jamais j'arrive à passer cette porte, je la tue !" s'exclama Remus, vraisemblablement hors de lui.

"- Si tu te calmais trente secondes, tu te souviendrais du moyen le plus simple pour entrer dans cette pièce…"

Un bruit de fracas soudain émana de la porte et fit sursauter Julia.

"- … et il ne requiert certainement pas l'usage de tes poings," continua Sirius. "Allez, viens avec moi, même si elle te laissait entrer maintenant, tu as trop bu pour lui parler…"

Julia entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent, puis plus rien. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, incapable de croire ce que Sirius avait dit. Remus, ivre ? C'était impossible… Elle regarda la petite horloge que lui avait donnée Sirius pou garnir un peu sa chambre : déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi. Donc, il allait bientôt faire nuit. C'était le moment d'agir. Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette vers sa valise ouverte sur le sol.

"- _Faislamalle _!"

Ses quelques vêtements et maigres possessions s'envolèrent jusque dans la valise et se rangèrent parfaitement. La jeune femme ferma hermétiquement ses bagages, puis griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin.

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen, mais je n'en vois pas d'autre. Adieu. »_

Elle déverrouilla la porte et y accrocha magiquement le billet, avant de la refermer. Puis elle agrippa sa malle, prit une profonde inspiration, et transplana. La désorientation passagère lui donna la migraine, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'attention. Elle était là, entièrement laissée à l'abandon, délabrée au possible. La petite cabane de Remus, dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée maintes et maintes fois à discuter de magie et de sorciers. Julia se sentit soudain oppressée. Elle laissa sa valise sur place et commença à marcher dans le bois. La nuit tombait vite, et bientôt il fit complètement noir. S'il n'y avait pas eu les étoiles, Julia aurait été incapable de continuer. C'était une nuit sans Lune, et la jeune femme savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur sa gorge en pensant « _Silencio_ ». Elle tenta de prononcer une parole et échoua. Le sort était bien en place. Elle reprit sa marche, respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer la nervosité qui la gagnait. Mais rien n'y fit. Chaque bruit qu'elle entendait la faisait sursauter. Un bruissement de feuille à sa droite, un battement d'aile à sa gauche. Soudain, un hululement dans son dos. Tout devenait sujet de panique. Et puis, Julia hurla. Ou du moins, tenta-t-elle de hurler. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait planté ses deux mains dans son thorax et s'amusait à broyer ses poumons. Puis, plus rien. La jeune femme, étonnée d'être toujours consciente, se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, tentant de s'éloigner de son agresseur invisible. Sa tête bourdonnait, et des étoiles noires dansaient à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle n'était plus certaine de faire la différence entre ce qu'elle voyait et ce que son imagination lui suggérait. Elle s'arrêta un instant, espérant avoir semé son agresseur. Mais elle en eut bien vite l'infirmation. Cette fois, elle se retrouva à genoux, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le manque d'oxygène croissant. C'était insupportable. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir et ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. À la limite de l'inconscience, Julia sentit la douleur la quitter de nouveau. Ce n'était pas normal, quelqu'un jouait avec elle. Reprenant son souffle avec une extrême difficulté, elle avisa un énorme tronc aux branches qui se ramifiaient presque infiniment dans toutes les directions. Se redressant avec peine, la jeune femme s'approcha du tronc et, avec difficulté, entreprit de l'escalader. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à progresser dans le feuillage dense, mais elle voulait à tout prix échapper à ces horribles mains qui lui broyaient les poumons. Malgré sa volonté, la désillusion la rattrapa bien vite, et Julia ne put s'empêcher de tout lâcher quand elle eut le souffle atrocement coupé pour la troisième fois. Elle vit le haut de l'arbre s'éloigner à une vitesse vertigineuse. « Pourquoi moi ?... »

§X§

C'est une horrible sensation que de réaliser que votre corps n'obéit pas aux ordres que votre cerveau lui donne. L'impuissance totale, et toute la volonté déployée n'y changerait rien. Julia était incapable de remuer le petit doigt, et ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos. Elle savait que ses paupières finiraient par se décoller, mais pour ce qui était du reste de son corps, elle n'était sûre de rien. Des pointes de douleur lui transperçaient régulièrement les membres, comme des lames aiguisées, et elle ne pouvait même pas bander ses muscles pour les atténuer. Elle se sentait semblable à un mollusque, sans compter que son estomac commençait à ne plus supporter ces vagues de douleur. Si elle n'avait pas su que ses cauchemars étaient bien pires, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un d'eux. Elle avait une perception de son environnement quasiment nulle, comme si tous ses sens avaient disparu et que son esprit fût enfermé dans un corps tellement malade qu'il lui envoyait de fausses informations. Le temps passa de telle manière que Julia crût que son état resterait éternellement inchangé. Enfin, elle entendit un bruit, mais il lui parvint tellement étouffé qu'elle ne put l'identifier. Elle perçut un changement dans son environnement, mais il lui fallut longtemps avant de comprendre que c'était la luminosité qui s'était légèrement accrue. Puis, un poids délesta son front. Un bruit suivit cette disparition, et le poids revint, avec une sensation de fraîcheur qui se diffusa dans tout son corps. Ce curieux cycle se répéta plusieurs fois, à intervalles apparemment réguliers. Alors, les vagues de douleur s'espacèrent et s'estompèrent jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Julia reprit doucement contact avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Ses mouvements étaient toujours entravés, mais ses sens étaient revenus avec presque tout leur potentiel. Elle déduisit ainsi qu'elle devait se trouver dans un lit, étant étendue sur une surface molle, et couverte d'un drap, avec sa tête légèrement surélevée. Le poids sur sa tête n'était autre qu'une serviette humide. Elle percevait des mouvements, il y avait donc quelqu'un près d'elle. Et enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux… pour les refermer aussitôt : une lumière aveuglante venait d'imprimer si fort sa rétine que même avec les paupières closes, elle la voyait encore. Décidant d'adopter une autre tactique, elle rouvrit les yeux aussi peu qu'elle le pouvait, de telle sorte que seule une toute petite fente de lumière pût passer. Cela prit un certain temps, mais elle finit par s'y habituer. Elle recommença l'opération quatre fois, en soulevant ses paupières un peu plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût la possibilité de distinguer ce qui l'entourait, sauf la source de cette lumière aveuglante. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, elle était dans une petite chambre basse de plafond auquel était accroché un simple lustre. Elle voyait clairement que l'ampoule était éteinte, et cela la perturba car, en face d'elle se trouvait une fenêtre dont les rideaux opaques étaient tirés. Logiquement, la pièce aurait dû être plongée dans la pénombre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"- Julia ?"

La jeune femme tenta de tourner la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelée, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

"- Attends, je vais te libérer."

C'était la voix de Remus. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle ne conservait que quelques souvenirs épars de sa nuit douloureuse, comme toujours. L'instant d'après, elle sentit ses membres inertes retrouver leur mobilité, accompagnée d'une désagréable sensation d'engourdissement. Elle put enfin tourner la tête et regarder le lycanthrope. Et c'était lui, la source de lumière ! Il était entouré d'un halo doré qui illuminait la pièce.

"- Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-elle avec son habituelle voix rauque des lendemains de Nouvelle Lune.

"- Je suis venu te chercher. Et tu as eu de la chance qu'on se soit vite rendu compte de ton départ…"

"- Non, je parle de cette… lumière…"

"- Quelle lumière ? Tout est éteint."

"- Mais, celle qui vous entoure ! Vous brillez comme… comme un ange, enfin, ce qu'on en dit."

Oui, un ange, c'était le qualificatif parfait. Il était tout simplement magnifique, comme ça. Surtout son visage, dont les traits durcis par la Lune étaient subtilement affinés.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Miss ?" demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule.

Julia fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il qu'elle fût la seule à voir cette lumière ? Se pouvait-il que son imagination lui fît un mauvais tour ? La jeune femme décida de jouer la carte de la prudence.

"- Ce devait être une impression," dit-elle, "oublions ça."

"- Oui, je crois que tu as besoin de repos, je vais te laisser…"

"- Non, attendez !"

Il arrêta le mouvement qu'il avait entamé vers la porte et la regarda au fond des yeux.

"- Oui ?"

"- Je n'ai plus besoin de repos," mentit-elle. "Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…"

Il plissa le front, affichant un air quelque peu soupçonneux.

"- S'il-vous-plaît," implora-t-elle.

Son visage se détendit.

"- Très bien," céda-t-il.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit.

"- Je sais que tu as tout entendu depuis ta chambre, alors je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Sirius voulait que je désaoûle normalement, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre, et c'est une chance pour toi…"

Ignorant le commentaire, Julia demanda, abasourdie :

"- Vous vous êtes vraiment enivré ?"

"- Oui."

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le pourquoi de cette action, alors la jeune femme n'insista pas et embraya sur quelque chose de plus général.

"- Il existe des sorts pour annuler les effets de l'alcool ?"

"- Tout-à-fait, mais ils sont plutôt hasardeux."

"- Celui que vous avez utilisé a fonctionné ?"

"- Heureusement pour toi, oui. Une fois redevenu sobre, je suis monté pour te voir. J'ai vu ton billet, j'ai prévenu Sirius, et j'ai transplané ici."

"- Comment avez-vous su ?"

"- À part Poudlard et Square Grimmaurd, où d'autre aurais-tu pu aller ? C'était la seule possibilité. Arrivé face à la cabane, j'ai vu ta valise abandonnée, et je suis parti à ta recherche dans le bois. Cela m'a pris un certain temps, mais je t'ai retrouvée, au pied d'un arbre, en proie à un tel délire que je n'ai pas pu te maîtriser à mains nues. Je t'ai rendue amorphe et t'ai ramenée ici. J'ai nettoyé et guéri tes plaies du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça."

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Julia voulait le respecter, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et la curiosité l'emporta.

"- Pourquoi m'avoir cherchée ?"

"- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il te serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée, et tu demandes encore pourquoi ?"

"- Oui. Ma question ne porte pas sur le bien-fondé de votre action, mais sur votre motivation. Et ne m'inventez pas que c'est à cause de la Nouvelle Lune…"

"- Et bien si, Julia, tu as mis juste le doigt dessus !" s'emporta Remus. "Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas seule au monde, qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent de ton bien-être ?"

"- Mais…"

"- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. C'est la vérité. Sirius aussi voulait venir à ta recherche. Il se croit coupable de ta fuite. Mais il est confiné à Square Grimmaurd. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te poser une question : pourquoi es-tu partie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « seule solution » ?"

Julia détourna le regard pour répondre.

"- Je suis une source d'ennuis, pour tout le monde, je ne voulais plus être à charge de personne."

Remus soupira.

"- Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours," déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda à nouveau le lycanthrope. Pendant un instant, elle oublia que le temps s'écoulait tant la nouvelle vision qu'elle avait de Remus la subjuguait. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il attendait la question, c'était pourquoi elle l'avait posée.

"- Tu ne réagis jamais de la même manière pour des situations identiques. Quand on pense avoir compris comment tu fonctionnes, tu prouves aussitôt le contraire."

"- C'est comme ça qu'agit tout être humain, non ?"

"- Non, seulement les plus compliqués."

"- Et est-ce un bien ou un mal d'être compliqué ?"

"- Les deux."

Julia fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"- C'est facile comme réponse," insinua-t-elle.

"- C'est aussi la meilleure."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il retira délicatement la serviette de son front pour la tremper dans une bassine posée sur une petite table de nuit à côté du it. La jeune femme regarda le lycanthrope tordre doucement le linge, de telle sorte qu'il ne fût ni trop humide ni trop sec. Puis il le déposa de nouveau sur son front. Julia ferma les yeux, savourant la diffusion de fraîcheur sur son visage brûlant.

"- Bon, cette fois, je te laisse vraiment te reposer, tu en as besoin…"

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et laissa couler son regard dans celui, bienveillant, de Remus. L'auréole de lumière qui l'entourait soulignait de façon nuancée la douceur qui émanait de lui. Il lui sourit et quitta la pièce. L'intensité lumineuse de celle-ci diminua, mais ne disparut pas. Julia fit immédiatement le lien : si Remus brillait, peut-être qu'elle aussi. Elle oublia la douleur sourde encore présente dans tout son corps et se leva rapidement. Quand elle vit son reflet dans le petit miroir de la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Son corps était entouré d'un halo de lumière bleu pâle qui semblait fluctuer en permanence, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'effrayait. Au lieu de se voir telle qu'elle était en chair et en os, il y avait, à la fois au-dedans et à l'extérieur d'elle, en surimpression, une silhouette noire qui avait ses traits et qui se battait. Elle voulait se détacher, mais elle était prisonnière du corps de Julia. Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune femme s'examina plus attentivement. Cette silhouette noire était en fait sa réplique exacte, à un détail près : il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Julia était mal à l'aise en observant son visage changer continuellement d'expression sans qu'elle esquissât le moindre geste. Néanmoins, elle vit que son double avait en permanence un air harassé et triste. Elle tendit la main, à la fois sienne et inconnue, vers le miroir, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Julia fit un bond en arrière en voyant Remus débouler dans la chambre, la baguette à la main.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" s'exclama le lycanthrope.

"- Rien," répondit calmement Julia.

"- Comment ça, rien ? Pourquoi as-tu hurlé ?"

"- Et bien, j'ai… je… me suis cognée le pied au bord du lit et ça m'a fait très mal," mentit la jeune femme avec l'air le plus convaincant qu'elle possédait.

Remus fronça les sourcils en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"- C'est une bonne excuse," dit-il, "mais maintenant, je veux la vérité."

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Les deux iris jaunes reflétaient une expression déroutante. Pour se donner une contenance, Julia surveilla son reflet dans le miroir. Son double semblait s'être calmé.

"- Si je vous disais la vérité, le sauriez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, ironique.

"- Oui," répondit Remus sans hésitation.

Ce fut au tour de Julia de fixer son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, intriguée par cette réponse définitive. Il ne mentait pas, elle le voyait au fond de son regard, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Et cette assurance était réciproque : il saurait. Il était inutile de chercher comment, c'était ainsi.

"- Bon," reprit-elle. "Vous et moi sommes entourés de lumière."

"- De lumière ? C'est ce dont tu m'as déjà parlé ?"

"- En fait, il émane de nos deux corps de la lumière. Elle est différente. Pour vous, c'est doré, et moi c'est bleuté."

"- Bleuté, tu dis ? Hm…"

Il s'assit sur le lit, affichant un air songeur. Après un moment de silence, n'y tenant plus, Julia demanda :

"- Je ne suis pas folle alors ?"

Remus sembla redescendre sur terre, puis la regarda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"- Non, tu n'es pas folle," répondit-il.

Puis il reprit un air sérieux.

"- J'ai peut-être une définition à donner à ce que tu vois, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça a pu se produire."

La jeune femme attendit que le jugement s'abattît sur elle.

"- Je pense," reprit le lycanthrope après un silence court mais oppressant pour Julia, "que tu peux voir les auras magiques."

La Serpentard resta muette un certain temps, interloquée de ne pas s'entendre dire qu'elle avait une maladie incurable ou autre joyeuseté que seule le monde magique pouvait réserver. Puis, sa froide logique reprit momentanément le dessus.

"- Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour formuler cette conclusion ?"

"- Le fait que tu aies mentionné plusieurs couleurs, dont la tienne, que j'ai déjà entr'aperçue."

"- On peut voir les auras magiques de façon permanente ?"

"- Rien ne l'empêche. Mais je vais contacter le Professeur Dumbledore pour avoir plus de précisions. Au fait, Sirius vient de m'envoyer des nouvelles. Harry et les Weasley ont débarqué cette nuit à Square Grimmaurd."

"- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"

"- Arthur s'est fait attaquer. Il est actuellement à Ste-Mangouste, mais ses jours sont hors de danger."

"- Tant mieux."

"- Toujours est-il que tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver, seule la plupart du temps car j'ai des missions à remplir."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude."

"- Tu dois néanmoins me promettre une chose."

"- Quoi ?" répondit Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Ne fais plus rien d'inconsidéré."

"- Oui, papa," répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

"- Julia, ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une demande."

La jeune femme fixa le lycanthrope. Son aura était calme et son attitude corporelle n'exprimait aucune colère. Alors Julia ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle en avait assez. Assez de ne jamais exprimer ses réels sentiments. Assez de toujours avoir écouté cette voix qui lui prodiguait des conseils du ton avisé de celle qui a déjà tout vécu. La voix… La jeune femme examina à nouveau son reflet. Son double était toujours là.

« C'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est moi, » répondit la voix, et Julia vit la surimpression remuer les lèvres.

« Alors, va-t'en ! »

« Je ne peux pas, » répliqua son double d'un ton las.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien. »

"- Julia ? Ça va ?"

La jeune femme sursauta. Remus s'était levé et approché d'elle.

"- Non !" s'écria-t-elle. "Rien ne va !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Son ton était bienveillant, protecteur, et cela la fit exploser.

"- Arrêtez de me traiter comme votre fille ! Je suis peut-être encore jeune, mais je suis une femme maintenant ! Où est passé l'homme qui m'a séduite il y a un mois ?"

"- Julia, que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"- Il m'arrive que je n'accorderai plus aucun crédit à ma stupide conscience ! Je vous aime… Voilà, c'est dit !"

La jeune femme avait la respiration saccadée. Imperceptiblement, elle s'était approchée du lycanthrope. Moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres les séparaient. Elle gardait la tête droite, évitant de lever les yeux vers Remus, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas croiser son regard quand il se vengerait du jeu qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Le temps s'écoula avec une extrême lenteur. Julia n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait sur son visage le souffle chaud de l'homme dont elle savait enfin qu'elle l'aimait. Soudain, il l'agrippa aux épaules.

"- Regarde-moi," dit-il, la voix tendue.

Elle leva les yeux à contrecœur.

"- C'est vrai ?"

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot tant la tension qui s'était emparée d'elle était grande. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait croisé, elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son regard, cette lueur dorée qui reflétait tant de choses à la fois.

"- Julia, je…"

"- Non !" le coupa-t-elle.

C'était ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle avait en fait toujours attendu sans le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

"- Ne le dites pas avant d'être honnête," ajouta-t-elle.

"- Mais…"

"- Non, pas de « mais », c'est ainsi. Vous m'avez trop longtemps vue et considérée comme une enfant envers qui vous aviez une dette et que vous deviez protéger. À présent, c'est fini. Mais vos sentiments ont-ils réellement grandi et changé envers moi ?"

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec une tendresse infinie. Malgré la tentation de laisser tomber ce point, elle tint ferme.

"- Je vois," dit-elle. "Vous…"

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que leur premier baiser.

"- Oui, Julia," dit-il entre deux baisers, "je t'aime."

§X§

"- Julia ?"

La voix était douce et pleine d'attention. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle était blottie contre Remus, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule droite. Julia balada sa main droite sur le torse du lycanthrope, jouant avec ses poils, les torsadant.

"- Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"- On ne peut mieux… Et toi ?"

"- Je me sens très bien."

Un silence. La jeune femme se redressa alors un peu pour regarder son amant. Ils se sourirent, puis elle déposa quelques petits baisers sur sa joue.

"- Quand dois-tu partir travailler ?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

"- J'ai une surveillance à assurer cet après-midi…"

"- Jusque tard ?"

"- Il y a des chances…"

Julia afficha une mine attristée.

"- De toutes façons, Miss, tu as des devoirs à faire, il me semble…"

"- C'est juste," répondit-elle. "D'ailleurs, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais m'y mettre de suite…"

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il la retint et la plaqua doucement contre lui. Après avoir tenté de se libérer pendant un petit temps, elle se rendit et le laissa faire.

"- Il nous reste encore un peu de temps," dit Remus.

"- Oui, mais tu dois encore manger… Tu veux que je cuisine ?"

"- Cela fait partie de tes dons ?"

"- Hm, je ne dirai pas cela comme ça, mais je connais les bases…"

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes préparer ?"

"- Omelette au lard !"

"- Dans une heure alors…," conclut le lycanthrope avec un sourire aux lèvres, trop divin aux yeux de Julia pour l'ignorer.

§X§

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Julia se tenait devant les fourneaux de la cuisine de la cabane, préparant la fameuse omelette au lard. Soudain, la pièce s'illumina plus fortement : Remus venait d'arriver. La jeune femme sourit mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait vaguement dans l'idée de laisser le temps au lycanthrope de venir la surprendre par derrière. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passât, si ce n'était l'omelette qui continuait de cuire. Alors elle regarda vers la porte et resta muette de surprise. Deux sillons de larmes s'étaient dessinés sur le visage de Remus. La jeune femme l'avait déjà vu triste, mais jamais il n'avait pleuré, du moins pas devant elle. Se voyant découvert, il essuya son visage du revers de la main et sourit faiblement, avant de faire un bref signe de tête vers les plaques. Julia réagit immédiatement et put ainsi sauver l'omelette. Mais durant le temps que lui prit l'opération, l'intensité lumineuse de la cuisine baissa. La jeune femme s'empressa de vider le contenu de la poêle dans une grande assiette et recouvrit celle-ci avec un dôme magique afin d'en conserver la chaleur. Puis elle se précipita dans le salon et entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Quand elle atteignit le seuil de la cabane, ce fut pour voir Remus disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Elle tapa du pied au sol.

"- Tête de mule !" s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non, de lycan…, » lui glissa son double.

"- Et toi, tais-toi !" répliqua-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. "Je-ne-veux-plus-t'entendre !" scanda-t-elle.

Et elle retourna à l'intérieur de la cabane. En fait, la bâtisse n'avait de cabane que le nom, et l'apparence. L'intérieur était assez grand pour qu'on la qualifiât de maison. Julia constata que Remus avait monté sa valise car elle n'était plus dans le couloir. Elle grimpa l'escalier et alla dans sa chambre. Le lit était refait et la malle posée dessus. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et rangea dans la petite commode ses quelques possessions. Tandis qu'elle déplaçait les vêtements, elle vit des filaments de lumière bleu pâle fuir vers ses chaussettes. Intriguée, elle palpa chacune de ses paires jusqu'à sentir une forme peu conventionnelle dans l'une d'elles. Alors elle se souvint du Cristal de Lune, le sortit des chaussettes et le rendit pleinement visible. Puis elle le posa sur la commode et l'observa. Les filaments de l'aura de la jeune femme semblaient se faire doucement absorber par le Cristal. Julia se plaça à l'autre bout de la pièce, et le manège cessa. Peu à peu, le Cristal redevint complètement transparent et émit une douce lumière blanche. Cette pierre avait donc son aura propre. La jeune femme s'approcha de nouveau du Cristal celui-ci recommença à absorber l'aura bleue, et avec d'autant plus d'intensité que Julia était proche. Elle prit l'objet en main, et celui-ci devint complètement bleu, à l'image de son propriétaire.

"- Remus ne soupçonnait certainement pas de telles capacités quand il m'a offert ce Cristal," commenta la jeune femme à haute voix.

Elle reposa l'objet avec délicatesse et finit de ranger ses affaires.

§X§

Julia sursauta au son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, et se redressa vivement en glissant la Cristal dans une poche de son jeans et en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il était heureux que son sommeil fût léger, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais su que Remus était rentré. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi, la soirée, et une partie de la nuit à étudier l'étrange objet sans pouvoir en tirer des conclusions. De toutes façons, son esprit était ailleurs, cherchant une explication au comportement du lycanthrope. Celui-ci pénétra dans le salon qui était plongé dans le noir, car Julia préférait ne pas avoir d'interférence lumineuse durant ses tests sur le Cristal. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle prît la parole.

"- Bonsoir, Remus."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son mouvement, puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche et éclaira la pièce.

"- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas couchée…," dit-il, une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Julia décida de ne pas relever et s'abstint de remarque sur le ton employé, bien qu'elle brûlait de répliquer de la même manière. Essayant de paraître indifférente, elle dit :

"- Tu es parti sans manger, je ne savais pas que mon omelette te ferait fuir de la sorte…"

Un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres du lycanthrope, mais il garda le silence.

"- Je l'ai préservée magiquement," reprit la jeune femme. "Elle est à la cuisine…"

"- Je n'ai pas faim," coupa Remus.

"- Ah ?" fit-elle, irritée par le ton cassant, inhabituel. "Très bien, je…"

"- Julia, tais-toi."

"- Pardon ?" s'indigna la jeune femme.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de cette manière.

"- Tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter, j'ai à te parler."

"- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe, ce soir…"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle hésita un instant à quitter la pièce, puis se ravisa et s'assit, les sourcils froncés, attendant ce qui lui valait un tel traitement.

"- Julia, quand je t'ai vue cuisiner, j'ai revu ma fille dans la même situation…"

"- Ta fille ?"

"- Oui. Tu l'as vue, une fois."

La jeune femme resta perplexe un moment. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de fille portant le nom de Lupin. Puis elle se souvint.

"- Dans tes souvenirs, Gwendoline…"

"- C'est ça, c'était le jour de sa mort…"

§X§

"- Voilà, tu connais mon secret," dit Remus après avoir doucement soupiré.

Julia se laissa enfin aller au fond du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Le lycanthrope lui avait raconté comment, suite à une rencontre inopinée, il avait fait la connaissance de sa future fille, et avait ainsi signé son acte de décès. Gwendoline était entrée et sortie de la vie de l'homme solitaire qu'il était alors trois ans avant que Julia ne se montrât excessivement imprudente lors d'une nuit de Pleine Lune.

"- Toutes ces années," dit-elle au prix d'un énorme effort, "tu m'as assimilée à Gwendoline ?"

"- Pas toutes, Julia. Tu as commencé à m'ouvrir les yeux pendant mon année de professorat à Poudlard."

"- Ah ?"

"- Tu t'es montrée à la fois plus distante et plus possessive."

La jeune femme essaya de se repasser le film des évènements de sa vie depuis sa cinquième année. Et effectivement, vu avec du recul, elle avait agi avec Remus comme une adolescente entichée de son professeur. Sauf que celui-ci avait toujours répondu positivement à ses avances inconscientes.

"- Je ne me rendais pas tout-à-fait compte de ce que je faisais," dit-elle, "et je ne voulais peut-être pas assumer ce changement. Mais toi, tu as réalisé ce qu'il se passait…"

"- Peut-être que je ne voulais pas enrayer ce changement. Tu regrettes ?"

"- Non."

"- Moi non plus."

Julia sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Remus. Celui-ci s'enfonça complètement dans son fauteuil et la regarda, silencieux. La jeune femme s'assit doucement sur une des jambes du lycanthrope et passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux châtains. Remus sourit et l'attira vers lui. Sa petite taille permit à Julia de se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

"- Ne me refais plus jamais vivre des jours comme aujourd'hui," murmura-t-elle.

"- C'est promis," lui susurra-t-il.

Il déposa des baisers sur tous les endroits de la tête de Julia qu'il pouvait atteindre sans bouger. La jeune femme savoura chaque contact en vidant son esprit de toute pensée à l'exception d'une seule.

« Remus, je t'aime… »

Une lumière dorée explosa dans sa tête, libérant le message suivant :

« Je t'aime, Julia… »

La jeune femme sourit et se laissa couler vers le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Mais cette nuit, ce ne serait pas Morphée qui la tiendrait dans ses bras…

§X§

Les quelques jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans incident. Remus et Julia passaient tout leur temps commun à discuter des choses qu'ils avaient pris soin de se cacher jusqu'alors. Et pendant que le lycanthrope était absent, la jeune femme étudiait le Cristal de Lune. Elle apprit ainsi à utiliser l'objet comme focalisateur de sa magie mentale, et découvrit qu'elle avait la possibilité d'agir sur tout ce qui gardait une trace de magie ou était magique. Quand elle s'était attaquée à l'apparence de la maison, sans baguette, elle avait perdu connaissance et avait eu la surprise, à son réveil, de se trouver face à un manoir. Elle avait couru à l'intérieur, resté identique, pour prendre sa baguette et remettre rapidement les choses dans leur état d'origine avant que Remus ne se rendît compte de quelque chose. L'ambiance fût donc parfaite jusqu'au matin du 24 décembre.

"- Mais pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que je suis obligé, Julia !"

"- Et moi ?"

"- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas retourner à Square Grimmaurd avant la rentrée…"

"- Je crois que je vais simplifier la tâche de Voldemort en tuant moi-même Harry Potter."

"- Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie."

"- Non, mais au départ, c'est toi qui avait insisté pour qu'on passe Noël ensemble."

"- Il a coulé beaucoup d'eau sous les ponts depuis."

"- Je sais. Bon, quand t'en vas-tu ?"

"- Cet après-midi."

"- Tu veux manger avant de partir ?"

"- Non, je veux passer le reste de mon temps près de toi."

"- C'est déjà ce que tu fais," répliqua Julia en souriant.

"- Ah, mais ce n'est pas encore assez près à mon goût, ma chère," reprit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

"- Vous êtes très exigeant mon cher, et cela vous réussira…"

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus était parti. Et Julia soupira en pensant qu'elle passerait le réveillon seule. L'après-midi fût longue et sans intérêt. La jeune femme n'avait même plus envie d'essayer d'extirper les secrets du Cristal. À un moment, elle pensa à décorer la maison pour qu'elle eût un air de fête, mais elle abandonna très vite l'idée, qui ne correspondait pas à son humeur. Finalement, elle se coucha bien avant minuit, préférant noyer sa solitude passagère dans le sommeil.

§X§

Toc, toc, toc !

Julia s'éveilla en sursaut.

"- Qu'est-ce que… ?" commença-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'un hibou attendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle se leva rapidement et défit maladroitement le loquet pour permettre au rapace d'entrer. Celui-ci alla se poser sur le rebord du lit.

"- Bonjour, toi," dit Julia. "Joyeux Noël. Qui t'a donné du travail aujourd'hui ? Tu mérites bien une récompense…"

La jeune femme prit sa baguette et fit apparaître quelques biscuits. Elle détacha son colis de l'oiseau pour lui permettre de profiter de ce petit cadeau avant de repartir. Le colis contenait une boîte de friandise de la part de Molly Weasley, un écrin, et deux enveloppes. Julia ouvrit l'une d'elle, qui venait de Sirius.

_« Joyeux Noël, princesse !_

_Ton sourire manque à toute la maison ! Reviens-nous vite._

_Je te fais cadeau de ce hibou. J'espère que tu m'écriras plus souvent maintenant !_

_Sniffle »_

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le rapace qui continuait de festoyer avec les biscuits.

"- Et bien, mon cher hibou," déclara-t-elle, "nous allons être amenés à faire plus ample connaissance."

Elle referma la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette.

"- Il va te falloir un nom," ajouta-t-elle. "Que penses-tu de… Trichelieu ?"

L'oiseau s'arrêta de manger et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci tendit le bras.

"- Trichelieu."

Le hibou s'envola et vint se poser sur son bras en la regardant avec un air interrogatif. Julia lui caressa doucement les plumes, et il hulula, apparemment satisfait.

"- C'est entendu, alors, te voilà baptisé ! Tu peux continuer de manger, mais n'en prend pas l'habitude, Noël n'arrive qu'une fois par an…"

Trichelieu retourna à son festin, et Julia décacheta la seconde enveloppe, celle de Remus.

_« Joyeux Noël, Julia !_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Sache que c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi. Tu ne quittes pas un instant mes pensées._

_J'ai remarqué que tu mettais souvent le Cristal de Lune dans tes poches, et j'ai trouvé une manière plus pratique de le transporter._

_On se voit ce soir._

_Je t'aime._

_Remus »_

La jeune femme sourit, et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'écrin. Il contenait une chaîne en argent dont le pendentif était creux. Julia prit le Cristal de Lune, déposé la veille sur sa table de nuit, et l'inséra dans le pendentif. Puis elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et se plaça devant le miroir de la chambre pour admirer le résultat. Son double était calme, presque en parfaite synchronisation avec elle-même. Et soudain, son visage se déforma et son corps sembla vouloir se détacher, s'enfuir. Julia se retrouva à quatre pattes au sol, suffoquant, à peine consciente d'être tombée. La douleur commençait à l'envahir, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses veines. En plus de la souffrance, la jeune femme fut horrifiée de voir le pendentif devenir d'un noir d'encre : les filaments qui lui donnaient cette teinte venait d'elle. Julia hurla, et ce fut le noir total.

§X§

"- Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû m'en parler…"

"- Mais ça ne change rien ! Même Dumbledore ne peut rien y faire."

La crise de Julia avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres fois, et Remus l'avait retrouvée inconsciente sur le parquet de la chambre. Il lui avait demandé des explications et elle lui avait avoué que cela durait depuis quelques mois déjà.

"- Il n'est pas question de pouvoir ou pas y mettre un terme. Cela va peut-être t'étonner, mais je m'inquiète pour toi."

"- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être ironique…"

"- Excuse-moi…"

La jeune femme fixa le lycanthrope dans les yeux, puis lui sourit. Cette simple excuse était la plus douce des musiques.

"- Remus, je t'aime…"

"- Moi aussi je t'aime, Julia. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"- Très bien, je ferai attention, et je t'avertirai si jamais ça se passe encore."

Remus fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un demi-sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"- Que me vaut une telle docilité ?" demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

"- Hm, c'est peut-être parce que c'est toi…," répondit-elle, taquine.

"- Je voudrais bien voir ça, Miss…"

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Pour bien comprendre qui est Gwendoline, la fille de Remus, je vous invite à lire "Tempête dans la Monotonie", one-shot de moi...


	18. Chp17 Le choix

**Disclaimer:** Vous vous rendez compte! Un prologue et dix-sept chapitres, tout ça gratuitement! Et c'est pas fini en plus... Je suis trop généreuse... En même temps, l'univers que j'exploite appartenant à JKR, j'aurais du mal de faire autrement...**  
**

**Remerciements:** Loufoca power! T'es vraiment la meilleure, que ferai-je sans tes précieux conseils?**  
**

**Résumé:** Suite à un choc lors d'une nuit de Nouvelle Lune, Julia peut voir les auras magiques. Elle a enfin totalement avoué ses sentiments à Remus, qui lui a réciproqué. Elle passe les quinze jours de Noël-Nouvel An à la "cabane" de Remus...

**Seconde Chance**

**Chapitre 17 Le Choix**

"- Ça va ?"

"- Ça pourrait aller mieux…"

Julia se mit à masser le corps endolori de Remus.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Hm, ne t'arrête surtout pas, j'en mourrais…," souffla-t-il.

"- Au moins, je n'aurais plus à te masser," répliqua-t-elle.

La Pleine Lune était passée, mais malgré le potion Tue-Loup (dont Julia avait terminé seule la préparation), le lycanthrope était complètement abattu. La jeune femme était restée près de lui durant toute la transformation, gardant un contact permanent avec son esprit pour lui permettre de ne pas décrocher de la réalité. À présent qu'il était redevenu humain, elle s'occupait de lui, comme il s'était occupé d'elle le lendemain de Nouvelle lune. Elle alternait massage et caresse, et peu à peu, la respiration de Remus se fit plus régulière et profonde. Julia continua doucement pendant quelques minutes, puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna du lit. La jeune femme était particulièrement fière d'elle. Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le Cristal de Lune, et elle n'aurait jamais pu aider Remus si elle ne l'avait pas eu. Et puis, c'était tellement beau : le lien qu'elle avait installé entre leurs deux esprits était en fait une mise en commun au sein du Cristal des filaments de leur aura respective. Ç'aurait été une superbe expérience de pouvoir utiliser l'instrument avec une autre aura vivante. Quand Remus irait mieux, elle lui demanderait s'il serait d'accord de recommencer. Pour l'heure, elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait disposée à côté du lit et contempla son amant endormi.

§X§

Durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée scolaire, Remus et Julia profitèrent de leur isolement. Le lycanthrope avait reçu « l'ordre » de se reposer par Dumbledore et s'y était soumis sans rechigner. Il avait accepté d'aider la jeune femme dans son étude du Cristal, à condition que l'échange de souvenirs fût un partage équitable et non pas une voie à sens unique. Julia s'était empressée d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait pas eu à le regretter, même si elle avait une fois cru que cela se finirait mal.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Bon, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques clairement ce qu'il s'est passé…"

Remus avait brusquement rompu le lien, et Julia vit des étoiles pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela pût arriver et elle n'avait pris aucune mesure pour protéger son esprit.

"- Qu… quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

"- Le garçon…"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir des dernières images qu'elle avait transmises au lycanthrope.

"- Fabian…," dit-elle alors en revoyant son premier rendez-vous avec le jeune homme.

"- Sirius m'avait parlé de lui, mais…"

"- Je sais," dit Julia d'une voix lasse.

Elle avait espéré que Remus ne relèverait pas cette histoire, mais puisqu'il le faisait, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

"- Et bien, je suis sortie avec lui pendant une semaine, puis on a rompu."

"- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui ?"

"- Ah, heu… parce qu'il me l'a demandé…"

Ce n'était pas bon, tout ça, elle était en train de perdre pied…

"- Tu l'aimais ?"

Julia toisa Remus du regard.

"- Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? C'est fini…"

"- C'est une simple question. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger…"

"- Mais est-ce que moi je te demande combien tu as connu de femmes avant moi, et si tu les aimais ?"

Remus baissa les yeux.

"- Tu as raison, pardonne-moi. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est fini."

Julia acquiesça, avant d'ajouter, dans un murmure :

"- Et quand j'étais avec lui, c'était à toi que je pensais…"

Le lycanthrope plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et elle se sentit soudain plus fragile que jamais.

"- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui ?" redemanda Remus de façon à peine audible.

La réponse éclata au visage de Julia, si simple qu'elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

"- Parce que tu ne me voyais pas…"

Des larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues, mais elle ne pleurait pas. C'était comme si ces perles salées ne venaient pas d'elle. Remus tendit son bras et attrapa quelques larmes qui glissaient sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme avec son index. Puis il le porta à ses lèvres et l'y fit glisser lentement. Et sans prévenir, il embrassa la joue de Julia, à mi-chemin entre le baiser et la dégustation. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Quand la bouche du lycanthrope s'approcha de son oreille, il lui murmura :

"- Maintenant, je fais plus que te voir… Je t'aime."

§XXXXXXX§

À présent, Julia était dans sa chambre, sa malle ouverte sur le lit, regrettant presque que ce fût le dernier jour à passer dans le bois de son enfance. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et se plongea dans la contemplation du décor extérieur, sans toutefois vraiment le voir. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Tout allait pour le mieux avec Remus, elle avait trouvé son réel domaine de prédilection, mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé la nuit de ses dix ans, d'où lui venait cette résistance particulière aux attaques magiques contre son corps, et surtout, pourquoi elle devait subir ces crises de plus en plus douloureuses et de plus en plus irrégulières. Tandis que la jeune femme se demandait ce qui allait se passer moins de quinze jours plus tard lors de la Nouvelle Lune suivante, la pièce s'illumina et la source s'approcha d'elle. Elle sourit, notant que Remus tentait encore de la surprendre malgré l'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle ne sursauta donc pas quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et susurra à son oreille :

"- À quoi penses-tu ?"

Sachant qu'il était tout proche, elle se laissa aller en arrière, et il en profita pour la serre contre lui.

"- Je me demandais pourquoi il faudrait retourner à Square Grimmaurd," répondit-elle. "Je ne veux pas avoir le plaisir de revoir Rogue, et on est bien, ici…"

"- Je sais," dit Remus en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. "Mais Dumbledore a insisté…"

Julia se détacha du lycanthrope pour lui faire face.

"- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans ?"

"- Je ne sais pas. À la dernière réunion, il m'a rappelé que tu devais rentrer à Square Grimmaurd le lundi de la rentrée."

"- Et c'est ça que tu appelles insister ?"

"- De la part de Dumbledore, oui."

"- Bon, je me demande ce qu'il me veut encore."

"- Peut-être veut-il simplement te donner l'impression de retourner à l'école…"

"- Comme si j'en avais besoin. Je suis suffisamment disciplinée pour ne pas m'attacher à un endroit."

"- Oui, je dois te reconnaître cette qualité."

Remus souriait, l'air taquin. Julia avait encore des difficultés à se faire à ce nouveau visage qu'il lui montrait. Il avait définitivement enlevé la distance qu'il avait jadis érigée entre eux, ce qui déstabilisait encore la jeune femme. Alors, pour que ses yeux ne trahissent une quelconque anxiété quant à l'avenir, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Le sujet était clos.

§X§

"- Mais… qu'as-tu fait à ton bras ?"

Julia venait de descendre sa lourde valise dans le couloir, et elle désigna la cage vide qui se trouvait au-dessus.

"- C'est Trichelieu," expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai voulu l'habituer à transplaner avec moi, et il m'a déchiqueté le bras à l'arrivée. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt à être avant moi à Square Grimmaurd s'il ne voulait pas finir dans une casserole."

Remus éclata de rire.

"- Le pauvre," dit-il. "Il va faire sa fête à Sirius en arrivant au QG."

Julia sourit.

"- On verra bien. Si Trichelieu est déjà dans une casserole, on aura compris."

Après avoir ri du sort du hibou capricieux, Remus et Julia quittèrent la maison et transplanèrent. Ils entrèrent ensemble au numéro douze en portant la lourde malle et en ne faisant aucun bruit dans le couloir d'entrée. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Julia où ils déposèrent la valise. Remus prit alors le visage de Julia dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Les mains du lycanthrope passèrent ensuite sous la nuque de la jeune femme, et il colla leurs deux fronts. Sa respiration était rapide, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux fermés. Julia l'observait, gravant mentalement chaque détail. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait le voir chaque fois qu'elle penserait à lui. Puis elle sentit quelque chose couler en elle, d'abord dans sa tête, puis dans tout son corps, comme si un liquide se déversait par son système nerveux au complet. Soudain, une énorme chaleur éclata de ce liquide, et une sensation suivit. Elle la connaissait, et pourtant, elle lui semblait complètement étrangère. Dans un état proche de la transe, elle parvint à mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait : amour. Mais pas celui qu'elle ressentait. C'était l'amour que Remus lui portait. Le lycanthrope était parvenu à passer les barrières mentales de Julia pour partager ses émotions avec elle. La jeune femme se concentra pour vider son esprit, puis laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de son amant. Alors, elle sentit qu'une partie de son énergie la quittait pour se déverser en Remus. C'était grisant. Ils continuèrent ces échanges, et bientôt, Julia ne sut plus exactement où elle était. La seule chose qui lui importait était qu'elle pouvait voir Remus.

"- _Separum_ !"

Julia se sentit voler, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, parce que toute son attention fut accaparée par l'énorme douleur due à la séparation soudaine. Tellement forte qu'elle sentit son cerveau exploser et crut qu'elle était morte.

§X§

"- Remus !" hurla Julia.

Elle était liée, plongée dans le noir, et souffrait le martyre.

"- Calmez-vous," lui intima une voix grave.

Remus était trop loin. C'était trop dur. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien non plus, et elle en était seulement plus affectée.

"- Où est Remus ?" supplia-t-elle.

"- Pas ici," répliqua la voix, dure.

"- Il doit venir…"

"- Non."

"- Pitié…"

"- Arrêtez ça, Julia."

"- Remus…"

« Maîtrisez-vous ! »

La voix était entrée dans sa tête, et elle exerçait une horrible pression pour rompre le lien d'avec Remus.

"- Non !" hurla Julia, tentant de fuir.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais elle avait réussi à éjecter la voix source de pression. Pourtant, la douleur était toujours là, et celle de Remus aussi.

« Reprends le contrôle… »

C'était son double.

« Il doit venir, » répliqua Julia.

« Non, tu dois estomper le lien. Écoute Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore… Faisant un effort sur elle-même, la jeune femme se raccrocha aux bribes de réalité qui lui revenaient. Remus… Estomper le lien… Soudain, la pression revint en force.

« Arrêtez, Julia. »

C'était bien la voix de Dumbledore.

« Ne le brisez pas, » répondit-elle, calmement, mais suppliante.

Et la douleur disparut peu à peu, Julia distillant l'aide que le directeur lui apportait, pour ne plus devenir qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les liens qui l'immobilisaient s'envolèrent, ainsi que ce qui maintenait ses paupières closes. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, et dut les plisser pour pouvoir regarder Dumbledore. L'aura du directeur de Poudlard était impressionnante, et dégageait une telle puissance que Julia se sentait écrasée.

"- Je suis désolé de vous éblouir ainsi," dit Dumbledore.

"- Vous… vous voyez aussi les auras ?"

"- Non, mais mon frère oui, et il s'en plaignait régulièrement."

Julia constata avec soulagement qu'il avait repris sa voix réservée. Elle se redressa sur son lit, fit une pause dans son mouvement, le temps que sa tête arrêtât de tourner, puis se leva et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son double étant relativement calme, elle remarqua le visage ravagé qui était le sien et fit courir son doigt le long de la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, plus rouge que jamais.

"- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

Le directeur prit un air grave.

"- Vous comprenez pourquoi j'insistais pour que vous reveniez ici," dit-il. "Quand j'ai appris que vous pouviez tout à coup réellement voir l'essence magique…"

"- Comment l'avez-vous su ?" le coupa Julia avec colère, en se tournant vers lui.

"- Julia," reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en durcissant légèrement la voix. "Arrêtez de croire que vous n'avez besoin de personne. Vous n'êtes pas dans une situation enviable, et je suis là pour vous aider."

La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l'aide. Elle observa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, tournant à moitié le dos à Dumbledore. Elle était en tort, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle se souvint alors que c'était Remus qui devait en avoir parlé à Dumbledore, c'était ce qu'il avait suggéré quand il l'avait appris.

"- En vous obligeant à revenir ici, je pensais m'assurer que vous ne perdiez pas le contrôle de vos capacités, mais vous avez encore une fois été plus rapide que ce que je prévoyais."

Julia ne répondit rien. Elle écoutait, attendant qu'il en vînt au fait. Dans le même temps, elle sentait tout au fond d'elle-même une douce présence, et c'était rassurant.

"- Vous ne devriez pas porter le Cristal de Lune en permanence tant que vous n'aurez pas appris à vous maîtriser. Surtout en présence de Remus…"

La jeune femme sentit un nouvel élan de colère l'envahir, mais elle se résigna et ôta le pendentif de son cou pour le déposer sur la coiffeuse.

"- Bien. Suivez-moi maintenant."

Dumbledore se rendit dans le salon et en verrouilla magiquement les portes quand Julia fut entrée. Tandis que la jeune femme le regardait faire, elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Une douleur fulgurante venait de s'insinuer en elle, comme si elle était en train d'imploser. La souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était telle qu'elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Elle fut donc étonnée d'entendre sa propre voix et d'être recroquevillée au sol quand la douleur cessa aussi abruptement qu'elle était venue. Récupérant doucement tous ses sens, elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues, et elle tremblait de peur. Et si jamais ça recommençait ? Non, ce n'était pas juste. Elle aurait dû mourir avec ses parents, elle n'aurait pas dû vivre tout ça…

"- Julia…"

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le contact dissémina une certaine chaleur dans tout son corps.

"- Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Défendez-vous."

La douleur revint, fulgurante. C'était bien pire qu'un Doloris, c'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles circulaient dans tout son système nerveux.

« Résistez. »

Non, elle ne voulait pas. C'était trop dur, elle en avait assez. Elle voulait fuir. Alors elle détacha son esprit de son corps torturé et se réfugia dans la présence réconfortante. Remus…

§X§

« Tu vas y retourner tout de suite ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais plus à intervenir, fiche-moi la paix. »

« Ici, c'est chez moi. Retourne d'où tu viens ! »

Il faisait sombre, et clair à la fois. Julia se trouvait dans un espace vaste, et pourtant restreint. Il était vide et froid, mais malgré tout surchargé et étouffant. La jeune femme sentait son corps, mais avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là. Le décor flou, embrumé, ne se stabilisait jamais à la vue. Le plus étrange était que son double se trouvait en face d'elle, distincte. On aurait pu croire à des jumelles.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

Bien que ce ne fût qu'un murmure, Julia entendit l'écho s'emparer de ses paroles et les multiplier à l'infini.

« Il le faudra bien. Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner ? »

« Il peut vivre sans moi… »

« Mais pas toi sans lui. »

« Je ne veux plus vivre. »

« Lâche jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui, probablement. »

La jeune femme était résignée. Tandis que son double lui parlait, elle regarda autour d'elle, et distingua une silhouette. Après avoir hésité un instant, elle décida de s'en approcher. Au plus elle avançait, au plus elle trouvait cette ombre, car c'en était presque une, familière. Quand elle fut à côté, elle reconnut Remus. Il dégageait une douce chaleur.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? » demanda son double en apparaissant tout près.

« Je l'aime. »

« Je ne peux plus protéger cet endroit des autres. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je ne peux plus me protéger. »

« Peu m'importe. »

« Je ne peux plus te protéger non plus. »

« C'est bien ainsi. »

Soudain, la chaleur dégagée par la silhouette figée de Remus augmenta.

« Il vient ! » s'exclama le double.

« Il ne peut pas. »

« C'est Dumbledore qui le fait entrer. La porte est grande ouverte. C'est de ta faute. Débrouille-toi maintenant ! »

Et elle disparut. Julia savait qu'elle était encore là, mais elle était cachée. Bientôt, la silhouette de Remus devint presque opaque, et il s'anima.

« Julia. »

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement, puis fit mine de s'éloigner.

« Reviens ! » s'exclama Remus.

Elle s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. »

« J'en ai assez de vivre. »

« Même pour moi ? »

« Je ne veux plus souffrir… »

« Mais je serai là… »

« Il a juré ma perte. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Celui qui t'envoie. »

« Il veut te protéger. »

« Pas de la douleur. »

« C'est la seule manière qui fonctionne avec toi ! Tu es trop butée. »

« C'est pour ça que je compte rester ici. »

« Reviens, je t'en prie… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je vous tuerai, Dumbledore et toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas revenir seule, tu le sais. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

« Alors reviens avec moi. Je souffre sans toi… »

« Tu es bien franc… »

« Ici, je ne peux rien te cacher… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, sa demande attendant une réponse. La jeune femme acquiesça, et glissa sa main transparente dans celle de la silhouette de Remus.

§X§

Julia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La pièce était inondée de lumière, et elle en déduisit que Dumbledore ne devait pas être loin. Son corps était pour l'instant tellement douloureux qu'elle ne tenta pas d'esquisser le moindre geste. De toutes façons, au rythme auquel sa tête tournait, elle aurait été incapable de garder son équilibre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était à même le sol, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, était un mur. Il y avait dans la pièce un silence anormal. Elle rassembla les dernières pensées confuses qui lui revenaient. Elle s'était retranchée dans un coin sombre de son esprit suite aux attaques de Dumbledore. Un endroit où résidait la source du lien qu'elle avait établi avec Remus, seul reliquat de sentiment heureux qui lui restait durant ces instants d'immenses douleurs. Elle y avait découvert son double, pour la première fois totalement détachée d'elle. Et puis, Remus était venu la chercher, avec le soutien de Dumbledore. En toute logique, ils devaient donc être présents tous les deux. Alors pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas, pourquoi ne donnaient-ils pas signe de vie ? Se souvenant de sa très mauvaise expérience avec Dumbledore, la jeune femme eut un regain d'énergie et parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes. Ses doutes se confirmèrent : les deux sorciers gisaient au sol. Julia rampa le plus vite qu'elle put vers Dumbledore qui était le plus proche d'elle. Il saignait du nez, mais ne semblait pas blessé. Pourtant, la jeune femme sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, comme s'il n'y avait plus de vie en lui. Julia se traîna alors près de Remus et ressentit tout de suite le même manque, sans savoir exactement comment le nommer : leur « vie » magique semblait absente. Mais elle fut réellement horrifiée en déplaçant le bras de Remus pour voir son visage : non seulement il saignait du nez, mais presque tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son visage avaient explosé, le recouvrant d'une pellicule de sang séché. Affolée, elle chercha des yeux sa baguette, mais ne la vit pas. Réalisant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, elle fit un énorme effort pour se mettre debout et attraper le Cristal de Lune, resté à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Elle le passa autour de son cou et y transmit le maximum possible de son aura. Puis, tout en maintenant l'approvisionnement du Cristal, se concentra et tendit un bras vers chacun des deux hommes pour avoir un support visuel de ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois le lien acquis, elle commença à nourrir les deux auras affaiblies avec la sienne par le biais du Cristal. Bien vite, elle se retrouva à genoux sans savoir comment elle y était arrivée. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fut le visage de Remus, revenu à la normale.

§X§

"- Ça y est, elle revient à elle."

Julia ouvrit encore une fois difficilement les yeux. Remus était à son chevet, Dumbledore dans son dos. Ils semblaient aller parfaitement bien. La jeune femme s'en réjouit, bien qu'elle ne pût le manifester, car elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la moindre partie de son corps, elle était complètement amorphe.

"- Comment vas-tu, mon ange ?" demanda Remus.

Julia tenta d'articuler un « bien », mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche dont les lèvres n'avaient de toutes façons pas assez bougé.

"- Ne la brusquez pas, Remus," intervint Dumbledore. "Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour récupérer."

Le lycanthrope acquiesça sans quitter Julia des yeux. Celle-ci fit un effort sur elle-même pour lui sourire. Quand il le lui rendit, elle sut qu'elle y était parvenue. Puis elle dirigea son regard vers Dumbledore, dont les yeux affichaient une certaine tristesse. Elle inspira profondément et imposa une pensée à l'esprit du directeur : « Pourquoi ? ». Le silence se prolongea un long moment.

"- Pour vous apprendre…," répondit-il alors.

Remus se retourna vers Dumbledore, surpris.

"- Pardon ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"- Je parlais à Julia."

Le lycanthrope regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, soupçonneux, puis s'adressa au directeur, en se levant.

"- Laissons-la se reposer."

Dumbledore acquiesça, et ils sortirent sans plus un mot. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, seul signe de frustration qu'elle était en mesure d'esquisser. Puis, résignée, et n'ayant finalement pas le choix, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa couler vers le sommeil.

§X§

Les deux mois qui suivirent cet épisode fâcheux se passèrent sans trop de remous. Aucun des trois ne mentionna plus l'accident, mais Julia sentit une différence plutôt marquée. Dumbledore l'avait prise sous sa tutelle, lui enseignant l'art de contrôler son esprit et de le protéger. Chaque dimanche après-midi, la jeune femme attendait avec impatience le son du carillon qui indiquait l'arrivée du directeur. Surtout depuis la Nouvelle Lune qui s'était extrêmement mal passée. Un peu comme la toute première fois. Deux semaines après sa rencontre avec Remus, la fillette qu'elle était avait vécu sa première nuit de souffrance. Une douleur indicible s'était emparée d'elle, prenant sa source dans la blessure magique qui n'était pas totalement guérie. Julia avait passé la nuit à se tordre de douleur, incapable de penser à autre choses, pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle endurait. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à se couper du monde pendant ces périodes de crise. Cette dernière fois, cependant, elle s'était obligée à rester consciente : elle devait protéger Remus. Pour faciliter la tâche de la jeune femme, Dumbledore avait envoyé le lycanthrope en mission, et malgré sa réticence, il obéit. Mais ses pensées étaient restées focalisées sur Julia, et celle-ci avait énormément souffert pour conserver la douleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Entre deux périodes de voile complet où la douleur qui explosait dans sa tête lui brouillait la vue, elle avait pu observer le Cristal de Lune se teinter de noir, qui était en fait l'aura de son double. Elle avait même retenu ses cris, sachant Dumbledore à son chevet. Il l'avait ramassée à la petite cuiller au matin, n'ayant pas pu intervenir de la nuit. Alors qu'elle se remettait péniblement, Remus était rentrée, livide. Depuis, il était aux petits soins pour elle, plus tendre et attentionné qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible. Julia avait l'étrange impression de vivre sur un nuage. Deux Pleines Lunes passèrent, la seconde moins difficile à vivre que la première car la jeune femme pouvait fermer son esprit de mieux en mieux. Le dimanche qui suivit, après que Dumbledore eût entraîné Julia à développer un nouveau bouclier mental :

"- Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'appeler Remus ?" demanda le directeur. "Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux."

"- Tout de suite, Monsieur," acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle transplana immédiatement auprès du lycanthrope, qu'elle avait localisé par leur lien mental, et atterrit dans la cuisine. Il discutait avec Sirius.

"- Remus ?" dit Julia. "Dumbledore te demande."

"- Je viens," répondit-il. "À tout de suite, Patmol."

"- À tout de suite, Lunard. Ton cours est fini, princesse ?"

"- Oui," dit la jeune femme.

"- Tu te joindras à nous, alors ?"

"- Avec joie."

Elle sourit à Sirius, puis agrippa le bras de Remus et ils transplanèrent dans le salon. Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait devant le feu, le dos tourné aux arrivants. Il garda le silence pendant un long moment, et Julia, mal à l'aise, prit la main de Remus et la serra. Le lycanthrope enveloppa sa main dans la sienne, mais continua de fixer Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit enfin la parole, sans toutefois se retourner.

"- Remus, j'ai une mission pour vous," dit-il dans un murmure. "Et Julia vous accompagnera."

La jeune femme sentit sa main broyée par celle de son compagnon.

"- Elle est trop jeune," déclara celui-ci, la voix tendue.

Julia, trop consciente du fardeau invisible qui pesait sur les épaules de Dumbledore, ne dit mot. Elle avait appris à lui faire confiance.

"- Elle est majeure," répliqua Dumbledore. "Et vous aurez besoin d'elle."

Il se tourna enfin vers eux, et la jeune femme fut impressionnée par la douleur qui se dégageait de lui, qui imprégnait son visage, et tout son corps.

"- Miss McGregor, souhaitez-vous intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix dès maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

Le temps de retrouver l'usage de la parole, Julia répondit :

"- Oui, Monsieur."

"- Très bien. Vous faites à présent officiellement partie de nos rangs."

§X§

"- Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter."

"- On ne va pas encore revenir là-dessus."

Remus et Julia marchaient dans les rues de Londres. Ils étaient partis de Square Grimmaurd une heure après que Dumbledore leur eût communiquée leur mission, le temps de manger quelque chose et de prévenir Sirius de leur départ.

"- Je m'inquiète pour toi," répliqua le lycanthrope.

"- Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour toi," murmura la jeune femme. "Chaque fois que tu pars, je me demande comment tu vas revenir…"

Ils avaient à présent pénétré dans St-James Park. Remus attira Julia sur un banc, lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

"- Quand je pars," dit-il, "je me dis que si je ne revenais pas, je ne pourrais plus voir ton beau sourire. Et je sais, je sens, que tu penses à moi, que tu me soutiens. C'est grâce à toi que je réussis ce que j'entreprends. Mais maintenant que tu es là, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…"

Il baissa les yeux. Julia sentit son cœur se serrer et une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette sensation la parcourait, mais il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour lui donner un nom. À présent, elle savait que c'était l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Remus qui diffusait ce bonheur en elle.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle, "je ferai attention."

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Julia sentit l'écoulement familier dans le Cristal de Lune, et rompit le contact visuel immédiatement. Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

"- Tu sais que je ne peux pas te regarder quand je le porte," dit-elle en désignant son pendentif.

"- Oui, je sais…"

Remus se leva. La jeune femme l'imita et lui prit la main. Ils se remirent en route dans le parc, gardant le silence.

"- Julia ?" dit alors le lycanthrope.

"- Oui ?"

"- Que feras-tu à la fin de cette année ?"

"- Je savourerai le bonheur d'avoir enfin fini l'école," répondit-elle en souriant.

"- Mais après ?"

Il était très sérieux. Julia décida de partager sa réflexion avec lui.

"- Je pense demander à Dumbledore de me former en magie de l'esprit."

"- Tu abandonnes la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

"- Non, pas tout de suite… Il faudra que je gagne ma vie car il est hors de question que je retourne à l'orphelinat."

"- Hm, je te comprends."

Un nouveau silence. La jeune femme sentait que Remus voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, de peur d'être déçue. Elle attendit donc patiemment que son compagnon reprît la parole, marchant lentement à ses côtés, la main dans la main.

"- Serais-tu d'accord de venir habiter chez moi ?" demanda-t-il soudain.

"- Heu, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" bafouilla Julia en guise de réponse.

"- Tu es sûre ?"

"- Certaine !"

"- Bon, alors tu seras la bienvenue."

"- Merci bien…"

Des cris se firent alors entendre non loin d'eux.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'exclama Julia. "On est en retard ?"

"- Non," répondit Remus, "c'est autre chose. Viens."

Il se dirigea au pas de course vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris, et la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Au détour d'un sentier, un homme tenait un autre homme en joue, ce dernier essayant de protéger une femme. Julia focalisa sur l'arme et se sentit comme paralysée.

"- Arrête, Alex," dit l'homme qui protégeait la femme. "Ça n'arrangera rien."

"- Tu peux parler, Will !" s'écria le dénommé Alex. "C'est quand même toi qui pars avec Angelina !"

"- C'est elle qui a choisi !" répliqua Will. "Tu ne peux pas décider pour les autres !"

"- Elle avait déjà fait son choix !" hurla Alex. "Elle ne peut pas changer d'avis ! Tu l'as ensorcelée, t'es pas normal !"

"- Arrêtez, je vous en prie !" supplia ladite Angelina.

Alex leva son arme plus haut, visant le cœur de Will.

"- Toi d'abord, salaud !" hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Julia vit le doigt de l'homme fou presser sur la détente, puis Remus s'élancer pour intercepter la balle. Tout à coup, le temps fut suspendu, et la vraie Julia, qui s'était tenue à l'écart de son enveloppe corporelle pendant plus sept ans, reprit le contrôle et courut de toutes ses forces contre le ralenti pour se placer devant l'amour de sa vie. Quand l'écoulement normal du temps reprit son cours, la jeune femme sentit la balle perforer sa poitrine.

"- Julia, nooon !" hurla Remus.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, et poussa un soupir de soulagement : il était sauf, elle avait fait son choix…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors, vous voulez savoir hein? Je suis sadique n'est-ce pas? Et fière de l'être! Rongez votre frein, vous saurez tout dans quinze jours...


	19. Chp18 La boucle est bouclée

**Diclaimer:** Ce chapitre au complet ne ma rapporte pas le moindre argent, du fait que le cadre et les personnages sont soit repris, soit inspirés des romans de JKR.

**Remerciements:** A ma chère Loufoca, dont les conseils et les corrections avisés m'auront bien servie durant toute la création de cette histoire. Milliers de bisous pour toi!

**Résumé:** Après être revenus de la cabane à Square Grimmaurd, Julia a forgé un lien mental avec Remus, et cela au prix de leurs deux vies, mais aussi de celle de Dumbledore. Tout s'étant arrangé, elle a pris des cours avec ce dernier afin de comprendre et maîtriser ses capacités mentales surdéveloppées. Dumbledore la fait rentrer dans l'Ordre, et l'envoie en mission avec Remus. Mais les rêves des deux tourtereaux volent en éclats au moment où Julia, pour sauver la vie de Remus, se jette devant lui et prend une balle à sa place...

**Remarque:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez perdus par rapport à l'écriture jusqu'au milieu du chapitre... Après, vous comprendrez tout!

**Conseil Audio:** Ecoutez donc "Farewell", d'Apocalyptica.

**Seconde Chance**

  
**Chapitre 18 La Boucle est Bouclée**

Remus s'écroula sur le sol, sa chemise blanche se tâchant de sang. Julia hurla.

"- Remus, nooon !"

Elle redevint enfin maîtresse de ses mouvements et se précipita vers le lycanthrope, ne se souciant pas du fou avec son arme, éjectant le dénommé Will. Elle redressa, avec la plus grande douceur dont elle était capable, le buste de Remus, pour l'asseoir contre elle, qui s'était mise à genoux. Il tremblait, son visage était affreusement pâle et couvert de sueur, et sa chemise devenait de plus en plus sombre. Julia lui caressa les joues et replaça ses cheveux humides du mieux qu'elle put. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux très faiblement et lui sourit. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes.

"- Ne me laisse pas," supplia-t-elle.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et articula péniblement dans un souffle :

"- Je t'aime, Julia…"

Ses traits se crispèrent sous la douleur. Julia sentit son cœur s'émietter et ses poumons enfermés dans un étau.

"- Je t'aime, Remus," répondit-elle.

Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, puis sur celles du lycanthrope. Lui ne pleurait pas. Il continuait même de sourire à la jeune femme, de la manière qu'il lui réservait à elle seule. Puis, il ferma lentement les yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant une dernière fois, et il ne bougea plus. Julia enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du mort, et pleura amèrement.

§X§

"- Miss McGregor, je vous le demande une dernière fois, laissez-moi entrer !"

"- Et pour la dernière fois, je vous réponds, vous pouvez toujours courir !"

La porte explosa dans un grand fracas, mais Julia s'en fichait, elle savait qu'il entrerait quand même. Elle reporta son attention sur le corps allongé sur le lit tandis que Dumbledore pénétrait dans la petite chambre.

"- Je sais ce que vous ressentez…," dit-il.

"- Non, vous ne savez pas…," répliqua-t-elle, sans toutefois quitter l'enveloppe charnelle de Remus des yeux

"- Remus sera enterré demain…"

"- Non !"

"- Votre sort de conservation ne tiendra pas éternellement."

"- Je le renouvellerai."

"- C'est impossible."

"- Je le rendrai possible !"

"- Vous allez partir pour Pré-au-Lard après-demain…"

"- Je n'irai pas."

"- Si vous n'y allez pas, ce sera à Azkaban que vous atterrirez…"

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que si vous ne suivez pas mes directives, je vous livrerai à la justice."

"- Pour quel motif ?"

"- Meurtre."

"- Je vous demande pardon ?"

Julia regarda enfin le directeur de Poudlard.

"- Vous avez bien entendu," répondit celui-ci. "Meurtre. Et ne niez pas, vous avez laissé votre marque…"

"- Ma marque ?" murmura la jeune femme. "Mais…"

Elle ne comprenait plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

"- J'ai… tué… quelqu'un ?" souffla-t-elle.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

"- Le Moldu Alexandre Dawson."

Julia sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, sans savoir pourquoi.

"- Celui qui a… tué… Remus ?" continua-t-elle.

"- C'est exact."

La jeune femme fixa de nouveau le corps de son amour perdu. Des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était prisonnier d'un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise, ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous elle. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules. Dumbledore était derrière elle.

« Julia ? » entendit-elle clairement dans da tête.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Souvenez-vous ! »

Un flash éblouit la jeune femme, et soudain, elle était de nouveau dans St-James Park, sa main dans celle de Remus. Puis, ils coururent vers les cris. Julia fut paralysée en redécouvrant l'arme, et vit Remus se jeter devant l'homme visé pour s'effondrer après avoir été touché. La jeune femme se précipita auprès du lycanthrope et revécut sa mort une fois de plus, encore plus détaillée que le souvenir qui la hantait en boucle. Alors la fureur l'envahit, elle se vit abandonner Remus pour rattraper l'assassin qui avait fui. Et quand elle l'eut rejoint, elle brandit sa baguette vers lui et hurla : « _Endoloris_ ! ». L'homme s'écroula au sol et se tordit de douleur. Julia, folle de rage, le lui fit subir trois fois de plus, et enfin, pour soulager son désir de vengeance : « _Avada Kedavra_ ! », et le Moldu cessa de bouger. Elle le laissa sur place sans un regard, retourna près de Remus, et transplana Square Grimmaurd avec le corps de son amant après avoir ignoré les deux autres Moldus.

« Revenez ! »

Un nouveau flash, et Julia rouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre.

"- Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi déstabilisée, faible, et peu dominante. Était-il possible que l'homme à qui avait appartenu le corps inerte eût réussi à transformer le cœur de pierre de la jeune femme ? Au souvenir du sourire du lycanthrope, les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de rouler sur les joues de Julia s'intensifièrent. Dumbledore enleva ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Demain, Julia," dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle resta seule, avec le cadavre de son amant, à ressasser, encore, l'évènement qui avait ruiné sa vie.

§X§

"- Tu ne bois rien, princesse ?"

Julia secoua la tête.

"- Si je commence, je n'arrêterai plus…"

Sirius sourit, de ces sourires nerveux qu'on a parfois quand rien ne va.

"- Au moins, je ne serai pas seul," dit-il.

Et il lui tendit une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis prit la bouteille et en avala deux bonnes gorgées avant de s'étouffer.

"- Voilà qui est mieux," commenta Sirius.

Julia ne répondit rien, et, ayant avisé une chaise libre, alla s'y asseoir. Sirius la suivit, et s'affala sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"- Tu tiens le choc ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"- Moi non," ajouta-t-il.

Julia se retourna vers lui. Il avait à son tour le regard lointain. Elle attendit, silencieuse.

"- Quand on m'a arrêté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je serais le dernier… Et je n'ai que trente-six ans."

La jeune femme continua de se taire. Remus aurait su comment consoler son ami, mais elle, elle en était incapable. Au souvenir du lycanthrope, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Alors, pour en cacher l'origine, elle but deux autres gorgées de sa bouteille, ce qui eut pour effet inévitable et recherché d'accentuer ses larmes tandis qu'elle toussait bruyamment.

"- Vas-y doucement quand même," lui chuchota Sirius.

Elle acquiesça, sans grande conviction. Les gens autour d'eux gesticulaient beaucoup, échangeant des idées, discutant mondanité. La grande majorité était composée de membres de l'Ordre. Mais très peu évoquaient Remus. Ils faisaient de la figuration. Cela irrita la jeune femme qui se leva et quitta rapidement la cuisine pour aller se réfugier dans le fauteuil habituel de Remus du salon au premier étage. Elle alluma le feu ouvert d'un coup de baguette magique, et s'immobilisa, les jambes repliées contre elle, observant les flammes dansantes. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sirius vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, après avoir posé quatre bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu sur la table basse. Julia croisa son regard, et il acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Les gens d'en bas s'en fichaient un peu de Remus, alors autant les laisser discuter de tout et de rien entre eux. La jeune femme vida sa bouteille petit à petit, en silence. Elle la déposa sur la table et en prit une autre.

"- Où crois-tu qu'il soit ?" demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa deuxième bouteille.

Elle continuait de fixer le feu, et entendit Sirius soupirer longtemps.

"- Je ne sais pas," répondit-il. "S'il y a un « après », je suppose qu'il doit y être avec James et Lily."

"- Je veux les rejoindre," murmura alors Julia.

"- Par les temps qui courent, ton vœu sera vite exaucé…"

Elle apprécia que Sirius ne tentât pas de la faire changer d'avis.

"- C'est de ma faute," continua-t-elle.

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- S'il est mort…"

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"- Si j'avais réagi, j'aurais pu le pousser par terre, ou le retenir…"

"- Personne ne peut savoir comment il va réagir face au stress. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire."

"- Mais pourquoi avoir protégé ce Moldu ? Il ne semblait pas le mériter du tout !"

"- Remus était ainsi. Sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose à ses yeux."

"- Mais aux miens, si ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui…"

"- Tu es jeune, Julia. Tu ne l'oublieras pas, tu ne le remplaceras pas, mais tu finiras par passer à autre chose."

"- Peut-être ne suis-je plus si jeune que ça…"

"- C'est à toi de voir."

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, et ne dit plus rien, contemplant encore le feu.

§X§

Julia se réveilla en sursaut, et s'écroula au sol en constatant sa position. Elle avait apparemment dormi dans les bras de Sirius. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait bien pu l'y amener. Qu'avait-elle fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

"- T'inquiète pas," croassa Sirius.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, toujours aux pieds du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé. Il la regardait avec un demi-sourire et des yeux explosés.

"- M'inquiéter de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle avec une voix aussi rauque que celle de son vis-à-vis.

Il sourit plus franchement.

"- On lit dans tes yeux rouges comme dans un livre ouvert," dit-il. "Il ne s'est rien passé, rassure-toi, mis à part le fait que tu as vidé quatre bouteilles de Whiskey…"

"- Quatre ?"

"- Oui, quatre. D'ailleurs, ça se voit…"

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Jamais elle n'avait ingurgité autant d'alcool de sa vie. Alors elle tenta de se lever, tâche relativement difficile au vu de son équilibre plus qu'incertain, et quand elle y fut parvenue, elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir de la pièce… et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Elle avait effectivement les yeux rouges, mais c'était bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, les vaisseaux sanguins dans le blanc de ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient explosés, et ses paupières étaient gonflées comme jamais. De plus, son visage semblait ravagé. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le sol, face à Sirius, le dos contre la table sur laquelle elle avait constaté la présence de neuf cadavres de bouteilles.

"- Tu t'es fait peur ?" demanda Sirius.

"- Un peu, oui…"

Il sourit de nouveau, mais n'ajouta rien. Après un long silence, Julia reprit la parole.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sirius soupira.

"- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et bien, la plupart du temps, on a bu en silence. On a parlé de Remus. L'alcool aidant, tu as beaucoup pleuré…"

Il s'arrêta de parler. Mais Julia voulait tout savoir.

"- Et ?" insista-t-elle.

"- Et… comme ma propre retenue était sévèrement entamée… j'ai voulu… te consoler…"

Il ne regardait plus Julia, semblant gêné par son oubli momentané de machisme chevaleresque.

"- C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée ici, puis tu t'es endormie," conclut-il, apparemment soulagé d'avoir fini d'expliquer.

Julia sourit à son tour, et mit sa propre gêne de côté.

"- C'est très gentil de ta part," dit-elle, "merci…"

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, de nouveau ennuyé.

"- Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi," dit-il.

La jeune femme n'intervint pas, le laissant choisir ses mots.

"- J'en avais besoin aussi…," finit-il par ajouter.

Julia fut touchée par le fait que l'homme si secret qu'était Sirius se confiât à elle. Elle ne dit rien, et ne le fixa pas pour ne pas le gêner. Elle étouffa un bâillement et frotta ses yeux lourds, puis ses tempes douloureuses. Alors elle sentit deux mains faire glisser les siennes et prendre le relais. Elle garda les yeux fermés, savourant le massage bienvenu. Quand celui-ci cessa, Julia rouvrit les yeux et suivit Sirius du regard. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et invita la jeune femme à s'installer à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier et il commença à lui masser les épaules, puis le dos, pour remonter finalement à ses tempes. Les lourdes paupières de Julia se fermèrent sans qu'elle puisse lutter, et elle sentit son corps balancer doucement au rythme du massage, puis basculer en arrière contre Sirius. Encore à moitié consciente, elle sentit les mains du sorcier arrêter doucement leur mouvement, puis glisser sur son ventre. Leur immobilité accentua la léthargie de Julia, qui ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ne tomba jamais complètement endormie.

§X§

_« Mon cher Sniffle,_

_Je suis bien arrivée. Alberforth Dumbledore est très bizarre (oui, plus que moi, c'est possible…), et peu enclin à parler, mais sa présence est très intéressante. Il émane de lui beaucoup de force tranquille, je le croirai presque invincible._

_Le travail que j'ai à effectuer en-dehors de mon apprentissage est loin d'être passionnant. J'ai hâte que commencent les « cours »._

_Bien à toi._

_Julia. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Ma chère princesse,_

_J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une maison de morts. Il ne se passe absolument rien depuis que tu es partie. Les réunions se succèdent sans qu'il y ait un réel progrès. Les informations que récoltaient Remus commencent à manquer cruellement. On est en train de décider qui va la remplacer, mais personne ne veut réellement de son poste._

_Viendras-tu me voir bientôt ?_

_Amitiés._

_Sniffle. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Mon cher chevalier,_

_J'ai décidé de t'appeler ainsi pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que si j'ai un surnom, toi aussi, et ensuite parce que je trouve que ça te va très bien !_

_Mes « cours » et mon travail me prennent tout mon temps. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me libérer pour l'instant. Je ferai mon possible pour alléger un jour et m'inviter chez toi._

_Alberforth m'a montré comment utiliser le Cristal de Lune : c'est passionnant. Je t'en dirai plus bientôt._

_Amicalement tienne._

_Julia. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Ma chère princesse,_

_J'adore ce surnom, c'est une très bonne idée._

_Je suis heureux que tu progresses bien dans ce que tu aimes._

_Nous avons trouvé un remplaçant pour Remus. Tu ne le connais pas, mais il semble qu'il travaille bien._

_Ne te presse pas pour venir, ta formation est plus importante._

_Bien à toi._

_Sniffle. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Mon cher chevalier,_

_D'après mon professeur, j'ai déjà atteint le niveau des meilleurs Legilimens-Occlumens du pays, et cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je m'entraîne. Bientôt, je serai capable d'appréhender les auras magiques. Le Cristal de Lune m'aide beaucoup, car il amplifie mes capacités. Mais il semble qu'il pourrait me permettre de faire beaucoup plus, bien que je ne sache pas encore quoi._

_Normalement, je pourrai venir dans deux semaines, pour le week-end. J'espère que je n'aurai pas d'empêchement._

_Bien à toi._

_Julia. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Ma chère princesse,_

_Je suis fier de toi, continue dans cette voie._

_Ici, c'est toujours la même routine, on a quelques soucis, mais rien de grave._

_Je suis heureux que tu puisses te libérer un peu. Un week-end de vacances te fera certainement du bien._

_À bientôt alors._

_Amitiés._

_Sniffle. »_

§X§_  
_

_« Mon cher chevalier,_

_Je te confirme mon arrivée ce vendredi soir._

_À bien vite._

_Julia. »_

§X§_  
_

Le surlendemain de sa dernière lettre, Julia arriva avec sa grosse valise sur le pas de la porte de Square Grimmaurd. Il faisait déjà fort sombre, et il n'y avait pas un bruit alentour. Quand elle sonna, elle entendit donc clairement Mme Black déblatérer sa litanie habituelle. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir car il faisait très froid dehors. À peine eut-elle posé sa valise que Sirius lui sauta au cou.

"- Julia ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Elle rendit son étreinte à son ami en souriant.

"- Bien, et toi ?"

"- On fait aller," répondit-il en criant pour couvrir les hurlements de sa mère. "Tu permets, trente secondes ?"

Il se plaça face au tableau rebelle et fit taire la peinture, puis revint en souriant et attrapa la valise de la jeune femme.

"- J'ai préparé ta chambre, tu viens ?" dit-il.

"- Je te suis."

Ils montèrent dans les étages jusqu'à la petite chambre interne que Julia avait occupée pendant quelques mois. Sirius posa la valise sur le lit.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Plein de choses ! Il va me falloir la nuit pour tout t'expliquer."

"- Bon, je vais aller chercher de quoi nous alimenter, et on s'installera dans le salon. Whiskey ou bièreaubeurre ?"

"- Bièreaubeurre ! Je ne veux pas dormir, cette fois !"

Ils rirent en quittant la chambre.

§X§

"- Et donc, maintenant, je peux ressentir les auras magiques, mais je ne peux toujours pas les voir…"

"- Quelle impression ça donne ?"

"- Bizarre, au début. Mais maintenant, je me demande comment j'ai vécu sans… C'est tellement… naturel…"

"- Ça a l'air de te plaire."

"- Oui, c'est le cas."

"- Tu me sembles aussi plus sereine."

Julia acquiesça doucement. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"- Et tu me caches quelque chose."

La jeune femme but lentement une gorgée de sa bouteille, ménageant son effet. Elle avait déjà pris la décision de tout expliquer à Sirius, car elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas.

"- J'ai trouvé un moyen," dit-elle enfin d'une voix posée.

"- Un moyen de quoi ?" demanda Sirius, l'air plus que jamais soupçonneux.

"- De faire revivre Remus…"

"- Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il en se levant. "Mais, Merlin, tu es tombée sur la tête !"

"- Écoute…"

"- Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Il est mort, et il est impossible qu'il ressuscite !" continua Sirius en faisant les cent pas devant la jeune femme.

"- Calme-toi…"

"- Comment pourrai-je me calmer ? Si tu continues, tu vas finir à Ste-Mangouste !"

"- Sirius !" s'écria Julia sans bouger.

L'interpellé s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Julia. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, puis il se rassit.

"- Bon, explique-toi," dit-il, résigné.

"- J'ai découvert ce que le Cristal de Lune possédait comme plus grand pouvoir."

Elle marqua une pause, vérifiant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Sirius, puis continua.

"- Il copie l'aura du sorcier qui le tient et la démultiplie. Il te permet donc d'utiliser les sorts les plus puissants de ton courant de magie, pour peu que tu le maîtrises."

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela ramènera Remus…"

"- Si c'était toi qui utilisais ce Cristal, ça ne servirait effectivement à rien. Mais il se trouve qu'en parcourant les livres d'Alberforth, je suis tombée par hasard sur le Projecto Reversum."

"- Le quoi ?"

"- Le Projecto Reversum. C'est un sort d'Occlumens extrêmement compliqué à réaliser, il n'y a pas d'incantation, c'est un état d'esprit à atteindre. Quand tu y parviens, tu peux projeter ton esprit dans le passé."

"- Attends, on a déjà les Retourneurs de Temps qui servent à ça, pourquoi faudrait-il un sort si compliqué ?"

"- Tu ne m'as pas bien comprise, Sirius. Le Retourneur de Temps te renvoie corps et âme dans le passé. Il y a énormément de risques, car tu peux te rencontrer et provoquer des incohérences si on t'a vu à deux endroits différents en même temps. Avec le Projecto Reversum, c'est ton esprit qui retourne dans ton propre corps. Et deux options s'ouvrent à toi : soit tu t'imposes et te confonds avec ton esprit plus jeune, soit tu restes caché et tu influences ou non les actes de ton toi passé."

"- Et que devient ton corps présent ? Il se retrouve sans esprit ?"

"- En fait, dès l'instant où tu es reparti dans le passé, tout le futur à partir du point d'arrivée s'efface car tu remodèles l'histoire, aussi peu que ce soit."

Sirius soupira.

"- Tu as le droit de faire ça ?" s'enquit-il.

"- Légalement ce n'est pas interdit. En fait, il y a très peu de sorciers capables de réaliser ce sort, et pour peu qu'ils soient discrets, personne ne se rend compte de ce qu'il s'est passé. L'interdiction serait donc inutile."

"- Je vois…"

Julia observa son ami qui avait baissé les yeux.

"- M'aideras-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de la jeune femme.

"- Oui," dit enfin Sirius.

§XXXXXXX§

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Julia, pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que je t'aime," souffla la jeune femme en laissant tomber son bras qui avait brandi sa baguette pour partager ses souvenirs avec Remus.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime," répliqua le lycanthrope. "C'est toi qui devais vivre ! Tu es jeune, et pleine d'avenir ! Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Dans ma première vie, tu ne m'as jamais mordue. Mais j'ai vu ta transformation à l'aube. Je t'ai épié ce jour-là, et en rentrant à l'orphelinat, j'ai essayé de faire aussi de la magie. Et j'y suis parvenue. J'ai commencé à dominer les autres, à leur dicter leur conduite. Dumbledore lui-même est venu me voir bien avant la date prévue pour me reprendre. Il m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière, et que je ne devais pas intervenir avec mes pouvoirs dans la vie des Moldus. Arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai repris les rênes du pouvoir au sein de Serpentard. Élève favorite de Rogue malgré mes parents Moldus, je pouvais presque tout me permettre. Pourtant, en cinquième année, j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui m'avait donné envie de faire de la magie. J'avais grandi, mais lui n'avait pas changé."

Elle marqua une pause et regarda Remus en souriant. La douleur augmentait dans sa poitrine, elle ne sentait plus ses bras, et sa vue se brouillait lentement, mais sûrement. Malgré ça, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait arrêté de sourire à son amant.

"- Au début, j'ai été méprisante et hautaine, comme ce que les Serpentard attendait d'un de leurs leaders, puisque tu avais pris la place de Rogue. Mais tu avais été mon modèle, et mon comportement était à des années lumières du tien. De plus, ton cours était passionnant. Alors, j'ai pris un gros risque…"

§XXXXXXX§

"- Professeur ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Je sais qui vous êtes…"

Remus Lupin releva la tête et dévisagea Julia, cherchant apparemment à savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Je vous demande pardon, Miss McGregor ?"

La jeune fille se permit d'entrer plus avant dans le bureau du professeur et inclina la tête.

"- Julia, s'il-vous-plaît," dit-elle. "Je sais qui vous êtes…"

"- J'ai bien entendu, mais expliquez-vous…"

Elle fit un petit geste de la main droite qui tenait sa baguette et la porte se ferma derrière elle.

"- Mais, que…"

"- Je sais que vous êtes un lycan…"

Un lourd silence s'empara de la pièce, brisé par les crépitements du feu.

"- Si c'est pour me faire du chantage, Julia, je…"

"- Non, Monsieur, vous m'avez très bien cotée jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour réussir."

"- Alors que voulez-vous ?"

Julia pinça les lèvres. Dans le fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Le mot pardon s'imposa à son esprit, mais était-elle seulement capable de le demander ? Bien sûr que oui, puisqu'elle se vantait de savoir tout faire. Peut-être que l'humiliation était un passage obligé pour être encore plus au-dessus des autres…

"- Vous présenter mes excuses," répondit-elle enfin.

"- À propos de quoi ?"

"- De mon indiscrétion il y a cinq ans, et de mon comportement jusqu'à maintenant."

"- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Julia, votre comportement depuis le début de cette année, ainsi que celui de vos camarades que vous semblez diriger, m'indiffère…"

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais resta de marbre.

"- Pour ce qui est d'il y a cinq ans, j'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre."

"- J'habite à l'orphelinat près du bois dans lequel vous vivez. Il y a cinq ans, je vous ai vu passer de loup à homme. C'était la première fois que j'étais confrontée à un phénomène magique, alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus, et je vous ai observé toute la journée."

Julia se sentit rougir de nouveau en repensant au fait qu'elle n'avait eu aucune gêne en espionnant le lycanthrope nu. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les yeux, alors, elle continua de fixer son professeur. En fait, elle n'était pas si honteuse qu'elle pensait devoir l'être, car elle se disait que s'il lui était donné de pouvoir se rincer l'œil de nouveau, elle ne s'en priverait pas.

"- J'accepte vos excuses, Julia."

Il marqua une pause, semblant évaluer la jeune fille.

"- Qu'allez-vous faire de l'information que vous possédez ?" reprit-il.

"- La garder pour moi, Monsieur."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"- Très bien, Julia, vous aurez ma confiance si vous vous en tenez à votre parole."

"- Merci, Professeur."

§XXXXXXX§

Julia baissa à nouveau sa baguette. Son bras tremblait bien plus que de raison, le froid engourdissait tout son corps, et son visage était couvert de sueur. Mais elle devait tout expliquer à Remus.

"- J'ai commencé à changer," dit-elle sans laisser le temps au lycanthrope d'intervenir. "À tel point qu'avant la fin de l'année, mon groupe de Serpentard m'avait complètement rejetée. Mais je m'en fichais, puisque tu m'appréciais de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que…"

§XXXXXXX§

"- Professeur ? Puis-je entrer ?"

"- Bien sûr, Julia, je t'en prie."

Le lycanthrope tournait le dos à la jeune fille, s'affairant dans se possessions qui étaient éparpillées dans tout le bureau.

"- Que faites-vous ?" demanda Julia, curieuse.

"- Je remballe mes affaires, Miss."

Elle le regarda faire, silencieuse. Remus lui fit alors face, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?" bégaya-t-elle.

Le visage du professeur était lacéré, à peine au début de la guérison. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris de la réaction de son élève. Puis il passa doucement la main sur une de ses joues certainement douloureuses, et un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard.

"- Ah, ne t'en fais pas," dit-il. "Ça guérira."

"- La potion n'a pas fonctionné ?"

"- Un contretemps m'a empêché de la prendre complètement."

Elle acquiesça doucement.

"- Pourquoi remportez-vous toutes vos affaires ?" reprit-elle. "Vous pourriez en laisser une partie, non ?"

"- Non, Julia, j'ai démissionné."

"- Quoi ?"

Ce n'était pas possible, pas si vite…

"- Tu as bien entendu," répondit le professeur.

"- Mais… pourquoi ? Vous avez énormément de succès auprès des élèves… Vous n'aimez pas être professeur ?"

"- Oh, bien sûr que si. Mais le Professeur Rogue a malencontreusement révélé ma condition devant des oreilles indiscrètes…"

"- Encore lui…," murmura la jeune fille en reculant vers la porte.

"- Julia, attends…"

"- Désolée, Professeur, au revoir."

Et elle s'enfuit dans le couloir.

§XXXXXXX§

Julia sentit sa baguette lui glisser des doigts, mais ne put rien faire pour la rattraper. Ce n'était pas grave, elle n'avait plus rien à montrer.

"- Ma sixième année s'est très mal passée," reprit-elle. "J'avais les Serpentard et Rogue sur le dos, et aucune nouvelle de toi. Mais j'étais trop fière pour t'en demander. Grâce au faux Maugrey, j'ai appris les Impardonnables. C'est ce qui m'a fait chuter. Avant la fin de l'année, j'ai lancé un Doloris sur Rogue pour un mot mal placé, et il n'a pas eu le temps de le contrer. Je me suis fait renvoyer sur-le-champ, mais Dumbledore ne lâche pas ses élèves comme ça. D'autant qu'un mois plus tard, Voldemort était de retour. Alors il t'a envoyé vers moi comme médiateur, me demandant de choisir un camp. Je t'ai suivi, j'ai récupéré une baguette, et j'ai œuvré pour l'Ordre avec mes capacités pas encore développées. Nous nous sommes très vite rapprochés, j'avais bien moins peur de mes sentiments que mon autre moi. Et puis, nous avons dû faire une dernière mission avant que je ne suive une formation avec le frère de Dumbledore. C'était ta dernière mission, de ma faute. Quand j'ai vu l'arme braquée sur toi, j'ai revu celle dirigée contre mon père et j'ai été paralysée. Je t'ai montré ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite."

Remus acquiesça, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"- L'ennui," reprit Julia après avoir difficilement inspiré, "c'est que le Projecto Reversum n'était pas à ma portée quand je l'ai utilisé. Et j'ai atterri bien trop tôt dans le passé. Le jour de mes dix ans. J'ai été tellement déboussolée que j'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me retirer de mon esprit jeune. Ces secondes étaient de trop, car j'ai emporté avec moi quelques composantes fortes de ma personnalité. La nouvelle Julia venait d'apparaître. J'ai alors très mal agi, je l'ai envoyée au suicide sous tes crocs. Et je l'ai sauvée, car elle ne devait pas mourir ce jour-là. J'ai absorbé une grande partie du venin lycan et rejeté le reste. Ont découlé de cet acte les crises de douleur mensuelles. J'étais comme un négatif à l'intérieur de mon corps, c'est pourquoi c'était à la Nouvelle Lune que mon esprit se transformait en loup-garou, mettant à mal l'esprit de l'autre Julia et provoquant toutes ces souffrances. Elles sont devenues plus fortes, et même irrégulières, car nos esprits revenaient doucement mais sûrement en phase."

Elle soupira et toussa bruyamment, le sang qui emplissait ses poumons remontant dans sa bouche.

"- J'ai tout fait pour m'écarter des évènements catastrophiques de mon autre vie," souffla-t-elle. "Mais c'était à chaque fois pire. On ne peut pas changer, Remus, même si on a une seconde chance…"

"- Julia…"

"- Je t'aime, Remus…"

"- Je t'aime aussi, Julia…"

Dans un dernier effort, la jeune femme plaqua le front du lycanthrope contre le sien, et déversa toute son aura dans celle de son amour. Ses bras retombèrent alors lourdement, et son corps s'affaissa, gisant sur celui de Remus, qui pleurait à n'en plus finir, immobile et silencieux.


	20. Epilogue

**Conseil Audio:** "Romance", de Apocalyptica. Ne pleurez pas...**  
**

**Seconde Chance **

**Épilogue**

L'homme ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il parvint tout de même à lire l'inscription gravée en lettres d'argent sur la pierre.

Julia McGregor

1979 – 1997

« Fille de la Lune et du Temps »

Instinctivement, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soir tombait lentement, et déjà, la Lune brillait, baignant la clairière de sa douce lumière diffuse. Dans deux jours, elle serait Pleine. Et il serait à nouveau seul pour l'affronter. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la tombe de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. La fusion de leurs deux auras en lui avait été extrêmement étrange, mais maintenant, elle lui prouvait l'intensité de l'amour que la jeune femme avait éprouvé pour lui. Assis sur ses talons, le dos courbé, il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Quelques larmes amères parvinrent à s'échapper de cette prison de chair et, portées par le vent, atterrirent sur la tombe.

"- Remus," dit une voix dans son dos.

Le lycanthrope redressa la tête mais ne se retourna pas.

"- Laissez-moi seul," demanda-t-il.

"- Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"- Bien sûr que si…"

Les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas.

"- Arrêtez de vous sentir coupable, Remus, elle ne serait pas d'accord…"

"- Elle n'est plus là pour le dire," répliqua le lycanthrope en serrant les poings.

Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi avait-elle absolument dû mourir à sa place ?

« La nature n'est pas familière de la justice… » lui glissa une voix dans sa tête.

Remus se releva et fit face à l'auteur de la phrase, Albus Dumbledore.

"- Pourquoi cela s'est-il répété ?"

"- Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais certains pensent que le temps, l'histoire doit se passer d'une manière bien définie, composée de moments, d'évènements immuables. À ce nœud temporel, il devait y avoir un mort…"

"- Cela remet en question le libre-arbitre."

"- Seulement pour quelqu'un qui voyage dans le temps. Le voyageur a connaissance des évènements quand il retourne dans le passé, et prend connaissance des évènements quand il va dans le futur. Mais celui qui ne bouge pas de son temps découvre les choses, et ne peut donc savoir ce qu'il va se passer…"

"- Hm, ça se tient…"

Il laissa couler son regard vers l'horizon assombri.

"- Et ça ressemble à la réponse qu'a reçue Julia," ajouta-t-il doucement.

"- Quelle réponse ?"

"- La réponse à la question qu'elle a posée chez les centaures."

"- Quelle était-elle ?"

"- Elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait me sauver, car elle voyait les évènements se répéter malgré ses efforts pour les changer. Et la réponse était qu'elle devait faire un choix."

Il soupira.

"- Son choix, elle l'avait déjà fait dès le moment où elle avait décidé de remonter le temps."

Un silence tomba sur la clairière, et Remus fut parcouru d'un frisson.

"- Revenez avec moi, Remus," dit Dumbledore.

Le lycanthrope regarda le directeur en silence pendant quelques secondes.

"- Prenez l'avance, je vous rejoins dans quelques instants."

"- Très bien."

Dumbledore s'éloigna, suivant le chemin dans la forêt qui conduisait à Poudlard. Remus observa à nouveau la pierre tombale. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et l'y dirigea. Quand il quitta enfin la clairière, on pouvait lire, malgré la pénombre de la nuit, en lettres dorées, sous l'épitaphe :

« Amour Perdu. R.J.L. »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà donc le mot fin aposé... J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, même si la fin n'est pas forcément la meilleure qui soit, car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire...

Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, car c'est un soutien non négligeable...

**Lupinette**


End file.
